EL VIKINGO VIRIL
by Ofi Guerra
Summary: ITACHI-SAKURA. Sakura Haruno, agente inmobiliaria de Hollywood, está harta de escuchar como su abuela la conmina para que la dé muchos bisnietos. Ahora, acaba de toparse con el hombre más extraño que jamás haya conocido... un hombre que enciende su deseo con la misma intensidad que consigue irritarla... pero él ha jurado ser célibe.. Itachi es un...
1. CAPITULO 1

**ADAPTACIÓN ESTA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECE (MUNDO ALTERNO)**

 **TITULO:** EL VIKINGO VIRIL

 **AUTORA ORIGINAL HISTORIA:** SANDRA HILL

 **AUTOR ORIGINAL PERSONAJES:** KISHIMOTO - SENSEI

 **PROTAGONISTAS:** ITACHI UCHIHA Y SAKURA HARUNO

 **Sin fines de lucro solo juego con los personajes e historia para que pasen un buen rato. GRACIAS**

 **Resumen Completo:**

Sakura Haruno, agente inmobiliaria de Hollywood, está harta de escuchar como su abuela la conmina para que la dé muchos bisnietos. Ahora, acaba de toparse con el hombre más extraño que jamás haya conocido... un hombre que enciende su deseo con la misma intensidad que consigue irritarla... pero él ha jurado ser célibe..Itachi es un vikingo del s. X dedicado a la agricultura... Sakura es la propietaria de una viña del s. XXI. Él es el padre de once niños muy traviesos... a ella no paran de decirle que ya va siendo hora de que sea madre. Él quiere ser célibe... aunque es un hombre muy viril.

Capítulo 1

 _ **Otoño en tierras escandinavas, año 999 d.c**_

 _ **En los días de antaño, cuando los hombres eran... como fueran...**_

Itachi Uchiha era un hombre sencillo.

Adoraba el olor de la tierra recién removida en primavera dejaba a su paso el arado. Adoraba sentir bajo él el cuerpo suave de una mujer en el lecho de pieles..., cuando se dedicaba a otras «faenas». Adoraba asir la empuñadura de una buena espada y blandirla con su aguerrido brazo. Adoraba el lento avance de una galera cargada de botín tras una inclusión en tierras lejanas. Adoraba el paso de las estaciones en su próspera granja.

Lo que no soportaba era la cantidad de niños chillones, alborotadores, fastidiosos y necesitados de atenciones que lo llamaban fadir. «Padre esto, padre aquello», decían de día y de noche, siempre exigiendo algo de él. ¡Diez en total! Ése era el cómputo de su prole, pese a que había perdido un hijo y una hija a causa de las enfermedades y los percances propios de la infancia. ¡Por Thor bendito! Tener tantos hijos resultaba embarazoso, por no decir imposible. No podía ni ir a la letrina sin toparse con uno u otro. Como ratas, eran, o como pulgas.

Ni que decir tiene que con sus madres tampoco estaba muy contento. A lo largo de su vida había tenido cuatro esposas, seis concubinas, numerosas amantes pasajeras y al menos una moza de taberna algo borrachina. Esto último sólo podía achacarse a un ataque de locura inducido por el hidromiel, solía contestar presuroso a quienquiera que osara preguntarle. No todas aquellas mujeres habían compartido su cama al mismo tiempo, alabado fuera Odín, aunque algunos cretinos aseguraran lo contrario sólo porque había practicado el _more daníco_ durante algunos periodos poco afortunados de su vida. Sabía ya por experiencia que una sola mujer basta y sobra para un hombre. Todas sus mujeres, una por una, habían tenido la desfachatez de morirse, de abandonarlo, o —qué vergüenza— de divorciarse de él, como había hecho la más reciente, Inga, el verano anterior en la asamblea del Althing, alegando que estaba harta de hacer de esclava de todos sus críos. Los noruegos, de allí a Birka, todavía seguían riéndose de él.

Itachi sospechaba además que hacían apuestas, a ver cuántos cachorros más le habrían dejado a la puerta de su casa cuando acabara el año.

Ninguno, si de él dependía.

La cosa no iba tan mal cuando su padre, el _jarl_ Fugaku Uchiha, y su madre, lady Mikoto, vivían aún y habitaban en el predio real que lindaba con sus tierras. O cuando sus hermanos estaban cerca. Su madre parecía tener mejor suerte a la hora de conseguirle ayuda. Pero su madre y su padre habían fallecido ese año, con una diferencia de apenas unos meses. Los sanadores decían que su muerte se había debido a una dolencia pulmonar causada por un invierno singularmente duro, pero Itachi estaba convencido de que habían muerto de pena por la desaparición de sus hermanos, Sasuke y Naruto, cuyos barcos se habían hundido al parecer en aguas lejanas, más allá de Islandia. Él y su hermana Izumi eran los únicos que quedaban de la familia, y Izumi, felizmente casada con un príncipe noruego desde hacía muchos años, vivía en la lejana tierra que algunos llamaban Normandía.

Itachi sufría grandes presiones para hacerse cargo del condado de su padre, sobre todo por parte de su tío, el rey de Noruega, Madara Uchiha. Pero eso hubiera supuesto abandonar sus tierras y la granja que adoraba, además de sumergirse a sabiendas en las tensiones políticas que afrontaban los pequeños reinos vikingos que competían por el poder. Él era un granjero de corazón. No ambicionaba el poder.

Además, ¿acaso no tenía que aguantar ya suficientes presiones en el seno de su propia familia?

«Ésa es una pregunta absurda.»

¿Dónde encajarían sus hijos en aquel cuadro?

«Donde pudieran meterse.»

¿Tendría que tomar otra esposa?

«Desde luego.»

¿Quería otra esposa?

«¡Cielo santo, no!»

Pero ¿cuánto tiempo hacía que no se acostaba con una mujer?.

«¡Demasiado! Últimamente me da miedo mirar a las mujeres, no vaya a ser que mi simiente salga volando derecha a su vientre.»

¿Merecía la pena, por disfrutar de los lazos conyugales, tener que soportar a otra mujer chillona que le siguiera como una sombra? ¿O que trajera al mundo aún más bebés?

«Lazos... Una descripción acertada.»

¿Y estaría dispuesta la mujer que eligiera a ocuparse de toda su prole?

«Seguramente, no. No, no debo volver a casarme.»

Pero el sexo...

«¡Aarrgh! »

El problema, al menos hasta donde a él se le alcanzaba, se reducía siempre a los críos y al lastre de su virilidad. Si fuera libre, podría tomar decisiones pensando en sus deseos no en sus necesidades, o en el bien del pueblo de Vestfold. Pero tenía otras diez personitas de las que ocuparse.

Había conocido treinta y siete veranos. A veces, cuando el alboroto de los niños le aturdía, o cuando sufría de resaca, se preguntaba cómo se las había ingeniado para engendrar tantos hijos. Pero, naturalmente, eso ya lo sabía.

Itachi Uchiha era un hombre fogoso, y ahí radicaba el problema.

 _ **Invierno en tierras vikingas, año 999 d.c.**_

 _ **Los problemas llegan en paquetes pequeños...**_

—Tienes otra hija —dijo con fastidio Obito, el hijo mayor de Itachi, mientras intentaba ponerle en brazos a una niña apenas salida de las fajas con las que se envolvían a los bebés. Itachi se apresuró a cruzar los brazos sobre el pecho, negándose a cogerla.

—Se llama Konan —insistió Obito, e intentó de nuevo darle a la pequeña, que no podía tener más de un año de edad.

Itachi dio un paso atrás y sacudió la cabeza con vehemencia.

—¡Guu! —dijo Konan, y le obsequió con una sonrisa desdentada. Luego sacudió la cabecita de un lado a otro, sin duda en la creencia de que Itachi estaba jugando con ella.

Él no se inmutó. No estaba de humor para juegos.

—Llévatela. —Se hizo a un lado y usó el atizador para remover el leño de Navidad que ocupaba el centro del hogar de su gran salón. La quema del leño era una tradición cristiana que su familia siempre había seguido. Aunque era vikingo de nacimiento, Itachi practicaba también la fe cristiana de su madre, a la que Dios tuviera en su gloria. Confiaba en que lady Mikoto hubiera hallado descanso junto a los santos a los que reverenciaba, del mismo modo que confiaba en que su padre estuviera gozando en el Valhalla. A veces se preguntaba si el cielo y el Valhalla serían el mismo sitio, pero se guardaba para así aquella idea inverosímil. Fuera como fuese, lo mejor era tener contentos a todos los dioses. Él, por desgracia, parecía haber recibido la bendición —¿o sería más bien la maldición?— de Freya, la diosa de la fertilidad.

Entre tanto, los camaradas vikingos que se sentaban alrededor de su gran salón bebiendo cerveza y jugando al _hnefatafl_ , el juego de mesa, se reían por lo bajo, mirándose los unos a los otros al ver que su hijo intentaba endosarle otro bebé. De nuevo, él y su potencia viril volvían a ser objeto de chanzas. Pues esta vez no lo permitiría.

—No hay pruebas —replicó—. No es mía.

—Lamento disentir. Es igual que tú.

—Guu —repitió Konan. Su pelo rubio se empinaba, revuelto, alrededor de su cabecita. Tenía las mejillas salpicadas de pecas. Olía como una letrina.

—El sarcasmo no te favorece, chico —replicó Itachi. Obito sabía muy bien que a su padre se le tenía por un hombre atractivo. Itachi se preciaba de poseer un cuerpo bien templado y una apostura física que le venía de herencia. Quitando sus grandes orejas, que por vanidad se cubría con la larga cabellera, era casi perfecto. Muchas mujeres se lo habían dicho. Y aquella mocosa no era ni guapa, ni perfecta. Pero entonces Itachi reparó en algo. «¡Por el amor de Freya! ¿Acaso no tiene ese mico unas orejas enormes?»

Obito se rio por lo bajo al ver qué estaba mirando a su padre.

—Tienes dieciséis años, todavía puedo darte una azotaina —le dijo Itachi al tiempo que se dejaba caer en un banco. Y, naturalmente, el hecho de que se sentara le dio a su hijo Sai, de tres años, la excusa perfecta para trepar a su regazo. A su edad, Sai debería estar haciéndose el hombrecito, como Sasori, que tenía cinco años y le pedía constantemente un arco y unas flechas, el muy pesado.

—Te sacarías un ojo —solía contestar Itachi.

Sai, en cambio, siempre había sido un niño necesitado de afecto, quizá porque había perdido a su madre al nacer. Ni siquiera Rafael, que tenía seis años y necesitaba bastón para caminar, pedía un trato especial. Algunos decían que Itachi debería haber abandonado a Rafael a los elementos cuando nació, como hacían muchos padres vikingos. La vida en aquellas tierras era dura para todos. Los débiles o los lisiados de nacimiento afrontaban obstáculos insuperables para sobrevivir. Pero Itachi no había sido capaz de hacerlo, y Rafael se esforzaba cada día con denuedo para demostrarle que había tomado la decisión correcta. ¡Pobre chiquillo!

—¡Ja! —dijo Obito, devolviéndolo al presente. Por lo visto, aquélla era su respuesta al comentario de su padre acerca de la azotaina que todavía podía darle. Aquella única palabra lo decía todo, pues aunque Obito no había alcanzado aún la portentosa altura de Itachi, se estaba aproximando rápidamente. Ellos dos tenían músculos en abundancia.

—Yo puedo sujetarlo mientras tú le das la paliza que se merece —dijo Deidara, su otro hijo de dieciséis años. A Deidara, lo que más le gustaba del mundo era hacer rabiar a su hermano mayor, aunque Obito le sacara solamente una semana. Habían nacido de madres distintas y en países distintos, con apenas unos días de diferencia. Itachi debía de haber estado particularmente sediento de sexo esa semana, nueve meses antes de su nacimiento, pero, a decir verdad, apenas se acordaba de sus madres, ni de los encuentros amorosos en que fueron concebidos. Lo único que sabía era que Obito tenía el pelo negro y los ojos de color azul claro, como su madre, que era franca, mientras que Deidara salía a su primera mujer, Ino, que tenía el pelo rubio claro y los ojos de color miel. Los problemas de Itachi habían empezado por aquel entonces. Ino lo había amenazado con cortadle el miembro viril al enterarse del nacimiento de Obito. Dos años más tarde huyó con un sacerdote irlandés, y dejó a Deidara con su padre. Aquello parecía haber marcado el principio de una pauta constante en la vida de Itachi.

—Me gustaría verte intentarlo —dijo Obito a Deidara con su arrogancia habitual, y le dio un puñetazo en el hombro. Entre tanto, Konan se reía, colgada de su otro brazo.

—Cuando quieras, hermano. Cuando quieras. —Deidara le devolvió el puñetazo y sonrió, sólo para fastidiado. Eran los dos como enormes cachorros. Pronto estarían revolcándose sobre los juncos del suelo, luchando entre sí.

—Guu —intervino Konan.

Itachi tuvo una súbita inspiración.

—No puedo quedarme con la niña. Necesita una nodriza, y ya sabéis que aquí en la granja ni siquiera podemos tener criadas que se ocupen de los niños más mayores, y no digamos una nodriza.

—Konan ya está destetada. Y es muy lista, la pequeñaja. —Obito sonrió con ecuanimidad.

—Devuélvela al lugar de donde haya salido —le dijo Itachi.

—No puedo —contestó Obito—. Ha venido en un barco mercante, desde Hedeby. La manda una artesana que se llama Gyda la Platera. Dice que su hija Helga dio a luz a Konan hace un año. Helgamurió hace poco, de la enfermedad de los burdeles.

¿Helga? Por desgracia, aquel nombre le resultaba familiar. Creía recordar a una muchacha bonita, con una falda roja, que servía hidromiel en una taberna de Hedeby. Tenía la cara salpicada de pecas.

—El capitán del barco dice que los Hordas ya se están helando. Y, además, no va a volver a llevarse a una mocosa llorona y de culo apestoso. Eso fue exactamente lo que dijo. —Obito volvió a sonreírse.

Itachi exhaló un suspiro de resignación y abrió los brazos para dar la bienvenida a aquel nuevo miembro de su familia. No podía jurar que Konan fuera hija suya. Pero lo mismo podía decirse de toda su prole.

—Guu —balbució la pequeña, tirando de las trenzas de guerra que flanqueaban la cara de Itachi.

—Guu a ti también, pequeña —contestó Itachi.

 _ **Invierno (aún) en Escandinavia, año 1000 d.C.**_

—Es una vergüenza, fadir, una auténtica vergüenza. Tantos críos y nadie que se ocupe de ellos. ¡Chist, chist! Deberías contratar a una o dos niñeras más. O, mejor aún, a un capataz con un látigo para que se ocupe de los mayores.

Su hija mayor, Madrene, que contaba diecisiete años de edad, había empezado a reprender a Itachi desde el momento en que había entrado en su torre del homenaje. Estaba helado hasta los huesos después de abrirse paso, junto con media docena de ganapanes, por entre la nieve que colmaba los establos hasta la altura del pecho. Había pasado ocho horas ayudando a nacer a un potrillo, dos terneras y una camada de cerditos. Sus sirvientes y él habían llevado pasto suficiente para que los animales aguantaran la ventisca que se avecinaba y, a continuación, habían sacado el estiércol de los establos. ¡Quién sabía cuándo volverían a hacerlo! ¡Y quién hubiera imaginado que los caballos y las vacas pudieran producir tantos excrementos y tan apestosos! Pero, en fin, aquello formaba parte de la vida de un granjero, y tampoco era para tanto. El pequeño Rafael, su hijo de seis años, siempre tan trabajador, los había acompañado. A pesar de que caminaba arrastrando su pie cojo, era capaz de hacer tantas cosas como cualquier hombre lisiado que Itachi hubiera conocido a lo largo de su vida. Finalmente, habían regresado a casa por el camino helado y resbaladizo, cargados con cestas de huevos de pato y de gallina para Gunhora, la cocinera, que estaba haciendo ya los preparativos para el banquete de bodas de Madrene, el cual se celebraría la semana siguiente. Era absurdo, en realidad, celebrar un banquete de bodas en pleno invierno, pero cuando a Madrene se le metía una idea en la cabeza, era como un perro con un hueso: por nada del mundo cejaba en su empeño.

—Y además...

¡Por todos los diablos! Su hija seguía dándole a la lengua. Lo que menos necesitaba eran más quejas, sobre todo si venían de sus propios hijos.

Decidió ignorar a Madrene, que estaba muy pagada de sí misma ahora que iba a convertirse en esposa. Se arrimó a uno de los tres fuegos que ardían en su gran salón y procedió a quitarse las pieles, recubiertas de una costra de hielo, y el manto que llevaba debajo. Madrene, la muy pesada, fue tras él. Era un milagro que no hubiera empezado a incordiarlo por el charco que estaba dejando entre los juncos del suelo. Itachi se sacudió como un perro greñudo, lanzando una ducha de gotas sólo para fastidiar a su hija, pero Madrene se limitó a repetir aquellos ruiditos parecidos a cloqueos que tanto gustaban a las mujeres.

Bla, bla, bla. ¿Es que nunca se le cansaba la lengua?

—¿Qué pasa ahora? —preguntó, consciente de que Madrene no lo dejaría en paz hasta que se hubiera desahogado.

—Konan ha vuelto a ensuciarse, y Kirsten y Lucy se niegan a cambiarla otra vez. —Kirsten y Lucy eran sus hijas de catorce y doce años, y, a decir verdad, Itachi no podía reprocharles su actitud. Las niñas hacían más faenas domésticas de las que les correspondían, sobre todo desde que, la semana anterior, la niñera lo había dejado plantado alegando que su asilvestrada y numerosa progenie era demasiada carga para ella. Y a Konan las tripas parecían funcionarle que era un primor.

—Pídele a una de las mozas de la cocina que os ayude —dijo a su hija—. O, mejor, ¿qué te parece la nueva doncella? ¿como se llama? Amora..., eso es, Amora. Llegó en el último barco mercante, buscando trabajo.

Lo cierto era que Itachi recordaba perfectamente el nombre de aquella voluptuosa muchacha que, cada vez que pasaba a su lado, meneaba delante de él sus tentadoras caderas. Itachi se sentía tentado..., terriblemente tentado, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta el tiempo que hacía que no yacía entre los muslos de una mujer. ¡Seis meses ya! Desde que Inga se había divorciado de él. Aún no había llegado la primavera, pero a él ya le había subido la savia. De momento había logrado resistirse a la tentación, pero no sabía cuánto tiempo podría mantenerse casto. Pronto empezaría a chorrear savia, seguro.

¿No habría acaso mujeres atractivas que hubieran dejado atrás la edad en que podían concebir hijos?

Tal vez debería encontrar alguna la próxima vez que fuera a Birka. Tendría que comentárselo a Tobi, el mercader, que estaba pasando el invierno allí, en Vestfold, hasta que empezaran a deshelarse los fiordos. Tobi conocía a todo el mundo en las ciudades donde había mercado.

—¡Amora! ¡Bah! Ésa es otra—dijo Madrene, frunciendo el ceño, consternada.

«¡Dioses! La muchacha sigue parloteando, aunque no le hago caso.»

—Obito y Deidara fueron vistos entrando en su dormitorio esta mañana, y no han salido desde entonces.

Cualquier tentación que Itachi hubiera sentido por la criada, se fue al garete. Su savia crecida bajó de golpe, como un cago ante un dique con las compuertas abiertas.

—¿Juntos?

Madrene asintió con la cabeza.

A Itachi se le agrandaron los ojos al oír la noticia. Y lo primero que pensó fue: «Doble riesgo de fecundar a la muchacha».

Lo que le faltaba. Más bebés en la familia. ¡Y de críos de dieciséis años, encima! Sabía que sus hijos no eran ya polluelos sin experiencia. A decir verdad, se habían esforzado de lo lindo por lo contrario. Pero tendría que poner coto a sus desmanes. ¿Dos con una sola muchacha? ¿En qué estaban pensando? Bueno, en realidad, la actividad a la que se habían entregado no requería pensar en absoluto.

Justo entonces reparó en que otro de sus hijos mayores, Shikamaru, estaba sentado junto al hogar, labrando una de sus bellas tallas de madera, una galera vikinga en miniatura fabricada con minucioso detalle. El niño entornaba los ojos a la luz del fuego para compensar su mala vista. Aquél no era un impedimento importante para el crío, al que sólo le costaba ver de cerca los detalles más nimios. Shikamaru, que tenía trece años, escuchaba con gran interés su conversación. Sin duda, pensaba que sería muy divertido unirse a Amara en el lecho de pieles, incluso a su temprana edad. O, especialmente, a su temprana edad.

—¿Quieres que vaya a buscarlos? —preguntó el muchacho, pestañeando con exagerado candor.

—No, no quiero que vayas a buscarlos —dijo Itachi—. Ya me las arreglaré yo solo.

«Y me apetece tanto como arrancarme los pelos de la nariz.» Salió hecho una furia del salón mientras Madrene seguía desgranando su lista de quejas.

—Y Sai se ha comido tres cuencas de natillas que la cocinera había apartado en la despensa, y ahora le duele la barriga. Lucy ha tenido su primera regla y no para de lloriquear. Sai vio el trapo lleno de sangre y cree que se está muriendo. Sai ha roto el cepillo de Asa fingiendo que era una espada.

—¿Eso es todo?

—No, hay más. ¿Quieres saber qué están haciendo Kiba y sus amigos?

«No.»

—¿Tengo elección? —Kiba era su hijo de nueve años. El niño más travieso del mundo.

—Kiba y sus amigos se tiran pedos cada vez que pasan por el cuarto de costura, y las niñas dicen que no piensan trabajar en un lugar tan apestoso.

Itachi exhaló un sonoro suspiro y se llevó una mano a la frente dolorida. Por lo menos ya no le palpitaba la entrepierna.

Estaba deseando que llegara el festín de la boda y el novio de Madrene, un joven jarl, la apartara de todas aquellas tribulaciones. Al menos, tendría una hija menos de la que preocuparse. Sería, al fin, un poco menos desgraciado.

¿Verdad?

 _ **Invierno todavía (¿acabaría alguna vez?) en Escandinavia, año 1000 d.C.**_

—Creo que tenemos la respuesta a tu problema, Itachi.

Itachi estaba sentado en la tarima, por encima la chimenea central del salón. Se sentía algo aturdido y tenía la cabeza apoyada sobre la mesa de caballete cuando oyó que alguien se dirigía a él desde abajo. Esa noche había bebido solamente un cuerno de cerveza, pero se había pasado el día despejando de nieve los caminos que conducían a diversos cobertizos de su extensa granja y estaba agotado. La nieve llegaba ya a la altura del alero del tejado, y seguía cayendo. Y había que quitar a golpes el hielo de los tejados, no fuera a ser que el brezo se derrumbara bajo su tremendo peso. El cielo estaba negro como la noche todo el día, salvo una hora, como era natural en tierras de Noruega. Aquel encierro forzoso desquiciaba a todo el mundo. Sobre todo, a sus hijos, siempre llenos de energía. ¿Acaso no iba a acabarse nunca el invierno?

Levantó la cabeza de mala gana y vio que Kisame el Gigante, su mejor amigo y jefe de su _hird_ —su mesnada de guerreros—, aguardaba expectante una respuesta. Kisame —que era... en fin, enorme— permanecía de pie y ocupaba casi todo el espacio del pasillo que separaba la tarima del hogar abierto. A ambos lados de él se habían agrupado Zabuza _el Desorejado_ , Pein _el Arquero_ y Hidan _Barba Partida_. Los cuatro le sonreían.

Oh, oh.

—Dices tener la respuesta a mi problema, Kisame. Pero ¿qué problema es ése? No será Madrene. Lleva dos semanas casada y se ha ido a su nueva casa, con su marido. ¿Obito? ¿Deidara? ¿Kirsten? ¿Shikamaru? ¿Lucy? ¿Kiba? ¿Rafael? ¿Sai? ¿Sasori? ¿Konan? ¿Cuál de ellos es esta vez el causante del problema?

—¡Por las tetas de Freya! ¿Cómo es posible que te acuerdes de todos? —inquirió Pein, que era un experto tirador pero tenía la mollera más dura que una oveja lanar.

—¿Cómo iba a olvidarme de ellos? —Sus hijos no se lo permitirían.

Itachi miró a Pein enarcando una ceja y bebió un trago de cerveza rancia.

—Ellos, tus hijos, no son el problema al que nos referimos —dijo Kisame.

Itachi reparó entonces en que los muchos hombres que había en el salón los observaban, llenos de expectación y alborozo. Los vikingos sabían disfrutar de una buena broma. Pero ¿qué —o quién— era el objeto de aquella broma en particular?

Itachi se puso súbitamente alerta.

—Últimamente, estás muy malhumorado —comentó Zabuza mientras se tiraba de su oreja desfigurada como si una espada sajona no le hubiera cercenado el lóbulo.

—¿Malhumorado?

—Si, te pones como un energúmeno con todo el mundo por las cosas más tontas —añadió Hidan mientras proyectaba hacia delante su barba partida en dos como si lo desafiara a llevarle la contraria—. Y sabemos la razón.

—¿Ah, sí?

—Insatisfacción —explicó Kisame—. Tus humores viriles necesitan escapar de cuando en cuando, o estallarás. Le pasó a Nagato _el Ermitaño_. Al final se volvió tarumba por no retozar a gusto. Si, hace demasiado tiempo que no te ayuntas.

Todos asintieron, complacidos.

—Eso es abusar de nuestra amistad. Mis humores viriles no son de vuestra incumbencia. —«¿Puede haber algo más violento que esto? Creo que debería irme a vivir a una cueva. Pero no, no puedo. Mis hijos me seguirían, y en una cueva se pasmarían de frío. ¡Aargh! »

—Pero ahora viene lo bueno... —dijo Ottar el Remero, que acababa de incorporarse a la reunión.

—Nos hemos enterado de que andabas buscando una mujer... ejem... madura. Una que te dé placer en la cama sin parir un bebé cada nueve meses —explicó Kisame.

—Una mujer madura que todavía esté de buen ver —se apresuro a añadir Zabuza.

—Bueno, dentro de lo razonable —agregó Pein.

«¡Ay, válganme los dioses!» Itachi miró a la izquierda... volvió a mirar otra vez. Apenas daba crédito a la escena que se desarrollaba ante sus ojos. Desde un pasillo distante iban siendo introducidas al salón, en fila, una docena de mujeres de todas las edades, tamaños y vestimentas. Tenían todas ellas una cosa en común sin embargo: sólo una parecía tener menos de cuarenta.

—¿Donde...? ¿Por que...? ¿Que...? — farfullo Itachi—. Quiero decir... ¡Por todos los demonios! Dime, Kisame, ¿de donde vienen todas estas mujeres, con este tiempo, y con qué propósito?

—Vienen de las tierras de tu padre y de otros señoríos vecinos para compartir tu lecho. Bueno, para presentarse como candidatas para compartirlo. Tienes que escoger —explicó Kisame orgulloso, como si le hubiera hecho un gran favor—. Algunas llevan aquí varias semanas, en secreto. Las que han llegado más recientemente vinieron en trineos.

Itachi, que se había quedado boquiabierto, miraba con estupor a las estrafalarias «candidatas» que tenía ante sí.

—Ésta es Bertha. —Kisame hizo adelantarse a la primera—. Ha tenido cinco hijos, pero ya ha pasado la edad de concebir.

—No me sorprende —comentó Itachi mientras Bertha le sonreía. Estaba desdentada y su cara parecía una manzana seca—. No hablarás en serio —le dijo a Kisame.

Kisame se encogió de hombros, como si aquello no tuviera importancia. Después de todo, tenía once «candidatas» más que ofrecerle.

—¿Qué te parece ésta? Leila viene del este.

—¿Del este de dónde? —bufó Itachi. La mujer en cuestión, posiblemente ramera en algún puerto (en un puerto vikingo, desde luego), había intentado pintarse los ojos con köhl, pero a pesar de sus esfuerzos parecía un triste tejón.

—Bueno, entonces seguro que te gusta Eadgífu. Viene de Londres, ¿sabes? —dijo Zabuza, y empujó hacia delante a una mujer que ocupaba la mitad de la fila—. Es la más joven de este lote, pero es estéril por culpa de una enfermedad que tuvo de niña.

Eadgífu pesaba poco más o menos, y sin exagerar, lo que un caballo percherón. Itachi dudaba que se pudiera encontrar el portal de su feminidad entre tanta grasa. Y, si durante la cópula se tumbaba sobre él, sin duda lo aplastaría.

Itachi se limitó a arrugar el ceño mientras sus compañeros hacían desfilar ante él, una por una, a las candidatas.

Hervor usaba bastón porque tenía una pierna hinchada a causa de alguna enfermedad.

—¿Es coja? —le susurró Itachi a Kisame, indignado.

—No, qué va. Es sólo la gota. Va y viene —respondió Kisame, zanjando la cuestión con un gesto desdeñoso.

—Tiene el tobillo del tamaño de un jamón.

—¿No crees que te estás poniendo un poquito quisquilloso?

Itachi frunció el ceño, contrariado, pero Kisame no le hizo caso y siguió haciendo pasar a las candidatas. Allí estaba Olga, que era bizca. Y también Sybil, que tartamudeaba tanto que la baba le caía por la barbilla temblorosa.

—Blanca tiene un talento especial con la lengua —le dijo Zabuza con un guiño, y se echó a reír.

—Eso estaría muy bien, si no fuera porque tiene bigote.

Le pareció oír que algunos hombres mascullaban por lo bajo «quisquilloso, quisquilloso».

La siguiente era Gunhilde, que parecía más un hombre que una mujer, y no sólo por su estatura, sino porque en la parte delantera de su vestido había un bulto en un lugar inapropiado.

Yalda era una muchacha bonita, pero saltaba a la vista que estaba embarazada, aunque, ciertamente, no de él.

Thea tenía el pelo muy negro, y tan ralo que se le veía el cuero cabelludo blanco.

—¿Me engañan mis ojos o esa mujer es casi calva? —A Itachi, del estupor, casi se le salían los ojos de las órbitas.

Pein, que había hecho aproximarse a la mujer, chasqueó la lengua al oír sus palabras.

—Thea sólo tiene unas llagas en la cabeza que hacen que se caiga el pelo. Pronto volverá a salirle —dijo. Al cabo de un momento, añadió—: Creo.

La gota que colmó el vaso, por así decirlo, fue Dagmar, una vaqueriza de tierras danesas. Ni siquiera cuando se detuvo ante él pudo dejar de rascarse la cabeza, los sobacos y hasta la entrepierna. Saltaba a la vista que aquella mujer estaba infestada de piojos.

—¡Ya basta! —bramó Itachi y, alzándose en toda su estatura señaló con el dedo a Kisame, ordenándole en silencio que apartara de su vista inmediatamente a aquellas mujeres.

—Sólo intentábamos complacerte —dijo Kisame en su defensa, pero Itachi notó que esbozaba una sonrisa. Luego, al pasar la mirada por el salón, vio que algunos de sus hombres se reían tanto que se doblaban por la cintura. Tan alborozados parecían, que no le habría sorprendido que alguno de ellos mojara sus calzas.

Itachi no podía enojarse con sus amigos..., al menos, no por mucho tiempo. Sólo estaban bromeando. El hecho de que aquél fuera un asunto serio y doloroso para él no venía al caso. Itachi y sus andanzas acabarían siendo, a no dudarlo, el tema de una saga escáldica en el siguiente _Althing_ , la asamblea que reunía a su pueblo. La saga tendría algún título ridículo, como el Viril y su simiente loca.

No podía seguir así por mucho tiempo. Algo habría que hacer.

 _ **Al fin primavera en tierras escandinavas, año 1000 d.C.**_

Itachi había tomado una decisión, y era una decisión trascendental.

—Oídme todos —gritó a quienes asistían a la fiesta de primavera que tenía lugar al aire libre, en su granja, donde se habían montado largas mesas de caballete y erigido tiendas de lona. Los campos de labor habían sido arados y plantados. Todas las labores que el invierno había dejado pendientes se hallaban acabadas. Se habían despejado los ríos de troncos caídos. Iban naciendo las crías de los animales. Era tiempo de celebración, después de semanas de arduo trabajo. Muchos de sus hombres saldrían pronto de expedición, o pondrían su espada al servicio del rey Madara en su incansable lucha por mantener la soberanía sobre toda Noruega. Regresarían, sin embargo, cuando llegara el tiempo de la cosecha.

Pero Itachi no.

Aquella estación marcaba un nuevo comienzo para la granja. Y sería, también para él, la estación que diera un vuelco a su vida.

—Yo, Itachi Uchiha, he decidido hacer voto de castidad —anunció, elevando la voz por encima de la algarabía de la fiesta.

El silencio cayó lentamente sobre la multitud, y Itachi oyó que sus palabras iban repitiéndose de grupo en grupo, entre murmullos. Una vez entendido su significado, las risas comenzaron a elevarse en oleadas. Sus invitados creían que estaba de broma.

Levantó una mano para pedir silencio. En la otra alzaba el cuerno de la bebida.

—Deseadme suerte, amigos míos, porque hablo en serio. Y eso no es todo.

—Vamos, vamos, Itachi, ¿todavía te escuece la bromita que te gastamos el invierno pasado? —Kisame se había acercado y estaba a su lado.

Itachi movió la cabeza de un lado a otro y sonrió a su buen amigo.

—Y eso no es todo —repitió—. Voy a dejar estas tierras por largo tiempo. Parto hacia ese nuevo país, más allá de Islandia, que descubrió hará doce años el primo de mi padre, Erick el Rojo. Me refiero a Groenlandia, naturalmente. Puede incluso que me aventure más allá, hacia ese lugar que su hijo Leif está explorando. Dicen que Vinland es, al menos, más cálido.

Las risas del gentío se habían convertido en un silencio perplejo.

—Pero ¿por qué? —Kisame lo miraba con el ceño arrugado del asombro.

Itachi deseó poder hablar de la misiva que había recibido la semana antes. Había llegado en un barco mercante que había entrado en contacto con unos marinos de aquel nuevo país de Leif. Era un paquete envuelto en tela de hilo, dentro del cual estaba la espada de su hermano Naruto. Atados a su cuerpo había dos pequeños retratos: uno de Naruto con una extraña mujer y dos niñas gemelas, y otro de Naruto y Sasuke, abrazados los hombros, en pie ante una enorme arcada en la que se leía: «Rosestead».

Los retratos, si podían llamarse así, estaban hechos sobre un pergamino muy peculiar, distinto a cualquier otro que Itachi hubiera visto. Y sus hermanos llevaban una indumentaria muy extraña. Pero lo importante era que parecían felices. Tras mucho reflexionar, Itachi había llegado a la conclusión de que aquello era un mensaje de los dioses... o de sus hermanos.

El barco vikingo de Sasuke se había perdido en el océano, más allá de Islandia, hacía casi tres años. Se presumió que su hermano había perecido ahogado en el naufragio. Luego años atrás, el barco de Naruto había corrido la misma suerte cuando se hallaba buscando a Sasuke.

Pero ¿estaban realmente muertos? ¿O vivían acaso en algún país desconocido? Itachi tenía que descubrirlo... Para él era un misterio que debía investigar.

—Debo hacerlo. —Fue la única explicación que acertó a darle a Kisame. Puso cara de alegría y añadió—: Además, no hay suficientes tierras en Noruega para todos mis hijos. ¡Ja, ja, ja!.

La gente asintió y se rio, indecisa, al oír su broma que era a medias. La tierra de labranza había escaseado siempre en Noruega. Por eso mismo, miles de vikingos se estaban asentando en otros países.

—¿Quién gobernará aquí en tu ausencia? —le gritó Zabuza.

—Madrene y su marido, Kart, gobernarán la granja. Obito me representará en el señorío de mi padre. El resto de mis hijos, los nueve, vendrá conmigo.

«Que el cielo me ayude», añadió para sus adentros.

Advirtió desilusión en el rostro de Rafael. El muchacho era granjero de corazón, igual que él, y adoraba aquellas tierras. Pero habría nuevas granjas para Rafael, de eso estaba convencido, o no se habría atrevido a emprender aquel viaje. Además, algún día volverían.

Mientras su gente comenzaba a asimilar la noticia —todos los vikingos gustaban de la aventura—, Itachi se sentó, exhaló un suspiro y bebió un largo trago de su cuerno de cerveza. Aquella decisión le hacía sentirse bien, aunque fuera solamente porque era hora de empezar de nuevo.

Además, sería mucho más fácil cumplir su voto de castidad en aquel nuevo mundo, en el que sin duda escasearían las mujeres. Y las que hubiera serían feas como demonios. ¿Por qué, si no, iban a vivir en un lugar tan remoto? Aunque, a decir verdad, la del retrato de Naruto no estaba nada mal.

Por primera vez desde hacía un año o más, Itachi estaba excitado, y ello no se debía al pálpito que notaba entre las piernas.

Aquello era buena señal, tan seguro como que los dragones meaban.

 **AQUI EL PRIMER CAPITULO ESPERO Y LES GUSTE MUCHO ALGUNOS NOMBRES DE LOS PERSONAJES NO LOS CAMBIE LOS DEJE IGUAL.**

 **Ofi Rodriguez**


	2. CAPITULO 2

Capítulo 2

 _ **Valle de Sonoma, junio de 2003**_

 _ **Lamentos en el País del Vino.**_

El letrero decía: VIÑEDOS DRAGÓN AZUL.

Sakura Haruno deslizó suavemente la mano sobre el volante de cuero de su BMW y tomó el camino que llevaba a la extensa casa victoriana que en otro tiempo había considerado su hogar. Con un profundo suspiro, aminoró la marcha y procuró disfrutar del paisaje a pesar de que el nudo que tenía en el estomago no había dejado de tensarse desde que, esa mañana, saliera de su apartamento en Los Ángeles. La tensión que sentía no se debía a la emoción de regresar a casa; eso era siempre alegría. Se debía a la formidable tarea que la aguardaba ese día.

Los robles majestuosos y de rara especie que bordeaban el camino siempre hacían aflorar una sonrisa a su semblante.

Aquellos árboles, con su extraña corteza moteada, habían sido capricho del hombre que había construido la casa hacía cien años, y eran tan costosos y llamativos que todos los propietarios posteriores los habían conservado. A cada lado de la carretera, junto a los muros bajos de piedra, habían dispuesto, más o menos cada cinco metros, enormes maceteros de terracota en forma de dragones, rebosantes de frondosos geranios rojos que su abuela, una mujer de setenta y cinco años, cuidaba con esmero. Las flores silvestres salpicaban con sus suaves colores las praderas que conducían a la casa y se extendían más allá, a ambos lados del riachuelo que alimentaba una ancha laguna. Ésta servía de embalse para el sistema de riego, tan necesario en aquellas tierras. Viejos sauces, parecidos a señoritas sureñas con amplias crinolinas de encaje, rodeaban la laguna. Aquellos sauces habían sido, de niña, el escenario de sus juegos y ensoñaciones. Detrás de la casa, hasta donde alcanzaba la vista, a lo largo de doscientos acres o más, se extendían las hileras de vides, que al sol de junio se veían de un verde brillante, pero que pronto estarían cuajadas de racimos morados: la sangre que daba vida al Dragón Azul. En la parte de atrás había también un huerto demasiado extenso para la única moradora de la casa.

Cuando se detuvo en la amplia plazoleta de delante de la casa, cuyo porche abarcaba por entero el edificio, su abuela, Tsunade Haruno, estaba ya bajando los escalones con una sonrisa de bienvenida en la cara. En muchos sentidos Sakura y su abuela se parecían la una a la otra; sobre todo, en la densa melena de cabello rizado que se derramaba sobre sus hombros, aunque la de Sakura era negra como el carbón y la de su abuela de un blanco muy puro. Las dos tenían los ojos negros como el azabache y una verruguita negra justo encima del labio superior, a la derecha, a la cual la abuela prefería llamar «lunar».

Todo el mundo se sorprendía cuando veía por primera vez a su abuela. Decir que no era una jubilada al uso sería quedarse muy corto. Ese día, Tsunade llevaba una camiseta de hombreras blanca y un peto vaquero que cubría su esbelta figura. Un cigarrillo Virginia Slim colgaba de las puntas de los dedos de su mano derecha. La abuela era una fumadora en serie desde hacía más de cincuenta años, y no estaba dispuesta a dejarlo, a pesar de los riesgos que corriera su salud. Sus pies, todavía del número 36 —de lo cual se enorgullecía—, estaban cubiertos por unas zapatillas deportivas llenas de barro, que antes habían sido blancas.

—Sakura, cariño —ronroneó, y abrió los brazos para estrecharla mientras sostenía el cigarrillo en el aire para no prender fuego a su pelo. Mientras la abrazaba, sacudió la larga pavesa. Antes de descubrir los Virginia Slim, Tsunade solía usar boquilla, ¡y qué aspecto tan estrafalario presentaba! ¡Vaqueros y una boquilla de Tiffany de oro de 18 kilates! Su abuelo armonizaba con aquella llamativa costumbre fumando cigarros cubanos.

Pero eso había sido en los tiempos de prosperidad, antes del año de la sequía, antes del año en que se incendió el almacén justo después de la cosecha, antes del año en que la maquinaría sufrió tantas y tan extrañas averías, antes del año en que su enólogo estrella les dejó para irse a una bodega francesa, antes del año en que sufrieron el azote de la filoxera. Ahora sólo iban tirando a duras penas, cultivando uvas para otros viticultores con la esperanza de que un milagro les permitiera volver a embotellar sus propios vinos.

Por suerte, Sakura tenía en la ciudad un trabajo que le permitía ganar sustanciosas comisiones vendiendo casas en Bervely Hills a ricos y famosos. Sin su inversión anual de 100.000 o 200.000 dólares, el Dragón Azul habría sido una serpiente mitológica muerta, por así decirlo.

—¡Abuela! —gritó afectuosamente, y la abrazó, estrujándola un poco. Sólo había transcurrido un mes desde su última visita, pero echaba de menos a Tsunade y, últimamente, se moría de preocupación por ella y por los viñedos..., y con toda razón—. ¿Cómo estás? ¿Asuma se toma sus pastillas para el corazón? ¿Habéis arreglado el aireador? ¿Dónde está Sus?

Asuma era el capataz de la finca. Era tan viejo como la abuela y seguía trabajando con el mismo afán de siempre, a pesar de las advertencias del médico. Y Sus era «Sólo Una Semana», el pastor alemán que Sakura les había comprado a sus abuelos muchos años antes, para que les hiciera compañía después de su boda con el hombre al que todos ellos habían acabado llamando Merluzo. Sus abuelos habían prometido quedarse con el perro «sólo una semana», porque tener un animal revoltoso entre delicados viñedos podía ser un auténtico problema. Además, hasta de cachorro se notaba, por sus enormes orejas puntiagudas y sus grandes patas, que iba a convertirse en el enorme ejemplar que era ahora. Al final, sus abuelos se habían quedado con Sus, el matrimonio de Sakura había acabado un año después de la bada —lástima que ella no se hubiera comprometido a quedarse sólo una semana de prueba con el Merluzo—, y el abuelo había muerto hacía tres años de un derrame cerebral repentino, provocado en parte por la serie de inexplicables percances sufridos por su amado viñedo.

La abuela se encogió de hombros y la condujo hacia los escalones de la entrada.

—Va todo bien. Sus está fuera, con Asuma, inspeccionando las vides nuevas del campo del oeste. Ya sabes que ese condenado perro tiene un olfato infalible para los áfidos. Y la semana pasada salvó una docena de rizomas zampándose las babosas. Come como un caballo, y no solamente babosas. Esta primavera destrozó tres de mis mejores rosales porque insiste en orinar allí, cerca de la casa. Pero por lo menos el dichoso perro sirve de algo. —Bufaba mientras hablaba, como para disimular su adoración por «el dichoso perro». Le dio una larga calada al cigarrillo, expelió el humo en una nubecilla circular y tiró la colilla en una vasija llena de arena que había junto a la puerta, colocada allí con ese propósito —aunque en contra de la opinión de Tsunade— por Kurenai, el ama de llaves mexicana, que llevaba tanto tiempo en el Dragón Azul que parecía formar parte del mobiliario. Era la esposa de Asuma.

—¿Cuándo vas a dejar de fumar, abuela?

—¿Cuándo vas a buscarte tú un buen hombre y a volver a casa, al Dragón Azul?

«Nunca, por lo visto.»

—He oído que hay un comprador interesado en el viñedo. ¿No será Danzo otra vez?

—Como siempre —dijo su abuela con voz cargada de desagrado. Si no hubiera sido poco propio de una señora, seguramente incluso habría escupido.

Danzo Morgan era un viticultor vecino que quería comprar el Dragón Azul desde hacía años, desde antes incluso de que muriera el abuelo. Sakura y su abuela sospechaban, aunque nunca habían podido demostrarlo, que había puesto en práctica ciertas tácticas sospechosas para intimidarlas a ellas y a otros propietarios de viñedos de la región y obligarles a vender. En todo el valle de Sonoma no había sujeto más despreciable que aquél.

—Por lo menos esta vez ha subido la oferta —comentó Sakura.

—¿Quién te lo ha dicho?

—Carmen.

—¡Puff! Mi sobrina nieta es una bocazas. Debería ocuparse de sus propios asuntos. De hecho, debería usar su bocaza para buscarse un marido y un padre para su hija.

—¡Abuela!

—Es la verdad. Si Carmen dedicara más tiempo a inculcarle a su hija algunos valores tradicionales, en lugar de pasarse la vida predicando el odio a los hombres a estudiantes universitarias, sería mucho más feliz.

A Sakura solamente se le ocurrió chasquear la lengua. luego dijo:

—Eso es una exageración, hasta viniendo de ti, abuela. Sabes muy bien que Carmen es una reputada profesora de estudios de género en la universidad de Merryvale. Es cierto que a veces se pasa un poco de la raya con sus teorías feministas, pero no odia en absoluto a los hombres.

—¡Ja! Un día la oí hablar en la emisora de radio de la universidad. Dijo que cualquier mujer que deseara a George Clooney era una cretina sin dos dedos de frente.

Sakura frunció el ceño, desconcertada.

—¿Y qué hacía Carmen hablando de una estrella de cine en la emisora de radio pública? No suele dedicarse a asuntos de entretenimiento.

—Estaba hablando de los criterios erróneos que se les inculcan a las jovencitas a la hora de elegir a un hombre. Por lo visto está escribiendo otro libro, _Hombres de los que huir en el nuevo milenio_. Dice que las mujeres estarían mucho mejor si utilizaran criterios lógicos para elegir a un compañero, del estilo de Bill Gates, por ejemplo, en lugar de soñar con el macizo de turno, tipo George Clooney.

«¿El macizo de turno? Me pregunto si eso lo dijo Carmen, o es de la cosecha de la abuela.»

—Eso no significa que odie a los hombres.

Su abuela estaba encendiendo ya otro Virginia Slim. Inhaló profundamente antes de replicar expeliendo un chorro de humo:

—Cariño, cualquier mujer que no babee con George Clooney tiene que odiar a los hombres.

Sakura no tuvo más remedio que echarse a reír.

—¿Hasta tú, abuela?

—Sobre todo yo.

—Sospecho que Carmen quería decir que, en esta era posfeminista, las mujeres deberíamos haber aprendido al menos una cosa: que el físico no lo es todo.

Su abuela la miró moviendo las cejas.

—Tampoco hace daño.

—Por otro lado, abuela...

—¡Oh, oh! Sé que me he metido en un lío cuando empiezas una frase diciendo «por otro lado».

—Por otro lado, abuela —prosiguió Sakura, lanzándole una mirada exageradamente ceñuda por haberla interrumpido—, sé de buena tinta que ni todas las atenciones del mundo pueden retener en casa a un marido demasiado atractivo y tirando a díscolo.

Su abuela asintió gravemente.

—El Merluza es un ejemplo perfecto de ello.

—Exactamente.

—¡Ay, ay, ay! —chilló una voz femenina—. ¿Eso que huelo es un cigarrillo? ¿En mi casa, con lo bonita y lo limpia que la tengo? —Kurenai llegó a todo correr por el pasillo que llevaba de la cocina a la antesala de la parte delantera de la casa, con su cuerpecillo de poco más de metro y medio. Entonces vio a Sakura, y una sonrisa se extendió por su cara—. ¡Sakura! No sabía que ya habías llegado. He hecho tus platos favoritos para comer: frijoles con pollo y arrocito picante. —Así era como Sakura llamaba de pequeña al arroz salvaje con jalapeños y pimienta que hacía Kurenai.

—Ay, Kurenai, cuánto te echaba de menos. A ti, y a tus guisos. —Sakura, que medía un metro setenta, tuvo que agacharse para abrazar a la pequeña ama de llaves. Kurenai había sido para ella desde que era muy niña como una segunda madre, cuando sus padres murieron en un accidente de tráfico y sus abuelos se hicieron cargo de ella.

—¿Y qué pasa con mis guisos? —preguntó su abuela, visiblemente ofendida—. Creía que mis _penne_ con pesto a la marinera eran tu plato preferido.

La abuela y Kurenai rivalizaban desde hacía años en la cocina por ver si los platos italianos de Tsunade eran mejores que los platos hispanos que prefería el ama de llaves. No era raro que en la mesa de la cena hubiera al mismo tiempo lasaña y tacos.

—Me encanta cómo cocináis las dos —repuso Sakura.

—¡Bah! Bueno, vamos, Angelina —dijo Kurenai—. He puesto la mesa en el porche lateral. Espero que ese condenado perro no huela mis frijoles, o bajará de los cerros más rápido que un gato escaldado. La semana pasada se comió un jamón entero, antes de que pudiera agarrarlo.

La abuela, sin embargo, se aseguró de decir la última palabra.

—Esta noche vamos a cenar _in bianca_. Todo de blanco. Pollo en salsa de ajo, pasta cabello de ángel con gambas, coliflor fresca de la huerta, y hasta _mouse_ de chocolate blanco. —La abuela dio una última calada a su cigarrillo.

Aquello atrajo la atención de Kurenai, cosa que la insistencia de Tsunade en que cenaran un menú italiano no había logrado.

—Apaga ese cigarrillo apestoso.

A veces costaba saber quién era la señora del Dragón Azul. A veces, no importaba.

A veces, daba gusto estar en casa.

 _ **El orgullo es lo primero...**_

Tsunade encendió un cigarrillo y se recostó en su sillón de mimbre. Sakura y ella estaban sentadas a la sombra del porche lateral saciadas tras el espléndido almuerzo que había servido Kurenai. Tsunade reñía constantemente con Kurenai, como era común entre dos mujeres mayores, pero Kurenai era una buena cocinera y una amiga inapreciable. Sabía también que Tsunade correspondía a su afecto en igual medida..., aunque fumara.

Sakura y su abuela bebían en copas de cristal Lalique de pie largo en las que relucía un magnífico chardonay seco de 1997, el último año que habían embotellado su propio vino en el Dragón Azul. La comida y la compañía de su querida abuela contribuían a hacer de aquél un día perfecto en la casa y las tierras que tanto amaba.

Lo único que se echaba en falta era la algarabía de los niños.

Aquél había sido siempre un defecto de la casa, a juicio de Tsunade. Durante cincuenta años allí, en el Dragón Azul, solamente había habido dos niños: Sakura y, antes que ella, Marcus, su padre. No era culpa suya el haber dado a luz un único hijo; ella habría querido tener una docena, si hubiera podido, pero cuando apenas contaba veinticinco años había sufrido una histerectomía. Su hijo, Marcus, había tenido solamente a Sakura, antes de su muerte prematura. Y bien sabía Dios que ella no podía reprocharle a Sakura que no hubiera tenido hijos con el Merluza.

Aun así, aquélla era una casa enorme, hecha para estar llena de niños bulliciosos y llenos de energía.

Mientras inhalaba profundamente el humo dulce de su cigarrillo y exhalaba despacio, Tsunade contempló a su nieta. Era una chica estupenda..., aunque no pudiera decirse ya que fuera una chica, a sus treinta y dos años. Y trabajaba duro. Rara vez hablaban de ello, pero Tsunade sabía cuánto dinero invertía Sakura para mantener a flote el Dragón Azul. Tsunade nunca se quejaba, aunque aquello laceraba poderosamente su orgullo. En realidad, el Dragón Azul pertenecía a Sakura..., o le pertenecería en cuanto ella muriera. Pero confiaba en que antes ocurriera un milagro. Todas las noches rezaba una novena con ese único propósito. Tenía que haber un modo de que Sakura pudiera regresar a Sonoma, se pusiera al frente del viñedo y volviera a abrir la bodega.

—¿Por qué estás tan melancólica, abuela?

Tsunade se echó a reír.

—Estaba pensando en milagros... y en bisnietos.

Sakura también rio.

—¿Míos? Para eso haría falta algo más que un milagro, dado que no hay posibles padres a la vista en el horizonte.

—Podrías recurrir a eso de la inseminación artificial, ¿no?

—¡Abuela! ¿No lo dirás en serio?

Tsunade se encogió de hombros.

—Supongo que no, pero se me ha ocurrido que quizá, si te daba un susto, harías algo al respecto.

—Hoy tenemos cosas más importantes de las que hablar, abuela.

Tsunade comprendió por la expresión seria de su nieta que esta vez no iba a salirse por la tangente.

—¿Qué ocurre ahora? ¿Algún cheque sin fondos? ¿Una subida de impuestos? ¿Ese cerdo de Danzo?

—No, es otra cosa. Necesitamos invertir mucho dinero en la finca, abuela. Mucho más del que yo puedo ganar con mi trabajo.

Tsunade exhaló una nube de nicotina.

—¿Cuánto?

—Medio millón estaría bien. Con doscientos mil pagaríamos las facturas y podríamos hacer algunas mejoras muy necesarias. Los otros trescientos mil serían un colchón que siempre hay que tener. No podemos seguir tirando de mes en mes.

Tsunade asintió. Comprendía que aquellas angustias económicas pesaban sobre Sakura. Pero ¡medio millón de dólares! ¿De dónde iban a sacar ese dineral? Era imposible. Eso debía de ser lo que intentaba decirle Sakura.

—No voy a vender el Dragón Azul, si es eso lo que estás pensando... Y menos aún a Danzo. Prefiero vender mis joyas, las antigüedades, todo lo que hay en la casa. —A decir verdad, ya había vendido algunas de sus posesiones más preciadas y las había remplazado por reproducciones.

Sakura alargó el brazo por encima de la mesa y le palmeó la mano.

—Lo sé, abuela. Pero tengo una idea que tal vez funcione.

Tsunade entrecerró los ojos y la miró con recelo. Había un destello cambiante en los hermosos ojos de su nieta..., uno de esos destellos que significaban que un instante después intentaría convencerla de algo que no iba a gustarle.

—¿Qué idea?

—Hace poco vendí una mansión en Bel Air a un productor de Hollywood que está a punto de rodar una película, una saga romántica acerca de una antigua familia de California tras la Segunda Guerra Mundial. Y aquí viene lo bueno...

Tsunade aguardó. Los ojos de Sakura conservaban aún aquel destello sagaz.

—Está ambientada en un viñedo.

—¿Y?

—Creo que podría convencer al productor para que la película se ruede aquí.

—¿Por medio millón de dólares? ¿Es que está loco?

—No. Ha ofrecido doscientos mil, de momento, a condición de que le enseñe personalmente la finca y el equipo de rodaje dé el visto bueno. Pero creo que, cuando vea el viñedo, podré convencerlo para que suba la cifra.

—¿Cuándo sería eso? ¿Y cuánto duraría?

—En agosto..., posiblemente hasta septiembre.

—¡Sakura! Es la época principal de maduración, puede que incluso la época de cosecha. No podemos tener a un montón de extraños pisoteándolo todo por aquí en un momento así.

—Quizá pueda negociar un plazo, y poner un límite a la cantidad de gente que venga a rodar. Es el único modo, abuela.

—Oh, Sakura. —Tsunade suspiró—. No puedo creer que nos veamos reducidas a esto.

—No es tan horrible. De veras. Hay muchos viñedos que se alquilan a estudios de cine, incluso a programas de cocina de la tele. De hecho, puede que hasta podamos conseguirte un papelito en la película.

Tsunade fingió animarse.

—Como Sofía Loren.

—Sí. Una versión más mayor de Sofía Loren.

—¡Ja! Sofía Loren no es ninguna cría.

—Lo había olvidado.

—¿Y no podrías negociar que George Clooney participe en la película? Sería un buen aliciente para mí.

Sakura le sonrió con afecto. Sabía que había vencido. Iban a tener un equipo de rodaje allí, en el Dragón Azul.

—Sólo una cosa, Sakura.

—Lo que quieras.

«¡Ja! Las mujeres espabiladas saben que jamás hay que decir eso.»

—Si cedo en esto, quiero que te comprometas a una cosa.

—A lo que sea.

«Sí, ya. Eres una ingenua, cielito.»

—Quiero que te esfuerces un poco más por encontrar un hombre. Necesitas alguien a quien querer, y que te quiera.

—¿Para darte bisnietos?

Al menos Sakura no se había ofendido.

—Eso sería un aliciente añadido —repuso Tsunade.

—Está bien, me esforzaré un poco más, te lo prometo. Será lo primero de mi lista. —Fingió escribir algo en la palma de su mano—. Un... buen... hombre.

—En fin, lo de bueno, no sé. Bastaría con que fuera viril.

Sakura había empezado a beber un último sorbo de vino de su copa, y se atragantó. Cuando fue capaz de hablar, preguntó enarcando una ceja:

—¿Viril?

—Muy viril.

 _ **Vinland, un mes después.**_

Ahogándose entre niños.

Itachi y sus nueve hijos llevaban dos semanas en el mar. Además, hacía once meses que Itachi no se acostaba con una mujer. No sabía cuál de las dos cosas lo sacaba más de quicio.

—¿Se han dormido todos? —preguntó, dirigiéndose a Deidara.

—Sí, por fin —respondió su hijo con evidente fastidio. Los niños más pequeños —ocho en total— estaban tumbados en fila en el lecho de pieles, entre Deidara y él, sobre los fríos tablones del barco. Una larga cuerda ataba los tobillos de uno a los del siguiente, con Itachi y Deidara a cada extremo. Itachi no quería arriesgarse a que alguno se levantara sonámbulo y se cayera al agua helada. Además estaba Rafael, que se había aficionado con pasión a pescar desde la borda del barco, y cuyos esfuerzos comenzaban a verse coronados por el éxito. Su cojera importaba bien poco a la hora de arrojar una red o sacar del agua un bacalao de buen tamaño. A Rafael se le podía ocurrir salir a pescar de noche y caerse por la borda. O a Sasori, que era un atolondrado, se le podía meter en la cabeza ir a cazar ballenas... a oscuras... y con un palo.

Era de lo más extraño: una orca hembra con muy poca sesera llevaba varios días siguiendo el barco como si fuera una vieja amiga. Clic, clic. Cui, cui. Cri, cri, hacía la ballena constantemente, lo cual bastaba para dar dolor de cabeza a cualquier vikingo hecho y derecho. La orca parecía estar comunicándose con ellos en su lengua de ballena, que Itachi no entendía, por supuesto, a pesar de que hablaba con fluidez el idioma de cinco países, incluyendo el inglés sajón, que era muy parecido al noruego antiguo. Quizá la ballena fuera corta de vista y creía que el barco era un macho de su especie.

Deidara advirtió la dirección de su mirada y dijo:

—Yo no voy a tener hijos. Son un incordio.

—Vas a guardar celibato, ¿verdad, hijo? —preguntó Itachi con una carcajada.

Apenas veía la cara de Deidara a la luz de la luna, pero sospechaba que se había puesto verde ante aquella perspectiva. A los dieciséis años, la perspectiva de una vida de castidad debía de sonar horrible.

Claro, que a su edad tampoco era plato de gusto.

—No, no soy tan tonto como tú para hacer ese voto.

«Este chico es un impertinente.»

—Encontraré una manera de conseguir el placer sin las penas que acarrea después, por así decirlo.

«¡Ja, ja, ja! ¡Pobre rapaz inmaduro! Y yo voy a encontrar una bella joven a la que le encante el fornicio y no pueda tener hijos. Bueno, no. Ahora que he hecho voto de castidad, no podría holgar con ella ni aunque se despatarrara delante de mí, cosa que probablemente acabará sucediendo. Una broma pesada de Loki, ese dios tan gracioso. Puede que entonces mi voto quede invalidado..., por la intervención de un dios. ¡Aargh! Se me está deshaciendo la sesera, y todo por falta de un buen revolcón... o por culpa de tantos hijos. O quizá sea por culpa de la cháchara de esa ballena.»

—He oído decir que los sarracenos han inventado un método para impedir la concepción.

«¿Sigue erre que erre con lo mismo?»

—Será por eso por lo que había tantos críos corriendo por los harenes del desierto que he visto en mis viajes —contestó con sorna. Los jóvenes siempre creían saber más que sus mayores, y no es que él se considerara mayor a sus treinta y siete as. Estaba en la flor de la vida. Quizá demasiado, a decir verdad—. Además, no me imagino a un hombre hecho y derecho enfundándose ahí el intestino de una oveja, aunque sea para impedir que su simiente florezca en el vientre de otra mujer.

Deidara hizo una mueca.

—¿Eso es lo que hacen?

Pero Itachi tenía cosas más importantes en que pensar.

—¿Crees que mañana deberíamos poner rumbo de nuevo a Groenlandia?

—¿Eric el Rojo nos dejará volver a su asentamiento?

Deidara tenía razón.

—Seguramente no. —Por alguna razón, Eric no les había cobrado afecto ni a él ni a sus hijos cuando habían visitado su castillo, Brattalid, el cual no era muy grande, a decir verdad. Después de que Kiba se peleara con un cachorro de oso polar, cuyos progenitores, furiosos, habían irrumpido en el asentamiento y pisoteado el hermoso campo de avena y el huerto de Eric, el jefe vikingo no se había mostrado muy cordial. y su humor había empeorado aún más al acusar a Deidara de coquetear con su mujer, Thjodhild. ¡Como si Deidara pudiera coquetear con una mujer de cincuenta años! Konan se había quitado el pico y se había hecho pis en los juncos que cubrían el suelo del gran salón, delante de todo el mundo, cosa que había dado la impresión de que Itachi no tenía modales. Luego, Shikamaru había esculpido una figura de la hija mayor de Eric en la que la muchacha aparecía con unas nalgas enormes y muy poco favorecedoras (nalgas que, por otro lado, tenía). Entre tanto, Lucy y Kirsten no paraban de llorar, llenas de nostalgia. Pero la gota que había colmado el vaso había sido un cándido comentario de Itachi acerca de que Eric había engordado un poco por la parte de la cintura. Algunos vikingos eran tan vanidosos...

Al día siguiente —hacía ya una semana— habían decidido con mucha sensatez visitar el nuevo asentamiento de Vinland, el país recién descubierto por Leif, el hijo de Eric. Y ésa era otra historia que daba para una saga: cómo Leif estaba atrayendo a vikingos a sus nuevas tierras con el pretexto de que era una especie de paraíso, cuando en realidad distaba mucho de serlo. Oh, era cierto que había vides aquí y allá, y mucha vegetación, y que por lo visto había más tierra de labor que en Islandia o Noruega, y que el clima era algo más benigno.

Pero había también pueblos indígenas con la piel rojiza que corrían por ahí casi completamente desnudos, blandiendo hachas afiladas y profiriendo extraños gritos de guerra. Itachi no entendía la lengua gutural que hablaban aquellos salvajes, pero tenía la impresión de que no querían compartir sus viñas. Su suposición se vio confirmada cuando uno de los esclavos irlandeses de Leif le confesó que los nativos gustaban de arrancarles el cuero cabelludo a los hombres blancos. Al final, Leif y él acabaron liándose a puñetazos porque a Itachi se le ocurrió comentar que a Leif deberían llamarlo _el Afortunado_ , no porque en cierta ocasión hubiera salvado a unos hombres de un naufragio, sino porque todavía tenía cabellera. El tal Leif no tenía sentido del humor.

Esa noche, todos sus hombres y un par de sirvientas de su barco vikingo, el Dragón fiero, así como la tripulación de sus otros dos navíos, el Viento fiero y el Martillo fiero, estaban durmiendo en tierra, en el destartalado asentamiento de Leif. El propio Leif le había dicho que ni su prole ni él serían bienvenidos hasta que Itachi le pidiera disculpas. ¡Ja! Haría calor en el Niflheim antes de que él pidiera perdón a aquel noruego maleducado.

—Quizá deberíamos irnos a casa —sugirió Deidara.

—¡Ni hablar! —dijo Itachi sin vacilar. Habían llegado demasiado lejos, y aún no habían probado suerte en aquellas tierras desconocidas. Pero luego se preguntó si estaría siendo egoísta—. ¿Tú quieres irte a casa?

—No es eso, padre. Es sólo que... bueno, Eric y Leif tienen mucho carácter, igual que tú. Me pregunto si habrá sitio en Groenlandia o en Vinland para dos jefes tan tozudos. No te veo recibiendo órdenes de esos dos.

«Mm.» Deidara tenía buena cabeza. Siempre daba en el clavo.

—¿Qué te parece si viajamos un poco más al sur? ¿No sería una noble empresa descubrir otro país desconocido que fuera sólo nuestro?

La voz de Deidara sonó llena de entusiasmo cuando contestó:

—Sí, me gusta la idea. ¿Y quién dice que no haya muchas otras tierras más allá de Vinland? Sin duda hay montones.

—Mañana por la mañana, cuando los hombres regresen a los barcos, habrá que someterlo a votación. No es una decisión que pueda tomarse a sus espaldas. Les daremos ocasión de elegir.

A pesar de la escasa luz que había, vio asentir a Deidara. Y notó cuánto le entusiasmaba la perspectiva de semejante aventura.

—Si algunos hombres deciden quedarse con Leif o regresar a Islandia, podemos ofrecerles uno de los barcos —reflexionó Deidara en voz alta—. Con dos bastarán para nuestros propósitos. Qué demonios, hasta con uno bastaría.

—Recemos a los dioses vikingos y al Dios único de los cristianos para que bendigan nuestro viaje —concluyó, por fin Itachi.

—Y recemos por que haya nuevos mundos que descubrir y grandes hazañas por cumplir que den pasto a los escaldos y sus sagas —añadió su hijo.

Así fue como Deidara y Itachi se quedaron dormidos por fin, soñando con nuevos y maravillosos mundos. El suyo fue, sin embargo, un sueño extraño, pues pronto los cielos se ennegrecieron y una densa bruma cubrió el horizonte hasta donde alcanzaba la vista. En la quietud de la noche, los únicos ruidos que se oían eran el rumor de las olas y los agudos chillidos de la ballena. El gigantesco mamífero parecía intentar enviarles un mensaje. ¡Qué extraño!

Pero lo más extraño de todo fue que durante la noche se soltó la amarra del ancla y el Dragón fiero partió, guiado por un ente místico. Naturalmente, Itachi no se dio cuenta hasta la mañana siguiente. Pero oyó que la ballena hacía un ruido que habría jurado era una carcajada.

Y esa noche, mientras dormía profundamente, soñó con una mujer anciana y de blancos cabellos que pasaba las cuentas de un rosario mientras cantaba: «Santa Madre, te ofrezco esta novena para que me concedas lo que te pido. Por favor, envía a un hombre...». La plegaria de aquella anciana se difuminaba siempre al llegar a ese punto, pero Itachi abrigaba una espantosa sospecha.

Él era el hombre al que aquella anciana invocaba.

 _ **Perdidos en la niebla (más que de costumbre)...**_

A la mañana siguiente, al despertar, Itachi comprendió inmediatamente que algo iba mal. Lo sintió en los huesos doloridos, como muchos vikingos, que experimentaban una especie de presentimiento antes de una batalla.

Pero no corría peligro de que lo atacaran. ¿Verdad?

Se levantó bruscamente y sacó su espada. Su movimiento sacudió a Konan, cuyo tobillo seguía atado al suyo. La niña comenzó a lloriquear. Itachi intentó tranquilizarla con un susurro. La pequeña le hizo un «gugú» y volvió a dormirse. Sólo entonces miró Itachi a su alrededor. No vio nada entre la niebla espesa, pero notó que el barco se movía, cosa extraña, pues estaba firmemente anclado.

—¿Qué ocurre, padre? —preguntó Deidara en voz baja. También él se había levantado y había desenvainado la espada.

—No lo sé. ¿Crees que nos habrá sorprendido algún monstruo marino? ¿Esa ballena, acaso? Las antiguas leyendas hablan de tales cosas extraordinarias. El aire huele a algún misterio.

Deidara resopló, escéptico.

—Las antiguas leyendas hablan de un velo que separa este mundo del mundo subterráneo, y también de dragones de dos cabezas y de monstruos marinos que arrojan fuego por la boca. Nunca he creído esas historias de magia y calamidades.

—Yo tampoco —dijo Itachi.

Pero estaba claro que ambos tenían sus dudas. ¿No era acaso aquella niebla como un velo?

Justo en ese momento, el sol atravesó la bruma y, entre los jirones de la niebla que se abría, Itachi vio algo extraordinario. Allí delante había una montaña en cuya ladera se levantaba un inmenso letrero que decía: HOLLYWOOD.

—¡Por Thor bendito! —exclamó Deidara—. Hemos entrado en el mundo del Bosque de los Acebos. ¿Crees que será el cielo o el infierno? ¿O algo intermedio?

—Espero que algo intermedio —respondió Itachi—. Eso significaría que aún estamos vivos. Además, un país lleno de bosques y vegetación ha de ser próspero. Un lugar repleto de oportunidades, me parece a mí.

No pudieron seguir hablando porque la niebla volvió a descender y una extraña somnolencia se apoderó de ellos. Cayeron ambos de rodillas y se tendieron cuan largos eran sobre el lecho de pieles, sucumbiendo a la neblina mística que parecía haber penetrado en sus cuerpos.

Justo antes de que aquellos extraños vapores lo vencieran por completo, una pregunta inquietante asaltó a Itachi.

«¿Dónde estaremos cuando despertemos?»

 **Ofi Rodriguez**


	3. CAPITULO 3

Capítulo 3

 _ **Hollywood, el país de los sueños...**_

—¡Tienes que estar soñando!

A Sakura no le sorprendió la reacción de Darrell Nolan a su contraoferta de medio millón de dólares por usar el Dragón Azul como escenario de su nueva película, _Las uvas del pecado_. Sabía de antemano que iba a tener que servirse de alguna de las tácticas de persuasión que había perfeccionado durante los años anteriores, mientras trabajaba —con mucho éxito, por cierto— como agente inmobiliario.

—No, no estoy soñando. Cuando veas el viñedo de mi abuela, te darás cuenta de que es la localización perfecta para la película. Vale hasta el último centavo.

—Desde luego, tendré que verlo con mis propios ojos si voy a pagar doscientos mil dólares.

—Quinientos mil —repitió ella.

—Cariño, por medio millón podría conseguir el Taj Mahal.

Sakura se encogió de hombros y procuró aparentar indiferencia, a pesar de que estaba desesperada. Al oír que el productor la llamaba «cariño», había apretado los dientes. Aquel galán de espesa y blanca cabellera, bronceado a lo George Hamilton, pertenecía a otra era. No comprendía lo ofensivo que resultaba aquel cumplido en el ambiente de trabajo moderno. En cuanto Sakura se descuidara, Darrell le estaría pellizcando la mejilla. Procuró dejar a un lado su irritación y dijo:

—Mi precio es firme.

—Y tu trasero también —contestó él, moviendo las cejas sugestivamente al tiempo que rodeaba su mesa, y en efecto, un momento después le pellizcó la mejilla. Ni siquiera se detuvo a observar la reacción de Sakura. Se dirigió tranquilamente hacia los ventanales que ocupaban por completo dos paredes de su lujoso despacho en el edificio de los estudios Universal. Aquel nombre era una demanda por acoso sexual con patas, incluso allí, en Hollywood, donde el comercio de favores sexuales a cambio de algún papelito en el cine estaba a la orden del día. Por otro lado, Nolan era un genio como productor y un hombre sumamente respetado en todo el mundo por la calidad de sus películas.

—Mira, Saky... —comenzó a decir.

Sakura odiaba fervorosamente aquel diminutivo. Si no se andaba con cuidado, acabaría lastimándose las encías de tanto apretar los dientes.

—Ya tengo problemas financieros para encontrar el reparto de esta película.

Sakura había oído rumores de que Angelina Jolie y Benjamin Bratt iban a hacer los papeles protagonistas. Así que seguramente había mucho dinero en juego. Sus quinientos mil dólares eran pura calderilla.

—Tengo que recortar costes de algún modo.

«Esa cara de pena no va a servirte de nada conmigo, machote.»

—Pero el tiempo es oro, Darrell. Yo tengo una localización perfecta para ti, un viñedo espectacular y en pleno funcionamiento. Cada semana que pases buscando uno más barato te costará dinero.

—En eso tienes razón.

—¿Por qué no fijamos un día para que vengas a verlo? No te obceques con el precio hasta que hayas visto la finca.

Sakura confiaba en que, una vez le echara un vistazo al Dragón Azul, la cuestión del dinero dejaría de tener importancia.

Nolan estuvo de acuerdo y le aseguró que visitaría el Dragón Azul con su equipo la próxima semana, contando a partir del jueves.

—La verdad es que tengo problemas más importantes que la localización de mi próxima película. Debo terminar el proyecto en el que estoy trabajando ahora, una nueva versión de ese viejo clásico de Kirk Douglas, _Los vikingos_ , y Dirk Johansson se ha largado del rodaje otra vez. ¡Dios mío, ese tipo es un capullo! Primero no le gustaba su compañera...

Sakura arrugó el ceño.

—Creía que en esa película actuaba Pamela Templeton.

—Sí, así es —dijo Darrell asintiendo con la cabeza—. Y, por todos los diablos ¿qué hombre con sangre en las venas no querría tener a esa diosa rubia por compañera de reparto? Sólo el mayor ególatra del mundo.

Sakura tuvo que sonreír. Había leído suficientes artículos de la revista _Variety_ como para saber que Johanson era célebre por su elevada opinión de sí mismo. Según se contaba, había tantos espejos en su mansión de Bervely Hills que ésta parecía un burdel. Pamela Templeton era asombrosamente bella y sensual, la pareja perfecta para un guerrero nórdico, pensaría cualquiera. Pero Johanson debía de considerarla una rival a causa, precisamente, de su belleza.

—Por si eso fuera poco —prosiguió el productor—, al muy cretino no le gusta el color de la ropa que llevaban los vikingos. Dice que el marrón no le favorece. El manto de pieles, en cambio, sí le gusta. Deberías ver el traje que quiere ponerse. ¡Puff! Es más propio de un chapero gay que de un vikingo cachas.

Sakura tenía ganas de decirle que nada de aquello era de su incumbencia, que a ella lo único que le importaba era conseguir dinero para que su abuela no perdiera el Dragón Azul pero, naturalmente, no lo hizo. A menudo, para conseguir sus ventas más importantes, tenía que emplear una pizca de diplomacia.

—Y ahora el muy idiota dice que se marea... ¡en un barco vikingo de mentira, por el amor de Dios! Y en un mar artificial. Nos hizo apagar la máquina de las olas. ¿Qué se cree, que los barcos vikingos navegaban solamente con la mar en calma? ¿Que los escandinavos cruzaron medio mundo remando?

—He visto el barco vikingo al pasar por el lago artificial. Es precioso. Una reproducción maravillosa. Entiendo lo frustrante que debe de ser para ti —comentó ella, sólo por conversar. Ahora que Darrell había aceptado ir a visitar el Dragón Azul lo único que quería era escapar de allí. Se levantó, recogió su maletín y su bolso y se encaminó hacia la puerta—. Bueno, tengo que irme.

—¡Oh, Dios mío! —exclamó Darrell de pronto. «¿Qué pasa ahora?»

Sakura se volvió despacio y vio que el productor miraba fijamente por la ventana, con la boca abierta por el asombro.

—¿Quién es ese tipo y qué demonios hace en mi barco? ¿Dónde están los guardias? ¿Y quién coño ha vuelto a encender las máquina de las olas?

Aquélla era la ocasión perfecta para que Sakura escapara pero sin que pudiera remediarlo, la curiosidad la impulsó a dar media vuelta y acercarse a la ventana.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó, parándose al lado de Darrell.

—Mira... mira... —balbució él, y señaló dos plantas más abajo, hacia la parcela por la que ella había pasado poco antes, en la que el barco vikingo flotaba sobre un lago hecho por el hombre.

Entonces fue ella quien exclamó:

—¡Oh, Dios mío!

En pie sobre la proa del barco, con las piernas separadas, había un hombre que sólo podía describirse como... en fin, como un vikingo. Medía por lo menos un metro noventa y cinco de estatura, y su cabello largo y castaño claro estaba salpicado de mechones rubios, seguramente por practicar el surf y no porque alguna vez hubiera surcado las olas del mar montado en una antigua galera vikinga. Tenía más de treinta años, pero en California había muchos surfistas maduritos que vivían en perpetua búsqueda de la ola perfecta.

Aquel vikingo —que sin duda formaba parte de algún montaje publicitario— lucía sobre los anchos y musculosos hombros una túnica de piel que le llegaba a la altura del muslo. Completaba su atuendo un grueso cinturón que ceñía su cintura seductoramente estrecha. Sus piernas fibrosas aparecían desnudas, salvo por las botas de cintas cruzadas. Llevaba también desnudos los brazos fornidos, menos por unos brazaletes de plata labrada que ceñían sus bíceps. Con una mano empuñaba una espada de grandes dimensiones. Con el otro brazo sostenía a una niña pequeña y rubia, ataviada con un anticuado vestido parecido a un mandil. Pero lo más asombroso de todo era el grupo que acompañaba a aquel... a aquel vikingo. La pequeña que llevaba en brazos no era la única niña que lo acompañaba: había además otro montón de chiquillos. Sakura contó rápidamente. Nueve en total, todos ellos vestidos con ropas de aspecto antiguo que —supuso ella— habrían llevado los vikingos históricos. Volvió a fijar la mirada en el hombre, como si se sintiera obligada a ello. Él paseaba la mirada por el decorado y parecía profundamente desconcertado, aunque seguía protegiendo a su familia..., si es que todos aquellos niños eran suyos.

 _ **Salido de la niebla, en un lugar cálido...**_

En una ciudad repleta de hombres guapos, aquel sujeto se llevaba la palma. Sus facciones no eran perfectas. En realidad, cuando a ratos soplaba el viento, Sakura podía distinguir sus grandes orejas. Era, además, demasiado alto —y corpulento para su gusto. A pesar de todo, era tan bello como un dios vikingo. Kevin Sorbo en su papel de Hércules, sólo que mejor. Por alguna extraña razón, a Sakura se le había acelerado el corazón. Y tenía ganas de reír y de llorar al mismo tiempo. Si no supiera que era imposible, habría pensado que aquello era amor a primera vista. Pero, naturalmente, sabía que eso estaba descartado.

—¿Quién es? —logró preguntar por fin.

—No tengo ni la menor idea —dijo Darrell, que seguía mirando por la ventana con ojos saltones—. Pero voy a averiguarlo, puedes estar segura.

El tono de su voz puso a Sakura en guardia.

—¿Por qué?

—¿Que por qué? Yo te diré por qué. —Se rio de puro alborozo—. ¡Que le den por saco a Dirk Johanson! ¿Quién lo necesita?

—¿Por qué? —preguntó ella de nuevo.

—Porque acabo de encontrar al vikingo perfecto.

—¡Rayos y centellas! Aquí hace más calor que en los fuegos de Muspell. —Itachi se enjugó el sudor de la frente con el brazo con el que blandía su espada favorita, _Cortacabezas._ En el otro brazo sostenía a Konan, que hacía «gugú» cada vez que pasaba un pájaro o soplaba la brisa. La renacuaja tenía buen carácter, desde luego, pero en este caso su buen humor se debía probablemente a que su pico estaba lleno otra vez de cierta sustancia apestosa.

—He oído decir que en los desiertos orientales hace este calor —dijo Deidara. Él también sudaba copiosamente bajo el sol ardiente, como evidenciaban las gotas que cubrían su frente y su labio superior, y las manchas de las axilas en su túnica de piel.

—¿Cómo hemos podido pasar de las frías aguas de Vinland a este calor abrasador en tan poco tiempo? La niebla confundió nuestro rumbo, pero estoy seguro de que no viajábamos hacia el este. ¿Crees que habremos penetrado en el reino de los muertos?

—¿Ese horrible primer nivel del mundo subterráneo, compatible al infierno cristiano? —Deidara sacudió la cabeza—. No creo que mis hermanos pequeños hayan hecho nada tan malvado como para merecer semejante castigo. Qué demonios, ni siquiera yo me he portado tan mal..., excepto aquella vez que, de pequeño, unté de miel el asiento de la letrina... o cuando seduje a la hija del herrero... o cuando me emborraché el día de Freyr y... ¡Bah, es igual! Además, esas gentes de ahí parecen vivas... y normales. Bueno, normales no, teniendo en cuenta sus ropas y sus cabellos. Pero muertas no están, eso seguro. ¡Qué raro es este lugar! —Obviamente, el paisaje que los rodeaba había dejado al parlanchín de su hijo tan atónito como a él.

Estaban aún en su barco y seguían en el mar —si había que fiarse de las olas que lamían los flancos del Dragón fiero—, pero las tierras que se veían a corta distancia le eran completamente desconocidas. Notó que la dichosa ballena había desaparecido. «Gracias a los dioses por sus pequeñas dádivas.» A lo lejos podía ver enormes letras apoyadas contra la ladera de un monte: H-O-L-L-Y-W-O-O-D. La misma señal que había visto en sueños. ¿O la habría visto a través de la niebla? Casi esperaba ver a la dama de blancos cabellos con su rosario de cuentas saliendo de entre las nubes algodonosas. Si eso ocurría, saltaría por la borda y acabaría con todo.

Lo único cierto en aquel extraño suceso era que habían penetrado en el mundo del Bosque de los Acebos. Ignoraba, sin embargo, dónde se hallaba aquel nuevo mundo. Había allí enormes edificios, distintos a cuantos había visto antes, altas casas que se elevaban hasta el cielo. Y vehículos que se movían sin caballo, deslizándose a toda velocidad por carreteras que se cruzaban hasta donde alcanzaba la vista. Además, al principio de uno de aquellos caminos, mucho más cerca que la señal de Hollywood, había otro cartel que rezaba: ESTUDIOS UNIVERSAL. Intentó pronunciar en voz alta aquellas palabras:

—Es-tu-dios U-ni-ver-sal. —Qué desconcertante era todo aquello.

Pero lo más alarmante de todo para él era que por ningún lado se veían campos de labor, ni espacios abiertos en los que se pudiera cultivar. ¿Qué haría en aquel nuevo mundo si no podía labrar la tierra?

La gente que iba reuniéndose a lo largo de la orilla tenía también un aspecto muy extraño. Los hombres llevaban en su mayoría el pelo corto, al estilo de los francos. Algunas mujeres tenían también el cabello corto, lo cual les daba un aire más bien masculino. ¡Y sus ropas! Ni un solo hombre de los que había a la vista lucía una túnica con cinturón y calzas. ¡Y las mujeres! Algunas llevaban calzas de hombre, y otras unas faldas muy cortas y tan estrechas que parecían una segunda piel y acababan justo por debajo de su entrepierna.

—¡Por amor de Frigg! —exclamó Deidara, con los ojos clavados en el escandaloso atuendo de las mujeres. Pronto una sonrisa de admiración se extendió por su rostro—. ¿Será éste el país de las mujeres de vida alegre? —La idea no parecía desagradarle.

—Me gustaría ver a alguna de ellas inclinarse para batir la leche o dar de comer a los pollos —comentó Itachi, que rara vez hacía partícipe a su hijo de pensamientos tan lascivos. Estaba, sin embargo, tan asombrado que no pudo contenerse.

—No, fadir, ¿es que no recuerdas tu voto de castidad? Es mejor que no veas tales cosas para que no te sientas tentado. Yo miraré por los dos.

Itachi miró enojado a Deidara, pero el muchacho se echó a reír con petulancia.

Entre el gentío, cada vez más numeroso, no había sólo mujeres y algunos hombres que se acercaban parecían enfadados; sobre todo, los que llevaban calzas y jubones de color azul oscuro con relucientes broches en forma de estrella prendidos en la pechera. Aquellos hombres portaban en las manos objetos que Itachi sospechaba eran armas, aunque no se trataba ni de lanzas ni de las hachas de guerra a las que estaba acostumbrado.

—Espero que no sean tan violentos como esos nativos de Vinland —comentó Deidara al ver hacia dónde miraba su padre. Tocó su espada, _Tajapellejo_ , mientras hablaba—. Me he acostumbrado a llevar la cabellera en la cabeza. —Deidara tenía a veces un sentido del humor muy inoportuno.

Justo en ese instante, un movimiento por encima de su cabeza atrajo la atención de Itachi.

—¡Sasori, baja de ahí ahora mismo! Si vuelves a subirte a el mástil, voy a encadenarte en una mazmorra hasta que tengas por lo menos... —Tuvo que hacer un rápido cálculo mental para recordar la edad del chiquillo—... seis años.

—¿En qué mazmorra, fadir? —gritó Sasori mientras se deslizaba por el mástil con una sonrisa desvergonzada—. ¿Hay mazmorras en este país?

—No tengo ni idea —refunfuñó Itachi—. Pero, si no las hay, construiré una sólo para ti.

—¡Guu! —dijo Konan con una amplia y desdentada sonrisa. La baba le caía por la barbilla. La pequeña era muy valiente; le estaban saliendo los dientes, pero casi nunca lloraba. «¡Gracias a los dioses por otra pequeña dádiva!»

Kirsten y Lucy estaban tras él, acobardadas, y lloraban como no habían dejado de hacer desde que abandonaran Noruega. Shikamaru y Kiba se peleaban sobre el suelo de tablones del barco, intentando vengar algún insulto proferido, sin duda, por alguno de ellos con el solo propósito de iniciar una pelea. Rafael estaba haciendo un comentario acerca de que allí el mar no era tal mar. Sai se agarraba al muslo de Itachi como un percebe. Cada vez que Itachi intentaba moverse, le parecía arrastrar un ancla tras él. ¿Y no era extraño, acaso? De pronto su barco, que llevaba más de un día a la deriva entre una niebla espesa y fantasmal, parecía haber recuperado su ancla y permanecía firmemente quieto, como debería haber estado en aguas de Vinland.

—¡Bajen... del... barco!

Itachi se sobresaltó al oír aquel estruendo.

—¡Bajen... del... barco! —Se oyó de nuevo en un tono sumamente alto.

Itachi miró a derecha e izquierda, intentando descubrir de dónde procedía aquella orden, que atravesaba el aire como un bramido de los cielos. ¿Sería algún dios, que lo llamaba? Por fin se convenció de que aquel ruido procedía de un gran cuerno que sostenía uno de los hombres de la orilla. La orden sonó y volvió a sonar a través del cuerno, como si él estuviera sordo o fuera un majadero. Deseó comprar uno de aquellos cuernos para llevárselo cuando acabara aquella aventura. Sería muy útil cuando pusiera sitio a algún castillo sajón, como hacía a menudo el rey Madara.

—¡Vengan... a... sacarnos! —respondió gritando a pleno pulmón, aunque su voz no sonó, ni mucho menos, tan fuerte como la del hombre del cuerno. Todos sus hijos sabían nadar, menos Konan, claro. Pero no iba a permitir que se mojaran innecesariamente, ni estaba dispuesto a mojarse él mismo. Tampoco quería arriesgarse a que se ahogaran. Muchos nadadores expertos habían perecido arrastrados por la marea de aguas extrañas y repletas de peligros desconocidos.

Pensó al principio que no le oían, o que no le entendían.

Pero luego el hombre del cuerno masculló algo así como «Arrogante bastardo». No le dio tiempo a darse por ofendido porque un pequeño bote con dos remos estaba siendo introducido en el agua para ir en su busca. Sin embargo, ni Deidara ni él enfundaron sus espadas. No podían arriesgarse.

Los dos hombres que ocupaban el bote treparon por la escalerilla de cuerda y enseguida el que tenía el cabello blanco y aspecto de petimetre se adelantó hacia ellos. Obviamente, era el jefe. Le hizo un gesto a su compañero —uno de aquellos hombres de azul con el broche brillante en el pecho— para que bajara el arma, pero ninguno de los dos les quitó ojo a las espadas que Deidara y él seguían empuñando con cierta agitación.

—Son de atrezo —le dijo el jefe a su camarada.

Itachi miró rápidamente su espada y la de Deidara y se preguntó qué podían «aderezar» sus espadas, como no fuera el pescuezo de algún enemigo. ¿Sería eso lo que quería decir aquel sujeto?

—Soy Darrell Nolan —explicó el jefe—, como si no lo supiera ya. ¡Ja, ja, ja! Buen truco publicitario, joven. ¡Buena publicidad, sí, señor! ¡Ja, ja, ja! Aunque no entiendo por qué has traído a todos estos chiquillos. ¡Bueno, es igual! Un toque interesante, supongo. ¡Ja, ja, ja! Debo admirar tu iniciativa, la forma que te has saltado el procedimiento normal de las audiciones. ¡Excelente trabajo! ¿Qué es ese olor a podrido, por cierto?

Konan dijo:

—Guu.

El hombre se puso ligeramente verde al comprender de qué se trataba, pero se esforzó por sonreír, dejando al descubierto los dientes más blancos y perfectos que Itachi había visto en un hombre de su edad. No había en ellos ni rastro de desgaste, ni mancha alguna. La mayoría de los vikingos tenían los dientes muy desgastados cuando alcanzaban la vejez, debido a los pequeños guijarros que contenía el pan que comían, molido con molinillos de piedra.

El hombre seguía sonriendo tras un largo silencio.

—Creo que está esperando que le des una respuesta —dijo Deidara en voz baja, torciendo la boca.

—¿Eh? —fue la brillante respuesta de Itachi. «¡Por las uñas de los pies de Thor!» Entendía cinco idiomas y hablaba con fluidez tres de ellos, incluido el inglés sajón. Pero el inglés que hablaba _Dare-all No-land_ era distinto. Cosa rara, entender casi todo, excepto algunas palabras, tales como « _pubisciudad_ » o «audición». ¡Qué extraño! Claro que ¿acaso no era más extraño aún verse envuelto por una niebla misteriosa y acabar en aquel mundo desconocido?

—¿Esto es el infierno? —preguntó de pronto, decidido a ignorar la sonrisa de aquel hombre, una sonrisa que parecía dar a entender que Itachi era un bocado sabroso que alguien le había ofrecido. Aquello le daba mala espina.

—¿Perdona? —dijo Dare-all.

—¿Por qué?

—¿Que por qué qué?

—Que por qué me pides perdón. ¿Has hecho algo por lo que debas pedir perdón? —Sí, hacía bien al desconfiar de aquel infiel que pretendía congraciarse con él. ¿Sería un sodomita? No, no lo creía. ¿Quizás un pirata dispuesto a robarle su barco y sus tesoros? Sí, eso era más probable. Convenía mantenerse en guardia. Hizo una rápida seña a Deidara con la mirada para indicarle que él también se mantuviera alerta—. Estate preparado —susurró.

—Necesito una espada —dijo Sasori.

Itachi le dio una colleja.

—Ahora no, monigote.

—Vamos a buscar la otra espada de fadir, _Punzacorazones_ —propuso Kiba. Estaba demasiado lejos para que Itachi le diera otra colleja.

—Tengo un buen trozo de madera que iba a empezar a labrar. Podríamos usarlo como garrote —dijo Shikamaru mientras miraba con los ojos entornardos a los dos forasteros que habían subido al barco.

Itachi profirió un gruñido.

«¿Mejoraría su vida, o empeoraría aún más?»

—Bien pensado, Shika. —Sasori dio una palmada en la espalda a su hermano—. Además, estoy seguro de que hay arcos y flechas en el barco, por algún lado. Alguien me los esconde todo el rato.

«¿Quién será?»

—Tengo una idea mejor —dijo Itachi—. ¿Qué os parece si tiro a estos tres mocosos por la borda para que se den un buen chapuzón?

Dare-all sacudió la cabeza como si quisiera aclarársela.

—Empecemos desde el principio —sugirió, y le tendió la mano derecha.

Itachi dio un paso atrás. ¿Y ahora qué? ¿Quería Dare-all que le entregara a Konan? Parecía poco probable después de la mueca que había hecho al notar su olor. ¡Ja! Debía de querer la espada.

—No pienso entregarte a _Cortacabezas_. Así que olvídalo.

—¿Corta... Cortacabezas? —tartamudeó Dare-all.

—La espada.

Dare-all se puso otra vez tirando a verde, pero luego recobro la compostura y soltó una risilla nerviosa.

—Pareces casi un vikingo auténtico. Te aseguro que, si estás actuando, lo haces muy bien. ¿Cómo te llamas, por cierto? ¿Estas afiliado a algún sindicato?

—Mi nombre es Itachi..., Itachi Uchiha —contestó Itachi, pero no dijo nada más.

Era preferible no darle demasiada información al enemigo (o potencial enemigo).

—¿Eres de Los Ángeles?

—¿De los ángeles? —Itachi sacudió la cabeza lentamente—. No, soy de la costa suroeste de Noruega. De Vestfold, para ser precisos.

—¡¿De Noruega?! —exclamó Dare-all—. ¡Dios mío, esto es demasiado bueno para ser cierto! Un vikingo de pura cepa, hasta la médula de los huesos. Oye, llevas unos brazaletes impresionantes, amigo mío. Parecen de plata maciza, pero serán falsos claro. ¿No? Porque, desde luego, parecen auténticos. ¡Santo cielo! Me encantan las túnicas que lleváis tus hijos y tú. No he conseguido que Dirk Johanson se pusiera nada parecido a eso. Es demasiado soso.

«¿Soso? Yo no tengo ni un pelo de soso.»

—¿Dirk? —Por su cabeza desfilaban tantas preguntas que empezaba a tener jaqueca. Por eso, y por el sol—. Dirk es un nombre extraño hasta para un vikingo, y eso que tenemos los nombres más raros del mundo. Halfdan el del _Amplio Abrazo._ Obito _Calzaspeludas_. Iván _el Ignorante_. Pero nunca había oído hablar de un nombre que se llamara como un cuchillo. Dirk. Mm. Me gusta.

El hecho de que hubiera decidido concentrar su atención en aquel nombre y no en las demás cosas que había dicho aquel extraño individuo lo dejó maravillado. Seguramente, se debía, que se le estaba cociendo el cerebro con aquel calor.

—Sí. Dirk el Capullo. Dirk el Cretino. ¿Lo pillas? Iván el ignorante. Dirk el Cretino. ¡Ja, ja, ja!

Aquel tipo parecía estar un poco mal de la cabeza. Itachi no sabía si quería tener algo que ver con él. Entornando los ojos con recelo, preguntó:

—¿Qué país es éste?

—¿Hablas en serio? Eso es llevar la broma un poco lejos ¿no te parece? Pero, en fin, voy a seguirte la corriente. Esto es América. ¡Ja, ja, ja!

—A-mé-ri-ca —repitió Itachi—. ¿Eso está cerca de Vinland?

—¿De Vinland? ¿Dónde demonios está Vinland? Ah, se refiere a ese sitio donde se supone que los vikingos descubrieron América hará cosa de mil años.

«¿Mil años? Sí, este hombre está como una cabra.»

—Mira, Dare-all, mis hijos y yo llevamos días a bordo de este barco. ¿Podemos montar en tu bote para ir a la orilla y quizá refrescarnos un poco antes de partir hacia otras costas?. Un pequeño refrigerio sería de agradecer. Si quieres que te diga la verdad, estoy harto de gamelost y pan mohoso.

Dare-all pareció confuso al principio, pero luego se animó.

—¡Claro! Por supuesto. Vamos todos a la orilla, a comer. ¡Ja,..., Ja.

La risa incesante de Dare-all empezaba a crispar los nervios de Itachi. Además, sospechaba que, si levantaba la mirada, vería a un crío de cinco años —que corría el riesgo de recibir una azotaina en el culo— subido a lo alto del mástil y blandiendo la segunda mejor espada de su padre.

En menos de una hora estaban todos en tierra, a pesar de que Itachi refunfuñaba sin cesar, malhumorado. Dare-all se había negado a que cargara cuatro pesados cofres de madera en el pequeño bote.

—¿Para qué demonios necesitas esos cofres? Y, por cierto, ¿cómo han llegado a mi barco?

—¿Tu barco? —preguntó Itachi en tono gélido—. Lamento disentir. Éste es mi barco, el Dragón fiero. Lo construyó mi hermano Sasuke hace cinco años, y nunca mejor barco ha surcado los mares. —Se abstuvo de decirle que los cofres contenían un sinfín de tesoros que pensaba utilizar en el nuevo país que colonizara..., obviamente, no en aquel, que ya estaba muy poblado.

—¡Es igual! —dijo Dare-all, y luego añadió—; Pero, por favor aparta las dichosas espadas. Hay leyes contra el uso de armas en lugares públicos, ¿sabes?

Deidara y él envainaron sus espadas, aunque no entendían ni la mitad de lo que Dare-all decía. ¿Qué quería decir con eso de «las dichosas espadas»? ¿Y qué leyes eran ésas?

—Subamos a mi despacho —sugirió Dare-all.

Itachi no estaba seguro de querer ver un empacho de aquel individuo, pero quizás hubiera entendido mal. Entre tanto, docenas de personas merodeaban a su alrededor con la boca abierta como si sus hijos y él fueran portentos de la naturaleza, cuando en realidad los raros eran ellos.

Justo entonces notó que Sasori intentaba subirse encima de uno de los vehículos sin caballo que había parados junto a la carretera. Agarró al crío por el pescuezo y lo zarandeó.

—Compórtate, niño. ¿O es que tengo que atarte a mi otra pierna, como a Sai?

Sasori pareció horrorizado.

—¿Es necesario ponerse tan violento con esa criatura? —dijo una señora, aparentemente espantada por cómo trataba a su hijo—. Sólo es un niño pequeño.

Sasori le lanzó una dulce sonrisa.

—Puede que necesite usted algunas clases para aprender a controlar su ira —añadió la señora.

—Y puede que usted necesite ocuparse de sus propios asuntos.

—¿Qué es esa peste? —dijo ella, y miró a Konan—. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que le cambió el Dodotis?

—¿Que cuándo fue la última vez que le di en el pompis? _Blód hel,_ no le doy ni un azote, créame.

—Creo que se refiere a los pañales —explicó Dare-all sin dejar de sonreír.

—¿Y qué es, si puede saberse, un pañal?

—El paño que se les pone en el culete a los bebés para recoger el pis y la caca —respondió casi gritando Dare-all, que al fin se había exasperado con él.

—Bueno, ¿y por qué no ha dicho «pico» desde el principio?. —dijo Itachi, dirigiéndose a la mujer, que estaba boquiabierta de asombro—. Usé el último ayer.

La señora abrió aún más la boca.

—¡Oh! ¡Oh! ¡Oh! ¿Ese niño cojea? ¿Le ha pegado? ¿Le ha dado una patada o algo así?

Itachi miró a Rafael, que se había sonrojado intensamente al verse señalado de aquel modo por culpa de un defecto físico que prefería ignorar. Si aquella mujer hubiera sido un hombre Itachi se habría puesto a gritarle por semejante ultraje. Él jamás le daría una patada a un niño. Jamás.

—Alguien debería llamar al Servicio de Protección a la Infancia.

Itachi ya había tenido suficiente por un solo día... o, mejor dicho, por un año, y lo que menos falta le hacía era una vieja entrometida que le dijera lo que tenía que hacer. Aunque, por otro lado, hmm...

—¿Le interesa a usted un empleo, buena mujer?

—¿Un em... em... empleo? —tartamudeó ella—. ¿De qué?

—De niñera de mis nueve hijos, de eso.

—¿Nueve? Para que se entere usted, soy una reputada chef y trabajo en uno de los restaurantes más exclusivos de la ciudad. Sólo he venido de visita turística a los estudios.

Itachi no tenía ni idea de qué había dicho.

—Creo que un chef es una especie de cocinero, para la realeza y esas cosas —le explicó Kirsten. Su hija se creía una autoridad en todo lo que tuviera que ver con el estilo de vida de las familias reales, y no sólo de Noruega, sino también de Inglaterra y del país de los francos. Seguramente, confiaba en casarse con un príncipe, o al menos con un noble de alto rango.

—Bueno, no me importaría tener una niñera que supiera también cocinar —dijo Itachi a la señora.

—¡Qué cara más dura! —contestó ella, y se alejó hecha una furia. Eso era lo que hacían las mujeres cuando sabían que habían perdido una discusión con un hombre mucho más inteligente. Él, a fin de cuentas, le había hecho una oferta perfectamente razonable.

—Apártense todos. Vuelvan al trabajo —ordenó Dare-all, Y, cosa rara, la gente comenzó a obedecerle. Debía de ser el jefe de aquel lugar, aunque Itachi apenas lo creía posible. Aquel hombre no tenía prácticamente músculos. Claro que Itachi conoció a cierto jarl danés, Sven _el Lancero_ , que era bajito y más bien gordo, cosa que compensaba siendo malo como una víbora.

Al dispersarse el gentío, Itachi se llevó la mayor sorpresa del día. Una mujer. Pero no cualquier mujer.

—Dios bendito —murmuró ella.

¿Creía acaso aquella mujer que era un dios? Bueno, más tarde podría sacarla de su error. ¿Y bendito? Difícilmente podía describirse así, aunque tampoco era malvado.

Itachi sacó pecho mientras ella inspeccionaba descaradamente su pecho, y notó que todo el vello de su cuerpo se erizaba. El solo hecho de mirar a aquella mujer hacía que sus huevos se licuaran y que de sus dedos se apoderara un cosquilleo, un deseo de extender los brazos y tocarla para ver si de veras era real, en definitiva. En sus treinta y siete años de vida, ninguna mujer había surtido aquel efecto sobre él... y menos aún en su primer encuentro.

«¿Será un embrujo?»

«¿Será un conjuro de la mujer del cabello blanco con el rosario de cuentas?»

«¿Será una tomadura de pelo de Loki, el dios bromista?»

«¿Importa acaso?»

Ella lo miraba como si el remolino de emociones que giraba entre ellos la hubiera dejado paralizada. Seguramente todos cuantos los rodeaban lo notaron, pero a Itachi no le importó. Algo importante estaba ocurriendo. No sabía con certeza qué. Solamente sabía que su vida estaba a punto de dar un vuelco.

Aquella mujer ya no era joven. Tenía al menos treinta años. Pero era guapa. No, más que guapa. Era preciosa. Una cabellera rosa y rizada rodeaba su cara en forma de corazón. Sus labios, rojos y entreabiertos, eran carnosos, sensuales y sumamente deseables. A la derecha de la boca tenía una verruguita negra que, más que resultar repulsiva, resultaba infinitamente tentadora. ¡Ay, las cosas que podía hacer en aquel lugar la lengua de un hombre con experiencia en las artes amatorias...! Experiencia que él tenía en exceso. Densas pestañas negras ensombrecían sus ojos, de un verde tan oscuro que parecían brillar.

Llevaba un vestido de dos piezas de seda blanca que dejaba al descubierto la piel tersa y blanca de su cuello y parte de su pecho, sobre el cual descansaba seductoramente una crucecita de oro colgada de una fina cadena. Era alta para ser mujer, y voluptuosa. El bajo de su traje acababa justo por encima de sus rodillas. Sus largas piernas parecían cubiertas por medias de seda transparente, y en los pies lucía unos zapatos de piel negros con los tacones altos y finos. Si no hubiera tenido las manos ocupadas con el bebé, Itachi no habría podido refrenar el deseo de tocar aquellas larguísimas y bellas piernas. Y no sólo de tocarlas. Lamerlas tampoco habría estado mal.

Su corazón empezó a latir como loco contra las paredes de su pecho mientras la miraba con fijeza. A duras penas podía respirar. De no ser porque veía moverse su pecho cuando inhalaba, habría creído que era una diosa o una valquiria, y no una mujer viva y mortal.

—Padre —rezongó Deidara—. No te pongas tan ansioso. Prácticamente tienes la lengua fuera.

Itachi lanzó una rápida mirada de enojo a su hijo. Empezaba a pensar que debería haberlo dejado en Noruega, con Obito. Casi inmediatamente volvió a fijar su atención en la mujer. No pensaba perderla de vista. Aun así, dijo dirigiéndose a Deidara sin mirarlo directamente:

—Todavía no ha amanecido el día en que yo acepte consejos de un cachorro como tú. ¡He engendrado trece hijos, por amor de Odín! ¿No crees que he aprendido una o dos cosas?

—¡Ay, dios! Ya lo estoy viendo. Más niños.

—No habrá más niños —declaró Itachi. «Espero»—. Ahora, cierra el pico. Necesito concentrarme.

Deidara masculló alguna grosería acerca de dónde tenía alojada su padre la concentración, a su modo de ver.

—¿Sabes, Deidara?, podrías aprender algo de tus mayores. Mi madre lady Mikoto —tu abuela—, fue siempre muy fantasiosa. Creía que para cada hombre había una mujer especial. Su alma gemela.

—Fadir, acabas de conocer a esa mujer.

—No importa. Mi madre siempre nos decía a tus dos tíos y a mí que reconoceríamos a esa mujer en cuanto apareciera. Supongo que lo mismo le dijo a tu tía Izumi, sólo que al revés, pero nunca presencié esa conversación.

Deidara refunfuñó algo.

—«Las mujeres vienen y van, hijos míos, pero sólo habrá una que toque vuestro corazón al instante y cambie vuestra vida de tal modo que estará para siempre vacía sin ella.» Eso era lo que siempre decía mi madre.

Deidara refunfuñó de nuevo.

—Sasuke, Naruto y yo no nos lo creíamos y nos reíamos a sus espaldas, pero ahora sé que tenía razón. Ésta es mi mujer. Es mi destino.

—El destino te ha achicharrado el cerebro —rezongó Deidara.

—Yo creo que lo que ha dicho nuestro padre es muy bonito —afirmó Kirsten.

Lucy exhaló un profundo suspiro, dándole la razón a su hermana.

Sasori y Kiba resoplaron.

Rafael no parecía muy impresionado.

Shikamaru miraba fijamente lo que parecía ser un trozo de madera artificial, sin prestar atención ni a unos ni a otros.

Sai se aferró aún más fuerte a la pierna de su padre, seguramente temiendo que Itachi se lo quitara de encima en favor de alguna enamorada.

Konan hizo «gugú».

A Itachi le traía sin cuidado lo que pensaran. Lo único que le importaba en ese momento era cómo se sentía ella.

Pero ¿cómo encajaba aquella mujer en su voto de castidad? ¿Y le gustaban los niños? ¿Once, por ejemplo? Bueno, solamente nueve, si se contaban los que iban con él. Nueve no eran tantos. ¿Verdad?

¿Y si ya estaba casada? Quizás incluso estuviera casada con Dare-all _el Risas_. No, eso era imposible. Hacían muy mala pareja.

¿Sería posible que hubiera tenido que pasar por cuatro esposas, seis concubinas y numerosas amantes pasajeras antes de encontrar a su alma gemela?

¿Sentía ella el vínculo que los había unido instantáneamente?

¿Estaría dispuesta a vivir en una granja..., siempre y cuando hubiera alguna granja en aquel abarrotado país?

Mejor aún, ¿querría regresar con él a Escandinavia, si era necesario?

En definitiva, ¿qué le tenía reservado el destino?

 **Ofi Rodriguez**


	4. CAPITULO 4

**Hola los personajes le pertenecen a Kishimoto-sensei y a la autora original de esta historia Sandra Hill. Sin fines de lucro solo juego con los personajes e historia para que pasen un buen rato. GRACIAS**

Capítulo 4

 _ **Aquel hombre era como un árbol...**_

Sakura intentó serenar su errática respiración. Qué extraño efecto había surtido en ella un hombre que debía resultarle completamente falto de atractivo. Debía de ser el calor, o la preocupación por su acuerdo con Darrell Nolan, y aquel extraño suceso en medio del decorado de la película. No es que se sintiera atraída por aquel hombre. Nada de eso.

¡Cuánta agresividad! ¡Qué descaro! ¡Saltarse las audiciones para llamar la atención de ese modo! ¡Qué arrogancia! ¡Qué engreimiento!. ¡Menudo actor!.

Aquel tipo le recordaba a su ex marido. Al Merluza siempre le había gustado ser el centro de atención. Exigía la mejor mesa cuando salían a comer, e insistía en lucir marcas de las tiendas más exclusivas de la ciudad para su «vestuario Hollywoodiense. Sakura, que era reticente por naturaleza, se avergonzó al recordarlo.

Aquel hombre era alto. Medía por lo menos un metro noventa y cinco. Ella no era baja —medía un metro setenta—, pero estar junto a aquel tipo era como estar junto a un árbol. Hasta sus piernas y brazos, que su túnica de cuero atada con un cinturón dejaba al descubierto, parecían las ramas de un árbol. Era, además, corpulento —probablemente pesaba más de ciento diez kilos—, y tenía músculos por todas partes.

Sakura nunca había sido muy aficionada a los hombres musculosos. De ahí que hubiera donado a la beneficencia las máquinas de gimnasia del Merluza en cuanto su ex marido se fue de casa, como acto simbólico de desdén hacia la obsesión del Merluza por su forma física.

Volviendo al hombre que tenía ante ella, su cabello castaño claro tenía mechones descoloridos por el sol, y unas trenzas finas e intrincadas, entrelazadas con cuentas de ámbar, que colgaban a ambos lados de su cara. Densas pestañas doradas enmarcaban sus ojos del color del whisky. En la parte alta de los brazos llevaba sendos brazaletes de plata, anchos y adornados con relieves. En un corto manto que colgaba de su hombro llevaba prendido un broche de oro que mostraba a dos dragones entrelazados. «Que Dios me libre de un hombre con pasión por las joyas. Lo único que le falta son las cadenas de oro tipo Las Vegas. ¡Huy! Ahí hay una cadena. Y lleva un colgante de oro. ¡Qué horror!»

¡Por todos los santos, pero si aquel hombre llevaba hasta una espada! ¡Qué infantil! O, mejor dicho, cuán propio de un hombre aficionado a los juguetitos de machote. El Merluza insistía en guardar un revólver cargado en la mesilla de noche, a pesar de que vivían en el piso 14 de un edificio protegido con grandes medidas de seguridad.

Lo peor de todo era la cantidad de niños que rodeaba al supuesto vikingo. Sus edades iban de los dieciséis años, poco más o menos, hasta un bebé de poco más de uno. Uno de los niños parecía ser cojo. Si todos eran hijos suyos, como había proclamado con su extraño acento, aquel hombre no tenía vergüenza. Sakura no era una feminista militante, como su prima Carmen, pero algunas personas superpoblaban el planeta como conejos, sin pensar en el bienestar de los pequeños ni en el de su entorno. Un hombre que sentía la necesidad de reproducirse nueve veces era, en su opinión, lisa y llanamente un cerdo.

—Oh, oh, padre —dijo el chico adolescente con una carcajada—. Me parece que tu destino te está mirando con el ceño fruncido. Y eso no es buena señal. Será mejor que saques a relucir las habilidades que tanta fama te han dado.

—Basta ya, hijo —contestó el hombre con voz muy profunda. Mientras tanto, seguía mirando a Sakura de la manera más desarmante. Aquella forma de mirarla era, de hecho, una grosería.

Darrell, que había notado hacia dónde se dirigía la mirada del vikingo, la empujó hacia delante. Ella se acercó de mala gana al árbol. No podía describir de otro modo el aspecto que presentaba aquel hombre, y cómo se sentía ella a su lado.

—Sakura, permíteme presentarte a Itachi Uchiha.

—¿Sakura? ¿Eres un ángel? ( _la protagonista original se llama Angela_ )—preguntó el árbol con una mezcla de espanto y alborozo.

—No soy un ángel. Y no te atrevas a llamarme así. Ni tampoco «angelito». Créeme, lo de «ángel» no te servirá para ligar.

—¿Eh? —dijo el árbol.

—Me llamo Sakura.

—Ah.

«¡Ay, dios! Tonto como un... como un... alcornoque.»

—Itachi va a ser la nueva estrella de Los vikingos. Espero —terció Darrell.

—Ella es un ángel que no quiere serlo, y tú quieres que yo sea una estrella. ¿Seguro que no estoy muerto?

Verdaderamente, aquel diálogo de besugos al que jugaba el aspirante a vikingo se estaba volviendo pesado.

—Itachi, ésta es Sakura Haruno, agente inmobiliario de Hollywood y posiblemente también socia mía en ciertos negocios.

A Sakura le gustó la última parte, y tendió la mano al árbol. No hacía falta ser descortés.

—¿Cómo está?

Al principio, él se quedó mirando su mano. Luego, como si hubiera comprendido de repente, se la cogió en su enorme manaza y se la apretó con fuerza, como si no quisiera soltada.

—¿Cómo está? —repitió ella.

—Bien —respondió él con su voz gruñona y de extraño acento. Luego le sonrió: una sonrisa lenta y enérgica, tan sexy que Sakura notó que empezaban a aflojársele las rodillas. Por suerte él seguía sujetando su mano, o se habría caído al suelo. «Serán las hormonas», se dijo. ¿Cómo explicar, si no, la lujuria que había despertado en ella un hombre que ni siquiera le gustaba? «Puede que me esté convirtiendo en una cabeza de chorlito, en una soltera desesperada que se muere por el primer hombre que se le presenta.»

—Supongo que no vivirás en una granja, ¿verdad?

¿En una granja? ¿De dónde salía aquel tipo?

—No, vivo en un piso, en Century City. ¿Usted vive en una granja?

Él asintió con la cabeza.

—¿Te molesta?

—¿Que si... que si me molesta?

—Que sea granjero. Bueno, a veces soy también guerrero, pero casi siempre soy un simple granjero. —El muy bruto seguía sujetándole la mano.

«Empiezo a pensar que no tiene usted nada de simple, mister Árbol —El contacto de su mano seguía haciéndola estremecer—. Tonta, tonta y más que tonta. En cuanto me descuide me pondré a cantar la canción de _Sexo en Nueva York_. Si es que esa canción existe. ¡Aargh!» Ladeó la cabeza, desconcertada.

—¿Por qué habría de molestarme que sea granjero? —Tiró de su mano, pero él no se la soltó.

La niña que Itachi llevaba en el otro brazo tendió una mano hacia ella, imitando el ademán de su padre, y dijo alegremente:

—Guu. —El árbol soltó por fin la mano de Sakura.

Ella sintió una extraña angustia al perder el contacto de su mano, pero sonrió a la preciosa niña y sacudió su manita.

—¿Cómo estás, chiquitina? ¿A que eres una cosita preciosa?

—¡Guu! —dijo la niña, lanzándole su sonrisa llena de babas.

—Se llama Konan —dijo Itachi—. No Chiqui Tina.

Sakura miró a aquel grandullón para ver si de veras pensaba que ella creía que la niña se llamaba Chiqui Tina. Y sí. Cielo santo, sí que era buen actor.

—Y éstos son mis otros hijos —añadió el árbol. Fue señalándolos y mencionando sus nombres uno por uno, empezando por el más mayor—. Deidara, Kirsten, Lucy, Shikamaru, Kiba, Rafael, Sasori y Sai. —El último, que tenía unos tres años, se agarraba a su muslo como si le diera miedo soltarse.

—¿Tiene nueve hijos? —preguntó ella, anonadada.

—En realidad tengo once vivos. Dos se han quedado en Noruega. Y dos murieron siendo pequeños. Iván se ahogó y mi hija Ilsa murió poco después de nacer.

—¡Trece hijos! —Sakura tuvo que obligarse a cerrar la boca.

«¿Hablará en serio? No, claro que no. Es actor. Para él todo esto es un guión, una mascarada.»

—No parece muy entusiasmada —le dijo a su padre el chico adolescente—. Quizá deberías hablarle de tus habilidades.

Sakura no supo qué contestó el árbol, porque en ese momento Darrell la llamó para que se reuniera con él y le dijo al grandullón que enseguida volvían y que no se moviera de allí.

—Sakura, necesito que me ayudes con el vikingo —dijo Darrell sin perder un instante.

—¿Yo? —chilló ella.

Él asintió rápidamente con la cabeza.

—Es perfecto para el papel, pero no puedo permitir que la prensa se entere de su existencia hasta que mis abogados me libren del contrato con Dirk.

Y tampoco podía permitir —pensó Sakura— que Itachi se enterara de lo desesperado que estaba y exigiera más dinero por el papel que, obviamente, tanto ambicionaba.

—¿Y? ¿Qué tiene eso que ver conmigo?

—Llévatelos a él y a su prole contigo —dijo Darrell sin más rodeos.

Al principio, Sakura se quedó estupefacta porque le sugiriera tal cosa. Pero su perplejidad pronto se convirtió en indignación.

—¡No! ¡Rotundamente no!

—Sería sólo un día o dos. Una semana, como mucho.

—¿Estás loco? Vivo en un apartamento de dos habitaciones. Ese tipo daría con la cabeza en el techo de mi casa, y si metiera allí a once personas, nos chocaríamos los unos con los otros. ¡Ni pensarlo!

—¿Qué me dices del viñedo de Sonoma? ¿El Dragón Azul? Ya sabes, el que crees que vale medio millón de dólares por una semana de rodaje —dijo Darrell, pronunciando las últimas palabras con un sutil tono amenazante.

—¿Insinúas que, a menos que te ayude a salir de ésta, no hay trato? —Sakura tuvo que cerrar los puños con fuerza para no darle un buen puñetazo al muy capullo.

—No, lo que insinúo es que, si lo haces, será mucho más probable que acepte tus condiciones.

Ella cruzó los brazos y comenzó a dar golpecitos con el zapato en el suelo, indignada. ¡Qué cara tenía, el muy mamón!

—Vamos, Sakura. Dijiste que tu abuela tenía una casa muy grande en el Dragón Azul. Seguro que caben todos esos críos. Y sólo serían unos cuantos días.

Sakura dejó caer los hombros, derrotada. En realidad, no tenía elección. Quizá Darrell no lo supiera pero, financieramente, el Dragón Azul estaba en las últimas. Sin su dinero, ya no habría viñedo. Miró a Darrell; luego miró al vikingo, que seguía observándola con una intensidad rayana en el ansia. Santo cielo, no recordaba que ningún hombre la hubiera mirado nunca así; después volvió a mirar a Darrell.

—Mi precio acaba de subir a 700.000 dólares.

—Hecho.

Su rápida respuesta hizo pensar a Sakura que debería haberle pedido más.

—Mi abuela me va a matar —dijo.

Cuando regresaron junto al grupo e informaron a Itachi de la decisión que habían tomado, él se limitó a asentir con la cabeza como si estuviera claro desde el principio que iba a irse con ella.

Poco después se dirigieron todos a la furgoneta del estudio que iba a tener que usar Sakura. En su BMW no cabían todos, y Itachi decía no saber conducir.

—Me recuerdas a alguien —dijo él.

—¡Genial! ¡La frase más vieja del mundo! Vamos a dejar una cosa clara desde el principio: nada de ligoteos.

—¿Ligo qué?

—Da igual.

—¿No conocerás por casualidad a una anciana con el cabello blanco y un rosario de cuentas? Por cierto, ¿sabes qué es una novena?

A Sakura le dio un vuelco el corazón, y se tropezó. Cuando logró recuperar el equilibrio —Itachi le había puesto la mano sobre los riñones—, examinó al presunto vikingo bajo una nueva luz.

Allí estaba pasando algo muy extraño.

 _ **No hay nada como el hogar (sea lo que sea... )**_

Se embutieron todos en un carromato muy grande y sin caballo, conocido por el nombre de «furgoneta» y salieron zumbando por una carretera... o, mejor dicho, por una «autopista». Itachi supuso que se trataba de un camino en el que no había que pagar peaje. Pero no quería preguntar. La espantosa experiencia de viajar más aprisa que una flecha le había revuelto el estómago. Otros vehículos sin caballo pasaban junto a ellos a velocidad aún más vertiginosa. Sakura decía que sólo iba a 65 kilómetros por hora, como si eso pudiera tranquilizarlo.

Al final, resultó que no podían ir directamente a la casa del Dragón Azul. Aquello no molestó mucho a Itachi. No estaba seguro de que le gustara la idea de llevar a sus hijos a la guarida de un dragón, aunque Sasori se había llevado tal desilusión que prácticamente se había echado a llorar. Su mayor deseo era —eso proclamaba a voz en grito—, matar a un dragón.

Shikamaru y Kiba iban sentados con las manos sucias cruzadas sobre el regazo, muy quietos. Se habían metido a rastras debajo de la furgoneta mientras aún estaba parada, en busca del caballo escondido, antes de que Itachi lograra apartarlos del peligro. Ahora parecían los hijos de un trapero y no los de un noble vikingo.

Sakura los miraba a todos con estupor. Itachi también estaba confuso. ¿Cómo iba a reprocharle que los mirara así?

Un rato antes, ella había hablado con su jefe a través de una cajita negra llamada «telepongo», y el señor Blackman le había recordado que un comprador muy importante llegado de otro país requería su atención personal. Aquel comprador conocido como «cli-ente», suponía grandes cantidades de monedas para el jefe de Sakura, que iba a ausentarse de la ciudad por «vacaciones», o sea, para pasar unos días de holganza. ¡Qué extraño que allí la gente tuviera que reservar días especiales para divertirse!

En cualquier caso, Sakura seguía disgustada por no poder sacar a Itachi y a sus hijos de la ciudad inmediatamente, pero él le aseguró que podrían arreglárselas en su casa, aunque hubiera poco espacio para acomodarse. Después de todo, había vivido durante semanas en un barco, con todos sus hijos y aún más gente. Sin duda no estarían tan apretados.

—Además, necesito más tiempo para afilar mi espada si voy a tener que matar un dragón —le dijo.

—¿Has matado ya alguno, Rambo? —preguntó ella, enarcando una ceja.

—No, pero no creo que sea más difícil que matar a un jabalí, o a un oso polar enfurecido. Algunos osos negros de las tierras de Rus son tan grandes como dragones, puedes creerme.

Ella le lanzó otra mirada escéptica, cosa a la que Itachi empezaba a acostumbrarse.

—Lamento tener que recordártelo, pero me llamo Itachi, no Rabo. —Temía que la muchacha fuera un poco corta de entendederas si tenía tan poca memoria para las cosas importantes, como el nombre del hombre que le estaba destinado, por ejemplo.

—Lo que tú digas.

Itachi había notado que aquélla era una expresión muy usada en aquel nuevo país. La gente la empleaba cada vez que perdía una discusión. Era una muletilla que tendría que recordar cuando volviera a Noruega, pero imaginaba ya las situaciones en las que podría echar mano de ella.

Como cuando uno de sus camaradas se metiera con él.

—Es la séptima partida de hnefatafl que pierdes, Itachi.

—Lo que tú digas.

O cuando una mujer le diera órdenes.

—¡Ve a limpiar el estercolero, Itachi!

—Lo que tú digas.

O cuando la gente comentara:

—¡Trece hijos, Itachi!

—Lo que vosotros digáis.

Mientras mantenía esta conversación consigo mismo tuvo que sonreírse ante su propio ingenio, y Sakura lo miró de reojo.

«Lo que tú digas.»

De modo que iban todos atados con correas en la furgoneta. Konan se había quedado dormida en su sillita, a pesar del revuelo que habían formado sus otros ocho hijos hablando a la vez en un espacio del tamaño de un retrete..., y la comparación no era tan descabellada en vista del pestazo que emanaba de Konan, pues aún no habían podido cambiarle el pico. A pesar del tamaño de aquel carromato sin caballo, Deidara y él tocaban el techo con la cabeza y las rodillas prácticamente les llegaban a la barbilla. Tal vez en aquel país no hubiera hombres tan altos, pero los noruegos eran célebres por su elevada estatura... y su buena presencia. Itachi confiaba en que esto último pesara a su favor ante su destino recién hallado.

—¿A tu marido no le importará que nos lleves a su castillo? —preguntó con intención de asegurarse de que ella no estaba casada.

A pesar de que ella seguía frunciendo el ceño, las esperanzas de Itachi se vieron satisfechas cuando contestó:

—No tengo marido, y el «castillo» es mío, muchas gracias.

«Pues es un alivio.» Con el mal humor de Sakura podía apañárselas. Un marido hubiera sido mucho más engorroso.

—Deja de sonreír —ordenó ella.

Itachi le guiñó un ojo.

—Y nada de guiños. Mira, no quiero ser en fin, desagradable, pero métete esto en la cabeza: no... me interesa.

—¿El qué?

—Tú. ¡Madre mía!

—Me gusta cómo te sonrojas cuando te excitas.

—No estoy excitada. Estoy enfadada.

—Me gusta cómo el sol hace resaltar las mechas plateadas de tu hermoso cabello rosa y sedoso.

—¡Mechas plateadas! —exclamó ella—. ¡Dios mío! ¡Deben de estar saliéndome canas!

Él se echó a reír.

—Me gusta tu sentido del humor.

—Déjalo ya, Itachi.

—¿No hay nada de mí que te guste?

—Patético, nuestro fadir es patético. —Oyó mascullar a Deidara tras él.

Sakura se quedó pensando un rato..., un rato demasiado largo, a decir verdad. Luego contestó:

—Me gustan tus grandes orejas.

Sí, a Itachi le gustaba su sentido del humor. Se recostó en su asiento lo mejor que pudo, satisfecho de sus progresos hasta el momento. Decididamente, su vida había dado un giro a mejor.

Sus hijos, que habían estado parloteando sin cesar, se fueron quedando callados mientras contemplaban por las ventanillas del carromato los prodigios de aquel nuevo país. No sólo había vehículos sin caballos que corrían que se las pelaban sobre la tierra, sino también naves velocísimas que surcaban el cielo. Itachi aún no sabía si habían ido a parar al otro mundo o tan sólo a un país ignoto. Por el bien de los niños, procuraba aparentar calma, aunque en el fondo estaba hecho un manojo de nervios.

—Creo que será mejor que paremos en el Super Wal-Mart a comprar unos pañales para la niña —dijo Sakura.

—Por Thor, mujer, eres un portento. ¡Puedes conducir un vehículo sin caballo y hablar al mismo tiempo! —Convenía dar coba a las mujeres para ir suavizando su mal carácter. Esa era su filosofía, al menos.

—Sí, ya —dijo ella—. El numerito del vikingo puedes reservarlo para Darrell. Ya te lo he dicho, a mí no me interesa.

—¿Por qué estás tan enfadada conmigo?

—Maldita sea, no tengo tiempo para toda esta mierda. Tengo que contentar a Darrell porque... bueno, porque sí. Y tu aparición me ha puesto en una situación muy delicada. ¿Dónde vivís, de todos modos? ¿No puedo simplemente dejaros en vuestra casa?

—Ya te lo he dicho o, más bien, se lo dije a Darrell: vivo en Noruega. Y, por cierto, las palabrotas no te favorecen, mi señora.

—¿Qué palabrotas?

—Maldita sea y mierda.

—Corta el rollo.

—¿Eh?

Ella hizo un ademán de fastidio.

Se oyó un chasquido bajo el timón que manejaba y empezaron a virar hacia la derecha, adentrándose en una explanada muy grande, repleta de vehículos sin caballos de todas las formas y colores.

—¿Dónde estamos?

—En el Super Wal-Mart.

Itachi dio unas cuantas vueltas a aquellas palabras en su cabeza y luego preguntó:

—¿Es como un mercado?

—Algo parecido —contestó ella, y se encogió de hombros al tiempo que introducía su vehículo entre dos líneas blancas.

Por fin algo que Itachi podía entender. Había visitado muchos mercados en un sinfín de ciudades distintas.

—¿Es aquí dónde vamos a comprar tela para los picos de Konan?

—Aquí podemos comprar pañales desechables.

—¿Qué significa «desechable»?

—Significa de usar y tirar.

Itachi se quedó boquiabierto.

—¿No querrás decir que se tiran al estercolero los paños sucios cada vez que se usan? Sin duda no practicáis semejante despilfarro en este país.

—Tengo una sugerencia, Itachi. Vamos a callarnos.

 _ **La mayor maravilla del Nuevo Mundo: el Wal-Mercado.**_

Un rato después se hallaban en un mercado cerrado, un edificio tan grande que por sus numerosos pasillos circulaban cientos de personas.

Sakura había intentado convencer a Itachi para que se quedara en la furgoneta y la esperara, pero él se había negado en redondo. No pensaba perderla de vista, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta su desproporcionada hostilidad. Sakura no había asumido aún que él era su destino. Y él necesitaba más tiempo para persuadirla.

Sakura conducía un carro de metal provisto de una sillita especial para bebés, en la que Konan iba atada con unas correas. Él conducía otro carro en cuyo interior iba sentado Sasori, el cual se abrazaba las rodillas mientras lo miraba con cara de enfado. Deidara llevaba a Kiba, igualmente ceñudo, en un tercer carro. Kirsten empujaba en el suyo a Sai y Rafael. A Shikamaru y Lucy se les había dado permiso para ir a pie, con órdenes estrictas de no apartarse de los carros.

—Lo primero es lo primero —dijo Sakura cuando dejaron atrás al encargado de darles la bienvenida al mercado, que les había estrechado la mano a todos ellos. Itachi ya se había dado cuenta de que aquello era un gesto de saludo en aquel país—. Hay que cambiar a la niña antes de que tengan que fumigar la tienda.

Sakura guiaba hábilmente su caravana de carros por los pasillos, tarea harto difícil teniendo en cuenta que los niños exclamaban «¡Ooh! » y «¡Aah!» a cada cosa que veían.

—¿Tienes mucha experiencia con niños? —inquirió Itachi como sin darle importancia—. ¿Tienes algún hijo?

Ella se echó a reír mientras cogía una caja de una de las estanterías. Era una caja de pañales para bebés. Por lo visto, Konan era un bebé.

—No, no tengo hijos, pero una de mis compañeras de trabajo se lleva a veces a su hijita a la oficina. Créeme, cambiar un pañal no requiere ninguna habilidad especial. —Seguidamente, puso en el carro un paquete de toallitas húmedas y unos polvos de olor dulce hechos especialmente para bebés.

Kirsten y Lucy estaban fascinadas por igual con las estanterías contiguas, donde se vendían mercancías fabricadas expresamente para resolver el problema del flujo menstrual de las mujeres..., como si no bastara con un trapo. Sai, por su parte, lanzaba exclamaciones de admiración ante algo llamado «jabón».

Sakura los condujo a continuación hacia un lugar llamado «aseo de señoras», al que las mujeres iban a aliviarse. Era como una letrina, pero de puertas para dentro. O, mejor dicho, como un tocador, supuso Itachi. Había también un «aseo de caballeros». Era realmente asombroso que aquella gente tuviera que disponer de tales comodidades hasta cuando iba al mercado.

—Quedaos aquí —ordenó Sakura, señalando con el dedo primero a él y luego a cada uno de sus hijos—. Si alguien se mueve, me largo. Y os quedáis solos.

«Mi señora, si supieras lo que me haces cuando hablas con esa fiereza, te quedarías pasmada. Por todos los diablos, hasta yo me quedo pasmado.»

—Lo que tú digas, dulzura —contestó Itachi, e intentó poner buena cara ante el desagrado de Sakura.

Pero lo único que consiguió a cambio fue que ella frunciera el ceño.

—Tienes que pulir más tus habilidades, padre —dijo Deidara.

—Quiero uno de esos espejos que hemos visto, padre. Y un peine —dijo Kirsten—. Nadie me había dicho que tuviera el pelo tan enredado.

—Lo que te hacía falta, hija, darle alas a tu vanidad.

—Yo quiero un frasco de burbujas para el baño, padre. Con olor a jardín de lavanda —dijo Lucy.

—Atraerás a todas las abejas que haya a la vista.

—Yo quiero navajas nuevas para labrar la madera, padre —dijo Shikamaru.

—Será mejor que primero te ganes tu primera espada y empieces a practicar para ser un buen guerrero.

—Yo quiero una «binicleta» —dijo Rafael—. Así podré moverme tan deprisa como los otros niños.

—Ya te mueves bastante deprisa, hijo.

—Yo quiero unos guantes de boxeo, padre —dijo Kiba.

—Y a mí me gustaría regalarte algo, hijo. Un buen tirón de orejas, por ejemplo.

—Yo quiero un arco y flechas, padre —dijo Sasori.

—Te sacarías un ojo.

—Yo quiero uno de esos carromatos, padre. Uno rojo —dijo Sai.

—Si con eso dejas de agarrarte a mis piernas constantemente, la respuesta es sí y requete sí.

—Yo quiero un par de calzas vaqueras —dijo Deidara—. En este país las llevan todos los hombres, y mira lo bien que les queda el culo.

—Tú ya tienes el culo bastante bien.

Itachi no alcanzaba a entender cómo habían podido los niños ver tantas cosas en tan poco tiempo.

Sakura tardó sólo unos minutos en volver con una Konan bien oliente y vivaracha, pero a Itachi le pareció que había pasado una hora. Si no hubiera estado ya medio enamorado de aquella mujer, se habría enamorado de ella en ese preciso instante. La ternura con que trataba a su hija lo conmovía profundamente.

—¿Puedo abrigar la esperanza de que uno de esos cofres que te empeñaste en llevar en la furgoneta contenga una muda para este bebé? —preguntó ella.

—No —contestó él. Quizá la considerara su destino, pero no se fiaba aún de ella lo suficiente como para decirle que había dejado una auténtica fortuna en el vehículo cerrado con llave.

—Por cierto, ¿qué es esto, por todos los santos? —Sakura le dio un suave cinturón de tela, bastante pesado. Konan lo había llevado atado alrededor de la cintura, y Sakura debía de haberlo descubierto al cambiarle el pico.

—Es un cinturón de monedas —dijo Itachi, y levantó la barbilla con aire desafiante al ver que ella lo miraba con reproche—. Todos mis hijos lo llevan, igual que yo. ¿Y si hubiéramos naufragado? Necesitaríamos medios para sobrevivir cuando nos rescataran, ¿no?

—Supongo que sí. —Pero Sakura lo miraba meneando la cabeza.

Cuando abandonaron el departamento de bebés —donde Sakura eligió varios trajes para Konan llamados «peleles» y «pijamas», un «vaso involcable» y un «anillo de dentección» que la niña empezó a chupar inmediatamente—, fueron a la sección de «cosme-pica» para comprar un «suavizante para el caballo». A Itachi aquello le interesó mucho, hasta que descubrió que sólo era un recipiente con una sustancia espumosa que nada tenía que ver con un animal grande y peludo, como un caballo. ¿Qué clase de baba sería aquella que Sakura pensaba ponerse en su sedosa melena? Itachi se estremeció de asco al pensarlo. Mientras estaba allí, se fijó en un largo pasillo de estanterías llenas de diferentes tipos de «de-sudar-antes». Cuando le preguntó a Sakura qué era aquello, ella contestó:

—Impiden el exceso de sudoración y los malos olores corporales. —Al decir esto último, le lanzó una mirada cargada de intención.

—¿Huelo mal? —preguntó él confiando en que dijera que no.

—Hueles a rayos.

«Acaba de decirme que apesto. Nadie se había atrevido a insultarme así. ¿Le corto la cabeza? Bueno, tal vez luego.»

Sakura ya se había alejado de él y se dirigía hacia el departamento de alimentación. Itachi levantó un brazo y se olfateó. Sí, ella tenía razón. Olía un pelín. Notó que Deidara hacía lo mismo. Sus miradas se encontraron un momento y ambos se encogieron de hombros mansamente. A ninguno de los dos les había dicho una mujer que olieran «a rayos». Seguramente porque las mujeres que conocían eran también algo fragantes. Itachi agarró media docena de productos llamados old Spice y los puso en el carro de Deidara.

—En el nombre de Thor, ¿qué es eso? —Deidara señalaba una figura de un hombre sin cabeza ni brazos, vestida con una prenda muy ajustada que le ceñía el trasero y las partes pudendas.

Sakura se puso colorada de vergüenza antes de murmurar:

—Unos eslips.

—¿Eslips? —repitió Deidara—. ¿Y qué propósito cumple semejante atuendo?

—Es una prenda de ropa interior masculina. Algunos hombres (y algunos chicos) los llevan, y otros prefieren los boxers, que son más sueltos. —Señaló otra figura sin cabeza y brazos a modo de ejemplo—. Seguro que en vuestro país también los hay.

—No los hay —dijeron Deidara y Itachi al mismo tiempo.

—A la mayoría nos basta con un taparrabos, y los de temperamento más refinado usan un paño de hilo. O nada en absoluto —explicó Itachi.

Compraron eslips de seis tallas diferentes para sus hijos y él. Sasori dijo refunfuñando que él prefería ir con el culo al aire y comprarse un arco y unas flechas. Aquella compra animó a Kirsten y Lucy a exigir mudas con reborde de encaje y unas prendas especiales, con dos copas, para sostener sus diminutos pechos, casi inexistentes.

Itachi se preguntó vagamente si Sakura también se «sostenía» los pechos con tan estrafalaria prenda. Le habría encantado verlo. Y, con un poco de suerte, lo vería... algún día.

«¡No, no, no! No puedo verlo... no, si mantengo mi voto de castidad.»

«Bueno, podría mirar, ¿no? ¿Y no tocar?» «¡Ja!»

Por fin acabaron en el departamento de alimentación, no sin que antes Sakura protestara diciendo:

—Me estáis dando un enorme dolor de cabeza.

—Conozco un remedio infalible para librarse de una jaqueca —le dijo él.

—¿Por qué no haces algo de provecho y te dejas de rollos? —respondió ella. Tenía el ceño fruncido, y Itachi supuso que aquella expresión era ofensiva y no una oferta sincera de buena voluntad.

—Eso es precisamente lo que intento —masculló él en voz baja.

Deidara se echó a reír. El poco éxito que su padre tenía con aquella mujer lo llenaba de alborozo.

De todas las cosas que habían causado su asombro en aquel extraño país, la más sorprendente de todas era la inmensa variedad de alimentos que podían encontrarse en el mercado. Sin reparar en el precio —y, sin duda, aquellas cosas eran de incalculable valor—, Sakura echó a su carro naranjas y uvas suculentas, bizcochos, leche y panes cortados en rebanadas. No había una sola clase de manzanas frescas, sino ocho, tanto verdes como rojas. Había además judías verdes, cebollas, nabos, remolacha, repollo, perejil, rábanos picantes, champiñones, zanahorias, y muchas otras verduras de las que Itachi nunca había oído hablar.

A su naturaleza frugal le disgustó el exceso que reinaba en aquel país y el despilfarro —que, sin duda, se daba cada día— de los productos que no se vendieran. Pero, en su caKonand de granjero, tenía que admirar aquella vasta variedad de mercaderías. Empezaba a pensar que acaso labrar la tierra fuera un oficio lucrativo en aquella tierra de abundancia.

Casi inmediatamente, Sakura tuvo que advertir a sus hijos de que sólo cogieran una muestra de las que ofrecían unas señoras que se hallaban en pie delante de varias mesitas, en el departamento de alimentación. A Sai le gustaron particularmente los «saltamontes gamba», aunque Itachi no tuvo valor para probar aquel bocado. A todos les gustaron los vasitos de refresco de cereza, un jarabe extremadamente dulce. Y Itachi sintió debilidad por los perritos calientes, aun cuando la carne procediera de una mascota. Algunas personas también le ponían pegas a la carne de caballo, pero cuando se vivía en las gélidas tierras del norte, a veces era necesario comer lo que hubiera a mano..., y no es que él se hubiera comido jamás un perro. Otra señora les dio muestras de un manjar frío conocido como «helado». Sabía a fresa y era delicioso hasta el pecado. Incluso Konan probó un poco, y prácticamente ronroneó de gusto. Sakura puso helados de tres clases en su carro.

Había en aquella escena algo que dejaba perplejo a Itachi.

—¿Todas las personas de este mercado pertenecen a la realeza o son acaso grandes terratenientes de gran riqueza?

—No. En realidad, Wal-Mart se precia de abastecer a las clases medias. Gente trabajadora —dijo Sakura.

—¿Cómo es posible? —comentó él mientras paseaba la mirada por todas las maravillas del mundo, que parecían reunidas en aquel lugar—. ¿Toda esta riqueza está al alcance de cualquiera? Eso sobrepasaba los límites de la razón.

Sakura dejó de empujar su carro y se volvió para mirarlo.

Por primera vez, cuando levantó los ojos hacia él, su expresión era suave.

—Hablas en serio, ¿no?

Él asintió con la cabeza.

—Debes de ser de una zona muy aislada, si lo que has visto hasta ahora te sorprende tanto. Esto no es nada, créeme. Nada.

Llegaron finalmente a la cabecera de una larga cola donde debían pagar sus compras antes de abandonar el mercado.

—¿Tienes dinero para pagar? —le preguntó Sakura.

—Desde luego —respondió él. ¿Qué se creía? ¿Que era un pedigüeño? Abrió la faltriquera que llevaba atada al cinturón y le dio una moneda de oro a la vendedora, que llevaba un broche blanco en el que se leía «Kimie».

Kimie se quedó mirando la moneda y luego lo miró a él.

—¿Con esto es con lo que piensa pagarme? Vamos, hombre, casi es la hora de mi descanso, y me tiene que tocar un chiflado.

—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó Sakura, asomándose por detrás de Itachi. Siempre estaba refunfuñando y quejándose de que era como un árbol. Pues claro que lo era. Era un vikingo, ¿no? ¿Qué esperaba? ¿Un enano?—. ¿Una moneda antigua?

—¿Qué pasa ahora? ¿Mi moneda no sirve aquí? —Itachi se encaró con Kimie—. El oro es oro, señora. No intente decirme lo contrario.

Kimie le habló a un cuadrado negro que colgaba de su «terminal» por un cable enrollado y negro. Su voz resonó por toda la tienda, como cuando le hablaron desde la orilla con aquel cuerno.

—Encargado a caja tres. Encargado a caja tres.

—¡Chist! —intervino Sakura—. Ya pago yo. Luego me lo devolverás. —Sacó unas piezas de pergamino de una bolsa de piel negra que colgaba de su hombro.

—¡Pergaminos! —bufó Itachi—. No aceptan mi oro, ¡y aceptan tus pergaminos!

—Chist —le advirtió ella de nuevo—. Deja que pague para que salgamos de aquí sin armar más escándalo del que ya hemos armado.

Itachi miró a su alrededor y vio que ella tenía razón. La gente los miraba con gran interés. ¿Sería por lo desacostumbrado de su atuendo, o porque tuviera tantos hijos? ¿O quizá por su moneda de oro?

—Oye, Itachi, he visto una pequeña tienda de numismática en el centro comercial que hay fuera, junto al Wal-Mart. ¿Por qué no vas a ver qué te dan por tu moneda mientras yo me ocupo de esto? Nos veremos en la furgoneta.

Él aceptó de mala gana y salió con decisión, seguido por Kiba y Sasori. No pensaba perder de vista a aquellos dos en un país lleno de oportunidades para hacer de las suyas.

Media hora después, cuando estaban todos atados de nuevo a sus respectivos asientos en la furgoneta, con las bolsas guardadas en la parte de atrás, al lado de los cofres, Sakura le preguntó:

—Bueno, ¿qué tal te ha ido? ¿Te han comprado la moneda? —Había en su cara una sonrisa burlona de la que Itachi dedujo que no confiaba en su habilidad para llevar a cabo semejante transacción.

«Muchacha, ¿nadie te ha dicho nunca que no conviene pasarse de listo con un vikingo? Pronto aprenderás que, por cada ofensa que se hace a un noruego, hay que pagar un precio.»

—Sí, he vendido mi moneda —dijo, dándole a su voz un tono quejumbroso—. Pero sospecho que me han engañado. El mercader de monedas estaba la mar de contento. A decir verdad, me suplicó que volviera con todas las monedas que tuviera.

—¿Cuánto te ha dado?—Quiso saber ella.

Él se encogió de hombros.

—Lo peor es que me lo ha dado todo en pergaminos.

—¿En pergaminos? —inquirió ella.

—Sí, como los tuyos.

Sakura arrugó el ceño.

—Te refieres al papel moneda. Vamos, Itachi. Desembucha de una vez. ¿Cuánto te ha dado ese hombre?

Itachi sacó con grandes titubeos y exagerado azoramiento un fajo de pergaminos de la faltriquera. Era un fajo tan grande que apenas había sido capaz de meterlo en el bolsillo.

—¡Itachi! —exclamó ella—. Eso son cientos de dólares. Déjame ver.

Se puso el fajo sobre el regazo y empezó a contar. Tardó un buen rato en acabar. Cuando terminó, se quedó mirando a Itachi con estupor.

—Aquí hay diez mil dólares y un cheque por otros cuarenta mil.

—¿Eso es mucho?

—Es una barbaridad. ¿Tienes más monedas de ésas?

«Cofres llenos.»

—Unas cuantas —mintió—. ¿Cuánto te debo?

Ella le quitó uno de los pergaminos.

—¿Solamente uno? —Los ojos de Itachi se agrandaron al comprender lo valiosa que debía de ser su moneda.

—Debía de ser una moneda muy antigua.

—¡Antigua! No es más antigua que yo.

—Bueno, no vendas más hasta que te ponga en contacto con un tratante de fiar.

—¿Por qué me mandaste a ver ese hombre si no era de fiar?

—¿Cómo iba a saber yo que tenías de verdad una moneda antigua?

—Te digo que esa moneda no era antigua. Ten, mira esta moneda. Es como la que acabo de vender. —Sacó otra moneda de su faltriquera y se la enseñó.

—¿Eoforwic? ¿Dónde está eso? —preguntó ella mientras le daba la vuelta a la moneda para examinar atentamente las dos caras.

—Así es como los sajones llaman a Jorvik... o York. Jorvik es la capital vikinga de Bretaña. Y, que yo sepa, esas monedas se acuñaron el año pasado. ¿Acaso no lleva ésa grabado el nombre de Etelredo _el Indeciso_ , rey de Inglaterra?

Ella se quedó mirándolo largo rato y luego preguntó con un susurro sofocado:

—¿Quien... eres... tú?.

 **Ofi Rodriguez**


	5. CAPITULO 5

**Hola los personajes le pertenecen a Kishimoto-sensei y a la autora original de esta historia Sandra Hill. Sin fines de lucro solo juego con los personajes e historia para que pasen un buen rato. GRACIAS**

Capítulo 5

 _ **No hay reposo para el cansado, ni para el atribulado...**_

Era casi medianoche y Sakura se hallaba sentada, exhausta, a la mesa de su cocina, repasando el correo del día mientras bebía en una copa de cristal de pie largo un delicioso zinfandel cosecha del 97, procedente del Dragón Azul.

Sus «invitados» dormían en las camas o sofás que les había asignado. Itachi y Deidara, en su cama de matrimonio, con Konan en el medio. Kiba, Rafael y Sasori, en el suelo, envueltos en edredones. En la otra habitación, en dos camas gemelas, dormían Kirsten y Lucy, a las que se les habían saltado las lágrimas al ver las suaves sábanas de tonos pastel y el papel de flores de la pared. Hasta los armarios y las perchas las habían puesto al borde del desmayo. Shikamaru y Sai se hallaban en el sofá-cama de su estudio, mientras que ella tenía el sofá del cuarto de estar para sí sola. Ya había sacado de su cuarto la ropa que necesitaba para irse a trabajar a las siete de la mañana sin despertar a los que dormían allí.

¡Qué día había tenido! ¡Y qué noche!

Creía haberlo visto todo en el Wal-Mart, pero la cosa había ido a peor.

Primero, en el aparcamiento de su edificio, había tenido que sacar de la furgoneta a aquel estrafalario grupo y luego había tenido que conducirlo hasta su apartamento en el piso 14. Al verlos, el portero había estado en un tris de tragarse la dentadura postiza. Itachi se había resistido a montar en el ascensor, pero sus hijos no. Los niños estaban dispuestos a todo; sobre todo, aquellos dos pillos de Kiba y Sasori.

Finalmente, tras una tensa y espeluznante ascensión en medio de gritos, risas y peticiones para repetir la experiencia, habían llegado a su apartamento, llevando entre todos las bolsas del Wal-Mart junto con los numerosos cofres de madera de Itachi.

Mientras sus «invitados» daban vueltas tocándolo todo y haciendo pregunta tras pregunta, ella había llamado al Domino's y había encargado pizzas y refrescos para cenar. La televisión del estudio había sido, por supuesto, la principal atracción. Decir que los niños se habían quedado patidifusos habría sido quedarse corto. Mientras veían dibujos animados y vídeos de la MTV, Sakura fue conduciéndolos uno a uno a la ducha, que resultó otro prodigio para ellos. Eso, y el váter, de cuya cadena tiraban una y otra vez. A las niñas les había puesto unos viejos camisones de franela, y a los niños unos pantalones de chándal holgados o unas mallas de correr de nailon cortas. Entre tanto, ella había metido la ropa de todos en la lavadora-secadora: dos cargas, de momento. Ignoraba cómo saldrían las túnicas, pero hacía lo que podía.

Konan, la preciosa niñita, se había paseado gateando por el apartamento vestida sólo con el pañal. Se caía y se levantaba una y otra vez, hasta que por fin Itachi se tumbó con ella, empezó a hacerle cosquillas y rodó con ella por la alfombra. Aquella escena produjo cierto agobio en la mente bien ordenada de Sakura: y no digamos en su apartamento, que era de por sí pequeño.

El modo en que Itachi se relacionaba con sus hijos —ya fuera su ternura con Konan, sus refunfuñas con Sai, siempre tan necesitado de afecto, o su severidad con los pillastres de Sasori y Kiba— derretía dentro de ella algo que parecía ir en aumento. No podía dar nombre a aquella sensación. En realidad, le daba miedo examinar muy de cerca lo que sentía.

La pizza causó otro revuelo. Ella estaba en el cuarto de baño, intentando explicarles a las chicas que el champú era concentrado y que sólo tenían que usar un poquito, no media botella, cuando el repartidor llamó a la puerta. Por lo visto, fue Itachi quien abrió la puerta, y el chico se llevó un susto de muerte al ver a aquel gigante. Luego, Itachi olvidó su reciente experiencia en el Wal-Mart y trató de pagarle con una moneda de oro. Al final tuvo que pagar las seis pizzas tamaño grande y los tres paquetes de seis coca-colas con un billete de cien dólares. Sakura suponía que el repartidor, asombrado, se habría guardado el cambio como propina. Lo único que sabía era que, cuando ella llegó, el chico ya se había marchado.

Itachi y sus hijos devoraron las pizzas en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y afirmaron que eran manjares dignos de los dioses. Hasta Konan había mordisqueado un trozo alegremente, aunque un momento antes Sakura le había dado una sopa de verduras enlatada.

Después tomaron helado de postre: tres recipientes de medio kilo, de fresa, de mantequilla de nuez pacana y de chocolate.

Aquella gente se había adueñado de su vida.

—Lo siento. —Oyó que decía una voz masculina y gruñona detrás de ella. Se sobresaltó, sorprendida, y estuvo a punto de derramar el vino. Creía que estaban ya todos durmiendo.

—¿Qué es lo que sientes? —preguntó, mirando hacia atrás. Itachi rodeó la mesa y apareció en su campo de visión; luego se sentó en una silla frente a ella.

—¡Estás desnudo! —exclamó ella en tono acusador—. Ve a taparte.

—No estoy desnudo —dijo él—. Me he envuelto en una de tus toallas, y debajo llevo uno de esos eslips. ¿Quieres verlo?

Se levantó, dispuesto a quitarse la toalla.

—¡No! —gritó ella.

¡Santo cielo! ¿Podría aguantar su corazón la visión de un metro noventa y cinco de hermosísima piel desnuda y puro músculo? Nunca le habían impresionado mucho los hombres guapos y forzudos. En Hollywood los había a patadas. Pero aquel hombre... en fin, lo único que podía decir era «¡Santo cielo!».

—¿No? —repitió él y volvió a sentarse.

—¿Por qué has dicho que lo sentías? —logró decir ella mientras intentaba mirar a cualquier parte menos a su pecho desnudo, que era (Está bien, admitámoslo...) casi casi espectacular.

—Por causarte tantas molestias. Oh, no me malinterpretes. Creo que es aquí donde debo estar. Es mi destino. Pero lamento que te sientas desgraciada.

Ella admitió la disculpa con una inclinación de cabeza y luego reparó en una palabra que había dicho Itachi.

—¿Destino? ¿Se puede saber qué quieres decir? Por cierto, ¿te apetece una copa de vino?

—Prefiero hidromiel o cerveza, pero sí, gracias.

Ella se levantó y le sirvió una copa. Al ver que Itachi probaba un sorbo y sonreía, complacido, le dijo:

—Es del viñedo de mi familia.

—¿De veras? —Él parecía sorprendido—. ¿Por qué vives aquí, en esta ciudad llena de gente, si puedes vivir en las tierras de tu familia, que seguramente no estarán tan abarrotadas?

—El sueldo que gano aquí ayuda a mantener a flote el viñedo. —¿Por qué demonios le estaba contando aquello?

—¿El viñedo no se mantiene solo?

—Antes sí, pero hace unos años tuvimos problemas, sobre todo después de que muriera mi abuelo. Dejamos de producir vino, pero seguimos cultivando uva con la esperanza de poder empezar de nuevo algún día. Mi abuela es la única que queda allí, y lo que más desea en el mundo es volver a producir los vinos del Dragón Azul. —Se encogió de hombros para indicar que aquello estaba fuera de su alcance.

—Yo sé algo de viñas —comentó él, e hizo girar el vino en la copa antes de beber un trago pensativamente.

—¿Ah, sí? —A Sakura le dio un vuelco el corazón al oírle, y no tenía ni idea de por qué.

—Soy granjero. Hay muchas similitudes entre los granjeros y los viticultores. Ambos dependen de la tierra, del sol, de la lluvia, del amor a la tierra... y de la suerte. —Se encogió de hombros—. Es mi oficio.

—¿No eres actor?

—¿Qué es eso?

—Por favor, no juegues a eso conmigo.

Él la miró con absoluta sinceridad.

—Si no eres actor, ¿qué hacías en el decorado de la película? ¿Por qué estás aquí entonces?

—Por ti..., creo.

Itachi la cogió de la mano. El contraste entre su enorme manaza y la de Sakura, mucho más pequeña, resultaba chocante. Ella experimentó una extraña emoción, a pesar de que aquella diferencia debería haberla repelido.

—Tú eres la razón por a que estoy aquí, en este país.

—¿Cómo dices? —dijo Sakura con voz chillona. A pesar de lo que le decían la lógica y el instinto, a pesar de todo lo que sabía sobre los hombres guapos y sus frases banales, a pesar de todo eso, empezó a latirle el corazón con violencia.

—Espera aquí. Quiero enseñarte una cosa.

Itachi se levantó, salió de la cocina y entró en el cuarto de estar. Sakura estaba tan desconcertada porque no fuera actor que ni siquiera se fijo en que iba medio desnudo.

Cuando volvió, llevaba una pequeña fotografía enmarcada que Sakura tenía colocada sobre la repisa de la chimenea.

—¿Quién es esta mujer?

Ella ladeó la cabeza. Notaba un horrible zumbido en la cabeza y no se debía al vino. Algo importante estaba a punto de suceder, lo sabía.

—Es Tsunade, mi abuela. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—Con tu permiso, mi señora, ésta es la mujer que me trajo.

 _ **Una copa de vino después...**_

Sakura esperó a que Itachi se hubiera ido a la cama de nuevo y, animada por otra copa de vino, cogió el teléfono inalámbrico que había sobre la mesa, ante ella, y marcó un número.

—¿Abuela? Perdona que llame tan tarde. ¿Estabas dormida?

—No, cariño. Cuanto más vieja soy, más me cuesta dormir por las noches—. Sakura sabía que el insomnio de su abuela se debía en gran medida a la añoranza de su marido, fallecido hacía cinco años—. Estaba leyendo en la cama. Lo último de Maeve Binchy. —Tsunade pareció darse cuenta de algo en ese momento. Con cierto tono de preocupación, preguntó—: ¿Ocurre algo?

—No, sólo quería decirte que los de la película estarán allí el jueves próximo.

—Ah, eso está bien. ¿El señor Nolan aceptó tu precio?

—Puede que lo suba hasta setecientos dólares.

Oyó la leve exclamación de sorpresa de su abuela al otro lado del hilo telefónico.

—Eres un portento, Sakura. ¿Cómo es posible?

—Es complicado de explicar. Hablaremos de los detalles cuando te vea en persona.

—¿Vas a venir con los de la película?

—Sí, estaré allí. La verdad, ésa es la razón por la que te llamaba... y la razón por la que Darrell Nolan se ha mostrado tan complaciente. Quiere que le hagas... un favor.

—Oh, oh. Noto por tu voz que estás preocupada.

—¿Puedo ir al Dragón Azul mañana y quedarme días...? —comenzó a decir Sakura a toda prisa.

—¡Sakura! Claro que puedes, cuando quieras. ¿Por qué me lo preguntas siquiera?

—No he acabado.

—Huy, perdona.

—¿Puedo llevar a unos invitados?

—Claro. ¿A cuántos, querida?

—A diez.

Se hizo un elocuente silencio. Luego Sakura oyó el chasquido de un encendedor y una profunda inhalación antes de que su abuela añadiera:

—¿Cuántos hombres son? ¿Y mujeres? ¿Hay parejas? Necesito saberlo para arreglar el asunto de las camas.

—Un hombre. Y nueve niños.

Su abuela rompió a reír.

—¿De qué te ríes?

—De ti. Estoy intentando imaginarte con todos esos críos. ¿Dónde están ahora?

«¿Qué dirías si te dijera que en este mismo momento hay un tiarrón de metro noventa y cinco acostado en mi cama? O dos, mejor dicho.»

Sakura odiaba profundamente tener que confesar el aprieto en que se hallaba. Profirió un gruñido y dijo:

—Aquí, en mi piso.

—¡Sakura! Me dejas helada. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevan ahí?

—Un día. —«De momento.»

—Es increíble —murmuró su abuela—. ¿Qué edad tienen?.

—Los seis varones tienen entre tres y dieciséis años. Y las niñas entre catorce meses y catorce años.

—¡Un bebé! Si tiene catorce meses, es prácticamente un bebé. Dios mío, querida, ¿tienes un bebé en casa? ¡Oh, esto va a ser la monda!

«Sí, ¡la monda! »

—¿Cuánto tiempo crees que van a quedarse?

—Confiaba en que fueran sólo un día o dos, pero tal y como van las cosas, sospecho que será hasta la semana que viene, cuando llegue el equipo de rodaje a inspeccionar la finca.

—¿Y el hombre, Sakura? ¿Qué me dices de él?

Su abuela era muy perspicaz, quizá demasiado, incluso por teléfono.

—Se llama Itachi..., Itachi Uchiha. Darrell quiere que actúe en una de sus películas, pero prefiere tenerlo escondido una temporada. No quiere que la prensa se entere aún de su existencia. ¿Te suena de algo el nombre? ¿Itachi Uchiha?

—Por el amor de dios, no. ¿Debería sonarme?

«¡Fiu!»

—Bueno, él asegura que está aquí por ti. Dice que te vio en un sueño o en medio de la niebla o algo por el estilo, y que estás conjurando su presencia con no sé qué rosario de cuentas.

—¿Conjurando su presencia? Bueno, es una forma extraña decirlo.

—¿De decir qué? ¿Tienes una explicación para esto?

—Sí, Sakura. Al menos, eso creo.

—Vamos, abuela. Nada de secretos. Noto en tu voz cierto tono de satisfacción. ¿Cómo te lo explicas?

—El Señor obra por caminos misteriosos.

 _ **Tres días en el Nuevo Mundo, y ya medio loco...**_

—Creo que estoy enamorado —dijo Deidara, exhalando un largo suspiro.

—¿Y se puede saber dónde has tenido ocasión de conocer a una moza, digo, a una dama, en este nuevo mundo, estando atrapado en este «apartamiento» igual que todos nosotros? —Itachi entró en el estudio, con cuyo arco de entrada, más bien bajo, se golpeó la cabeza por enésima vez—. ¡Ay! —exclamó, y a continuación profirió un exabrupto...

Aquel «nuevo mundo», como llamaba al país en el que habían recalado, estaba lleno de maravillas, y él, a decir verdad, estaba completamente estupefacto. ¡Tres días y seguía sin tener ni idea de dónde estaban exactamente! Los vikingos no estaban hechos para pasarse la vida dentro de una casa. Pronto sus músculos se reblandecerían. Seguramente su cerebro se había convertido ya en engrudo.

Y otra cosa era cierta: como tenía tanto tiempo para estar allí sentado y meditar sobre su tema favorito, estaba más salido que un toro en celo. Necesitaba un poco de ejercicio enérgico para desfogarse.

Acababa de dejar a Konan en la cama grande para que echara una siesta. Imaginaba que la pequeña estaba agotada de tanto ver a Epi y Blas en la caja de la «tela-visión», o de pasearse constantemente por la casa, dando tumbos como un patito. Gracias a la «tela-visión», todos empezaban a dominar el inglés de aquel país, pero sus hijos estaban aprendiendo también algunas palabrotas a las que Itachi había tenido que poner coto una o dos veces. Gran número de ellas procedían del nuevo ídolo de Sasori y Kiba, un chico pequeñajo y sinvergonzón llamado Bart Simpson. Itachi había llegado a la conclusión de que algunas de aquellas palabras, como «tronco», no podían ser tan malas. «Mamón», en cambio, seguía desagradándole como improperio. De hecho, no entendía qué quería decir la gente cuando exclamaba «¡A mamarla! ». Así que le había dicho a sus hijos que podían decir «tronco», pero no «mamón». Pero la que más le confundía era «fríki». Dado que Frigg era una diosa, esposa de Odín para más señas, no entendía cómo era posible que «fríkí» fuera un insulto, así que había decidido prohibir también aquella palabra, aunque sólo fuera para no ofender a los dioses.

—¿Has oído lo que he dicho, padre? Estoy enamorado.

«A tu edad, los jóvenes siempre están locos de amor... o de lujuria. Lo mismo da.»

—Te he oído, Deidara, te he oído.

Su hijo estaba tumbado en un bastidor bajo llamado sofá, con los brazos cruzados bajo el cuello. Estaba viendo en la caja de la «tela-visión» una actuación musical muy ruidosa. Kirsten y Lucy se hallaban tendidas en la alfombra, viendo también la caja. Los tres parecían ajenos a los alaridos procedentes del cuarto de estar, donde Kiba y Sasori estaban practicando una lucha llamada kung fu, que habían aprendido en la «tela-visión» gracias a un personaje llamado «Carota Kid».

De la cocina, donde Shikamaru estaba enseñando a Rafael y Sai a hacer un rompecabezas que les había dejado Sakura, llegaban tan sólo suaves murmullos. No, no era de la cocina de donde procedían aquellos murmullos. Era del cuarto de baño... otra vez.

—¡Si alguien vuelve a tirar de la cadena —gritó Itachi—, algún pequeño vikingo se va a ir por el agujero con toda esa agua!

Al instante notó que la puerta del cuarto de baño se cerraba por que por el pasillo se oían murmullos, en dirección a la cocina.

—Nunca nos dejan divertirnos —refunfuñó Shikamaru.

—Vamos a hacer unas palomitas en el «micra-rondas» —susurró Sai a sus hermanos.

—Pero esta vez no las quemes, tronco. El señor del edificio dijo que nos íbamos a meter en un buen lío si volvía a sonar la alarma contra incendios —dijo Rafael.

—Ése es el objeto de mis afectos. —Deidara, que de alguna forma lograba hacer caso omiso del ruido procedente de las otras habitaciones, señaló con la cabeza la pantalla de la «tela-visión», donde una joven núbil daba vueltas sobre sí misma y sacudía sus partes pudendas como si le estuviera dando un ataque..., si bien un ataque muy erótico, eso Itachi tenía que reconocerlo—. Es Britney Spears.

—¿Britania Spears? ¡Ja! Jamás permitiré que un hijo mío se empareje con una moza sajona. Y una moza de armas tomar ha de ser, si se llama de apellido «lanza».

—Papaaá —gruñó Kirsten.

—¿Papá? ¿Cómo que «papá»?

—«Papá» es como los niños de este país llaman a sus padres.

—Nosotros somos vikingos, estemos donde estemos. Y tú mi joven doncella vikinga, me llamarás «padre».

—Padre, entonces —concedió Kirsten—. Se llama Britney, no Britania.

—Es lo mismo —dijo él—. Rayos y centellas, ¿de veras lleva tan poca ropa esa muchacha? Esas calzas tan ceñidas que lleva empiezan por debajo de las caderas y apenas le cubren los cachetes del trasero. Además, sólo lleva cubiertos los pechos... y a duras apenas.

—Sí, ¿no es genial? —Deidara sonrió y le guiñó un ojo pícaramente.

—Sí, genial. Genial para sacarlo a uno de quicio, si quieres mi opinión. ¿Es que no hay música suave en este país? ¿Por qué tienen que hacer tanto ruido todo el tiempo?

—A mí me encanta —dijo Lucy—. ¿Puedo perforarme el ombligo, como Britney? ¿Puedo? ¿Puedo?

—¿Para qué quieres perforarte el ombligo si nadie va a verlo? Porque te aseguro, Lucy, antes de que me lo preguntes que no vas a ponerte esos pingos.

Lucy, que era siempre una muchacha muy dócil, le lanzó una mirada extraña. Si Itachi no lo sabía antes, lo sabía ahora: aquel país estaba ejerciendo una mala influencia sobre sus hijos.

—Estoy pensando en hacerme un tatuaje —dijo Deidara—. Tal vez un dragón o un halcón. Pero no sé si hacérmelo en el hombro o en el muslo.

—¿Por qué no te pones un asno en el trasero? —sugirió Itachi. Y lo decía en serio.

—Pues, si yo fuera a hacerme un pirsin, preferiría un anillo de oro en la nariz. Uno pequeñito. En el lado izquierdo. Vi en _Sexo en Nueva York_ a una chica que lo llevaba, y era guaay. En la corte del tío Madara nadie lo llevaría. ¿Qué te parece, pap... padre? ¿Puedo ponerme un anillo de oro en la nariz? ¿Puedo? —preguntó Kirsten. Y ella también hablaba en serio.

—Solamente si piensas mugir y dar leche en un cubo de madera dos veces al día —respondió él—. Y, por cierto, creía haberos dicho, chicas, que no vierais ese pecaminoso programa de la «tela-visión».

—Vi el anillo de la nariz antes de que lo apagáramos —dijo Kirsten, pero Itachi adivinó por su sonrojo que estaba mintiendo.

Itachi difícilmente podía reprochárselo. En aquel Nuevo mundo había demasiadas tentaciones. Y la mayor, en lo que a él concernía, era la hechicera de negros cabellos que los encerraba con llave cada día antes de irse a trabajar, no sin antes prometer: «Sólo será un día más».

El «telepongo» sonó de pronto, y Itachi lo cogió de la mesa baja. No entendía en absoluto aquel artilugio, pero había aprendido a utilizarlo en el corto tiempo que llevaba allí. ¿Cómo, si no, hubiera podido encargar pizzas para sus hijos? Y para, él también, tenía que reconocerlo. Le había tomado gusto a aquel manjar crujiente, con salchichas y pepperoni.

—¡Saludos! —le dijo al aparato negro, que era del tamaño de la palma de su mano.

—¿Itachi?

Él sonrió al oír la voz de Sakura. Incluso cuando le regañaba por alguna travesura —por salir del cuarto de baño sólo con sus eslips, o por comerse toda la nata helada del frigorífico—, le encantaba el sonido de su voz.

—Sí, soy yo.

—Tengo buenas noticias —dijo ella alegremente.

«¿Vas a reunirte conmigo en el lecho de pieles... o de sábanas, mejor dicho?»

«No, eso no sería una buena noticia. Por culpa de mi voto de castidad, no podría hacer nada.»

«Pero me encantaría hacer algo.»

«No, no me encantaría... porque entonces habría otro bebé (o bebés), está más claro que el agua.»

«¡Ah, pero qué placer entre tanto!»

«Soy penoso. Realmente penoso. A ella ni siquiera le gusto.»

«Pero podría convencerla para gustarle.»

—Itachi, ¿estás ahí? ¿Qué es ese estruendo que oigo? ¿Es la música?.

—Sí, estoy aquí. Y lo que oyes es Britania la de la Lanza.

—¿Qué? —dijo ella, y luego añadió—: Es igual. Lo que quería decirte es que voy a llegar pronto a casa. Hemos cerrado el trato hace unos minutos. ¿A que no adivinas adónde vamos a ir esta tarde?

«¿A la cama? ¡Ja, ja, ja! Sólo era una broma.»

—¿A Vinland? —sugirió, esperanzado.

—¡No, tonto! Vamos a ir a...

Nadie en el mundo se había atrevido a llamarlo tonto. Por ello Itachi tardó un momento en darse cuenta de que Sakura seguía hablando.

—... a la playa. Pararé a comprar unos bañadores de camino a casa.

—Estupendo —dijo él, pero lo que pensó fue esa nueva expresión que había aprendido: «Lo que tú digas». Apenas podía creer que Sakura estuviera tan entusiasmada por ir a la playa. Enfrente de su casa, en Noruega, había una playa de guijarros que bordeaba el fiordo, y la gente no iba a visitarla. A decir verdad, se usaba principalmente para varar los barcos.

—Y lo mejor de todo es que mañana, cuando yo cierre, nos vamos al Dragón Azul.

—Sasori se va a llevar una alegría. Dragones, al fin. —¿Cuando cerrara? ¿Y qué iba a cerrar? Itachi decidió no preguntarle a qué parte de su cuerpo pensaba echar el cierre. Temía que no le gustara la respuesta.

—¿Qué has dicho?

—Nada.

—No pareces muy entusiasmado.

«¡Si tú supieras! Entusiasmo es mi segundo nombre cuando estoy contigo. ¡Itachi _el Entusiasmado_! Así es como deberían llamarme. Sobre todo, cuando veo esas medias transparentes colgadas en el cuarto de baño cada vez que voy a hacer pis.»

—Cariñito, estoy muy entusiasmado, si eso significa que por fin vamos a poder salir de esta prisión. —«Y hay otras cosas que también me entusiasman. Cosas prohibidas. Imagínate un toro mi señora. Un toro en celo.»

En cuanto acabó su conversación con Sakura y colgó, el «telepongo» volvió a sonar. Era Dare-all No-land.

—Aquí Darrell Nolan. ¿Eres tú, Itachi?

Buenas vibraciones (¡no!)...

—Sí. Saludos.

—Tengo grandes noticias, muchacho.

«Más noticias. Apenas puedo contener la emoción.»

—Acabo de dejarlo atado y bien atado con ese capullo de Dirk.

«¿Ha atado a ese hombre? Vaya, esto sí que es interesante.»

—Dame un par de días más y podremos prepararte la audición.

—¿Qué es exactamente una audición?

—¡Ja, Ja, ja! Mira que eres bromista, Itachi. Verdaderamente vas a ser perfecto para el papel. Lo sé. Ni siquiera necesitarás un profesor que te enseñe el dialecto.

—Vamos a dejar una cosa clara, Dare-all. A mí no vas a atarme.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Dare-all con voz chillona—. ¡Ah, tú y tu numerito del idioma! Siempre se me olvida. Bueno, en todo caso, no hagas nada que no hiciera yo. ¡Ja, ja, ja! ¡Adiós!

Itachi se quedó mirando largo rato el «telepongo» con el ceño fruncido antes de colgar. En realidad, no le agradaba Dare-all y no acababa de fiarse de él.

—¿De qué iba todo eso? —preguntó Deidara, devolviéndolo bruscamente al presente—. ¿Era Sakura?

Itachi asintió con la cabeza.

—Por lo visto nos vamos a la playa.

—¿A qué? —quiso saber Deidara.

Itachi se encogió de hombros.

—A mirar el océano, supongo.

—Qué país tan extraño —comentó Deidara.

Itachi estuvo de acuerdo.

Sakura estaba completamente desconcertada por el extraño grupo que había irrumpido en su vida..., y se había adueñado de ella. Itachi y sus hijos eran raros, de eso no había duda.

Por ejemplo, ¿por qué les sorprendía tanto que la gente se tumbara en la arena de la playa para ponerse morena, o nadara entre las olas sólo por divertirse? ¿Por qué los niños más mayores no habían oído hablar nunca del surf? ¿Ni del voleibol? ¿por qué se habían quedado pasmados al ver el escueto atuendo que se ponían las mujeres para nadar?

Itachi y ella estaban tumbados en una toalla grande, en la playa de Santa Mónica, él a un lado, con su bañador nuevo tipo boxer, y ella al otro, con su bañador más discreto (un maillot de cadera alta y de color rojo intenso). A decir verdad, era el único que tenía. Se lo había comprado hacía siglos para su luna de miel con el Merluza. Entre ellos estaba Konan, que se había quedado dormida boca abajo, con el adorable culete en pompa, ceñido por un pañal. La pequeña era como un conejito de Duracell; había estado correteando por el borde del agua y chillando de alegría cada vez que llegaba una ola y le mojaba los pies. A Sakura le sorprendía el tiempo y la atención que Itachi dedicaba a la niña. Él se había sentado en la arena y había enseñado a Konan a escarbar y a hacer castillos, después de que Sakura le enseñara a él.

Deidara se acercó corriendo a la toalla, salpicándoles de arena y agua.

—Padre —dijo, y dejó caer al suelo, a sus pies, su tabla de surf de alquiler—. Ésta es Crystal. Vamos a subir al paseo marítimo a comprar una coca-cola. ¿Puedes darme unos papeles... digo, algo de dinero?

Crystal les sonrió.

—Luego vamos a ir a correr —dijo—. Aquí es guay correr por la playa, ¿sabes? Y las olas son geniales. A Dei se le da de miedo el surf. Nos va a dar unos consejos.

—Bueno, Dei, a ver si te vas a pasar de listo —dijo Itachi con sorna.

Deidara le lanzó una mirada que muy bien podía traducirse por: «¡Paadre!».

Deidara era un chico muy guapo. Se parecía bastante a Itachi, menos por el pelo, que llevaba recogido con una tira de cuero y era completamente rubio, mientras que el de Itachi era de un castaño muy claro, con mechones dorados. Deidara media además, casi lo mismo que su padre. Y los dos tenían los hombros muy anchos, la cintura estrecha y un cuerpo de modelo de portada. Era fácil deducir por qué a Deidara no le costaba que las chicas se acercaran a él allí, en la playa. Había también muchas mujeres que miraban a Itachi con deseo cuando pasaba a su lado.

Él miró con sobresalto a la chica que iba con su hijo. Era la típica jovencita californiana, provista de un bikini con braguita de tanga. Itachi puso cara de pasmo al ver su atuendo, y Sakura comprendió que habría puesto los ojos en blanco si la chica no hubiera estado mirando. Él metió la mano en su faltriquera de piel, que yacía junto a la niña dormida, y se dispuso a darle a Deidara un billete de cien dólares. Sakura lo detuvo agarrándolo de la mano y sacó de la faltriquera un billete de diez. Itachi inclinó la cabeza en señal de agradecimiento. Aún no dominaba el valor del cambio de aquella moneda.

—¿Tú te pones alguna vez un tanga de ésos? —preguntó cuando los chicos se hubieron ido.

«No, si alguien puede verme el trasero.»

—En la playa, no.

—¿Y en otros sitios?

«Casi nunca, como no sea en una habitación a oscuras y con el trasero escondido.»

—Claro —dijo—. También hay braguitas de tanga, ¿sabes?

—¿No es incómodo?

—No. De hecho, un buen tanga, de la talla justa, puede ser más cómodo que una braguita tradicional. —«Sakura, eres una farsante. Tú no estás hecha para la lencería fina, ni nunca lo estarás.»

—Me cuesta imaginarlo.

Ella sonrió.

—¿Quieres que te compre un tanga para hombre?

Itachi pareció horrorizado ante semejante sugerencia.

—Desde luego que no.

Sakura tampoco se lo imaginaba con aquel atuendo. Itachi ya era bastante imponente sin necesidad de ponerse una prenda tan descaradamente provocativa. En él, parecería obscena.

—Pero, en cambio, me gustaría verte con uno. Me gustaría muchísimo —añadió él, y Sakura notó por el brillo ardiente de sus ojos que hablaba en serio. Pero ése era un camino que no pensaba recorrer con aquel hombre... ¡sobre todo en vista de que aseguraba que ella era nada menos que su destino!.

Mejor cambiar de tema—. ¿Dónde está la madre de todos estos niños?

—No hay una sola. He tenido cuatro esposas, seis concubinas, numerosas amantes pasajeras y al menos una tabernera algo borrachina, cosa que sólo puedo atribuir a un ataque de locura inducido por el hidromiel. Todas mis mujeres, una por una tuvieron la osadía de morirse, de abandonarme o, para mi oprobio, de divorciarse de mí, como hizo la última, Inga, en medio del Althing. Decía que estaba harta de ser la esclava de todos mis hijos. Todos los vikingos de aquí a Birla todavía se están riendo.

Sakura dedujo que Itachi contestaba automáticamente con aquel largo discurso a una pregunta que, sin duda, le habían hecho muchas veces.

—Te da vergüenza —dijo ella, bromeando.

Él se encogió de hombros.

—No tengo mucha suerte con las mujeres..., por lo menos, si se trata de conservarlas. Pero, en cuestión de atraerlas y de hacerlas gozar, nunca he tenido ningún problema.

«Así que no tienes problemas para hacer gozar a las mujeres, ¿eh?» Aquello planteaba una serie de interesantes preguntas que Sakura no estaba dispuesta a formular.

—¿Te desagradan mis hijos? —preguntó él, como si notara en ella una expresión de reproche.

—Sólo su número.

—Cuido muy bien de todos ellos. No les falta de nada —repuso él, poniéndose a la defensiva.

—¿Qué me dices de una madre? Los niños necesitan una madre.

—De eso carecen, sí, pero yo intento compensar su falta. —El enojo que le había causado su reproche se desvaneció rápidamente, y añadió—: Es cierto que son demasiados hijos. No puedo evitar que mi simiente sea tan potente, pero...

«¡Dios mío! ¿De verdad ha dicho eso?»

—... por eso hice voto de castidad. No habrá más niños nacidos de mis entrañas, si puedo remediarlo.

«¡Santo dios! ¿Lo ha dicho de verdad?»

—¿Eres... eres casto? —balbució por fin Sakura.

—Intento serlo.

«Me da vueltas la cabeza. Un tío tan bueno, ¡y es casto! Bueno, por lo menos no es gay.»

—Todas esas miraditas abrasadoras que me echas, ¿y eres casto? —dijo sin poder refrenar su lengua.

—He dicho que hice voto de castidad, mi señora. No que se me haya caído el miembro. —La miró con altivez, y luego le devolvió la pelota—. ¿Qué me dices de ti? ¿Por qué no tienes marido?

—Lo tuve, pero nos divorciamos hace siete años.

—¿Te divorciaste tú de él?

Seguramente estaba imaginando un divorcio público tan ignominioso como el que había sufrido él.

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

—El Merluza me engañaba... mucho. No podía quedarse con los pantalones puestos ni aunque le fuera la vida en ello.

—¿El merluza?

—Merluza, cantamañanas, cualquier palabra que se te ocurra para describir a un tipo de lo más impresentable.

—Aah —dijo él—. En mi país a los hombres así los llamamos _nithing_. Hombres sin honor.

—Me suena bien.

—A mí me desagrada mucho el divorcio, pero he de admitir que me alegra que no estés comprometida. Eso nos pone las cosas mucho más fáciles.

—¿Que nos pone? ¿Cómo que nos pone?

En ese momento sonó el agudo pitido del silbato del socorrista, privando a Sakura de una explicación a aquella escandalosa afirmación. Antes de que ella pudiera darse cuenta de qué ocurría, Itachi se puso en pie de un salto y echó a correr hacia la orilla. Se zambulló bajo una enorme ola y, tras emerger al otro lado, comenzó a nadar con ritmo constante. Dos socorristas con boyas amarillas en forma de bala colgadas de los hombros nadaban tras él. A lo lejos, muy en la distancia, Sakura vio a Sasori y Kiba sentados tranquilamente en sus tablas de surf. No parecían hallarse en apuros, pero en aquella playa había normas que limitaban la distancia hasta la que podían alejarse los bañistas, y los niños la habían sobrepasado con creces.

Pronto regresaron todos sanos y salvos a la playa, donde los dos socorristas estuvieron un rato hablando con Itachi y sus hijos, entre grandes aspavientos. Itachi asentía, mientras Sasori y Kiba mantenían la cabeza gacha. Deidara y el resto de los niños se reunieron con ellos. Sakura se quedó en la toalla con Konan.

Por fin Itachi regresó a su lado, arrastrando a Sasori y Kiba tras él.

—Sentaos —ordenó— y no os mováis.

Sakura vio en su bello rostro enfado y angustia a partes iguales. Era duro ser padre, pensó, y saber mantener el equilibrio entre la disciplina y el cariño.

Itachi se volvió hacia ella.

—Creo que ya hemos tenido suficiente playa por hoy —dijo—. ¿Volvemos a tu castillo?

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

—Quizá de camino podamos parar a desayunar en casa de ese escocés —añadió Itachi.

—¿Qué escocés?

—Ese tal McDonald. He visto su comida en la «tela-visión». Creo que a todos nos vendrían bien unos Big Macs y unas patatas fritas.

—He encontrado un trozo de madera a la deriva. ¿Puedo llevármela para tallarla? —Shikamaru sostenía un pedazo de madera del tamaño de un pequeño poste telefónico.

—Si Shika puede llevarse la madera, yo me llevo mis cangrejos —dijo Rafael, que sujetaba un cubo de plástico repleto de cangrejos de arena.

—Yo quiero pizza —dijo Sai en voz baja.

—Kiba se ha hecho pis en el mar —informó Lucy como si aquello fuera de interés general.

—Y yo te he visto las tetitas cuando te he bajado el bañador. Así que ¡chínchate! —replicó Kiba, y le sacó la lengua de pronto.

—Kiba, sigues estando metido en un buen lío, ¿sabes? Yo que tú no me pasaría de la raya —le dijo Itachi.

—Kirsten tiene un pretendiente. No paraba de salpicarla, y ella se reía todo el rato. Así: ji, ji, ji, ji, ji, ji. Se llama George, y tiene unos granos... —añadió Sasori.

Kirsten le dio una torta en el hombro y empezó a lloriquear, avergonzada.

Ciertamente, aquel pilluelo se la estaba jugando, si había que hacer caso del gruñido que soltó su padre.

Todos sus hermanos varones y Lucy miraron con enfado a Sasori, pero el muy granuja preguntó con exagerado candor:

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué he hecho? Sólo digo la verdad.

—Sasori... —fue lo único que dijo su padre, pero en un tono firme y enfadado.

Justo en ese momento se despertó Konan. La pequeña rodó sobre la toalla, se tumbó de espaldas, se incorporó ágilmente, se restregó los ojos con sus puñitos, esbozó una sonrisa desdentada y dijo:

—¡Guu!

A juicio de Sakura, aquello lo decía todo.

 **Ofi Rodriguez**


	6. CAPITULO 6

**Hola los personajes le pertenecen a Kishimoto-sensei y a la autora original de esta historia Sandra Hill. Sin fines de lucro solo juego con los personajes e historia para que pasen un buen rato. GRACIAS**

Capítulo 6

 _ **Otra vez en la carretera...**_

Llevaban en la furgoneta cerca de cinco horas —sólo habían parado dos veces por el camino para comer e ir al aseo— cuando por fin, al llegar a una señal que decía DRAGÓN AZUL, Sakura tomó un desvío. Estaban en el valle de Sonoma, tierra de vinos, según le había explicado Sakura un rato antes.

Durante las primeras cuatro horas de viaje, Itachi había creído que acabaría por perder la razón...no los estribos.

—fadir, ¿ya hemos llegado?

—fadir, tengo que parar a hacer pis.

—fadir, tengo calor.

—fadir, tengo frío.

—fadir, ¿ya hemos llegado?

—fadir, Lucy no deja de mirarme.

—fadir, ¿a qué huele?

—fadir, ¿ya hemos llegado?

Sus hijos habían insistido una y otra vez, pregunta tras pregunta, queja tras queja, hasta que Sakura puso en la radio música de la Santa Virgen... ¿o era de Madona? A pesar de todo, Itachi entendía perfectamente la inquietud de los niños, porque dentro de la furgoneta había muy poco espacio.

Ahora, por suerte, sus hijos estaban durmiendo o entretenidos con un concurso que se le había ocurrido proponerles, y que consistía en un premio especial para el que lograra tocarse la barbilla con la lengua. En aquella beatífica quietud, Itachi pudo disfrutar del panorama que se desplegaba ante sus ojos. A decir verdad, nada —ni siquiera la algarabía de los niños— habría podido traspasar la extraña oleada de emoción, parecida a un presentimiento, que se apoderó de él al entrar en las tierras de la familia de Sakura. Sabía con toda certeza que jamás había estado allí y, sin embargo, se sentía como si hubiera vuelto a casa.

Abrió las ventanillas de la furgoneta y respiró hondo.

—¡Aah! —dijo con un largo suspiro.

Sakura se volvió para echarle una ojeada y enseguida volvió a fijar la mirada en la carretera.

«Le gusto. Le gusta mirarme, pero no quiere que se le note que se siente atraída por mí —pensó él con su acostumbrada modestia—. ¿O acaso le repugna y estoy malinterpretando todos los indicios?»

A Itachi le desagradaba su falta de confianza. ¿Qué era un vikingo sin su petulancia?

Unos robles muy altos, distintos a cuantos había visto hasta entonces, se elevaban a trechos a ambos lados del largo camino que conducía a la torre del homenaje de la familia de Sakura. A intervalos regulares, a lo largo de un muro de piedra de escasa altura, había enormes tiestos de barro rebosantes de flores rojas. Por todas partes se sentía el olor de los campos y de la tierra labrada que él conocía tan bien. Inhaló profundamente y exhaló con un suspiro de placer.

Sentía también el olor de la mujer que iba a su lado. El perfume que Sakura se ponía cada mañana en dosis pequeñas era atrayente, pero más atrayente aún era su olor de mujer. Itachi tenía olfato para esas cosas, tratándose del bello sexo, y no porque tuviera la nariz grande. Su nariz era bonita, o eso le habían dicho. Era su amor por el sexo femenino lo que afinaba su sentido del olfato. Y era ese mismo amor el que le había dado trece hijos, se recordó de mala gana.

Sakura lo miró de reojo con curiosidad mientras conducía la furgoneta por la pintoresca avenida.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Respirar —contestó él—. Creo que es la primera vez que respiro de verdad desde que llegué a tu país. ¿A ti no te encanta este olor?

—¿Qué olor? ¿A aire puro?

—A tierra. El olor maravilloso y penetrante de la tierra, de los árboles y las cosas que crecen. Eso es lo que echaba de menos desde que llegué a este país desconocido.

—¿Te gusta el olor de la tierra? —Sakura no parecía sorprendida, sino más bien asustada.

Él asintió con la cabeza.

—¿Tan raro te parece?

—La verdad es que no. Mi abuelo solía decir lo mismo. A veces hasta probaba un poco de tierra, para ver si le faltaban nutrientes. —Hizo una pausa antes de agregar—: Me ha producido una sensación extraña, oír a otra persona repetir sus palabras.

—Debía de ser un hombre sabio, tu abuelo.

A ella se le saltaron las lágrimas inmediatamente.

—Lo era. No sabio en el sentido de las cosas que se aprenden en los libros, claro, pero sí en las cosas sencillas. Te juro que tenía un refrán para cada cosa. Le tomábamos el pelo diciendo que era un pueblerino italiano metido a filósofo.

—Me hubiera gustado conocerlo.

Sakura reflexionó sobre lo que Itachi había dicho y luego cambió de tema.

—No sabía que estuvieras tan a disgusto en Los Ángeles.

—No, no es que estuviera a disgusto, exactamente. Pero no entiendo la mitad de las maravillas de América. Hay mucha más riqueza que en tierras vikingas, maneras mucho más eficaces de hacer las cosas, y muchos entretenimientos para la gran cantidad de tiempo libre que tiene la gente. Y, sin embargo, no estaba satisfecho. Hasta hace un momento no he comprendido por qué. Hay demasiada gente apiñada en muy poco espacio, demasiadas facilidades, demasiado derroche, demasiadas complicaciones que no mejoran la vida cotidiana.

—Pero ésas son las cosas que hacen la vida mejor. Los rascacielos. Los televisores. Los teléfonos móviles. Los coches.

Él sacudió la cabeza firmemente.

—Lo único que de verdad necesita un hombre es un hogar con fuego encendido... y, de cuando en cuando, una expedición, si le tira la aventura, o salir a batallar, cuando el rey requiere sus servicios como guerrero.

«Y hacer el amor... hacer bien el amor... con frecuencia... preferiblemente, dos veces al día. ¡Aargh! ya vuelvo a las andadas. Tengo el lecho de pieles metido en la cabeza.»

—Yo soy granjero de corazón, y la tierra es lo que más echaba de menos.

Ella se echó a reír.

—Voy a decirte una cosa, Itachi: si todo esto es un numerito, algún día ganarás un Oscar.

—No sé qué es un óscar. Y, aunque no me importaría tener uno de estos carros, no viviría en unas de esas torres tan altas ni aunque me pagaran por ello. Si quieres mi opinión, son como lindas prisiones.

—Eres un hombre realmente extraño —dijo Sakura, riendo.

«Conque extraño, ¿eh? Bueno, por lo menos no ha dicho que soy repulsivo. O un sapo baboso, como Inga me llamó una vez. Sí, yo tenía razón. Le gusto.»

—¿Extraño en sentido bueno o en sentido malo?

—Eso todavía estoy intentado descubrirlo.

«O puede que no.» Itachi la miró y notó que había contestado con franqueza. Aquello estaba bastante bien..., de momento, pensó.

Los niños, que habían abandonado el juego de la lengua, se habían puesto a parlotear, excitados por haber llegado por fin a su destino.

—¡Mirad allí! —gritó Lucy—. ¡Es un estanque! Y esos árboles... Sus hojas parecen pelos verdes. ¿Creéis que vivirán hadas ahí?

—O trols —dijo Kiba, haciendo una fea mueca a su hermana.

—Esos árboles son sauces llorones —les dijo Sakura—. Cuando era pequeña me encantaban. Tengo muchos recuerdos de jugar bajo los mechones de sus ramas. Para mí son como bellas damas con vestidos vaporosos, sobre todo cuando hay brisa. —Se puso colorada de pronto, como si le avergonzara haber revelado demasiado de sí misma.

—¿Sauces llorones? ¡Qué nombre tan bonito para un árbol! Nosotros, en nuestro país, no ponemos nombres tan bonitos a los árboles —dijo Lucy melancólicamente—. Sólo los llamamos robles, olmos, o pinos.

—¿Hay peces en ese estanque? —preguntó Rafael.

—Sí, creo que sí —contestó Sakura, para alborozo del muchacho.

—De uno de esos árboles cuelga un balancín —señaló Sai—. ¿Viven niños aquí?

—No —dijo Sakura—. Era mi balancín cuando era pequeña.

—Entonces, será muy viejo —balbució Sai, y luego, al ver que todos se reían, se sonrojó.

—No tanto, jovencito —dijo Sakura cuando pudo dejar de reírse.

—Nunca había visto tantas flores juntas, ni de tantos colores. Es precioso. —Kirsten tenía la nariz pegada a la ventanilla de su lado.

—¿Dónde están los dragones? Eso es lo que quiero saber —era Sasori quien hablaba. ¿Quién, si no?

—Están por ahí, avivando el fuego de sus barrigas para achicharrar a renacuajos como tú —dijo Itachi.

Sakura chasqueó la lengua.

—¿Te parece sensato asustar así a los niños?

—¿Estás asustado, Sasori? —preguntó él.

—¡Por todos los demonios, no! Pero lo que sí da miedo es mandar a un pobre niño a enfrentarse a los dragones sin un arco y unas flechas.

Itachi intercambió una rápida sonrisa con Sakura, que parecía empezar a comprender la insistencia de su hijo en poseer un arma.

A lo lejos, Itachi vio hileras e hileras de vides y un sinfín de hectáreas de campos sembrados. Y, si sus ojos no lo engañaban, había también un gran huerto junto a la casa. Estaba deseando explorarlo todo. Se volvió ligeramente en el asiento y sus ojos se toparon con los ojos de Rafael. Vio reflejados en ellos su misma admiración por aquellas tierras.

«Mi niñito, el granjero.» Ambos sonrieron.

Pero primero había que conocer el Dragón Azul y a su señora, la abuela Tsunade. Itachi miró a cada uno de sus hijos y les advirtió que se portaran bien. Después de todo, la abuela Tsunade podía ser la diosa que los había llevado hasta allí.

La furgoneta se detuvo al fin. Itachi sacó a Konan de su sillita y salio a una explanada que había frente a una espaciosa casa de madera de aspecto sumamente extraño, pues estaba rodeada de verandas y cubierta de pasamanos y tejadillos tallados.

Itachi notó que se le aceleraba la sangre y sintió un peculiar zumbido en los oídos al observar cuanto lo rodeaba.

De pronto, vio a la señora que aparecía entre la neblina de sus sueños: una réplica exacta de Sakura, pero más mayor y con el cabello blanco. Aquella diosa llevaba unas calzas enterizas que le llegaban de los hombros a los tobillos, confeccionadas con aquella tela fuerte que allí llamaban «vaquera», y sostenía entre los dedos de una mano un palito humeante que al instante arrojó al suelo y pisó con un pie enfundado en un zapato de lona blanca. Abrió luego los brazos de par en par, no para dar la bienvenida a Sakura, su nieta, sino para coger a Konan mientras ronroneaba:

—Ay, qué niña tan preciosa. Ven con la abuelita Tsunade.

Y Konan, para sorpresa de todos, obedeció con una amplia sonrisa y dijo:

—¡Guu!

La abuela Tsunade miró a Itachi de la cabeza a los pies y se detuvo un momento a observar sus brazaletes y su atuendo vikingo. Luego miró a su nieta inclinando la cabeza.

—Tienes razón. Es como un árbol.

Itachi enarcó una ceja, miró a Sakura inquisitivamente y dijo gesticulando sin emitir sonido:

—¿Un árbol?

Sakura se encogió de hombros mientras un bello rubor cubría su cara. Los otros ocho niños comenzaron a salir de la furgoneta, y los ojos de la abuela Tsunade fueron agrandándose a medida que los veía.

—¡Por el amor de un trol! —exclamó Kirsten—. ¡Tienen un caballo dentro de casa!

Todos se volvieron a mirar a un enorme animal que bajaba a la carrera los escalones de madera de la entrada del castillo. Parecía haber salido del interior del edificio.

—Qué boba eres, Kirsten —declaró Kiba con un bufido de suficiencia—. Eso es un perro, no un caballo.

Era, en efecto, un perro —del tamaño de un poni— que se puso a lamerles la cara mientras meneaba la cola alegremente.

—Es Sus —les dijo Sakura, y rio cuando el enorme perro le dio también a ella un lametazo.

—¿Susto? Qué nombre tan raro para una mascota —dijo Itachi.

—Susto no, Sus. Quiere decir «Sólo una semana». Era el tiempo que iba a quedarse.

Aquello tenía tanto sentido como todo lo que le había ocurrido a Itachi en aquel país. O sea, no mucho.

Sakura le sonrió mientras hablaba.

Él odiaba que le sonriera así. Hacía que se le formara un nudo en el estómago y que sus pulmones se quedaran sin aire.

Entre los lametazos del perro, que le sugirieron ciertas ideas carnales, y las hermosas sonrisas de Sakura, iba a acabar en un estado lamentable antes de que cayera la tarde.

Finalmente, cuando los ladridos, las risas y los gritos remitieron un poco y Sakura dejó de sonreírle, la abuela sacudió la cabeza como si intentara despejarse y entender la extraña escena que tenía lugar ante sus ojos. Luego volvió a fijar su atención en Itachi. Estiró un brazo y le estrechó la mano con firmeza.

—Hola, joven. Bienvenido al Dragón Azul. Soy Tsunade Haruno. Puedes llamarme abuela Tsunade.

Él asintió con la cabeza y dijo:

—Yo soy Itachi Uchiha. Y éstos son mis hijos. —Los fue señalando por turno—. Konan, Sai, Sasori, Rafael, Kiba, Lucy, Shikamaru, Kirsten y Deidara.

Ella se rio alegremente mientras saludaba a los niños uno por uno con una inclinación de cabeza. Por último dio a Konan un sonoro beso en la mejilla. Después se volvió hacia él y dijo:

—Ya era hora de que llegaras, chico.

 _ **En busca de problemas...**_

Era ya de noche cuando Sakura salió a la terraza trasera de busca de Itachi.

Deidara, Kirsten y Lucy estaban en la biblioteca, viendo en la tele una película de acción y aventuras. Sus, que estaba agotado, se había tendido a sus pies, boca abajo y desparramado como una alfombra. Los otros niños estaban en el cuarto de estar del piso de arriba, jugando a un videojuego en el ordenador. La abuela se hallaba también arriba, acostando a Konan.

Kurenai estaba limpiando la cocina tras el suntuoso festín que habían tomado para cenar: quesadillas de chile con lima, nachos con guacamole, pollo churruscado, una versión familiar de arroz hispano conocida por «arrocito picante», nombre que había hecho las delicias de los hijos de Itachi, chimichangas con gambas, ensalada de tacos y, de postre, helado mexicano frito con canela. Nadie se quejó de cuánto picaba la comida. Era una suerte que Kurenai y la abuela hubieran preparado tal cantidad de manjares, porque los niños y Itachi parecían tener un apetito insaciable. Aunque, qué demonios, Sakura también lo tenía. Con la cena se había servido un vino tinto seco para los mayores y jarras heladas de limonada para los niños.

Kurenai y la abuela no habían hecho otra cosa que sonreír y revolotear alrededor de los niños desde su llegada. Se habían mostrado encantadas cuando de la mesa desapareció hasta el último trozo de comida. Y ni siquiera habían puesto mala cara por el alboroto que formaban los hijos de Itachi. Verdaderamente, aquella casa estaba hecha para que en ella hubiera muchos niños, como siempre había dicho su abuela.

—Asuma, ¿has visto a Itachi? —preguntó Sakura cuando el capataz se acercó a la casa. Asuma había cenado con ellos y había salido luego a hacer su ronda nocturna de inspección de las viñas, llevándose a Itachi con él.

El capataz subió cansinamente los escalones del porche sin dejar de mover la cabeza.

—Anda todavía por el viñedo oeste. ¿Quién es ese hombre, chiquita? Es asombroso.

—Itachi es actor... creo, aunque él asegura que es granjero.

—Sabe mucho de campo. De vides no, claro, pero tiene mucha curiosidad. Y hace muchas preguntas. Preguntas que dan en el clavo. Que cuánto dura la época de maduración. Que qué riesgos corren las uvas cuando crecen. Que hasta qué punto dependen del clima. Que si dan beneficios las uvas, comparadas con la cebada o las verduras.

—Pareces impresionado —comentó Sakura con sorpresa. No era fácil impresionar a Asuma, que descubría la falsedad al instante.

—Sí, lo estoy. Has tenido suerte, pequeña.

—¡Ah, no! Te equivocas, Asuma. No hay nada entre nosotros, Itachi solamente está de visita. Se irá dentro de unos días..., de una semana, como mucho.

Asuma parecía escéptico.

—Él dice que eres su destino.

Sakura sintió que su corazón se hinchaba con una extraña emoción, a pesar de sí misma.

—Le habrás entendido mal—dijo débilmente.

Asuma seguía sin parecer muy convencido. Luego se encogió de hombros como si aquello no fuera asunto suyo.

—En todo caso, tu invitado me ha pedido que le enseñe todo lo que hay que saber sobre el cultivo de la uva. A partir de mañana, será mi ayudante. —Notando cierta inquietud en la expresión de Sakura, añadió—: Sólo mientras esté de visita aquí claro. Y trabajará sin cobrar. ¿Quién nos iba a decir que encontraríamos un trabajador sin sueldo? ¡Ja, ja, ja!

Asuma entró en la casa y Sakura se quedó en el porche asombrada nuevamente por el vikingo, aunque Itachi no estuviera presente. Después oyó a través de la ventana abierta que Asuma hablaba con su mujer.

—Ese noruego es fuerte como un roble, Kurenai. Levantó la parte de atrás de un tractor él solo cuando quise revisar el colector de aceite. ¿Te imaginas los niños italovikingos que podrían tener Sakura y él?

Kurenai soltó una risita y luego dijo:

—¡Chist! Lo peor que puedes hacer es decirle a esa cabeza de Sakura que te cae bien su chico.

«No es mi chico —quiso gritar Sakura—. Y tampoco es mi destino». Con esa idea en mente, salió echa una furia en busco de su... destino.

 _ **Aquí llegan los problemas...**_

—Itachi, tenemos que hablar.

Itachi acababa de soltar la palanca del tubo metálico hueco que salía del suelo y echaba agua. Se había lavado las manos y la cara. Se peinó con los dedos el pelo mojado y se lo puso detrás de las orejas mientras miraba acercarse a Sakura.

«Oh, oh —pensó—. Cuando una mujer le dice a un hombre que quiere hablar, es que tiene una larga lista de quejas que lanzar sobre él. y Sakura viene pisando fuerte. Sí, pisando fuerte y con ganas de hablar, señal segura de que está enfadada.»

—¿Nos sentamos... a hablar? —preguntó, señalando un banco cercano—. Me parece que me he metido en un lío.

Ella frunció el ceño, confusa, mientras se sentaba.

—¿Por qué crees que te has metido en un lío?

—Por la expresión tormentosa de su cara. O yo he hecho algo mal, o mis hijos han metido la pata. En cualquier caso, me estoy preparando para aguantar un buen sermón. —Se sentó junto a ella y sintió de inmediato su olor femenino, en el que se mezclaban un ligero perfume floral y su propia esencia de mujer. Itachi adoraba a las mujeres... y adoraba todos y cada uno de sus aromas. Ello, probablemente, había contribuido a su perdición.

—Nadie se ha metido en un lío... exactamente —dijo ella, y dio un respingo cuando Itachi le pasó el brazo por la espalda y tocó con los dedos un mechón de su pelo negro, frotando sensualmente los filamentos sedosos—. Quiero decir... lo que intentaba explicarte es... eh... mm... ejem... que has estado diciendo y haciendo algunas cosas con las que no estoy de acuerdo, pero, eh, en cuanto dejemos las cosas claras, estoy segura de que no habrá más, eh, malentendidos. —Al final de su tartamudeante explicación, que no era en realidad tal, dejó escapar un suave gruñido. Estuvo a punto de recostarse en la mano de Itachi, que le estaba acariciando el pelo, y se apartó bruscamente, como si huyera de sus bajos instintos.

Era como una yegua esquiva y nerviosa. Quizás incluso como una yegua en celo, pensó él. ¿Una yegua esquiva? Él era sumamente rústico... o eso le había dicho más de una mujer, normalmente cuando estaba a punto de abrirse de piernas para él. Su rudeza, suponía, se debía a que era granjero. Si había dos cosas que conocía bien en este mundo, eran las mujeres y el ganado. Y Sakura estaba luchando contra la atracción que sentía por él, por tosco que fuera.

—No me mires así. No te atrevas —dijo ella, y movió un poco el trasero para apartarse de su lado. Levantó la barbilla con aire desafiante y el pelo se deslizó entre los dedos de Itachi, como ella pretendía.

«Nunca desafíes a un vikingo, querida mía. Nunca.»

Él deslizó enseguida el trasero por el banco, acortando la distancia que los separaba. Esta vez, metió la mano bajo la larga melena de Sakura y la cogió de la nuca para atraerla hacia sí.

—¿Cómo te estoy mirando, cariñito?

—Como un sapo en celo a punto de abalanzarse sobre mis huesos.

«lnga me llamó una vez sapo baboso. Ahora Sakura me llama sapo en celo. La próxima vez que me mire en un espejo, tendré que fijarme en si tengo verrugas. ¿Y qué quería decir con saltar sobre sus huesos? Ah, seguramente quería decir que deseo echarme sobre ella y...» Por un momento —sólo por un momento—, las bruscas palabras de Sakura le dejaron perplejo. Suponía que las mujeres también podían ser prosaicas, pero no sabía si ello le gustaba. Tras dos segundos escasos de reflexión, decidió que le gustaba... dentro de un orden. Con eso en mente se echó a reír y acercó un poco más a Sakura, que seguía retirándose.

—No estoy tan en celo... aún. Solamente quiero darte las gracias por traerme a tu casa. El Dragón Azul es un verdadero paraíso.

—¿Tu crees? —preguntó ella, visiblemente complacida porque Itachi admirara su amado hogar.

El decidió aprovechar que había bajado la guardia un momento para cogerla de la cintura y sentarla sobre su regazo. La cabeza de Sakura le llegaba sólo hasta los hombros. Quería —no, necesitaba— colocar sus partes pudendas mejor sobre las suyas.

Su rápida maniobra hizo que Sakura dejara escapar un grito de sorpresa y que un instante después se removiera, lo empujara e intentara desprenderse de sus brazos.

—¿Se puede saber qué estás haciendo?

«Ay, señora, no creo que quieras saberlo.»

—Darte las gracias. Te he dicho que quería agradecerte que me hubieras traído aquí, y eso es lo que estoy haciendo.

Ella dejó de forcejear un segundo y lo miró inquisitivamente, con los ojos muy abiertos.

—¿Éste... éste es tu modo de darme las gracias?

«Es un principio.»

—No, es éste —dijo él, y, bajando la cabeza, besó su boca suavemente, con un roce tierno y persuasivo—. Un beso de agradecimiento.

Los labios carnosos de Sakura estaban ligeramente entreabiertos por la sorpresa. Itachi y ella encajaban perfectamente, como las piezas de madera que su hermano Sasuke utilizaba para construir sus barcos y que ensamblan perfectamente. Como dos piezas de un jarro de cerámica resquebrajado y vuelto a componer. Como un molde antiguo, creado por los dioses, en el que se unían el hombre y la mujer.

El aire estaba cargado de chispas, como durante una tormenta de verano. Algo trascendental estaba ocurriendo —o estaba a punto de ocurrir—, y Itachi se sentía dichoso de formar parte de ello.

Al principio, Sakura se resistió, pero él la sujetó con fuerza por la nuca y la cintura. Itachi percibió el instante preciso de su rendición, cuando todo su cuerpo pareció ablandarse y apoyarse en el suyo. No necesitó sentir su gemido para comprender que le deseaba, acaso tanto como él la deseaba a ella. No, su propio deseo era mucho mayor que el de ella. Nada podía sobrepasar su intensidad.

Frotó sus labios contra los de ella adelante y atrás, dándoles forma.

—Gracias —musitó contra la humedad de rocío de su boca.

Para su inmensa satisfacción, Sakura trazó con la punta de la lengua la silueta de sus labios y susurró muy suavemente:

—No hay de qué.

Bueno, él era un vikingo, y un vikingo muy enérgico. Qué demonios, era un hombre. No necesitaba más invitación que aquélla. Hundió en la boca de Sakura su lengua caliente y comenzó a sacarla y a meterla, imitando el acto sexual. En lugar de frustrar sus esfuerzos, Sakura abrió más la boca y le rodeó los hombros con los brazos. Mientras tanto, frotaba sus pechos contra la túnica que cubría el torso de Itachi. No hacía falta que sus pechos estuvieran desnudos. Tenía los pezones tan erectos, que ni siquiera la tela de la ropa podía disminuir las deliciosas sensaciones que provocaban en ambos.

—Demasiado deprisa —dijo él con un gruñido.

—Demasiado despacio —contestó ella con otro gruñido.

Todo estaba sucediendo demasiado rápido, pese a lo que ella dijera. Además, en un rincón de la mente de Itachi se agitaba una insidiosa certeza que en ese momento no hubiera podido recordar ni aunque su vida dependiera de ello. Por otro lado, como Sakura le alentaba con sus palabras, ni siquiera quería pensar en algo que pudiera sofocar aquel fuego que empezaba a apoderarse de su cuerpo.

La levantó por las caderas de modo que sus piernas, enfundadas en calzas vaqueras, quedaran a horcajadas sobre sus muslos, con las rodillas apoyadas sobre el banco. Luego la colocó de tal manera que sus nalgas reposaran sobre sus muslos y su sexo sobre el duro promontorio de su miembro.

A la luz de la luna llena, vio que los ojos de Sakura se dilataban, llenos de asombro, y que sus labios se abrían y exhalaban un largo suspiro que luego se convirtió en un suave jadeo.

Itachi apartó las manos de su cintura y las deslizó hacia arriba, por encima de su jubón y a lo largo de sus costillas. Sin apartarlas de sus costados, acarició los flancos de sus pechos, sirviéndose solamente de los pulgares.

Ella arqueó la espalda, echó la cabeza hacia atrás y proyectó hacia delante los pechos.

—Más. —Pidió con voz ronca.

«¿Más? Si jugamos un poco más a esto, me correré en las calzas como un crío inexperto.»

—¿Más qué? —preguntó con voz estrangulada, como si no lo supiera... como si quisiera torturarse.

—Tócame, Itachi, tócame... —dijo ella, y arqueó aun más el pecho hacia él. Aquel movimiento hizo que su entrepierna empezara a restregarse sobre la de Itachi, y él vio chiribitas ante sus ojos abiertos. Por todos los dioses y las diosas, ¿tan salido estaba, o era únicamente aquella mujer la que surtía sobre él un efecto tan inmediato? Normalmente era capaz de refrenarse mejor.

Pero ella se lo había pedido, y él estaba deseando..., y más que deseando.

Amoldó entonces sus manos a los pechos de Sakura, cubriendo cada uno con sus grandes palmas, y los empujó hacia arriba. Comenzó a tocarlos luego en sentido circular y, alzándolos de nuevo, frotó con los pulgares sus pezones erizados hasta convertirlos en duras puntas. Después siguió acariciándolos con más ímpetu durante un rato.

—Cabálgame —dijo.

Ella obedeció.

Itachi, que no esperaba que cediera tan prontamente, no estaba preparado para el asalto inmediato que experimentaron sus sentidos. «¡Válgame Thor, olvídate de los sentidos!» Cada parte masculina de su cuerpo se puso alerta al instante, incluyendo su cerebro, por no mencionar sus grandes partes... bajas.

Itachi no retozaba con una mujer completamente vestido desde que era un muchacho, y, ¡ay!, el placer era tan intenso y puro que se resistía a cualquier intento de descripción.

Mientras ella se contoneaba sobre sus caderas, frotándose contra él, Itachi deslizó las manos bajo su falda y apartó a un lado sus braguitas de encaje. Tomando sus pezones entre los dedos índice y pulgar de cada mano, los pellizcó y frotó, dedicándoles caricias y leves tirones. Ella prácticamente gemía de placer mientras su entrepierna se deslizaba adelante y atrás sobre la prominencia del miembro erecto de Itachi.

Jadeando, Itachi le dio instrucciones.

—Más fuerte. Cabálgame más fuerte, dulce ángel. Llévame al cielo.

Sabía que a Sakura no le gustaba que la llamaran «ángel».

Aquella palabra se le escapó. Pero, por suerte, ella no pareció notarlo, pues empezó a restregarse contra él con más ímpetu, vientre contra vientre.

—Hace tanto tiempo... Un año. Me da vergüenza —confesó.

—¡Te da vergüenza! ¡Ja! Para mí también hace casi un año. Y soy un hombre —dijo él.

—Eso que has dicho es muy sexista.

—Yo soy muy sexy —contestó él, figurándose que «sexista» significaba lo mismo que «sexy».

Ella intentó reírse, pero le salió un gorgorito. Luego fue incapaz incluso de hacer aquel ruido.

—Ah, ah, ah, ah...—gimió al acercarse al clímax.

Itachi prorrumpió en un bramido de triunfo al alcanzar el orgasmo. Cogiéndola de las nalgas con ambas manos, la apretó con fuerza contra sí y dejó que su miembro se sacudiera contra su sexo una vez, dos, numerosas veces, hasta que estuvo exhausto.

La cabeza de Sakura reposaba sobre el hueco de su cuello. Él le acariciaba suavemente las muñecas. Ambos jadeaban, intentando recuperar el aliento.

—Tú sí que sabes dar las gracias —dijo finalmente ella con una leve risa.

—Pues espera a ver cómo digo «muchísimas gracias» —contestó él, y rió también con suavidad.

Sakura echó la cabeza hacia atrás para mirarlo.

—Vine aquí a hablar contigo.

—Me gusta como hablas.

—No era eso lo que quería decir —repuso ella, y le dio una palmada juguetona en el hombro—. Itachi, tienes que dejar de decirle a todo el mundo que soy tu destino.

—¿Por qué?

—¿Que por qué? Porque no lo soy.

Él había empezado a mordisquear su cuello y ella se retorció en su regazo, lo cual hizo que una parte del cuerpo de Itachi que había quedado momentáneamente aletargada despertase a la vida de nuevo. Aquello era verdaderamente increíble. No iba a derramarse en las calzas dos veces. No, no y no. Con determinación surgida de una voluntad férrea que ignoraba poseer, levantó a Sakura de su regazo y la deposito a su lado, en el banco.

Sólo entonces reparó en lo que ella había dicho. ¿Que no era su destino? «¡Ja!»

—Si no es el destino, ¿cómo llamas tú al hecho de que haya venido a parar a este país tras recorrer medio mundo? ¿A qué atribuyes que viera a tu abuela en sueños, si no al destino? ¿A qué achacas que me falte la respiración cada vez que te veo, si no al destino? ¿Y cómo llamarías tú a lo que acaba de suceder entre nosotros, sin proponérnoslo, si no es destino?

—¿Te falta la respiración cada vez que me ves? —preguntó ella, centrándose en la que era, sin duda, la parte más irrelevante de lo que Itachi había dicho.

«Las mujeres siempre quieren saber si son capaces de debilitar a un hombre. Seguro que el hecho de que me falte el aliento le parece una debilidad.»

—¿Por qué te sorprende?

—Porque yo también me quedo un poquitín sin aliento cuando te veo —reconoció ella.

«Pensándolo bien... ¡Gracias, Dios!» Había tan poca luz que no veía a Sakura, pero hubiera apostado a que se había puesto colorada al decir aquello.

—Así que un poquitín, ¿eh? —dijo en tono burlón—. A mí eso me suena a destino.

—El que tú o yo nos quedemos sin aliento no viene a cuento —dijo ella, malhumorada. Luego pareció ocurrírsele otra cosa—. ¿Qué hay de tu voto de castidad?

«Ah, a sí que eso es lo que mi conciencia intentaba hacerme recordar cuando se me subió la savia. El dichoso voto de castidad. No, el voto necesario. No puedo tener más hijos..., ni siquiera con esta bella dama.»

—Lo he olvidado, pero no hay de qué preocuparse. Esta clase de amor no cuenta.

—¿No me digas? —Ella se puso de lado en el banco para mirarlo—. Los votos de castidad tienen sus normas, ¿no?

Itachi sabía que estaba bromeando, pero él era un vikingo, y los vikingos se tomaban sus votos muy a pecho.

—No hay normas. Sólo el sentido común. Quiero decir que un hombre puede seguir siendo casto si no ha consumado el... es decir, si no ha habido satisfacción. —«Un poco más de satisfacción y me habría quedado bizco para siempre.» Itachi se refrenó y exhaló un suspiro cargado de frustración ante la dificultad para explicarse—. Oh, demonios, lo que quiero decir es que el voto sigue intacto si no ha habido inserción del miembro viril en el sexo de la mujer. En mi país, a lo que acabamos de hacer se le llama un polvo seco, y te aseguro que no cuenta.

Se habría felicitado por su respuesta dándose palmaditas en la espalda a sí mismo de no ser porque Sakura se reía a carcajadas.

Cuando sus risas se apagaron y se enjugó las lágrimas que tenía en los ojos, le dijo:

—No te culpo por lo que ha pasado esta noche, Itachi, pero no puede volver a ocurrir.

—Desde luego que no —convino él.

Se levantaron y echaron a andar hacia la casa. Y ambos pensaron: «¡Ja!»

 _ **Cuando todo lo demás falla, ponte a rezar...**_

De pie junto a la ventana de su cuarto, Tsunade Haruno contemplaba los viñedos que tanto amaba. En una mano sostenía el rosario con el que por las noches rezaba su novena. En la otra, un cigarrillo, el primero que fumaba desde la llegada de los niños, esa tarde. Iba a intentar no fumar delante de ellos.

Llevaba quince minutos, poco más o menos, observando sin reparos a su nieta y al apuesto noruego. Tenía los ojos empañados. Recordaba muy bien qué se sentía al enamorarse por primera vez... aunque, en su caso, de eso hiciera cincuenta años o más. Y para Sakura aquél era su primer amor, Tsunade estaba convencida de ello, a pesar del matrimonio fallido de su nieta.

Su mente se adelantaba ya, haciendo planes. Una boda en el Dragón Azul sería maravilloso? Y más niños..., aunque el vikingo tuviera ya tantos. Bautizos, fiestas de cumpleaños, vacaciones en familia... y, ante todo, ¿podía atreverse a tener esperanzas de que algún día la bodega volviera a abrirse y a florecer? Pero antes tendría que haber una boda. Ése era el primer paso. Bueno, no, el primer paso era el amor, pero estaba segura de que Itachi y Sakura habían emprendido ya ese camino, aunque no lo supieran aún.

Estuvo un rato más observando a la pareja y vio que Itachi intentaba una y otra vez coger de la mano a Sakura, y que su nieta le apartaba con una palmada. Él se echó a reír por algo que dijo ella. Sakura levantó el mentón con aire altivo, y no precisamente como una enamorada.

Tsunade resolvió en ese preciso momento que sería mejor que esa noche rezara dos veces el rosario.

 **Ofi Rodriguez**


	7. CAPITULO 7

**Hola los personajes le pertenecen a Kishimoto-sensei y a la autora original de esta historia Sandra Hill. Sin fines de lucro solo juego con los personajes e historia para que pasen un buen rato. GRACIAS**

Capítulo 7

 _ **El estruendo del silencio...**_

A la mañana siguiente, a Sakura se le pegaron las sábanas.

Cuando por fin se despertó, a las nueve, dos horas después de la hora a la que solía levantarse, comprendió que lo que había perturbado su sueño profundo era el silencio. No se oía el tráfico fuera de su edificio de apartamentos. Ni la música del despertador de su mesilla de noche. Ni gritos, ni algarabía de niños.

Más allá de las ventanas solamente se oía el canto de los pájaros.

Y una manada de ratones correteando arriba y abajo por el pasillo, más allá de la puerta de su habitación, y bajando y subiendo por las escaleras... una y otra vez... adelante y atrás... arriba y abajo... Normalmente, aquellos correteos iban acompañados de un « ¡Chist!». Los ratones eran, por supuesto, los niños. Al menos cuatro, supuso Sakura. Debían de estar corriendo de puntillas para no despertarla, sin duda por orden de su abuela y de Kurenai. Pero era, por el contrario, su silencio lo que había traspasado su sueño, junto con el incesante susurro de sus carreras de puntillas, carreras que seguramente eran un indicio de que estaban tramando alguna travesura.

Sakura se desperezó y bostezó con la boca abierta, satisfecha de haber dormido tanto tiempo y tan bien, cosa que rara vez se permitía. Solo entonces, mientras bostezaba y se estiraba, recordó otro placer que había experimentado recientemente.

«Itachi», pensó y gruñó, desanimada, cuando ante sus ojos centelleó el recuerdo del beso con que él le había dado las gracias, sabría Dios por qué. Aquel beso no había sido sólo un beso. No, había sido mucho más que eso. Y ella, normalmente tan precavida, se había dejado llevar por completo.

En realidad, le desagradaban los hombres como Itachi. Era un perfecto irresponsable por haber traído al mundo trece hijos. ¡Y qué absurdo lo del voto de castidad! Debería haberse hecho una vasectomía diez hijos atrás.

¡Y aquel constante numerito suyo! La verdad, ya cansaba. Estaba harta de oír pronunciar mal tantas palabras corrientes.

¡Y esas espadas que Deidara y él habían dejado en el paragüero de cerámica Weller del recibidor!

«¿Necesito que me recuerden diariamente la violencia de la sociedad actual? ¿Es que el 11 de septiembre no me enseñó nada?»

A pesar de todo, había permitido que Itachi la besara. Y, lo que era aún peor, ella también le había besado.

«¿En qué estaría yo pensado?»

«No estabas pensando. Ése es el problema.»

«Puede que a veces sea bueno mandar la lógica al garete. Escuchar al corazón, en vez de al cerebro.»

«Puede que me haya dado un poco por argumentar a toro pasado.»

«Ni siquiera conozco a ese hombre.»

«Hacía dos años que conocía al Merluza cuando me casé con él; así que ese argumento tiene más agujeros que un colador.»

«¿Por qué estoy discutiendo conmigo misma?»

Pasó las manos por su camisón de algodón y se detuvo en sus pechos. Los notaba cargados y tensos, y sus pezones parecían aún enternecidos por las atenciones de Itachi. ¡Ah, las cosas que le había hecho! Ya fuera un granjero, un vikingo o un actor de cine, una cosa era segura: aquel hombre era un amante soberbio. Sabía cómo hacer gozar a una mujer. Si era capaz de proporcionarle tanto placer vestida, qué no conseguiría si hacían el amor de verdad.

Bajó las manos y apoyó la palma sobre su bajo vientre, donde notaba un vacío insatisfecho que no estaba allí veinticuatro horas antes. Comprendió que su encuentro de la noche anterior no había sido suficiente.

 _ **La vida loca, no había duda...**_

Adiós a sus buenas intenciones. Adiós a su acuerdo de no repetir aquel jugueteo sexual. El caso era que ella le deseaba..., aún más esa mañana que la víspera... y eso era mucho decir. ¿Cómo podía haber estado tan ciega respecto a lo que estaba sucediendo?

Con claridad cristalina admitió ante sí misma: «Me siento atraída por un hombre que dice ser vikingo y granjero. Y que tiene once hijos».

¡Santo Dios! ¿Podían complicársele aún más las cosas?

La casa estaba vacía cuando Sakura acabó de ducharse y se puso la ropa que solía usar en el Dragón Azul: unos vaqueros, unas zapatillas de deporte y una camiseta..., una camiseta elástica, en la que se leía: ¡VINIFÍCATE!

Oyó un suave canturreo procedente de la cocina. Era Kurenai, que estaba cantando _La vida loca_. Así pues, la casa no estaba del todo vacía, a fin de cuentas.

La cocina del Dragón Azul era enorme y tenía electrodomésticos modernos y una mesa de pedestal, hecha de roble que medía más de tres metros y ocupaba el centro de la estancia. En aquella mesa se habían preparado todas las comidas para invitados que en otro tiempo se habían celebrado en la finca.

Al entrar en la cocina, Sakura tuvo que mirar dos veces a la cocinera. Kurenai —que era una mujer bajita, robusta y entrada en años— se movía del fogón al fregadero y viceversa mientras bailaba un chachachá y cantaba aquella vieja canción de Ricky Martin.

Su público era Konan, que se reía alegremente encaramada a una trona de madera que la abuela debía de haber sacado del desván. La niña seguía el ritmo de la canción y del baile de Kurenai golpeando con una cuchara la bandeja de madera, sobre la que reposaba un plato de papilla de plátano a medio comer; La otra mitad de la papilla se hallaba en su barbilla cubierta de baba

—Guu —dijo Konan al notar su llegada.

—Buenos días, cielo. —Sakura se inclinó para besarla en la coronilla. Enseguida se acercó a la cafetera y se sirvió una taza de café—. Buenos días, Kurenai.

—Buenos días —contestó la cocinera jovialmente, y dejó de bailar el chachachá... un momento, al menos—. Voy a prepararte un buen desayuno, como cuando eras pequeña. ¿Okey?

—Que no sea muy grande —protestó ella.

—¡Okey, Mackey!

«¿Okey, Mackey? ¡Madre mía!»

—Un desayuno pequeño, entonces —dijo Kurenai, y se las ingenió para preparar en cuestión de minutos una tortilla francesa, una tostada de pan integral, patatas fritas caseras, tomates frescos picados y un zumo de naranja. Sakura se lo comió todo.

Entre bocado y bocado, algunos de los cuales acabaron en la boca de Konan, preguntó:

—¿Dónde se ha metido todo el mundo?

—Bueno, Itachi se levantó a las cuatro...

—¡A las cuatro! ¿Estás de broma? —Los hombres que Sakura conocía, sobre todo los de Hollywood, dormían hasta mediodía y se pasaban la noche de fiesta o hablando de negocios.

—No, no estoy de broma. A las cuatro estaba en pie y a las cinco, cuando Asuma y yo nos levantamos, estaba ya en el huerto de tu abuela, cavando con la azada y quitando las malas hierbas. El perro estaba con él. Ese hombre sabe mucho de campo, de eso no hay duda. Pero es muy raro, porque no sabía lo que era un tomate. Ni una patata. Todo el mundo conoce los tomates y las patatas. Pero él sabía a qué matas había que quitarles los chupones y a cuáles no, qué plantas necesitaban un transplante para que les diera más el sol o la sombra, cuáles tenían demasiado abono... Esa clase de cosas. Toma más café, cariño.

Sakura acercó su taza para que Kurenai volviera a llenársela, lo cual animó a Konan a levantar su vaso involcable para que a ella también se lo llenaran.

—¿Dónde está ahora?

—Todo el mundo desayunó a las siete..., y no una birria de desayuno, como tú, sino salchichas con panceta y huevos revueltos, y sofrito de carne adobada, y gofres con arándanos. Y avena y cereales, además. ¡Ay, señor, señor!, gasté tres hogazas de pan hecho en casa. Creo que tendré que cocer otra tanda esta tarde..., un tanda doble. —Kurenai sonrió, radiante. Saltaba a la vista que se hallaba en el paraíso de los cocineros, con tantas bocas que sabían apreciar su comida—. Después de comer, el chico mayor, Deidara, y Rafael, el que cojea, se fueron con su padre y con Asuma a trabajar a los campos. Llevan fuera cerca de dos horas.

—¿Y los demás?

—Las dos niñas y uno de los niños, el que anoche miraba su plato achicando los ojos, se han ido al centro comercial con tu abuela. Tu abuela cree que el crío necesita gafas. Él ni siquiera sabía lo que eran, ¿te lo puedes creer? Itachi le dio a tu abuela un montón de dinero y le dijo que comprara ropa para sus hijos y para él. Me parece que eran tres mil dólares. Vaqueros, camisetas, zapatillas..., todas esas cosas. Y desodorante. Tiene obsesión por el desodorante. Tu abuela tomó medidas a todos antes de irse..., y hasta dibujó las siluetas de sus pies en hojas de papel. Me extraña que no oyeras las risas.

Sakura parpadeó mientras observaba, perpleja, el parloteo de Kurenai.

Ésta respiró hondo y prosiguió:

—Los demás niños están en el estanque, pescando y jugando con ese viejo columpio. Me parece que dentro de nada tendré que ponerme a hacer la comida.

Sakura no recordaba haber visto nunca a Kurenai tan contenta. Y todo porque de pronto tenía muchísimo trabajo y la casa estaba llena de niños. Sakura supuso que su abuela estaría igual.

El problema era que podían acostumbrarse demasiado a tanta compañía. Tendría que recordarles que Itachi y sus hijos solo estaban de paso. Pronto tendrían que marcharse.

Y también tendría que recordárselo a sí misma.

Konan sonrió y dijo:

—Guu.

Seguramente era su forma de decir con su lengua de trapo «¿A quién quieres engañar?».

Kurenai se había puesto otra vez a bailar por la cocina mientras cantaba _La vida loca_.

«La vida loca —pensó Sakura—. ¡Y tanto!»

 _ **El granjero y la cañada...digo, el viñedo...**_

El sol brillaba radiante en el cielo cuando Sakura recorrió a pie la distancia de cerca de un kilómetro que separaba la casa de los campos del sur, donde esperaba encontrar a su vikingo desaparecido. Era un agradable paseo entre los pasillos que formaban los «hombrecillos con los brazos estirados». Así era como pensaba de niña en las vides, y aquella imagen había permanecido con ella.

Entre las suaves y redondeadas colinas del Dragón Azul había 90 hectáreas de viñedo (una cantidad modesta comparada con la extensión de la mayoría de las bodegas), en las que se cultivaban doce variedades de uva. Cuando fabricaban su propio vino, las uvas se convertían en mezclas muy apreciadas de charrdonay, cabernet sauvignon, sauvignon blanco, pinot noir y zinfandel. Ahora, se las vendían a otros bodegueros.

En los campos del sur cultivaban sus uvas sangiovese, una variedad importada de Italia cuyos orígenes se remontaban a la época de los etruscos. Su abuelo adoraba aquella uva en particular, a pesar de que no producía su vino más popular. Seguramente sentía afecto por ella porque era originaria de su patria. O tal vez porque aquella uva tenía «huella», lo que normalmente quería decir que dejaba una traza de sabor a cereza o a bayas en sus diversas combinaciones.

—Hola a todos —dijo alzando la voz cuando vio a Itachi, a Asuma y a los dos chicos.

Deidara y Rafael se hallaban de rodillas en el siguiente pasillo, junto a varios de los doce trabajadores del Dragón Azul. Estaban aligerando los racimos de uvas con pequeños cuchillos curvos, para impedir que crecieran demasiados. Aquello aceleraba el proceso de maduración e impedía que se debilitaran las vides.

Itachi escuchaba con gran atención las explicaciones de Asuma. Tenía las rodillas flexionadas para ponerse a la altura del capataz y miraba a través de una lupa que Asuma sostenía sobre una vid. Seguramente estaban buscando rastros de moho o de alguna plaga. Inspeccionar las vides era un quehacer diario de todo buen viticultor.

Itachi levantó la mirada al oír su saludo y se irguió en toda su imponente y arbórea estatura. Luego sonrió.

¡Y, ah, qué sonrisa! Parecía darle la bienvenida, pero había también en ella una petulancia puramente masculina y una intensa sensualidad. Y, más que cualquier otra cosa, había conciencia de la intimidad que habían compartido la noche anterior. Era una sonrisa sensual, una sonrisa que derretía los huesos, e iba dirigida a ella.

¿Qué mujer no se habría sentido halagada?

Itachi hizo entonces algo de lo más sorprendente. Se acercó, se inclinó y la besó ligeramente en los labios.

—Buenos días, dormilona —dijo en voz baja.

«¡Me ha besado! ¡Como si tuviera todo el derecho del mundo! Será mejor que me ande con ojo, o con tanto encanto acabarán por caérseme las bragas..., es un decir, claro. ¡Ay, Dios!»

—Eh...—«Vaya, ésa sí que ha sido una respuesta brillante.»

Itachi sonrió aún más, como si supiera lo que estaba pensando.

Pero no podía saberlo. ¿O sí?

Tras él, Asuma se reía por lo bajo. Por todas partes los trabajadores del viñedo se sonreían. A su derecha, Deidara le dijo a Rafael algo tan alto que pudieron oírlo todos:

—¡Guau! Nuestro padre ha vuelto a cogerle el tranquillo.

—¿A qué has vuelto a cogerle el tranquillo? —le preguntó a Itachi.

—No tengo ni idea —repuso él, y le lanzó a Deidara una mirada enojada.

Antes de que Sakura tuviera oportunidad de insistir, Asuma distrajo su atención.

—Itachi es un alumno excelente, Sakura. Hace muchas preguntas. Pronto sabrá más de viñas que yo —dijo el capataz riendo jovialmente.

Sus, el perro, estaba echado, observando trabajar a los niños y levantó tranquilamente la cabeza. Acababa de abandonar la ardua tarea de perseguir a los demás niños, que jugaban junto al estanque, y de intentar pescar algún pez.

Sakura recorrió las hileras de vides con Asuma y Itachi, inspeccionando las plantas. Había sensores que medían el grado de humedad de las vides, pero no había nada más eficaz que un examen manual.

—En Noruega, donde vivo, no se dan bien las uvas —dijo Itachi tranquilamente mientras caminaban—. Hace demasiado frío en invierno y el verano es muy corto. Aun así, yo dejo que entre mis frutales crezcan vides silvestres.

—En Francia todavía hay algunos viñedos pequeños que lo hacen así, a la manera antigua —dijo Asuma.

—Asuma y yo hemos estado hablando de los parecidos entre el cultivo de la uva y el simple trabajo de las tierras de labor —le informó Itachi, y entrelazó sus dedos con los de Sakura. Ella estaba tan perpleja por su audacia que no apartó la mano. Demonios, ¿a quién pretendía engañar? No quería apartarla. Aquello era muy agradable.

—Pero cada uno tiene su propia experiencia y trabaja la tierra a su modo. Y cada hombre es distinto. Aquí tenéis muchas máquinas sin caballos y otras maravillas que aligeran vuestro trabajo... —Itachi abarcó con un ademán los tractores y aireadores que había junto a los campos—, pero, al final, es la mano del hombre la que marca la diferencia. Sin sus manos, el campo no produce nada.

Sakura le miró las manos, la que tenía libre y la otra, con la que cogía la suya. Eran grandes. Y toscas. Y encallecidas. Sus uñas eran cortas. Esa mañana las tenía sucias de trabajar..., manchadas de una suciedad honesta, como habría dicho su abuelo.

A ella le parecieron preciosas.

Itachi se quedó mirando a los lejos, como atrapado por un viejo recuerdo. Seguramente estaba pensando en sus campos de labor en Noruega.

Asuma se empinó y susurró al oído de Sakura, como había hecho la noche anterior:

—Esta vez has elegido bien, niña.

Ella quiso decirle de nuevo que estaba en un error. Pero no lo hizo.

 _ **La calma antes de la tormenta...**_

Itachi no se había sentido tan a gusto en toda su vida. Ni más inquieto.

Estaba sentado en un extremo de la gran mesa de la cocina, al otro lado de la cual se hallaba la abuela Tsunade. Kurenai y Asuma, su marido, se habían sentado en los largos bancos el uno frente al otro, junto a la abuela. Sakura estaba a su derecha. Entre medias se hallaban todos sus hijos, menos Konan, que estaba sentada en su trona, en la esquina, entre Sakura y él.

Acababan de comer unos deliciosos _rigatoni_ cubiertos de una salsa roja y acompañados de grandes albóndigas de carne; una ensalada de hojas verdes con aceite y vinagre, no tan deliciosa (¿dónde se había visto comer hierbas y cizañas?); pan caliente, recién salido del horno, con ajo y mantequilla; y dos tartas con doble capa de chocolate, que sus hijos y él habían devorado hasta la última migaja.

Se recostó en la silla, satisfecho, y miró a su alrededor. Todo el mundo parecía hablar al mismo tiempo, pero amablemente.

Shikamaru estaba loco de contento con el adorno de cristal para los ojos que le había comprado la abuela Tsunade, tras hacerle examinar por un sanador de ojos en el centro comercial, que era un mercado cerrado y muy grande. Aquel adminículo, que se encajaba en la nariz y se enganchaba tras las orejas, recibía el nombre de «gafas» y Shikamaru aseguraba que era milagroso.

Decía que no le importaba la pinta que tuviera con él. Su vista había mejorado mucho de cerca, y eso era lo único que le interesaba.

La abuela Tsunade le había comprado, además, unos botes de pintura, así que ahora también podía pintar sus tallas de madera. Lucy, por su parte, había recibido un estuche de pinturas al agua, y ya mostraba algún talento usándolas. Kirsten se había comprado una paleta de colores para la cara, cosa que a Itachi no le había hecho ninguna gracia.

—Yo no estoy educando a una golfa —había aseverado.

Pero Sakura le había explicado que aquellas pinturas eran sólo brillos de labios muy claros, adecuados para una chica de su edad. Por lo menos Kirsten no había vuelto a casa con un tatuaje o uno de aquellos anillos que se prendían al cuerpo.

—¿Sabías que en este país los niños van al colegio desde los seis años, o incluso antes, hasta los dieciocho? Y también las niñas —comentó Kirsten.

—¡Eso no! —exclamó Itachi, incrédulo—. ¿Qué hay que aprender durante... —hizo un rápido cálculo mental—... doce años?

—A leer, a escribir, y también historia, matemáticas, ciencias... y muchas más cosas —le dijo Sakura con el ceño fruncido por la sorpresa—. Seguro que en Noruega la educación es muy parecida. ¿No?

—No —contestó él, malhumorado—. A diferencia de algunos hombres, yo no me opongo a que las mujeres aprendan, incluso que aprendan a leer y escribir, pero... —Itachi notó que no sólo Sakura, sino también la abuela Tsunade, Kurenai y Asuma lo miraban con incredulidad.

—Esperemos que Carmen no se pase por aquí de visita —dijo Kurenai, riendo entre dientes.

—Le haría pedazos con su manual de feminismo —añadió la abuela Tsunade, que también se reía por lo bajo.

Itachi prosiguió, a pesar del evidente desdén de los demás por su opinión sobre aquel asunto.

—¿Qué puede enseñarte un maestro todos esos años que no pueda aprenderse trabajando? Llevando una casa o una granja, luchando en la guerra, construyendo barcos, forjando armas... Decídmelo, porque a mí me parece una gran pérdida de tiempo.

—Estarás de broma —dijo Sakura mientras intentaba limpiar la oleada de salsa roja que Konan estaba vertiendo sobre su cara, la trona, el suelo y todo cuanto la rodeaba—. ¿Tú no fuiste a la universidad?

—Creo que no. ¿Eso está cerca de las tierras de Rus? ¿O de las islas Órficas? Creo haber oído hablar de un sitio llamado así.

Ella exclamó de nuevo:

—¡Estarás de broma!

Antes de que Itachi tuviera ocasión de responder, Deidara sacó a relucir una idea igual de sorprendente.

—¿Sabes qué he aprendido hoy, fadir? Que en este vasto país, sólo tienen un rey al que llaman presa-diente. Y que, aunque hay muchas tropas militares (la marina, la infantería, los marines), todas sirven a un solo jefe, el señor Bush.

—¿Es eso cierto? —le preguntó Itachi a Sakura.

Ella asintió mientras lo miraba como si le hubieran salido dos cabezas.

—¡Y las leyes! ¡No veas! —continuó Deidara—. Uno no puede comprar cerveza, ni vino, hasta que cumple veintiún años, pero en cambio puede conducir por las carreteras a los dieciséis y servir en el ejército a los dieciocho.

—¿Quién te ha dicho esa tontería, Deidara?

—Juan Franklin, uno de los trabajadores del viñedo. Estudia en Los Ángeles. —Mientras hablaba, su hijo se iba bebiendo su tercer vaso de té con hielo, un delicioso brebaje que en aquel país se servía con muchas comidas.

—Pueden morir por su jefe, ¿y no pueden tomarse una cerveza bien fría al final del día? No me cabe en la cabeza tal contrasentido.

Se volvió hacia Sakura, que seguía mirándolo como si le hubieran crecido dos cabezas... o tres, a decir verdad.

—Por cierto, Juan me ha invitado a un concierto la semana que viene en Los Ángeles. ¿Puedo ir?

Itachi estaba harto de tener que preguntar qué significaban ciertas palabras. Kiba, que estaba sentado junto a Deidara, le ahorro el mal trago al preguntar:

—¿Qué es un concierto, mendrugo? —Por lo visto, «mendrugo» era una nueva palabra que su hijo había aprendido, seguramente de ese tal Bart Simpson.

—Una actuación que hacen unos músicos, tarugo —contestó Deidara, dándole a su hermano un amistoso pellizco en el hombro—. En este caso, Sin Duda.

—¿Sin duda qué? —preguntó Itachi.

—Sin Duda es el nombre de los músicos —explicó Lucy—. Los he visto en la em-ti-ví.

—¿Son esos que cantan _No hables_? —preguntó Kirsten.

Sus hijos estaban viendo demasiado tela-visión.

—Vamos a ver si te he entendido bien, Deidara. ¿Quieres ir a escuchar a unos músicos que se llaman Sin Duda y que quieren sermonearte con una canción cuyo mensaje es «no hables»?

—¡Exactamente! —Deidara sonrió, radiante.

Itachi levantó las manos en señal de rendición.

—Estáis todos chiflados.

Konan levantó las manos, imitándolo, y todos se echaron a reír.

Tendría que andarse con ojo con lo que hacía delante de la pequeñaja.

—Otra cosa —le dijo Deidara. «¡Oh, oh! »—. Me gustaría comprarme una burra.

—¡¿Una burra?! ¡¿Una burra?! Apenas puedo creer lo que estoy oyendo. Debo de tener un tapón de cera en los oídos. ¿No eras tú el que no quería saber nada de las bestias en nuestra granja?

—Vamos, fadir, no es esa clase de burra. A la burra a la que me refiero se la llama también motocicleta. Es un vehículo sin caballo, como un coche, pero tiene sólo dos ruedas, y va a toda pastilla.

—No.

—¿No?

—Ya me has oído, chico. Bastante tuve el año pasado, cuando me convenciste para que te comprara ese potro sarraceno y te rompiste la pierna. No toleraré que vayas por ahí galopando en una motochincheta.

—Nunca consigo lo que quiero.

Itachi levantó las cejas de un modo que parecía decir que no había más que hablar y que, si seguía insistiendo, Deidara perdería lo que ya había conseguido, como ir al concierto de los Sin Duda.

—Si a Deidara le compras una motocicleta, yo quiero unos patines de ruedas —intervino Kiba.

—Yo me conformaría con una bicicleta —dijo Sasori.

—¿Yo puedo tener un poni? —preguntó Lucy.

—¿Ves lo que has hecho, Deidara? Nadie va a tener nada, y se acabó.

Todos los niños miraron a Deidara con enfado, menos Konan, por cuya barbilla chorreaba una baba rojiza.

La abuela Tsunade pareció decidir que era hora de cambiar de tema, porque le preguntó:

—¿Qué te han parecido las compras que he hecho hoy, Itachi?

Él sonrió a la anciana señora, que había sido tan amable con él y con sus hijos desde su llegada.

—Una maravilla. ¿Te di suficiente dinero?

—Oh, sí, aunque puede que dentro de unos días tengamos que hacer otro viajecito.

—¿Puedo ir? ¿Puedo ir? —gritaron todos sus hijos a la vez.

—¿Guu? ¿Guu? —preguntó también Konan con la cara manchada de rojo. La niña tenía, aunque no lo supiera, un maravilloso cochecito nuevo que haría posible tal viaje. Ella iría igual de contenta montada sobre los hombros de su padre.

Todos sus hijos y él lucían ahora calzas vaqueras, y Itachi tenía que admitir que eran muy cómodas. En la parte de arriba su atuendo era más variado, desde camisetas con y sin mangas a jubones de una tela muy suave que se remetían por dentro de las calzas. Konan también iba vestida de vaquera, pero con una cosa llamada «peto». Alrededor del cuello llevaba una toquilla llamada «babero», que recogía todas sus babas y regurgitaciones.

Pero para él lo más asombroso de todo eran los mecanismos que usaban en aquel país para abrocharse la ropa. «Cremalleras» le llamaban. Itachi no creía que fuera capaz de explicar a sus costureras de Noruega cómo funcionaban aquellos chismes. El botón, por otro lado, era un concepto tan simple que le maravillaba que a nadie se le hubiera ocurrido antes y que la noticia de su existencia no hubiera llegado hasta su país. Y ése era el problema.

Aquel país —América— le parecía de lo más extraño. En un rincón de su cabeza había cierto desasosiego que no dejaba de inquietarle. Algo iba mal, y no acertaba a comprender qué era.

Su inquietud no se debía al hecho de haber descubierto un país nuevo y tal vez peligroso. Los vikingos, y los aventureros de otros países, llevaban desde el principio de los tiempos descubriendo nuevas tierras, aunque no creía que las hubieran descubierto ya completamente pobladas. Estaba dispuesto a admitir que se había topado con un país ya colonizado del que nadie había oído hablar. Su barco había perdido el rumbo sin saber cómo y se había internado en territorios nunca vistos.

Pero todos los prodigios que había en aquel país no sólo le aturdían, sino que le resultaban inconcebibles. Imposibles, en realidad.

Itachi nunca había sido un hombre fantasioso. Siempre había desdeñado las viejas leyendas nórdicas acerca de islas encantadas más allá de Groenlandia y de lugares ignotos al norte de las tierras de Rus, pero si aquel país no era una isla encantada, no sabía qué otra cosa podía ser.

Ése era el problema que debía resolver.

¿Sería acaso su viaje un sueño? ¿O era real?

¿Era permanente? ¿O se despertaría de pronto en su galera, frente a las costas de Vinland?

¿Cuál era exactamente su destino?

¿Y dónde encajaba Sakura en aquel disparate?

 **Ofi Rodriguez**


	8. CAPITULO 8

**Hola los personajes le pertenecen a Kishimoto-sensei y a la autora original de esta historia Sandra Hill. Sin fines de lucro solo juego con los personajes e historia para que pasen un buen rato. GRACIAS**

Capítulo 8

 _ **Sigue la calma, pero se avecina la tormenta...**_

Sakura se mecía lentamente en el viejo columpio del estanque mientras observaba a sus invitados con renovada admiración y creciente alarma.

Admiraba a Itachi por cómo cuidaba a sus hijos. Aunque él protestaba ruidosamente por las molestias que daban los niños, les reprendía con mucha calma y siempre les daba buenos consejos sobre la vida. En ese momento, estaba tendido de espaldas sobre la explanada de hierba recién segada que había junto al estanque. Konan correteaba descalza a su alrededor e iba recogiendo flores silvestres que llevaba a su padre una por una. Él las ensalzaba cada vez como si fueran objetos preciosos y Konan fuera la niña más lista del mundo.

La niña había aprendido un nuevo truco: dar besos. Cada vez que alguien decía la palabra «beso», plantaba alegremente un resbaladizo beso en los labios o las mejillas de esa persona, o en cualquier trozo de piel que estuviera a su alcance. En ese instante, Itachi decía «beso» cada dos por tres, y Konan se paraba en seco, se daba la vuelta, retrocedía tambaleándose, le daba un beso sonriente y proseguia luego su alegre caminar.

Itachi era un buen padre, cosa que le honraba. Sakura admiraba como inculcaba a sus hijos la ética del trabajo. Lucy estaba dentro, ayudando a Kurenai a recoger la cocina. La cocinera había prometido enseñarle después a hacer pizzas caseras, «mejores que las de Domino's».

Kirsten ayudaba a la abuela Tsunade a podar y rociar con un pulverizador su preciada colección de rosales de cien especies distintas. La abuela —¡bendita fuera!— se había escabullido para fumar un cigarrillo en el cobertizo del jardín, pero Kirsten la había encontrado y le había pedido que le enseñara las rosas. Tal vez la abuela consiguiera dejar de fumar... y todo gracias a aquellos niños.

Deidara se lo estaba pasando en grande segando los prados con un tractor, bajo la tutela de Juan. Era una pena que hubiera que cortar las flores silvestres que despuntaban entre la hierba, pero pronto volverían a crecer.

A Kiba y Sasori se les había asignado la ignominiosa tarea de recoger los excrementos de Sus entre el césped con pequeñas paletas y cubos antes de que Deidara empezara a segar. Sus les había echado una mano corriendo de montón en montón y ladrando con estruendo. Aquellos dos pillos habían recibido tal encargo como castigo, porque esa tarde Itachi les había sorprendido fumando un cigarrillo de la abuela.

Ahora, completada la recogida de los excrementos, los dos niños —junto con Shikamaru y Rafael— estaban jugando en el estanque, en cuya agua poco profunda más que nadar chapoteaban.

Sakura bajó del columpio y se acercó a Itachi. Él tenía las manos cruzadas detrás del cuello. Sus pies descalzos reposaban firmemente sobre la hierba. Tenía las rodillas levantadas y llevaba una sencilla camiseta negra y unos vaqueros azules. Su pelo, que parecía rubio oscuro a la luz del sol, estaba recogido hacia atrás con una goma.

—¿Te gusta lo que ves? —preguntó él, volviendo la cabeza sobre las manos para mirarla.

«¡Oh, Sí!»

—Sólo estaba mirando tu ropa nueva. Te has adaptado muy bien a nuestra forma de vestir. ¿Seguro que nunca habías llevado vaqueros y camisetas? —Sakura se obligó a mirar su cara, y no sus pantalones ceñidos. Todos esos músculos y aquellos bultos. «¡Madre mía!»

Él, que no se dejaba engañar por sus tácticas de diversión, enarcó las cejas.

—¿Estás mirando mis grandes orejas?

«No, cariño. Es otra parte de ti, también muy grande, la que atrae mi atención.»

—No, no te estoy mirando las orejas. Santo cielo, ¿por qué habría de hacerlo?

—Son mi único defecto —confesó él, afligido.

Estaba hablando en serio de verdad. «¡El muy tonto!»

—Desde que era un crío, mis hermanos se burlaban de mí por mis orejas. ¿A ti te importa mucho?

—La verdad es que me parecen muy monas.

—¿Monas, mis orejas? Eso me gusta —dijo él, y le guiñó un ojo.

«Santo Dios, ¿de verdad se me ha acelerado el corazón por un guiño? Bueno, no por cualquier guiño. Debo recordar cuánto me desagrada este bruto. Debo hacerlo, debo hacerlo, debo hacerlo.»

—¿Por qué tienes la mano sobre el corazón? —inquirió él con voz demasiado sedosa.

Lo sabía. El muy bruto sabía el efecto que surtía sobre ella. Luego, Sakura recordó otra cosa que había dicho.

—¿Tus grandes orejas son tu único defecto? ¡Vaya, vaya! No podrás decir que tengas problemas de humildad, ¿no?

—¿Te estás burlando de mí, mi señora? —preguntó él y, rápido como una centella, la agarró del tobillo y tiró de ella. Sakura cayó de culo y luego de espaldas.

—¡Bien hecho, padre! —gritó Sasori desde el estanque.

—¡Mete la cabeza en el agua, Sasori! —respondió Itachi a voces.

—¡Rafael me ha hecho una aguadilla!—se lamentó Kiba.

—¿Qué es una aguadilla? —quiso saber Itachi.

—¡No es verdad! —protestó Rafael, y empujó a Kiba bajo el agua. Pero Kiba tiró de él y lo sumergió, a su vez. Ambos emergieron entre risas.

Sakura sacudió la cabeza mientras contemplaba aquel desacostumbrado alboroto y se apoyó sobre los codos. Konan la vio y corrió hacia ella como un conejito de Duracell, balbuciendo «Guu», «Guu», «Guu». Al llegar a su lado, le puso en las manos un manojo de dientes de león mezclados con margaritas rosas.

—¡Huy Konan, qué bonito! —ronroneó Sakura—. ¿Puedo darte las gracias con un beso?

La preciosa chiquilla adelantó el moflete para recibir el beso, truco que Itachi le había estado enseñando ese mismo día, seguramente para recordarle a Sakura el beso de agradecimiento que le había dado la noche anterior.

Sakura le lanzó una rápida mirada de reojo. «¡Oh, oh». Vio un destello en sus ojos y notó que su mirada se demoraba en sus labios y que después recorría lentamente su cuerpo hasta llegar a sus pechos, para volver a posarse luego en sus labios.

«Sí, se está acordando de lo mismo que yo.» Pero ella no pensaba esperar a que Itachi sacara aquel tema a colación.

—Darrell llamó hace un rato. Quería saber si has podido leer el guión que te ha mandado hoy por mensajero.

Él movió la cabeza de un lado a otro y se sonrojó, algo azorado.

—No entiendo por qué quiere que lea ese guión o como se llame. A decir verdad, no se me da muy bien leer vuestro inglés. No tengo problemas con el inglés sajón, pero el inglés americano es muy distinto. Cojo palabras aquí y allá, sí, pero tardaría una semana en leer las páginas del pergamino que me ha mandado. Y tengo cosas mejores que hacer, como aprender a cultivar uvas.

A Darrell aquello no iba a hacerle ninguna gracia. ¿La culparía a ella? ¿Pondría la reticencia de Itachi en peligro su trato con Darrell? Mejor sería que intentara suavizar las cosas un poco..., y pronto.

—Yo podría enseñarte a leer nuestro inglés. —Aunque, pensándolo bien, ¿no se escribía igual el inglés británico que el americano..., o casi igual?

—Tal vez, si tengo tiempo —contestó él.

—No es necesario que trabajes con Asuma, ¿sabes?

—Sí, es necesario.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque si, por alguna razón, no puedo regresar a Noruega, debo adaptarme a este país..., aprender un nuevo oficio.

«¿Qué quiere decir con que si no puede regresar? Ojalá dejara de jugar conmigo a esos acertijos.»

—Aquí también podrías ser granjero —dijo con más impaciencia de la que pretendía.

—Podría, pero estoy empezando a cogerle el gusto a... —Itachi le dirigió una mirada ardiente que hablaba por sí sola—... a las uvas.

—No te atrevas a mirarme moviendo las cejas.

Itachi movió las cejas un poco. Lo hacía, supuestamente, para parecer lascivo, pero lo que logró fue encantar a Sakura con aquella parodia de sí mismo.

«Hora de cambiar de tema.»

—Has dicho que tus hermanos se burlaban de ti. Háblame de tu familia, en Noruega.

Él se tumbó de lado y apoyó la cabeza en la mano.

—No tengo familia en Noruega. Bueno, casi ninguna. Sólo mi hija Madrene, que está casada y dirige mi granja. Y mi hijo Obito, que tiene dieciséis años y ha ocupado mi lugar en los dominios de mi padre en Vestfold. Mis padres murieron hace unos años. Mi hermana, Izumi, se casó hace mucho tiempo y vive en Normandía. Mis hermanos varones, Sasuke y Naruto... —su voz se quebró—... desaparecieron... Se les dio por muertos.

—Estabas muy unido a ellos, ¿verdad?

Él asintió con la cabeza.

—¿Qué ocurrió?

—Sasuke partió con una misión... un encargo importante de mi padre. Nunca regresó. Luego, Naruto marchó en su busca y tampoco volvió.

Ella comprendió de repente.

—¿Por eso has hecho este viaje con tus hijos? ¿Estabas buscando a tus hermanos?

—En parte sí —reconoció él—, aunque mi intuición me dice que es inútil. Se han ido al otro mundo. Ésa es la conclusión a la que he llegado. —Borró la expresión de su cara, como si no quisiera seguir hablando de aquel asunto—. Preferiría que hablemos de ti... o, mejor dicho, de nosotros —dijo—. ¿Qué va a ser de lo nuestro?

—¿Lo nuestro? —contestó ella. De pronto se había quedado sin aliento— entre nosotros no hay nada, Itachi.

—¡Oh, sí, claro que lo hay, dulzura. —Tocó con un dedo el lunar que tenían junto a la boca y lo acarició como si fuera algo especial.

«¿Quién me iba a decir que un lunar podía ser un punto tan erótico?»

Luego él trazó el contorno de sus labios con varios dedos.

«Que los labios eran puntos eróticos ya lo sabía. ¿Cómo no iba a saberlo, después de lo de anoche?»

—Te deseo muchísimo, Sakura.

«¡Ay, madre! ¡Ay, ay, ay! Eso sí que es hablar claro y sin tapujos. Si se me acelera un poco más el corazón, me va a estallar una vena.»

—¿Y tu voto de castidad? —logró preguntar con voz sorprendentemente serena.

—Mi voto de castidad —repitió Itachi con un largo suspiro—. Siempre se me olvida.

«Este hombre es un encanto. Mejor será que me refrene... o que lo refrene a él.»

—¿Lo romperías... simplemente porque te apetece?

—No podría hacer eso. Comprometí mi honor, pero... —la miró un momento con una expresión de intenso anhelo y luego dijo—: Ven a mi encuentro esta noche... en la casa del jardín. —Señaló hacia el cenador que había al otro lado del estanque, con sus celosías abiertas y sus rosas trepadoras. De niña, Sakura solía jugar allí con sus Barbies y sus sueños. Pero ya no era una niña; había guardado las Barbies hacía mucho tiempo, y ya no tenía sueños.

¿O sí?

Se ahorró contestar a esa pregunta porque, en ese momento, Rafael gritó:

—¡Konan!

Todos se volvieron a mirar a la niña, que estaba a punto de meterse en el estanque.

Itachi se levantó a la velocidad del rayo y corrió por la hierba. Sakura fue tras él. Los cuatro niños que jugaban en el agua se precipitaron hacia la orilla con la esperanza de coger a Konan. El perro ladraba como un loco. Pero todo fue en vano. Konan se sumergió en el agua.

Itachi fue el primero en agarrarla y la sacó de un tirón.

Konan tosió, escupió agua y se restregó los ojos con las dos manos, en una de las cuales todavía sujetaba un ramillete de flores silvestres. Después comenzó a temblarle la barbillita. Tenía una expresión tan triste que todos empezaron a llamarla por su nombre y a hacerle carantoñas para que se tranquilizara. Sus seguía ladrando ferozmente.

Konan fue mirándolos a todos. Aún le temblaba la barbilla. Esperaron con el aliento contenido a que la pequeña lanzara el inevitable berrido.

Pero Konan rompió a reír y estiró los brazos hacia el agua.

—Guu, guu, guu —dijo cuando su padre comenzó a meterla y sacarla del agua, mojándole el trasero, mientras sus hermanos le pedían más besos.

Sakura se disponía a salir del agua poco profunda del estanque, satisfecha porque se hubiera evitado otra crisis, cuando Itachi le puso una mano sobre el brazo. «Esta noche», dijo él gesticulando sin emitir ningún sonido.

Ella no contestó. No podía.

La parte lógica de su cerebro decía: «¡De ningún modo!».

La otra parte —la que tenía voluntad propia— contestaba: «Mmm».

 _ **Hagamos un trato...**_

Esa noche, ya tarde, Sakura se acercó al cenador. Ni su paso ni su resolución vacilaban. Había tomado una decisión y le ha resultado sorprendentemente fácil. Más que nada, porque se había bebido a toda prisa dos copas de pinot noir para armarse de valor.

«La cuestión era, ¿aceptaría Itachi sus «condiciones»?»

Entro en el cenador, cuyo interior, amplio y de forma octogonal se hallaba en sombras. La luz de la luna se filtraba por las paredes de celosía. Había suficiente claridad para que viera que Itachi estaba allí, descalzo y —«¡Santo cielo!»— con el pecho desnudo, vestido únicamente con unos pantalones de chándal grises cuya cintura le quedaba a la altura de las caderas. Solo se distinguía el borde de la cinturilla de los calzoncillos, que llevaba también muy bajos. Sakura estaba segura de que se le veía el ombligo, pero no se atrevió a fijarse demasiado, por miedo a que pareciera que lo miraba con lascivia. Él se había duchado hacía poco y tenía aún el pelo y los hombros algo mojados. Desde donde estaba, Sakura notó el olor del jabón _Primavera Irlandesa_ y el perfume del desodorante Old Spice.

En otras palabras, Itachi constituía una tentación extremadamente poderosa. Como si no se sintiera ya suficientemente tentada.

—Ya has llegado —dijo él.

«Bueno, llegar, llegar, todavía no he llegado», pensó ella riendo para sus adentros, pero no tuvo valor para expresar en voz alta una idea tan prosaica. Ella no era una chica de _Sexo en Nueva York_. Asintió con la cabeza y dio un solo paso hacia delante antes de detenerse.

Itachi estaba en el centro del cenador, a unos metros de distancia. Abrió los brazos y comenzó a acercarse.

Sakura levantó una mano.

—¡Espera!

Itachi se detuvo y ladeó la cabeza inquisitivamente.

—Quiero asegurarme de que nos entendemos antes de hacer... esto... lo que sea. Vamos a hablar primero.

—¿Hablar? —Su voz rasposa sonaba incrédula. Cualquiera habría pensado que Sakura le había propuesto que, a modo de prolegómenos, caminaran encima de brasas ardientes—. En fin, ¿no es lo propio de una mujer? Tenéis que hablar siempre de cada maldita cosa. ¿Quieres hablar? ¿Ahora? ¿Antes de que hagamos... lo que sea?

—Exacto. —Sakura puso los brazos en jarras para demostrarle que no bromeaba.

Itachi hizo lo mismo para dejarle claro que él también hablaba en serio.

—Primero de todo, ¿por qué me has invitado a venir aquí?

Él le dio una respuesta tan descarnada que Sakura podría haberse ofendido. Pero, por el contrario, su estómago cayó como un peso y se aposentó entre sus piernas. Un peso caliente y palpitante.

—Bueno, eso no es muy preciso —puntualizó enseguida Itachi, y la miró con cierto recelo cuando Sakura se puso a caminar describiendo un lento círculo a su alrededor, más allá del alcance de sus brazos, a fin de examinar su cuerpo desde todos los ángulos.

«¡Madre mía! ¡Y cuántos ángulos tiene!»

—Te he invitado a venir aquí porque quiero... no, porque necesito abrazarte y besarte... y tocarte.

«¿Quién ha subido la temperatura? ¿Por qué de pronto hace tanto calor?»

—¿Eso es todo? —preguntó ella con voz chillona. En ese momento estaba mirando su trasero, ceñido por los pantalones de chándal. Y era un trasero precioso. Pero —«Santo cielo»» aquel hombre era verdaderamente como un árbol. Tan alto y fornido y... en fin, tan grande.

—No habrá consumación, si con «todo» te refieres a eso. Un polvo seco es lo mejor que puedo ofrecerte —contestó él.

«¿Será un polvo seco lo que creo que es?»

—¿Por el voto de castidad?

—Sí, por el voto de castidad —dijo él—. Lo lamento, pero prometo hacerte gozar de todos modos.

«¡Ay, chico! Más te vale.»

—Como anoche.

—Oh, no, mi señora. Mucho más.

«¿Más? ¡Ay, dios! ¿Estaré volviéndome loca o qué?»

Sakura temía perder su aplomo y su frescura; de hecho, estaba ya muy caliente. Pero tenía que hacerse entender por aquel vikingo —o lo que fuera— tan fogoso, antes de que empezaran... lo que fuera.

—No te disculpes por no poder practicar el coito. En realidad eso encaja mejor en mis planes.

—¿Tus planes? —dijo él con un susurro sofocado.

Sakura no tenía mucha experiencia sexual, como no fuera con el Merluzo. Y nunca habría dicho de sí misma que era una mujer sensual. Pero, Santo cielo, se sentía como una diosa sabiendo que podía reducir a aquel hombre gigantesco a un susurro estrangulado. Era una sensación embriagadora.

—Vamos a sentarnos —sugirió, y señaló la mesa de mimbre redonda que ocupaba el centro del cenador, rodeada por los cuatro costados con sillas de ratán de respaldo alto.

—¿Por qué? —Itachi parecía desilusionado por su sugerencia.

«Refrénate, Itachi. Ésta va a ser una noche muy larga. Espero.»

—¿Por qué no? —Sakura se deslizó en una de las sillas y se ciñó el cinturón de su larga bata china de seda.

—¿Que por qué no? Yo te diré por qué no. Has hablado de «planes» y supongo que te referías a planes que incluyen otras cosas, aparte de sentarse a una mesa y parlotear hasta dormir a las vacas. ¿Me estás provocando? Si es así, mi hermano Sasuke tiene un nombre para las mujeres que se comportan así. ¿O acaso en tu país esto es una artimaña de seducción? Mi hermano Naruto tiene un nombre aún más colorido para mujeres así. —Se dejó caer pesadamente en una silla, junto a ella (no enfrente, como Sakura esperaba) y la miró con el ceño fruncido.

—Tú... tú... tú... —tartamudeó ella, aunque estaba aturdida de admiración.

Tenía que reconocer que estaba igual de guapo de pie que recostado en la silla en forma de trono. Debía de ser —supuso— por todo ese pecho desnudo y esa viriKonand rebosante. Itachi le había lanzado tantas acusaciones indignantes que no pudo contestar inmediatamente. Por culpa de eso, de su pecho desnudo y de su virilidad rebosante.

—Yo no soy una provocadora —afirmó finalmente—. Y no sabría cómo seducir a un hombre ni aunque mi vida dependiera de ello. Además, me gustaría decirles cuatro cosas a tus hermanos.

Él sonrió y Sakura se dio cuenta de que sus palabras habían sido una provocación deliberada.

—Tus hermanos no me están gustando mucho.

—Son mucho más guapos que yo. Y más encantadores.

«Eso lo dudo.»

—¿Estás buscando un cumplido, Itachi?

Él se encogió de hombros. Luego alargó un brazo y acarició con un dedo el lunar de un lado de su boca.

—Me encanta tu lunar. Una vez, en el desierto, conocí a una hurí que tenía uno igual, pero el suyo era de mentira. ¿Puedo besarlo?

«¡Sí, Sí, Sí!»

—No, no puedes besarlo. Por lo menos, aún no... no, hasta que discutamos mis... eh, condiciones.

Él acarició con las yemas de los dedos la línea de su barbilla.

Decir que Sakura estaba desconcertada habría sido como decir que George Clooney era un hombre del montón, cosa que, en opinión de su abuela, habría sido una descripción muy insuficiente. Y, francamente, también en opinión de Sakura. Le apartó la mano de una palmada y, todavía sentada, corrió un poco la silla hacia la izquierda.

Itachi, que no estaba dispuesto a permitir que hubiera tanta distancia entre ellos, sonrió y acercó su silla.

—¡Conque condiciones!, ¿eh? Me gusta cómo suena eso —dijo con una voz profunda y ronca que daba a entender que tenía una idea muy particular de aquellas «condiciones». Estiró la pierna bajo la mesa y comenzó a acariciarle la pantorrilla con los dedos del pie.

Sakura sintió que un hormigueo subía hasta las puntas de los dedos de sus manos y que sus pezones y todos los puntos eróticos intermedios de su cuerpo se endurecían. Aquel hombre debía de tener los pies más sensuales del mundo. Seguramente sería un gran sexo-podólogo, si tal cosa existía. «Quizá debería preguntárselo... más tarde. Sí, ya. ¡Ojalá tuviera unas cuantas copas más de pinot noir!»

—Compórtate —dijo—. Tengo que decirte algunas cosas.

—¿Y luego podré portarme mal?

Sakura tuvo que reírse ante su insistencia. Itachi era adorable, verdaderamente adorable.

—Si nos ponemos de acuerdo sobre ciertas condiciones, sí. De echo, cuento con ello.

Itachi levantó las manos en señal de rendición y, recostándose en la silla, aguardó su explicación.

—Debo reconocer que admiro a los hombres capaces de hacer un voto como el que tú te has impuesto —comento ella— y de cumplirlo.

—¿Admiras los votos de castidad? —preguntó él como si estuviera loca.

—No, te admiro a ti por ser capaz de comprometerte de ese modo. No es que comprenda a qué se debe tu compromiso, pero eso no tiene importancia. Lo que importa es que, por más que desees que las cosas fueran distintas, hiciste una promesa y vas a atenerte a ella.

—¿Y por qué te extraña tanto?

—La mayoría de los hombres que he conocido, a excepción de mi abuelo, rompían sus promesas en un abrir y cerrar de ojos... si eran un estorbo para ellos.

—En este momento la mía me parece un gran estorbo.

—Pero no vas a romper tu voto, ¿verdad?

Él se tocó la barbilla con un dedo, como si sopesara esa posibiKonand, y a continuación movió la cabeza de un lado a otro.

—Mi ex marido es el ejemplo perfecto.

—¿El Merluzo? —preguntó él.

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

—Me mentía. Me engañaba. Me hacía promesas que rompía una y otra vez.

—¡Pfff! Tu marido era un _nithing_. Olvídate de él.

—Ya lo he hecho, pero aprendí una lección de él... y también de otros hombres que he conocido. Las relaciones duraderas no son para mí. Vamos, no me mires con esa cara de pena. No todo el mundo necesita casarse y tener una docena de hijos.

—¿Eso es un insulto dirigido a mí?

—No, era una descripción de mi vida y del futuro que quiero tener.

Él frunció el ceño.

—¿Y qué tiene eso que ver con nosotros... y con lo de esta noche?

—Sólo quería que supieras que, lo que para ti tiene tan poco atractivo, el sexo sin consumación, a mí me resulta muy interesante. —Sintió que le ardía la cara y dio gracias al cielo porque Itachi no pudiera verla.

—Te estás poniendo colorada —dijo él.

«Pues claro que sí. Cualquier mujer en su sano juicio se pondría colorada.»

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Tu cuerpo me habla. Tu forma de ladear la cabeza. Cómo te encoges de hombros...

«Aay, cómo me gusta eso.»

Él añadió:

—¿Me estás diciendo que no gozas con el acto sexual... con el acto sexual completo?

—No, no, no. No me estoy explicando bien. Seamos sinceros, Itachi, tú eres un hombre muy atractivo y...

—¿A pesar de mis grandes orejas?

«Este hombre tiene fijación con sus orejas. Bueno, muchas mujeres tienen fijación con su trasero, así que supongo que no importa.»

—¡Chist, chist, chist! —Sakura chasqueó la lengua, molesta por su interrupción—. Lo que quería decir es que no puedo negar que me siento atraída por ti. Y hacer el amor, hacer el amor de verdad, sería sin duda espectacular... pero enrollarse también tiene su encanto. Me recuerda a los tiempos del instituto, cuando nos pasábamos horas besuqueándonos y haciendo manitas. En aquellos tiempos, el chico hacía cuanto estaba en su mano para excitar a la chica y convencerla de que se acostara con él. Todo el asunto giraba en torno a ella... y a su placer.

—No entiendo todo lo que dices, como eso de «enrollarse» y «hacer manitas», pero, si crees que tu placer no va a ser lo primero para mí, consumemos el acto o no, es que nunca has tenido un amante vikingo. Y, desde luego, nunca has hecho el amor conmigo, mi señora, porque, si no, no pondrías en duda mis capacidades amatorias.

El deseo acariciaba la piel de Sakura como los dedos de una fantasía erótica.

—Todo eso está muy bien, Itachi, pero ¿estás dispuesto a aceptar que no habrá nada más? ¿Podemos tú y yo usar mutuamente nuestros cuerpos... durante un tiempo?

—¿Estas borracha?

—Solo un poco achispada —reconoció ella—. Me bebí dos copas de vino para darme valor. ¿Debería haber traído un poco para ti también?

—¡Ja! Yo no necesito valor. Ya estoy un poco... ¿cómo lo has llamado?... achispado. Borracho de ti, eso es lo que estoy.

«¡Qué cosa tan bonita! Me pregunto si será sólo para darme coba o si lo dice de verdad. Creo que lo dice de verdad.»

Itachi se llevó una mano a la frente para alisar su ceño.

—Me parece que ésta es la clase de proposición que suele hacer un hombre. Son las mujeres las que quieren casarse, comprometerse y hacer promesas para toda la vida.

—Esta mujer no.

Él la miró fijamente, como si intentara comprenderla.

—Creo que todo esto tiene que ver con el deseo. Me parece que estás tan caliente como una yegua antes de que la monte un semental.

Al oír sus palabras, el rubor inundó por entero el cuerpo de Sakura.

—Puede que haya algo de verdad en eso, pero no es lo único.

—¡Ja! Y no te atrevas a avergonzarte. Yo estoy igual. Podría decirse que estoy más salido que un toro en primavera cuya sangre ha pasado todo el invierno calentándose. Y, créeme, ha sido un invierno muy largo para mí.

¿Cómo podía responder ella a una comparación tan terrenal... tanto por parte de Itachi como de ella misma? Itachi era distinto a todos los hombres que había conocido, y eso era un punto a su favor.

—Bueno, ¿qué contestas? —preguntó ella.

—Tú has expuesto tus condiciones. Ahora, yo expondré las mías. No pongas esa cara de sorpresa, dulzura. ¿Creías que estaba tan loco de deseo que tenía el cerebro aturullado y no entendía las consecuencias de lo que me propones? Bueno, pues estoy loco de deseo, pero eso no viene a cuento ahora.

«¡Oh, oh! ¿Me habré metido en una trampa yo sola?»

—Al grano, Itachi.

Él sonrió al notar su impaciencia.

—Me encantaría emprender contigo este juego amoroso, y lo haré, pero tú también debes aceptar algunas cosas.

—¿Como cuáles? —preguntó ella, recelosa.

—Como que eres mi destino. —Itachi levantó una mano para acallar sus protestas—. Ignoro por qué estoy en este país, pero una voz interior me dice constantemente que eres tú quien me trajo a este lugar. Al mismo tiempo, no tengo ni idea de cuánto tiempo estaré aquí... Tal vez un día, tal vez para siempre. Así que, de todos modos, no está en mi poder hacer promesas y comprometerme. Y, por último, este zumbido que noto en los oídos... esta falta de aire que siento esta aceleración del corazón cada vez que estás cerca de mí en fin, nunca había sentido esas cosas con una mujer. Eso tiene que significar algo, ¿no crees?

Sakura quería llevarle la contraria, pero ella misma experimentaba muchos de aquellos síntomas. Y todo ello por un hombre probablemente inculto, que tenía once hijos, por el amor de Dios, ¡Y que llevaba una espada como un moderno gladiador, un gladiador muchísimo más guapo que Rusell Crowe! Nunca había sentido aquella química instantánea con otro hombre. ¿Qué podía ser aquello, si no el destino?

—¿Trato hecho, entonces? —preguntó él.

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

Itachi se levantó y apartó su silla y la siguiente de un puntapié. Luego corrió la mesa.

Sakura se puso en pie y también apartó su silla. De pronto quedó un espacio vacío entre ella y el hombre más atractivo que había conocido en su vida. Y ella iba a hacer el amor con él... más o menos. Tuvo que sonreír al pensarlo.

Itachi ladeó la cabeza con aire inquisitivo. Sin embargo una sonrisa expectante se dibujaba en sus labios. Obviamente estaba esperando a que ella le diera alguna indicación acerca de aquel extraño juego amoroso en el que estaban a punto de embarcarse.

—Ah, ahora que me acuerdo —dijo Sakura de repente—. Hay una última condición que he olvidado mencionar.

Itachi se llevó la cara a las manos.

—Válgame Odín, ¡quiere seguir hablando!

—Vamos, vamos —dijo ella en tono burlón—. Sólo quería decirte que no puedes tocarme a menos que te lo pida. Tienes que dejar que sea yo quien lleve el mando.

—¿No puedo tocarte? ¿No puedo tocarte? —su voz sonaba enronquecida por el enojo—. Me niego a aceptar esa condición.

«No corras tanto, Itachi. Espera a oírlo todo.»

—La única que toca soy yo.

—¿Tú? ¿Tú vas a tocarme? —Sakura notó que su mirada de enfado se convertía en un esbozo de sonrisa al comprender que había querido decir—. Bueno, puede que reconsidere tu...

—Será mejor que cualquier experiencia sexual que hayas tenido hasta ahora. —«No puedo creer que yo haya dicho eso. ¿De dónde he sacado tanto valor? Debo de tener una sobrecarga hormonal y por eso me comporto así.»

—Mm.

—Incluso te... —Sakura dijo algo tan provocativo, que a Itachi se le agrandaron los ojos. Ella se preguntó si sabría siquiera cómo hacer aquello.

«Sí, yo y mis hormonas.»

—De acuerdo —dijo él antes de que ella tuviera ocasión de recapacitar—. A menos, naturalmente, que cambies de idea sobre lo de dejar que te toque. Siempre he sido muy persuasivo en los juegos de alcoba. —La miró moviendo las cejas.

Sakura hizo entonces algo de lo más atrevido... tan atrevido, que hasta se sorprendió así misma. Se desató el cinturón de la bata de seda y se la quitó. Se quedó totalmente desnuda, salvo por las diminutas braguitas de encaje rojo que llevaba puestas. Itachi se quedó boquiabierto. Sakura se dio cuenta de que estaba tan sorprendido como ella.

—Mi señora, si no eres mi destino, es que los dioses me están jugando una mala pasada.

—¿Significa eso que te gusta lo que ves? —A Sakura le resultaba difícil desnudarse tan abiertamente. Y no porque se avergonzara de sus atributos. Sabía que no estaba mal, gracias a unos buenos genes y a la práctica regular de ejercicio.

—¿Intentas torturarme, mi señora? —preguntó él con voz estrangulada.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Estás desnuda, por si no lo has notado. —Itachi sacudió un dedo en su dirección con juguetón aire de reproche—. Creía que sólo íbamos a retozar un poco. Pero, a mi modo de ver, la desnudez son palabras mayores. En ningún país, en ninguna cultura y en ningún sentido puede significar poca cosa. La desnudez implica algo mucho más serio que un poco de jugueteo. Me parece que intentas seducirme para que rompa mi voto.

—¡Qué va! ¡De eso nada! No era eso lo que pretendía y, además, no estoy desnuda del todo.

Itachi la miró de la cabeza a los pies como si estuviera pensando que afirmar que no estaba desnuda del todo era hilar muy fino.

—Sólo quiero tontear un poco... desnuda. Puede que nos torturemos el uno al otro un poquitín. —Su explicación, hecha a la defensiva, le sonó débil incluso a ella.

—Lo que tú digas —repuso Itachi con una lenta sonrisa.

Sakura había notado que aquello se estaba convirtiendo en una de sus expresiones favoritas.

—¿Significa eso que no tienes nada que objetar?

—¿Nada que objetar? Si estuviera más dispuesto, ciertas partes de mi cuerpo empezarían a arder. —Le lanzó una mirada remolona y añadió—: Pero, ya que vas a torturarme, es justo que yo haga lo mismo contigo. —Con una sonrisa parsimoniosa, se quitó al mismo tiempo los pantalones y los calzoncillos, y Sakura se halló de pronto ante un hecho extraordinario. Itachi parecía un árbol en estatura; eso lo sabía desde el principio. Pero ahora sabía también que algunas ramas eran de un tamaño descomunal... particularmente, una.

Debió de quedarse boquiabierta, igual que Itachi, porque él le guiñó un ojo... justo antes de volver a subirse los calzoncillos. Sakura comprendió por qué, y no era únicamente para equiparar sus atuendos. Un «polvo seco». Para eso era necesario que alguna prenda los separara, ¿no? Y, en reaKonand, Itachi estaba igual de seductor con los calzoncillos, que dejaban entrever que había debajo.

En aquel momento, el destino parecía realmente atractivo.

 **Ofi Rodriguez**


	9. CAPITULO 9

**Hola los personajes le pertenecen a Kishimoto-sensei y a la autora original de esta historia Sandra Hill. Sin fines de lucro solo juego con los personajes e historia para que pasen un buen rato. GRACIAS**

Capítulo 9

 _ **Hasta los vikingos tienen suerte a veces...**_

Itachi apenas creía lo que veían sus ojos.

La mujer a la que llevaba esperando toda su vida —sin saberlo, desde luego— estaba ante él, prácticamente desnuda. Y le deseaba. A él... el vikingo más bobo de toda Noruega. Tenía que ser muy necio para haber perdido tantos años con otras mujeres. ¿Por qué no había ido antes en busca de Sakura? ¿Por qué había engendrado niño tras niño en encuentros fortuitos, pudiendo tener con ella un hijo fruto del amor?

Era preciosa, aunque no era la mujer más bella con la que se había emparejado. Era alta para ser mujer, pero apenas le llegaba al hombro. Claro, que él era excepcionalmente alto, hasta para un vikingo. Había estado con algunas mujeres tan bajas que podrían haberle besado el ombligo... cosa que, en su momento, había tenido su encanto. Pero ahora sabía que había sido un tonto por perder el tiempo de esa manera.

El cabello de Sakura formaba una nube de seda rosa alrededor de su cara en forma de corazón. Sus labios estaban pintados de rojo carmesí... para armonizar con sus seductoras braguitas, supuso Itachi. Estaba deseando quitárselo a besos; el carmín, por supuesto.

Su cuerpo era redondeado allí donde debía serlo. Cintura estrecha, caderas anchas. Piernas largas y bien torneadas. Y sus pechos... ¡Ah, sus pechos eran erguidos, turgentes y de pezones rosados!

Itachi deseó haberla conocido muchos años antes.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó ella.

Él se dio cuenta de que había hablado en voz alta.

—Porque no habría cometido tantos errores con las mujeres. Porque no habría tenido tantos hijos con otras. Porque, de ese modo, habría sido digno de ti.

—¿Y porque así no habrías hecho voto de castidad?

«Esta mujer es demasiado perspicaz.»

—También por eso —reconoció él con una risa, y le abrió los brazos.

Sakura había dicho que quería ser ella quien le tocara, pero por algún lado tenían que empezar. Si seguían titubeando, él acabaría por hacer algo realmente vergonzoso... como suplicarle. Y sabía —no por experiencia personal— que no era muy agradable ver a un vikingo de rodillas... a menos, claro, que estuviera haciendo algo interesante desde el punto de vista sexual. Esto último sí lo había vivido en carne propia. Un poco. Sólo un poco. «¡Por Thor bendito! ¿Por qué me siento culpable por cosas que hice hace años? Es como si, incluso cuando no la conocía, la hubiera estado traicionando.»

Sakura echó un vistazo a sus brazos abiertos, cruzó los suyos sobre los pechos, presa de un repentino ataque de pudor, y pasó a su lado.

«¡Qué muchacha tan imprudente!» Pero Itachi tuvo ocasión de ver su hermoso trasero bajo las diminutas bragas rojas, así que no le importó demasiado que pasara de largo. Ella señaló un mueble alargado y bajo, hecho de caña blanca, al que en aquel país se llamaba «diván», y le dijo:

—Túmbate.

«Sosiégate, corazón mío... y vosotras también, otras partes de mi cuerpo. Si mi señora cree que sus órdenes van a acobardarme, está muy equivocada. Estoy dispuesto a hacer frente a todos sus desafíos. Bueno, a casi todos, siempre y cuando no tenga que romper mi voto de castidad... y lo que me pida no sean perversiones. Aunque, a decir verdad, depende de qué perversiones se trate.»

—¿Tengo que hacerlo? —dijo con su mejor gemido infantil

—Has aceptado mis condiciones, cariño.

«¿Cariño? Me gusta esa palabra, casi tanto como "dulzura". Puede que alguna vez la use. Sólo con Sakura, por supuesto. Con otras no.

—Túmbate —repitió ella.

«Que empiece la caza», pensó Itachi, y obedeció inmediatamente.

—¿Y ahora qué, dulzura?

Estaba tumbado de espadas con los brazos flexionados bajo el cuello y los tobillos cruzados y miraba fijamente a Sakura. A pesar de que la luz era muy tenue y de que llevaba los calzoncillos puestos, veía su miembro inhiesto como el poste de una tienda de campaña. Veía también que Sakura se esforzaba por no mirar su... eh, poste, cosa del todo imposible. Habría sido como no ver un elefante metido en una vasija de bronce. Su hermano Sasuke siempre decía que ésa era una de las mejores cosas de los vikingos: los postes de sus tiendas de campaña. Su hermano Naruto afirmaba que lo mejor de los vikingos era su habilidad para mantener la erección durante impresionantes intervalos de tiempo. Normalmente, cuando exponían semejantes opiniones, sus hermanos habían ingerido grandes cantidades de hidromiel. Él, por su parte, estaba de acuerdo con ambas sentencias.

—Muévete —dijo ella.

No hizo falta que se lo dijera dos veces. Itachi se desplazó hasta el fondo del diván y se tumbó de lado, mirando a Sakura. Ella se tendió cuidadosamente a su lado, de espaldas, sin dejar de cubrirse los pechos con el brazo. «¡Cuánto talento tiene esta mujer!» Lo que Sakura no sabía era que, de todos modos, él podía ver sus encantos.

«¡Yo sí que tengo talento!»

—Puedes besarme —dijo ella—, pero nada más. En eso no hay peligro.

«¡Ja! Yo le enseñaré el peligro que tengo, hasta sin tocarla.»

Itachi se inclinó y posó sus labios sobre los de ella, pero, de paso, se aseguró de rozar sus pechos con el torso. Fue una caricia leve como un susurro, pero bastó para que ella dejara escapar un gemido. Itachi sonrió mientras movía sus labios sobre los de ella, saboreando y dando forma a su boca. Sakura estaba muy equivocada si creía que podía derrotarlo en el lecho. Había ciertas disciplinas en las que estaba muy seguro de su destreza. Y aquélla era una de ellas.

—Me muero de ganas de hacerte el amor —confesó.

—Calla —dijo ella con un suave gemido.

Itachi levantó la cabeza.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Es que hablar está también prohibido, como tocar? No puedes estar cambiando constantemente las reglas, Sakura.

—No, tonto, hablar no está prohibido.

«¡Ja! Yo le enseñaré lo tonto que soy.»

La besó de nuevo. Y volvió a besarla una y otra vez. Largos besos infinitos que a veces eran tiernos y exigentes y otras suaves y duros, húmedos y... húmedos, en definitiva. Casi todos ellos con la boca abierta. Besos que expresaban pecaminosamente su deseo... y también el de ella. Sakura entregaba tanto como recibía. Puede que no estuvieran besándose horas y horas, como ella había dicho al referirse a sus «rollos» de jovencita, pero a él le pareció que pasaban horas. Y ella, ciertamente, jadeaba muy bien. Él también... aunque probablemente sus jadeos no sonaran tan bonitos.

Mientras él cumplía su orden de no tocarla, ella se conducía por otras normas. Sus manos acariciaban los hombros de Itachi, su espalda, sus glúteos a través de la fina tela de los calzoncillos, y su cara, como si quisiera sujetarlo para que recibiera sus besos ardientes. Sus caricias eran tremendamente excitantes para Itachi. Le habría encantado devolverle los favores, pero no podía, debido a su promesa. Y él siempre cumplía lo que prometía.

Pero ¿quién podía definir una caricia? Llegó a la conclusión de que, con «tocar», Sakura se refería a las manos. Así pues, podía acariciarla de otras maneras... con la boca, o con los dientes o con la lengua. Incluso con las piernas. Sí, así lo interpretaba él.

—¿Por qué sonríes? —preguntó ella.

«Soy como un lobo en un corral de ovejas. Sólo me falta aullar, y puede que lo haga muy pronto.»

—Porque me haces feliz —contestó, lo cual no era mentira en realidad. Entonces comenzó en serio su asalto. Se movió despacio, como si quisiera darle ocasión de refutar su interpretación de las normas. La besó siguiendo la línea de su mandíbula descendió hasta la vena que palpitaba en su cuello —y que, gracias a los dioses, brincaba deliciosamente— y siguió bajando hacia sus pechos, cuyos pezones se apretaban, seductores, contra su propia piel.

Trazó con la lengua los contornos de sus bellos pechos, primero uno; luego, el otro. Frotó contra ella sus mejillas de lado a lado. Y no esperó su permiso para meterse por entero en la boca uno de sus pezones hinchados y comenzar a chuparlo rítmicamente de modo que su punta chocaba contra su paladar.

Ella dejó escapar un gemido largo y agudo y, al mismo tiempo, arqueó la espalda hacia arriba y agarró a Itachi por la nuca, incitándole a seguir. Él continuó jugando con sus pechos. Usaba para ello todos sus trucos, todas las argucias que había desarrollado con el paso de los años. En realidad, inventó nuevos trucos con Sakura, cuyos pechos eran bellísimos y sumamente sensibles. Al igual que sus besos, las caricias que le prodigaba con la boca parecieron prolongarse durante horas. No estaba seguro de que ninguno de los dos pudiera aguantar mucho más. Sakura gemía suavemente y se retorcía de un lado a otro. Y a él la sangre le corría bajo la piel a velocidad vertiginosa, y, bajo los calzoncillos, su miembro erecto parecía a punto de estallar.

Sin detenerse a pensar, se tumbó sobre Sakura y le separó los muslos con las piernas, poniendo de ese modo en contacto el deseo frenético de ambos. Pero ni siquiera entonces la tocó. Apoyó los brazos a ambos lados de su cabeza y comenzó a frotarse contra ella, simulando el acto sexual. No lograba controlar los bufidos que hacía al intentar dominar su frenesí. Podría haber sentido vergüenza, pero Sakura respondía a sus bufidos con leves jadeos: «Ah, ah, ah, ah...».

Alcanzaron el clímax al mismo tiempo, él con un bramido triunfal; ella, con un prolongado: «¡Aaah!».

Fue el mejor «polvo seco» que Itachi había practicado nunca. De hecho, fue casi tan delicioso como el coito mismo. Casi. Sakura y él hacían buena pareja en la cama. De eso no había duda.

Itachi se dispuso a dar las gracias a Sakura por el gozoso regalo que le había hecho, pero, en lugar de aquella palabra, otras se colaron en su cabeza como surgidas de la nada, y lo que dijo fue:

—Te quiero.

Sakura se quedó tan sorprendida como él.

 _ **¿Quién iba a pensar que un vikingo podía poner su vida patas arriba...?**_

Sakura estaba atónita.

Aquel hombre —casi un perfecto desconocido— acababa de decir que la quería. Bueno, después de lo que acababan de hacer, no era un perfecto desconocido. En realidad, debería decir que ahora lo conocía íntimamente... más o menos.

Y Itachi parecía tan perplejo como ella por aquella declaración inesperada.

—Sakura... —murmuró.

Ella estaba a punto de decirle que no tenía por qué adularla con palabrería. Le había dejado claro desde el principio que la suya sería una relación sin ataduras. Pero no tuvo ocasión de decir nada, porque Itachi tenía otros planes.

—Es mi turno, dulzura. —Se inclinó de nuevo sobre ella con una expresión que sólo podía describirse como cargada de resolución.

—¿Tu turno?

Sakura estuvo a punto de tragarse la lengua.

Él asintió con la cabeza.

—Se acabó la norma del no tocar. Ahora, vamos a jugar a mi modo. —Antes de que ella pudiera parpadear o formular una pregunta o una queja, si acaso se le ocurría hacerlo, Itachi puso la mano sobre su vientre, deslizó los dedos bajos la cinturilla de sus bragas, acarició suavemente el vello de su pubis y hundió los dedos en su hendidura.

—Mojada —declaró con gran satisfacción, y sonrió.

—Pues claro que estoy mojada. ¿Qué esperabas? —Azorada, Sakura intentó apartarse de sus dedos, pero él no lo permitió—. ¡Oh, no! ¡Itachi! Yo... de verdad... no creo que...

—Chist —musitó él junto a su oído—. Déjame.

Y ella le dejo.

Sakura ignoraba que tuviera aquel talento, aquella osadía, que conociera los movimientos precisos. De algún modo se había convertido en una diosa del sexo. Al cabo de unos instantes, —muy breves y embarazosos— volvió a alcanzar el clímax.

Itachi levantó una ceja, divertido, cuando intentó apartarse de él y esquivar su mirada.

—¿Qué puedo decir? Debo de ser muy facilona.

Él se echó a reír.

—No, es sólo que yo soy muy hábil con los dedos.

—Nadie podrá acusarte de humildad —dijo ella—. Es más bien que yo soy patética.

—Puede que lo seamos los dos... en nuestra pasión por el otro.

—Lo que tú digas —repuso ella.

Itachi echó la cabeza hacia atrás y rompió a reír. Qué reacción tan extraña a aquella frase tan simple.

Pero Sakura no tuvo tiempo de pensar en cosas simples, como las palabras. Itachi estaba excitado de nuevo. Ella lo supo por cómo se apretaba su miembro erecto contra su muslo. Itachi notaba que lo sabía, como evidenció su suave risa al tumbarse de espaldas y sentarla a horcajadas sobre él. Aquel cambio de postura era un festín en sí mismo, dado que el diván no era muy ancho.

Itachi tenía una expresión algo engreída, cosa que Sakura no podía permitir... aunque odiaba renunciar a las deliciosas reacciones que despertaba en ella el contacto de sus sexos. Pero aun así...

Deslizó el trasero por el muslo de Itachi, tiró de la cintura de sus calzoncillos y dejó al descubierto su pene. Su pene enorme y duro. Probablemente, puso los ojos como platos antes de tomar su miembro con las dos manos y comenzar a acariciarlo.

—¡Thor bendito! —exclamo él entre dientes. Luego añadió—: ¡Bendito, bendito Thor!

Antes de que Sakura pudiera deslizar más de dos veces las manos arriba y abajo por la tersa columna de su verga, Itachi masculló una maldición, le apartó las manos, se subió los pantalones y la montó a horcajadas sobre él.

—Cabálgame —ordenó.

Sakura sabía exactamente qué quería. Pero, al prohibirle que la tocara, había creído que ella estaría al mando. De alguna forma, había perdido rápidamente el control. Y ahora, tras intentar volver las tornas y tomar el sexo de Itachi entre sus manos, había vuelto a perderlo.

—Quiero que te vuelvas loca de deseo, Sakura —dijo él en tono suplicante, con voz áspera, al tiempo que ponía las manos sobre sus caderas y le mostraba cómo quería que se moviera—. Nada de inhibiciones. Pierde el control para mí.

«¿Es que también sabe leer el pensamiento?»

Pero Sakura perdió el hilo de aquella idea, y de pronto el dominio que tenía sobre sí misma se fundió como la mantequilla bajo un cuchillo caliente, un cuchillo que se clavaba con ritmo delicioso en los lugares más eróticos de su cuerpo. Supuso que sus ojos giraban dentro de sus cuencas como en una máquina de petaca. Esta vez, cuando alcanzaron el orgasmo, ambos se estremecieron, presos de poderosas convulsiones, y ella cayó sobre Itachi como una muñeca de trapo.

Aquello era más que sexo, más que un mero acto físico. Era un sentido que Sakura no acertaba a explicar, se sentía como si una ardiente corriente eléctrica zigzagueara entre ellos y los uniera.

Durante un rato, ambos siguieron estremeciéndose.

Y ni siquiera habían practicado el coito.

«¡Asombroso!»

Por fin, Sakura se apoyó en los brazos, se incorporó y miró a Itachi. Él estaba tan serio y atónito como ella.

—¿Qué es lo que ha pasado? —preguntó Sakura.

Itachi reflexionó un momento y luego contestó:

—El destino.

 _ **La mañana después de... más o menos...**_

A primera hora de la mañana siguiente, Sakura tenía remordimientos.

«¿Quien era aquella persona que desnudaba su cuerpo como una cortesana lasciva?»

«¿En que estaría yo pensando?»

«¿Cuándo empecé a aficionarme al sexo con extraños en más de un sentido...»

«¿Dónde puede llevar esta relación, como no sea a ninguna parte?»

«¿Por qué este hombre se ha vuelto tan importante para mí?»

Y bien, ¿qué hizo Sakura respecto a sus dudas?

A media mañana, practicó aquella forma de casi-sexo con Itachi contra un árbol, en el viñedo del oeste, que a esa hora estaba desierto. Nunca volvería a oler las uvas chardonay sin evocar ciertos recuerdos.

Luego, esa tarde, volvieron a hacerlo en una mesa de picnic, en el naranjal

Esa noche, para no quedarse corta, subió a hurtadillas a la tercera planta y se duchó —con bragas, naturalmente— junto a Itachi cuando todos los niños estaban ya dormidos. Cuando se metió en la cama, apenas se tenía en pie.

Ella dictaría las normas... al día siguiente.

 _ **Mañana, mañana..., mañana será otro día... ¡Sí, ya!**_

Itachi tenía remordimientos de conciencia. Y no sólo por el constante jugueteo sexual que Sakura y él habían practicado durante las veinticuatro horas anteriores. Sino por sus propios sentimientos.

Le había dicho a aquella hechicera que la quería. ¡Rayos y centellas! Se estrujaba el cerebro y no recordaba haber dicho semejante cosa a ninguna otra mujer. ¿Le habría embrujado Sakura?

En cuanto a su «tanteo», como ella lo llamaba, no podía evitar hacerse ciertas preguntas.

«¿Quién es ella?»

«¿Qué estoy haciendo? ¿Por qué me expongo tan peligrosamente a la tentación?»

«¿Cuándo se agotará este deseo?»

«¿Dónde estaré mañana, o la semana que viene, en este extraño viaje en el que me he embarcado?»

«¿Por qué no puedo apartar las manos de esa mujer?»

¡Ya estaba bien! Bueno, todavía no... pero, si seguía así, acabaría volviéndose loco por tal sobreabundancia de sexo sin sexo... lo cual era un disparate, en su opinión. El sexo sin sexo era un contrasentido. Así que salió dispuesto a establecer con Sakura ciertas normas básicas acerca de aquel absurdo. Se acabé el refocilarse. ¿O se decía «enrollarse»? «¡Lo que sea!»

Sin embargo, y pese a sus intenciones, se entretuvo en la cocina, donde Kurenai —la diosa de los fogones— estaba batiendo masa para hacer gofres con arándanos, su desayuno preferido..., junto con los huevos revueltos, los cereales, el jamón frito, la mermelada de fresa, el zumo de naranja natural y las magdalenas tostadas y rebosantes de mantequilla. Si no se andaba con ojo, pronto empezaría a perder su hermosa figura. ¿Y no sería atroz? ¿Un vikingo gordo?

Decidió meterse bajo la mesa y jugar al escondite con Konan hasta que estuviera listo el desayuno. Sasori, Sai y Kiba se unieron a él y, fingiendo ser patos, comenzaron a hacer cua cua. Era asombroso comprobar cómo Sai, siempre tan retraído había perdido su timidez desde que estaban en el Dragón Azul. El pequeñuelo no sentía ya la necesidad de aferrarse a su padre como una lapa. En un intento por distraer a Konan, Kirsten y Lucy se pusieron a danzar por la cocina al estilo de Britania la de la Lanza, acompañadas por una música estruendosa que salía por un aparato llamado «radio». Sus, el perro, se sumó a la barahúnda ladrando como un loco. Deidara y Rafael se habían puesto sendos mandiles y estaban ayudando a Kurenai a servir la comida. La abuela Tsunade estaba, sin duda, en el cuarto de baño del piso de abajo, fumando a escondidas, como solía, uno de aquellos palitos de «tabaco». Como si así engañara a alguien.

Entonces fue cuando Sakura entró en la habitación. Prácticamente se le salieron los ojos de las órbitas al ver aquella escena. Luego rompió a reír. Pero Itachi había visto también un destello en su mirada al verlo jugar con los niños. A Sakura le gustaba. Le gustaba de verdad.

Así pues, hizo lo que habría hecho cualquier hombre racional. ¿o sería irracional? «¡Lo que sea!». Tomó la mano y se escabulló discretamente con ella a una despensa cercana, cuya puerta cerró a su espalda. Luego, confiando en que, entre el jaleo de un enorme desayuno, los demás se hubieran olvidado de ellos, Sakura y él volvieron a practicar sexo sin sexo. Y eso antes de que Itachi se comiera sus gofres con arándanos... lo cual era mucho decir.

Su determinación de poner coto a aquel sinsentido se vio frustrada de nuevo esa tarde, cuando Sakura entró en el cobertizo de las máquinas, donde Asuma le estaba enseñando a revisar el ruidoso motor de un tractor. Ella llevaba una camiseta blanca sin mangas, unas calzas vaqueras cortadas prácticamente a la altura de sus partes pudendas, y unas escuetas sandalias de piel. Itachi no supo qué le excitaba más, si sus pezones, que se adivinaban bajo la camiseta, o las uñas de sus pies, que, pintadas de rosa, asomaban por las sandalias. Aunque, a decir verdad, últimamente no hacía falta gran cosa para que se excitara. Podría haberse llamado «salido» de segundo nombre. Itachi _el Salido_. «¡Aarrgh!» Naturalmente, en cuanto Asuma se fue a comprar un «carbunclador» nuevo, Sakura y él acabaron practicando el sexo sin sexo en el asiento del tractor, que, como el vehículo estaba en marcha, vibraba de lo lindo.

Esa noche, Itachi estaba decidido a poner fin a aquel disparate antes de cometer alguna tontería, como romper su voto de castidad. En realidad, romperlo sería algo más que una tontería. Sería un deshonor. Y eso no podía consentirlo.

Su perdición, esta vez, fue un liguero, la prenda más impúdica y tentadora jamás inventada por el hombre... o por la mujer. «¡Guau!» La cosas que podía hacer uno con una mujer provista de un liguero de encaje negro, con finas medias negras y zapatos de tacón de aguja. A medianoche, cuando Sakura abandonó por fin su cuarto en la tercera planta de la casa, las sábanas de la cama estaban hechas un lío y él tenía las rodillas arañadas, los labios hinchados, las piernas trémulas, la verga dolorida por no poder sentir la suave vaina del sexo de una mujer, y los músculos tensos y temblorosos. En definitiva, se sentía de maravilla. Con razón se olvidó de lo que iba a decirle a Sakura.

 _ **Completamente conmocionado...**_

La tarde siguiente, cuando regresó de trabajar en las viñas, Itachi se quedó perplejo al saber que Sakura había regresado a la ciudad, donde, por lo visto, la requería su trabajo.

Al parecer, Dare-all había llamado para cancelar su visita del día siguiente y posponerla hasta el lunes. Así pues, Sakura tenía algún tiempo libre para regresar a su trabajo en la oficina y ganar más dinero, o eso le explicó a Itachi la abuela Tsunade. Itachi estuvo a punto de decir que él podía haberle dado cuanto dinero necesitara, pero se refrenó, consciente de que, siendo Sakura una mujer orgullosa, posiblemente no querría aceptar lo que consideraría una limosna por su parte. Si él estuviera en su lugar, habría sentido lo mismo.

Era mejor así, supuso. Necesitaban pasar algún tiempo separados, darse un descanso durante el cual sopesar aquella fuerza irresistible que los arrastraba a un feroz torbellino sexual cada vez que se hallaban lo bastante cerca como para besarse.

Ese mismo día, Asuma lo llevó a la vieja bodega, que llevaba cerrada varios años. Y fue entonces cuando su mundo se desplomó con estruendo.

Con lágrimas en los ojos, Asuma levantó una botella de vino de su última cosecha, hacía ya seis años, y le enseñó la etiqueta. Decía «Viñedos Dragón Azul, Sonoma, California, 1997».

Itachi era a veces algo duro de mollera, ciertamente. Así que tardó un rato en comprender que, si en la etiqueta del vino ponía 1997, y de eso, supuestamente, hacía seis años, tenían que estar en el año 2003. En otras palabras, a juzgar por lo que tenía ante sus ojos, había pasado todo un milenio desde que abandonara Noruega.

—¡Asuma, ¿en qué año estamos? —preguntó sólo para cerciorarse.

—En el 2003 —dijo Asuma, lanzándole una mirada curiosa.

—¿Estás... estás seguro?

Asuma asintió con la cabeza.

—Itachi, ¿estas bien?

—No, no estoy bien —murmuró él, y salió tambaleándose de la bodega, camino de la casa.

¿Cómo era posible? ¡Mil años! ¡Imposible! Sin embargo muchas cosas sorprendentes de aquel país comenzaban a cobrar sentido. Como si volviera las páginas de un libro, vio los modernos inventos que había tratado de achacar a las innovaciones de una cultura y un país distintos, y recordó la forma peculiar del inglés que se hablaba allí y la sensación intuitiva que había tenido desde el principio de que allí había una incógnita que resolver. Todas esas cosas, y más, le convencieron de que las respuestas estaban allí desde siempre y él no había acertado a comprenderlas.

Pero, si aceptaba que estaba viviendo en el futuro, mil años después de su época, tendría que aceptar también que sus hijos y él habían viajado a través del tiempo. Paradójico, ¿no?

Deidara se reunió con él en el estanque, donde Itachi se había sentado sobre la hierba, con la mirada perdida. Asuma debía de haberle mandado llamar, preocupado por la reacción de su padre al ver la botella de vino que le había enseñado.

—¿Fadir?—dijo Deidara y, dejándose caer en la tierra, a su lado, le puso una mano sobre la espalda—. ¿Qué ocurre?

—Somos viajeros en el tiempo —le informó Itachi sin rodeos.

—¡¿Qué?! —graznó Deidara.

«¡Ja!» Él también habría graznado si alguien le hubiera sugerido tal cosa, de no ser porque por todas partes veía pruebas de ello.

—Acabo de descubrir que estamos en el año 2003. Debemos de haber viajado hacia el futuro más de un milenio desde nuestro tiempo, en el año 1000.

—Me cuesta creerlo —dijo Deidara, moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro—. Ya sé que las viejas sagas hablan de esas cosas, pero siempre he creído que sólo eran leyendas.

—Yo también —convino Itachi—. Yo también.

—¿Por qué? ¿Por qué iba a sucedernos tal cosa?

Itachi se encogió de hombros.

—Creo que es nuestro destino. Desde el principio pensé que la abuela Tsunade y las cuentas que usa para rezar habían persuadido a los dioses para atraemos a este extraño país. ¿Cómo iba a imaginar que sus oraciones pudieran habernos hecho viajar a través del tiempo?

—Pero ¿qué vamos a hacer ahora que lo sabemos?

—Debemos dejar pasar el tiempo y ver qué pasa. Lo que sea, será —dijo Itachi filosóficamente.

—Ahora que lo pienso —reflexionó Deidara—, algo que me dijo Juan sobre uno de los grandes inventos de todos los tiempos empieza a cobrar sentido. Naturalmente, yo no le creí en su momento, pero, si de verdad hemos viajado en el tiempo, tal vez sea posible.

—¿Qué gran invento? —preguntó Itachi con escasa curiosidad. ¿Qué interés podía tener para él otro invento moderno cuando su mundo acababa de hacerse añicos?

—Los anticonceptivos.

—¿Los anticonceptivos? —preguntó Itachi, más interesado a pesar de sí mismo.

Deidara asintió vigorosamente con la cabeza.

—No sólo tienen unas píldoras que las mujeres se toman para no tener hijos, sino que los hombres pueden ponerse en el miembro unas fundas finísimas, llamadas «condones», y hasta pueden hacerse un cortecito que impide que dejen embarazada a una mujer. Y nada de eso estorba ni el placer del hombre, ni el de la mujer.

Itachi miraba literalmente boquiabierto a su hijo.

—¿Puede eso ser cierto?

—No veo motivo para que Juan me mintiera.

—¿Y si quiso gastarte una broma? —sugirió Itachi.

Deidara se quedó pensando un momento y luego sacudió la cabeza.

—No. En ese momento, Juan me estaba hablando de Ana, su novia. Los dos estudian en la universidad. Aún les quedan más de tres años para graduarse y usan anticonceptivos para no tener hijos antes de casarse.

Las consecuencias de cuanto acababa de contarle Deidara se hicieron de pronto evidentes para Itachi.

—¡Ella lo sabía! ¡Lo sabía y no me lo dijo! —exclamó, y se puso de repente en pie, hecho una furia.

—¿Quien lo sabía? ¿Y qué sabía?

—¡Es igual! —dijo Itachi. Pero lo que estaba pensando era: «Alguien va a pagar por callarse esa información. Alguien va a pagar por torturarme sin necesidad. Alguien va a saber lo que significa ser mi destino».

Luego se acordó de su voto de castidad. Aunque hubiera conocido los anticonceptivos modernos, tendría que haber pensado en su voto.

—¿Adónde vas? —gritó Deidara tras él cuando Itachi echó a andar, no hacia la casa, sino en dirección a la carretera que se alejaba de ella.

Itachi se volvió y, mientras caminaba hacia atrás, contestó:

—He de encontrar a un experto en votos.

—Con el debido respeto, padre, ¿has perdido el juicio?

—Probablemente.

 **Ofi Rodriguez**


	10. CAPITULO 10

**Hola los personajes le pertenecen a Kishimoto-sensei y a la autora original de esta historia Sandra Hill. Sin fines de lucro solo juego con los personajes e historia para que pasen un buen rato. GRACIAS**

Capítulo 10

 _ **¡Voto a bríos...!**_

Sentada en el porche lateral junto a la cocina, la abuela Tsunade estaba pelando manzanas cuando Itachi subió los escalones. Kurenai se hallaba sentada al otro lado de la mesa, partiendo judías verdes. A Itachi se le hizo la boca agua al ver las manzanas, pues sabía que, seguramente, servirían para confeccionar una tarta o algún otro manjar para después de la cena. De las judías verdes, en cambio, podía prescindir. Aunque era granjero y debía apreciar los alimentos frescos, seguía pareciéndole que en aquel país se comían demasiados vegetales. Lo peor de todo eran las verduras de las ensaladas. Por más que intentaran disfrazarlas con salsas y aderezos, seguían siendo hierbajos.

Deidara subió los escalones y se quedó parado tras él. Su hijo parecía una espina clavada en el trasero de un oso, y no le había seguido hasta allí para echarle una mano —oh, no, nada de eso—, sino para averiguar en qué clase de lío estaba a punto de meterse el cabeza de chorlito de su padre.

—Será mejor que borres esa sonrisa de tu cara, hijo. Todavía soy mas grande que tú.

—Por poco —contestó con descaro el muchacho, y siguió sonriendo.

Itachi sacudió la cabeza ante la necedad de Deidara y fijó su atención en las señoras sentadas en el porche.

—Abuela Tsunade, he venido en busca de consejo.

—¿Si? —dijo ella, siempre dispuesta a ayudar.

—He de hablar con un hombre acerca de ciertos votos —comenzó a decir Itachi— y me preguntaba si...

—¡Votos! —exclamó la abuela Tsunade, y Kurenai y ella se miraron un momento con cara de felicidad. Las dos sonrieron como si Itachi acabara de ofrecerles una bandeja llena de oro.

—Sí, votos. Hay un asunto importante concerniente a unos votos que debo debatir con... en fin, con la persona adecuada.

—¿Con un sacerdote? —sugirieron la abuela Tsunade y Kurenai al mismo tiempo.

—¿Un hombre de Dios? Mm. Podría servir. Dado que normalmente los votos se hacen en nombre de los dioses, o de un dios en particular, como el Dios único de los cristianos, supongo que un representante de ese dios sería el hombre que necesito. ¿Dónde puedo encontrar uno?

—Hay uno en el pueblo. El padre Sylvester, de la iglesia de Saint Agnes.

—Ah, sí, recuerdo que pasamos por ella al venir hacia aquí.

—¿Has hablado de esos... eh... votos... con Sakura? —preguntó la abuela Tsunade.

—Aún no, pero puedes estar segura de que lo haré.

La abuela Tsunade estuvo a punto de desmayarse al oír aquello. Debía de necesitar un palito de tabaco, porque se comportaba de una manera muy extraña.

—¿Ves, Kurenai?, te dije que mi novena funcionaría.

—No te lo he dicho, Tsunade, pero yo también he estado rezando novenas —reconoció Kurenai.

—¿Crees que es demasiado pronto para empezar a organizar una ceremonia para septiembre, justo después de la cosecha? —La abuela Tsunade se daba golpecitos con el dedo índice en los labios, como si estuviera enfrascada en sus pensamientos.

—Sería perfecto. ¡Pero hay tantas cosas que organizar! ¡Ay, ay, ay!

—¿Crees que habrá tiempo? —preguntó la abuela Tsunade a Itachi.

—¿Eh? —Él no tenía ni idea de qué estaban hablando. Lo único que le preocupaba era su voto de castidad. Pero aun así contestó—: Claro. —Así era como la gente de aquel país decía «por supuesto», abreviando. Aquella palabra le gustaba casi tanto como «lo que tú digas». Se levantó. No estaba dispuesto a perder más tiempo charlando de asuntos sin importancia, cuando tenía que ver a un sacerdote para hablar de un voto... un voto que muy bien podía decidir el resto de su vida—. Bueno, entonces, me voy a ver al sacerdote. —Comenzó a alejarse.

La abuela Tsunade y Kurenai estaban tan absortas planeando aquella ceremonia para celebrar la cosecha —suponía Itachi— que apenas se dieron cuenta de que se marchaba.

—Esa iglesia está al menos a ocho kilómetros de distancia —le recordó Deidara. Por lo visto, Itachi seguía teniendo aquella espina clavada en el trasero.

—Largo.

—¿Vas a ir andando hasta tan lejos?

—Sí.

—¿Por qué?

—Si no fueras tan alcornoque, lo sabrías. Porque un sacerdote es el representante de Dios en la tierra. Y necesito hablar con una autoridad en materia de votos.

—Sobre cómo romperlos, ¿no? —preguntó Deidara, riendo.

—Sobre eso, especialmente —contestó Itachi—. Si, efectivamente, he viajado a través del tiempo, aunque cueste creerlo, y soportado las penalidades y peligros de una travesía vertiginosa con nueve chiquillos muy molestos, incluido uno de dieciséis años especialmente insolente y fastidioso, merezco al menos una compensación.

Deidara seguía riéndose cuando su padre se alejó, hecho una furia.

 _ **Una visita a la abadía... esto, a la rectoría...**_

—¿Usted es el hombre de Dios?

El hombre que leía la Biblia sentado en un banco de piedra del jardín de la rectoría de Saint Agnes dio tal respingo que estuvo a punto de salirse de su casulla al oír la pregunta de Itachi.

—¿El... el... el...? —tartamudeó, mirando de arriba a abajo la larga figura de Itachi hasta llegar a su semblante, en el que reinaba la impaciencia. No parecía asustado por su tamaño, sólo sorprendido—. ¿El hombre de Dios? —dijo por fin.

—Sí, estoy buscando al sacerdote llamado padre Sylvester... el hombre de Dios.

—Ah, pues creo que soy yo. ¡Ja, ja, ja! ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti, hijo mío?

—Necesito consejo sobre unos votos.

—Siéntate, por favor. Me estás dando tortícolis. —El sacerdote le indicó que tomara asiento en otro banco de piedra, frente a él—. Ahora, dime, ¿en qué clase de votos estás pensando? ¿Votos bautismales? ¿Votos nupciales?

—¡Thor bendito, no! Se trata de un voto de castidad.

—Aah —dijo el sacerdote—. Estás pensando en tomar las órdenes y no sabes si podrás sobrellevar el voto de castidad. Bueno, yo sólo puedo hablarte de mi propia experiencia y de la de mis compañeros.

—¿Eh?

—Como primer paso, te sugiero que conciertes una cita con el obispo de nuestra diócesis. Tras una primera entrevista, puede que te recomiende un seminario, o quizá no. A mí, personalmente, me gusta...

—¡Alto, alto, alto! —Itachi levantó ambas manos para atajar al sacerdote—. No quiero consagrarme al sacerdocio. Por amor de Frigg, he engendrado trece hijos. Es un poco tarde para tomar ese camino.

—¡Trece hijos! Vaya, vaya, vaya. Te tomas muy a pecho las prohibiciones de la Iglesia acerca de los anticonceptivos, ¿eh? —El sacerdote rio, jovialmente.

«Santo cielo, hasta los sacerdotes saben eso. ¿Soy yo la única persona del mundo que no lo sabía?» Luego el padre Sylvester añadió sin dejar de reír:

—¿Trece hijos y ahora quieres hacer voto de castidad? ¿No es eso como cerrar el establo cuando ya se ha escapado el caballo?

—El sarcasmo no le favorece —replicó Itachi—. Permítame explicarme mejor. Después de tener todos esos críos, hice voto de castidad porque no quería tener más. En su momento y lugar, fue una decisión sabia. Yo ignoraba que hubiera algún método para controlar los nacimientos, aparte de la abstinencia.

—¿Dónde has estado viviendo, hijo mío? ¿En otro siglo?

—Podría decirse así. —Itachi le explicó algo más, aunque no se molestó en hablarle de su teoría del viaje en el tiempo. A él mismo le costaba creerlo. ¿Qué pensaría un extraño?

El sacerdote asentía con la cabeza, comprensivo.

—Continúa, hijo mío.

—Mi pregunta es, ¿puede romperse un voto cuando las circunstancias en que se hizo han cambiado?

—Supongo que no esperarás que yo, un sacerdote, te diga si es adecuado utilizar anticonceptivos. Ya conoces la doctrina vaticana al respecto, ¿no?

En realidad, Itachi no la conocía, pero eso no venía al caso.

—No he venido a pedirle permiso para usar anticonceptivos. Sólo quiero saber qué opinan los dioses, o su Dios en particular, sobre los votos. ¿Son inflexibles?

El sacerdote reflexionó un momento y luego dijo:

—Te diré lo mismo que les digo a mis fieles acerca de muchos asuntos: Dios puede ser severo, pero, ante todo, es un padre amoroso. Quiere lo mejor para nosotros. Quiere que seamos felices, dentro de sus normas. Y, si lo mejor para nosotros requiere cierta flexibiKonand, o torcer de vez en cuando las normas, me resisto a creer que Dios pueda ofenderse. Lo principal es que nuestros actos no lastimen al prójimo. Así que, en mi modesta opinión, cuando uno se cuestiona si una decisión es correcta o no, debe preguntarse si alguien saldrá herido.

—En otras palabras —dijo Itachi—, que éste es un asunto entre Dios y yo.

—Exactamente.

Itachi se levantó. Se sentía como si le hubieran quitado un gran peso de encima.

—Una cosa más, hijo mío...

—¿Si?

—Si la intuición no me engaña y vas por donde creo, te sugiero que tomes unos votos de otra índole.

—¿Cuales?

Itachi sonrió ampliamente. Estaba muy alegre, ahora que el sacerdote le había dispensado, en cierto modo de su voto de castidad.

—Votos matrimoniales.

La sonrisa de Itachi se borró de golpe.

 _ **Oh, Dios, sálvame de la furia de un vikingo...**_

Eran las nueve de la segunda noche transcurrida desde que Sakura se marchara del Dragón Azul. Sólo había pasado un día y medio, pero Sakura echaba terriblemente de menos a todos. No sólo a su abuela, como siempre, sino también a los nueve niños «vikingos» y, muy en especialmente a su querido Itachi. Sólo zambulléndose en el trabajo había sido capaz de soportar su soledad. Como resultado de ello, acababa de regresar de la oficina con un maletín cargado de «deberes».

Fue entonces cuando oyó que alguien aporreaba su puerta. Al mirar por la mirilla, no vio más que el pecho de un hombre muy alto.

«¡Oh, oh!» Sólo conocía a una persona que fuera tan alta. Itachi.

¿Cómo había llegado hasta allí?

¿Cómo había conseguido que el portero le dejara entrar?

¿Habría pasado algo en el Dragón Azul, algo tan terrible que hacía falta que alguien le diera la noticia en persona?

«¡Ay, Dios! ¡Dios mío! Por favor, que no sea la abuela, ni ninguno de los niños.»

Se apresuró a abrir la puerta. Apenas la había entreabierto cuando Itachi la abrió por completo de un empujón. Miró a Sakura fugazmente, pasó a su lado hecho una furia y entró en el cuarto de estar. Ella cerró la puerta. ¿Sería de mal agüero que llevara otra vez su vestimenta vikinga, su túnica sujeta con un cinturón ancho y sus botas de tiras cruzadas? Lo único que le faltaba era la espada.

—¡Itachi! ¿Ha pasado algo en el Dragón Azul? ¿Hay alguien herido? —Sakura entró tras él en el cuarto de estar, por el que Itachi se paseaba como un animal enjaulado. Había dejado en el suelo una vieja bolsa de viaje que había pertenecido al abuelo de Sakura y, sobre la mesa baja, la riñonera de piel que la abuela le había comprado un par de días antes. Parecía tener intención de quedarse allí unos días.

—¿Cómo has llegado hasta aquí?

—Pagué a un amigo de Juan para que me trajera en coche. En su Jep. Todavía me pitan los oídos de la música heavy de hierro que salía de su radio. No ha pasado nada en el Dragón Azul. No hay nadie herido... excepto yo.

—¿Tú? ¿Estás herido? ¿Has ido al médico?

Él desdeñó su preocupación con un gesto.

—No me refería a eso. —Recogió su riñonera, abrió la cremallera y le preguntó con voz fría—: ¿Alguna vez has oído hablar de los anticonceptivos, Sakura? —Antes de que ella tuviera ocasión de contestar, sacó una hilera muy larga de paquetitos de plástico. Preservativos. Dos docenas, por lo menos.

Ella ladeó la cabeza inquisitivamente.

—Sí que he oído hablar de los anticonceptivos. ¿Y quién no?

—Yo.

—Venga, Itachi. Todo el mundo, desde la pubertad, o incluso antes, ha oído hablar de los anticonceptivos: píldoras, DIUs, inyecciones, todas esas cosas.

—Yo no —repitió él. Si las miradas mataran, la suya habría fulminado a Sakura en el acto.

—Itachi, no entiendo nada. ¿Por qué estás tan enfadado? ¿Por qué finges desconocer cosas que todo el mundo sabe?

En lugar de contestar a su pregunta, él dijo:

—¿Tú tomas píldoras que impiden la concepción?

Ella asintió con la cabeza. Aunque hacía mucho tiempo que no tenía relaciones sexuales, nunca había perdido aquella costumbre.

Itachi pareció exhalar un suspiro de alivio, a pesar de que seguía enfurecido.

—N puedo creer que me hayas torturado todos estos días con ese sinsentido del sexo sin sexo cuando podríamos haberlo hecho del todo en cualquier momento.

—Creí que te gustaba que tonteáramos —dijo ella, ofendida por el reproche—. Dijiste que te satisfacía.

—Mentí. O, mejor dicho, estaba aturullado por la frustración. —Enarcó una ceja y la miró sardónicamente—. El sexo a medias me gusta. Pero el sexo entero me gusta mucho más.

—Pero ¿qué importancia tiene eso? Hiciste un voto de castidad. Por eso no podíamos practicar el coito.

—¿Tan pocas luces tienes, mujer? Hice el voto porque no quería tener más hijos.

—¿Y por qué no usabas simplemente anticonceptivos?

—¡Aargh! —gritó él tirándose del pelo que llevaba atado en una coleta—. ¿Cómo iba a usar lo que no sabía que existía?

—Me estás haciendo un lío, Itachi. —«Y, francamente, también me estás asustando un poco.»

—¿Los hombres usan estos «condones» —sacudió la sarta de preservativos delante de su cara— al mismo tiempo que sus mujeres toman las píldoras anticonceptivas?

—No siempre. Normalmente, sólo cuando son parejas nuevas y temen la transmisión de alguna enfermedad venérea.

—Yo no tengo ninguna enfermedad. Te lo digo ya, por si te interesa.

Sakura estaba completamente perpleja.

—Itachi, estas últimas semanas ha habido muchas cosas que os han sorprendido a los niños y a ti. Cosas normales y corrientes. Y, ahora, los anticonceptivos, que se usan desde hace mucho tiempo en todo el mundo. ¿Cómo es posible que no conocieras todas esas cosas?

—Eso te lo explicaré más tarde. Es una historia increíble de la que yo mismo me enteré ayer, pero ahora tengo una tarea más importante de la que ocuparme. —Se desabrochó el cinturón y se sentó en el sofá para quitarse las botas. Luego se levantó y se quitó la túnica, que le llegaba a la altura del muslo. Se quedó sólo con los calzoncillos.

«Sosiégate, corazón mío. Si Itachi decide no buscarse un empleo, siempre puede trabajar como modelo de ropa interior. Le daría mil vueltas al mismísimo Michael Jordan.»

—¿Q... Que tarea?

—La coyunda. —Itachi comenzó a acercarse a ella desde el otro lado de la habitación con ojos un brillo decidido en la mirada.

«Coyunda. Sé lo que significa esa palabra arcaica y grosería. También sé cuál es su equivalente en el lenguaje moderno vulgar. ¿Debería sentirme ofendida? No. O puede que luego.»

—Pero ¿y tu voto?

—He conseguido una dispensa... más o menos.

—¿De quién? —preguntó ella con un susurro estrangulado.

Itachi la había acorralado contra la pared y estaba empezando a desabrocharle la blusa. La seductora fragancia del desodorante Old Spice la rodeaba, junto con el olor viril de su cuerpo.

—El hombre de Dios de Saint Agnes —murmuró él junto a su oído mientras le sacaba la blusa de la falda, se la apartaba de los hombros y la arrojaba a un lado.

—¿El padre Sylvester?

—El mismo. —Sakura no entendió cómo logró contestar él, porque tenía los ojos clavados en sus pechos, que estaban enfundados en un sujetador de encaje de color beis. Mientras le quitaba el sujetador, era obvio que no eran precisamente ideas pías las que rondaban por su cabeza.

—¿Y te dijo que ya no tienes que obedecer tu voto de castidad?

—No exactamente.

Itachi le bajó la falda por los muslos, dejándola únicamente con las braguitas y los zapatos negros. Luego acarició sus pezones con los pulgares como si se lo pensara mejor antes de continuar.

«¡Ah...! ¡Ah...! ¡Y qué bien pensado!»

Sakura intentó no poner los ojos en blanco y preguntó con la voz más calmada de que fue capaz:

—¿Qué te dijo exactamente?

Itachi se irguió y la miró con una sonrisita de satisfacción.

—Me dijo que era una decisión que yo tenía que tomar con Dios. —Insertó los dedos de ambas manos en la cinturilla de sus calzoncillos y dejó que cayeran al suelo.

«¡Ay señor! ¡Ay, dios! ¡Guau!»

En ese momento, Itachi sólo ostentaba sus dos brazaletes de plata, como siempre, y una erección descomunal.

Sonrió e hizo con las bragas de Sakura lo mismo que había hecho con sus calzoncillos. La expresión de su cara era el mejor cumplido.

—¿Y qué habéis decidido Dios y tú?

—No hablé con Dios, naturalmente —dijo él en tono de reproche, y le dio un pellizco juguetón en la barbilla—. Pero oí una voz en mi cabeza... o algo parecido.

Ella tuvo que sonreír.

—¿Y esa voz te dijo: «Adelante»?

—Exacto. —Él le devolvió la sonrisa—. O puede que no fueran más que ilusiones mías. En fin, lo que fuera.

Ella dejó que sus ojos descendieran otra vez y, sin poder remediarlo, contempló la inmensa erección que se apretaba contra su vientre. Al notar la dirección de su mirada, Itachi agachó la cabeza mansamente.

—No esperes una exhibición tan espectacular todas las veces, cariñito. Ésta lleva creciendo algún tiempo.

«¡Santo cielo! ¿De veras está hablando tranquilamente conmigo del tamaño de su pene? Aunque ya que ha sacado el tema...»

—Oye, Itachi, lamento ponerme aguafiestas, pero hace mucho tiempo que no lo hago y no creo que todo eso me... quepa.

Antes de aquellas palabras acabaran de salir de su boca, Itachi la agarró de la cintura, la levantó en vilo, le separó las piernas con las suyas y la penetró por sorpresa. Hasta la empuñadura.

«No... puedo... creerlo.» Al parecer, sí que podía albergar aquel miembro de longitud y grosor impresionantes. Se sentía tremendamente llena, casi hasta el dolor, pero sus músculos interiores se distendieron y pronto encontraron acomodo para la verga de Itachi.

Entre tanto, él había echado la cabeza hacia atrás. Las venas de su cuello sobresalían. Tenía los ojos cerrados y enseñaba los dientes apretados. Seguía penetrándola, pero sin moverse.

Sakura se sentía como una muñeca de trapo, clavada a la pared desde los hombros a las nalgas, no por un alfiler, sino por una lanza... una lanza sumamente erótica y deliciosa.

Itachi abrió por fin sus ojos empañados y la miró parpadeando. Luego hizo una cosa de lo más sorprendente. Se apartó de ella, se dejó caer al suelo y puso la cara sobre los brazos, que tenía doblados sobre las rodillas levantadas. Ella aterrizó de pie, pero siguió apoyada contra la pared.

«¡Dios mío! Ha cambiado de idea. No me desea, después de todo. ¿Será por mi cuerpo? Ahora que por fin me ha visto desnuda del todo, seguramente ya no le parezco tan deseable.»

—¿Itachi? ¿Qué ocurre? —Se sentía tan vacía, tan abandonada y tan excitada, que apenas logró que le saliera la voz.

Sin levantar la mirada, él dijo:

—He venido enfurecido. Acabo de darme cuenta de que no quiero hacer el amor contigo estando furioso. La primera vez, no. Ni nunca.

«Si yo fuera de las que chillan, ahora mismo estaría gritando: ¡Yupi!.»

Le dio un vuelco el corazón al oírle.

—¿Y cuánto crees que te va a durar el enfado? —preguntó, intentando poner un tono ligero.

Él volvió la cara sobre sus brazos sin levantar la cabeza.

—¿Por qué?

«¡Tonto, más que tonto! ¿De veras tiene que preguntarlo?»

—Porque me siento un poco sola y desvalida aquí de pie, como una vestal desnuda.

—Así que una vestal desnuda, ¿eh? —Itachi había levantado la cabeza y una sonrisilla empezaba a tensar sus hermosos labios—. ¿Qué intentas decir exactamente, muchacha?

—Que te deseo. —«Eso ha sido muy descarado.»

—Bueno, ¿y por qué no lo has dicho antes? —Itachi levantó las manos con fingido fastidio. Luego alargó un brazo y le indicó que se sentara en la alfombra, a su lado. Pasó entonces un brazo por su hombro, la besó en la coronilla y dijo—: Hacemos buena pareja, ¿eh?

—Sin duda alguna. La vestal y el vikingo viril.

Itachi se echó a reír, pero un instante después se puso en pie suavemente, se inclinó con la misma suavidad, cogió a Sakura en brazos y la llevó al dormitorio. Justo antes de dejarlas sobre la cama, le susurró al oído:

—Espero que anoche durmieras bien, dulzura, porque hoy no vas a pegar ojo.

Sakura pensó que hacía muchísimo tiempo que nadie le hacia una oferta mejor.

 _ **Expectación...**_

Al mirar a Sakura, que yacía desnuda en su cama, esperándole, Itachi comprendió que era muy afortunado. Si aquél era su destino, lo aceptaba con los brazos abiertos.

—Eres muy hermosa —dijo de corazón. Algunos hombres preferían a las mujeres con más carne en los huesos, pero él no. El cuerpo de Sakura era perfecto, esbelto y curvilíneo, ni demasiado flaco ni demasiado grueso. Y le encantaban sus pezones rosados y sus pechos redondeados, del tamaño ideal para sus grandes manos. Adoraba también su ombligo... y sus rizos rosas como el azabache... y el lunar de encima de sus labios rojos y tentadores... y su empeine... y sus larguísimas piernas. Le gustaba, además, que no se avergonzara porque la mirara con tanta atención.

—Tú también eres muy bello —dijo Sakura.

«Pues claro. Soy un vikingo, ¿no?» Iba a recordarle sus grandes orejas, pero se contuvo. Aunque pecara de engreído, le agradaba que a Sakura le gustara su físico.

Ignoraba qué les deparaba el futuro. Aún tenía que enfrentarse a la idea del viaje en el tiempo y hablar de ella con Sakura. Sobre todo, en lo que se refería a cuánto tiempo estaría allí, en aquella época y aquel país. De momento, sólo podía controlar el presente. Y quería que su primer encuentro fuera para ambos el mejor que habían vivido. Pero ¿cómo iba a hacerlo si no podía dominar su deseo?

Si estuviera en su casa, en Vestfold, probablemente habría llevado a Sakura a la sauna o la habría tumbado en su lecho de pieles, mullido y sensual, o le habría enseñado el célebre punto «S» vikingo. Este último podía emplearse en cualquier tiempo y cultura, pero Itachi prefería reservarse su descubrimiento para cuando tuvieran ocasión de entregarse a juegos de alcoba más elaborados..., para esa noche, quizá.

De momento, se acercó a la cómoda de Sakura para ver qué podía improvisar. Con un estallido de exclamaciones de admiración, sacó de los cajones varios pañuelos de seda. Aquello prometía.

—¿Itachi? —dijo ella, dubitativa, arrastrando lentamente su nombre.

—¡Shhh! —repuso él. Luego le ató juntas las muñecas con un pañuelo y se las sujetó por encima de la cabeza, atando el pañuelo a un barrote del cabecera de la cama.

—¿Itachi? —repitió ella, con voz más chillona esta vez—. ¿Por qué haces eso?

—¿Porque quiero? —contestó él. Era tan buena respuesta como cualquier otra. «Seguramente cree que soy un pervertido. Bueno, podría serlo, si ella quiere. ¡Ja, ja, ja! Santo cielo, se me debe de estar derritiendo el cerebro por culpa de la pasión, si me estoy riendo de mis propias bromas, y eso que ni siquiera las digo en voz alta.» Se pasó el dorso de la mano por la boca para asegurarse de que no sonreía y preguntó dulcemente, al menos, tan dulcemente como podía hacerlo un vikingo de metro noventa y cinco con una erección del tamaño de una lanza de guerra—: No tendrás miedo, ¿no?

—No. Sólo estoy un poco desconcertada. Podríamos haber hecho el amor contra la pared, en el cuarto de estar, pero paraste porque no querías hacerlo estando enfadado. Y ahora me atas, aunque supongo que sabes que no voy a resistirme. ¿Qué es esto? ¿Una especie de fantasía vikinga acerca del pillaje y la violación?

«¿Una fantasía? ¿Ha dicho una fantasía? ¡Alabados sean los dioses! Una mujer a la que le gusta poner en práctica sus fantasías.» Eso fue lo que pensó Itachi, pero lo que dijo fue:

—¿Eh? —A fin de cuentas, era un zoquete. Luego añadió—: ¿Por qué será que todo el mundo repite ese rumor sobre nosotros, los vikingos? Violación y pillaje, violación y pillaje. Es la mala fama que nos han dado los clérigos sajones, que son unos envidiosos. Sólo tengo previsto seducirte enérgicamente.

«¡Loados sean las diosas y los santos! ¿De dónde he sacado eso? ¡Seducirla enérgicamente! ¡Sí, ya!»

—Bueno, atar a alguien es algo más que seducirlo enérgicamente. ¿no crees?

—¿Quieres que te desate?

«Por favor... por favor, di que no.»

—Eh... no... no sé. Sólo quiero que seas consciente de que no es necesario que hagas esto. Después de todo, lo estoy haciendo voluntariamente.

«Bla, bla, bla. ¿Por qué será que las mujeres siempre tienen la necesidad de hablar?»

—Ése es el problema.

—¿Perdona? ¿El que esté dispuesta a hacerlo voluntariamente te parece un problema?

«Quizá debería ponerle un pañuelo de ésos en la boca, como una mordaza. No, no sería buena idea. Entonces, no podría besarla, y me apetece mucho hacerlo.»

—Estás muy ansiosa... igual que yo —dijo, señalando su notoria erección—. Quiero que nuestra primera cópula sea especial... Quiero que dure mucho tiempo, pero, si dejo que me toques, y sé que lo harías si no te atara, el juego se acabará antes de empezar. Y eso no puedo permitirlo. Quiero que supliques por alcanzar el clímax antes de que te penetre. Quiero acariciar cada palmo de tu cuerpo. Sobre todo, algunos sitios secretos. Te quiero tan fuera de control que pueda hacer contigo lo que quiera sin que protestes. —«A veces, soy tan bueno que me sorprendo a mí mismo.»

Una oleada de rubor cubrió la cara de Sakura y se extendió más abajo. Un rubor de cuerpo entero. Itachi se lo tomó como una buena señal.

«Sí, suave como la mantequilla recién batida, así es a veces mi lengua.»

—¿Estás seguro de que esto no es una especie de venganza? —preguntó ella con voz rasposa—. ¿Por haberte torturado la semana pasada, como tú decías?

«¿Una venganza? Mm. La verdad es que me las hizo pasar canutas. Se merece un "castigo" por eso.» Meditó un momento.

—Tal vez sea una venganza, aunque sólo un poquito... pero, sobre todo, es para hacerte gozar. —«¿Me habré pasado esta vez? Demasiada dulzura puede dar ganas de vomitar.»

—¡Ay, chico!

«Parece que no.»

—Yo no soy un chico.

—¡Ay, señor!

—Eso está mejor. Ahora, ¿debo atarte los tobillos a los postes de la cama? —«Rayos y centellas, las fantasías que evoca esa idea. Pero, si no tengo cuidado, me va a crecer tanto la tranca de la emoción que estallará antes de que llegue el plato fuerte»—. No, creo que no será necesario —dijo con una frialdad que no creía poseer—. Sólo un pañuelo más aquí.

Dobló el pañuelo y cubrió con él los ojos de Sakura.

—Esto no acaba de convencerme, Itachi. Quiero ver qué haces.

«Como no sé qué voy a hacer, puede que eso no sea buena idea. Aquí no hay plan de batalla, cariñito. Yo me dejo llevar por mis instintos, y, en lo referente a las artes amatorias, mis instintos están algo oxidados.» Se rio suavemente.

—Esto afinará tu sentido del tacto.

—Creo que ya está suficientemente afinado.

—No, nada de eso. —Itachi nunca había sido muy aficionado a los juegos sexuales. Su estilo de hacer el amor era sencillo y directo, y siempre le había dado buenos resultados. Pero era muy importante para él hacer gozar a Sakura. Haría cualquier cosa, probaría lo que fuera, con tal de que el tiempo que pasaran juntos, fuera el que fuese, resultara memorable. Confiaba en no estar pasándose de la raya.

—Ahora quédate quieta, cariñito, y piensa en lo que voy a hacer a continuación. Enseguida vuelvo.

—Pero...pero...

Con ésas, Itachi salió de la habitación y se dirigió al cuarto de baño, donde pensaba darse una ducha fría... o derramar su simiente... cualquier cosa con tal de bajar la erección que le había producido aquel juego amoroso. Entre tanto, convenía que Sakura aguardara con expectación lo que sucedería después.

Y no porque él supiera qué iba a suceder.

Confiaba en que no se quedara dormida esperando.

 **Ofi Rodriguez**


	11. CAPITULO 11

**Hola los personajes le pertenecen a Kishimoto-sensei y a la autora original de esta historia Sandra Hill. Sin fines de lucro solo juego con los personajes e historia para que pasen un buen rato. GRACIAS**

Capítulo 11

 _ **Que empiece el juego...**_

Sakura estaba a oscuras... en más de un sentido.

Parecía haber transcurrido mucho tiempo desde la marcha le Itachi. Ella había oído correr el agua de la ducha, pero de eso hacía ya al menos un cuarto de hora..., aunque, con los ojos tapados, era difícil saber cuánto tiempo había pasado.

Itachi tenía razón en una cosa: taparle los ojos había afinado, en efecto, sus otros sentidos. Era más consciente de su cuerpo que si hubiera podido mirarse en un espejo o tocarse.

«¿De dónde habré sacado esa idea?»

El vello se le erizó en todo el cuerpo. Sus pezones estaban duros y erguidos. Lo sabía sin necesidad de verlo, porque le dolían, literalmente, de tanto desear las caricias de las manos de Itachi... de su boca. Un líquido caliente se remansó entre sus piernas al imaginar aquello, y se retorció, inquieta, sobre la cama.

—Itachi —susurró al sentir su presencia en la habitación. Sí, notaba el perfume intenso del jabón _Primavera Irlandesa_. Y habría jurado que sentía el calor de su cuerpo cuando se acercó.

—Sí, dulzura, he vuelto. ¿Me has echado de menos?

«¿La pregunta tiene truco?»

Sakura asintió con la cabeza.

—Estás sin habla, ¿eh? Qué maravilla.

—¿Te estás burlando de mí?

—No, sólo estaba admirando tu cuerpo... y preguntándome por dónde empezar. ¿Tienes alguna preferencia?

«Señor, ¿será una pregunta trampa?»

—Ven a tumbarte a mi lado. Quiero sentir el calor de tu cuerpo.

Itachi hizo lo que le pedía. Se tumbó de lado, muy cerca de ella. Sakura imaginó que había apoyado la cabeza sobre una mano. Sentía su verga dura apretada contra su cadera.

—¿Tienes frío?

Ella rio.

—¿Bromeas? Estoy ardiendo.

Itachi también profirió una risa baja y gutural. Luego apoyó delicadamente una mano sobre el cuello de Sakura y se inclinó para besarla.

Ella ansiaba tanto sus caricias que dejó escapar un gemido al sentir aquel roce, suave como un susurro.

Itachi movió sus labios sobre los de Sakura y la persuadió de ese modo para que los abriera. Luego hundió la lengua dentro de su boca y, con un movimiento de vaivén, exploró ansiosamente su húmeda cavidad. Siguió besándola largo rato, unas veces suavemente, otras con dureza, sirviéndose de labios, lengua y dientes, hasta que los jadeos de Sakura se convirtieron en un gemido continuado de placer.

Sólo entonces se adentró en nuevos territorios.

Acarició y besó sus axilas rasuradas, primero una, luego la otra.

—Me gusta que las mujeres de tu país os afeitéis esa parte y las piernas. Os hace distintas a nosotros, los hombres, aunque haya ya bastantes diferencias. —Sus labios le hacían cosquillas y Sakura se estremeció de placer—. Y hueles muy bien.

«Menos mal que existe el desodorante.»

Itachi acarició sus pezones con la yema de los dedos y ella se arqueó de puro placer. Él siguió un rato acariciando sus pechos, incitándolos hasta despertar en ella un ansia palpitante.

—Por favor —gimió Sakura finalmente.

—¿Por favor qué, cariñito? —contestó él, y su aliento cálido se deslizó sobre uno de sus pezones hinchados.

Itachi sabía lo que quería. Lo sabía, pero quería forzarla a decirlo.

«El orgullo precede a la caída.»

¿No rezaba así ese viejo dicho? Bien, pues Sakura estaba cayendo muy deprisa.

—Por favor, pon tu boca sobre mí.

—¿Y?

Ella gimió.

—Chúpame.

El miembro de Itachi dio un respingo junto al costado de Sakura. Él posó los labios sobre su pezón derecho y comenzó a chuparlo. Su boca era húmeda y ardiente. La acción rítmica de sus labios era tan excitante que a Sakura le sucedió lo impensable.

Tuvo un orgasmo.

Se tensó e intentó detener las leves oleadas que recorrían su sexo por dentro y por fuera.

Itachi levantó la cabeza y pareció comprender lo que sucedía, porque puso una mano sobre su pubis.

«¡Ay, Dios! ¡Qué vergüenza!»

Luego, él dedicó atenciones similares a su otro pecho y las oleadas se prolongaron aparentemente sin fin. Sakura se retorcía de un lado a otro e intentaba apartar la boca de Itachi de sus pechos, pero él se resistía y apretaba aún más fuerte la mano sobre su pubis.

Cuando su orgasmo remitió al fin, a ella le corrían lágrimas por la cara.

—Me siento muy avergonzada.

—¿Por qué? —En la voz de Itachi resonó un asombro sincero—. Me encanta que tu cuerpo sea tan sensible. ¿Tienes idea de cuánto gozo con tu placer?

Ella notó que le enjugaba las lágrimas con el borde de la sábana. Luego, perdió la noción de dónde estaba.

«¡Oh, no! ¡Ay, Dios!».

¿Cuándo había separado las piernas? ¿De veras estaba Itachi arrodillado entre ellas, como sospechaba? ¿Y por qué estaba tan quieto?

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —Había un temblor nervioso en su voz.

—Estoy mirando, nada más.

«¡Ay, madre! No mires. No mires ahí.»

—¿Mirando? —El temblor se hizo más pronunciado—. ¿El qué?

—A ti.

—¿Ahí?

—Ahí.

«¿No es esto la pesadilla de toda mujer?»

Todos sus secretos íntimos al descubierto. Sus partes más íntimas examinadas... y, seguramente, juzgadas defectuosas.

—Pues no mires —dijo, e intentó apartarlo con las rodillas y los pies. Aquella maniobra infructuosa la dejó con las rodillas flexionadas y las piernas aún más abiertas.

Itachi se limitó a reír.

—No te pongas tímida ahora, dulzura. Eres preciosa ahí también.

«¡Ay, Dios!»

—¿Qué haces ahora?

—Sigo mirando.

«Voy a contar hasta cinco. Luego, insistiré en que deje de... mirar. Uno, dos...»

Pero entonces sintió su aliento ahí y perdió la capacidad de hablar... y la de contar.

Itachi apoyó la palma de la mano sobre su bajo vientre y deslizó los dedos de la otra mano por entre su vello púbico, sin apenas tocarla. Apenas una caricia insinuada. Hizo aquello una y otra vez, hasta que Sakura quiso gritar de deseo.

Entonces él pasó a territorios más interesantes: al canal húmedo y caliente que se abría entre sus piernas. De pronto, Sakura sintió algo dentro de sí. Tan sorprendida estaba que gritó:

—¡Itachi! ¿Eso es tu... tu pene?

—¡Sakura! —exclamó él, indignado—. Me ofendes gravemente. Era solamente un dedo. —Lo retiró al instante.

Visto en retrospectiva, Sakura debería haber notado la diferencia, pero, con los ojos vendados, ¿cómo iba a notarlo? Se rió suavemente de su error.

—Te parece divertido burlarte de mi virilidad, ¿eh, muchacha? —La voz de Itachi tenía de pronto un deje alborozado—. Ninguna mujer había comparado antes mi miembro con un dedo. Los escaldos compondrían una saga sobre este suceso, si tuvieran noticia de él. Pero no van a tenerla. Le pondrían algún titulo ignominioso, como Itachi _el Picha de Aguja_ , imagino.

—De verdad, Itachi, haces una montaña de un grano de arena.

—¡Ja! No le digas nunca a un hombre que el tamaño de su verga es una bagatela.

Sakura se disponía a decirle que, en ese aspecto, no tenía qué preocuparse cuando él comenzó a tocar sus zonas más sensibles con caricias ligeras que dejaban adivinar una experiencia sobre la que ella no quería detenerse a pensar. Cuando aquellas caricias se tradujeron en intensas vibraciones en el núcleo de su ser, adivinó que un nuevo clímax se aproximaba y no quiso volver a alcanzar el orgasmo de ese modo.

—¡Ya basta, Itachi! Desátame. No quiero correrme otra vez sin verte, ni tocarte.

—Eres muy exigente —refunfuñó él, pero enseguida obedeció sus órdenes.

«¡Menos mal!»

Sakura pestañeó varias veces para acostumbrarse a la luz.

Luego se dio cuenta de que estaba despatarrada sobre la cama y de que Itachi estaba arrodillado entre sus muslos. El miembro erecto que se erguía entre el vello de su pubis era grueso, estaba surcado de venas azules y resultaba muy, muy impresionante. Sakura llegó a la conclusión de que debía sentirse halagada.

Abrió los brazos y se arqueó hacia arriba.

—Ven aquí, cariño. Basta de juegos. Hagamos el amor.

—Lo que tú digas, amorcito.

Itachi apoyó los codos a ambos lados de su cabeza y colocó cuidadosamente su cuerpo, mucho más grande, sobre el de ella. Después, mientras la miraba a los ojos y con los dedos enmarcaba su cara, comenzó a penetrarla centímetro a centímetro, deliciosamente, hasta que Sakura se sintió colmada por entero.

Ella gemía suavemente, pero no de dolor. Una sensación deliciosa la asaltaba. Itachi se estremeció con ligeros espasmos cuando las paredes interiores del sexo de Sakura se ciñeron su miembro. Los pechos de Sakura palpitaban en un éxtasis torturante. Su corazón latía desbocado.

—Córrete conmigo —dijo él.

¡Como si Sakura necesitara que la animara!

Al principio, Itachi se retiró y volvió a penetrarla con acometidas largas y lentas que eran por sí mismas un delicioso tormento. Sakura se tensó, a la espera de un cataclismo, y deseó más.

—¡Más fuerte! ¡Más rápido! —suplicó por fin.

«No puedo creer que haya dicho eso en voz alta.»

Pero el deseo la enloquecía, nublaba su mente y desataba su lengua.

Itachi comenzó a moverse más despacio. Jadeaba al hacerlo, y Sakura comprendió que estaba tan excitado como ella. Sencillamente, él se refrenaba mejor.

Sakura golpeó su pecho cuando el muy terco se detuvo, sumergido por completo dentro de ella, para contemplar las emociones que danzaban en su semblante. Luego él movió las caderas deliberadamente de un lado a otro, sólo una vez, y Sakura se convulsionó, presa de un miniorgasmo.

—Ah, ah, ah... —gimió.

Por fin había llegado el momento de la verdad. Por fin Itachi pondría fin a aquel placer doloroso que la hacía retorcerse, poseída por un ansia infinita. ¿Verdad?

«Pues no.»

Itachi se sentó en cuclillas con un solo movimiento lleno de fluidez y la colocó a horcajadas sobre sus muslos.

—Así, Sakura —dijo con voz ronca. Empezó a frotar sus caderas contra las de ella, al tiempo que situaba las manos bajo sus nalgas para mostrarle el ritmo que quería que siguiera.

El orgasmo de Sakura llegó mientras se restregaba contra su vientre. El golpeteo de pistón del pene de Itachi inflamaba sus sentidos. Pero no le bastaba con eso. Mientras se estremecía alrededor de su miembro, él siguió moviéndose, y ella quiso más. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y luchó contra la tensión, maravillosa y terrible, que seguía atenazando su cuerpo. Cuando Itachi agachó la cabeza y comenzó a chupar su pecho, mordiendo suavemente el pezón, ella alcanzó el orgasmo al instante, y un espasmo intenso y dramático que comenzaba en los pliegues de su sexo se difundió en ondas inacabables a través de su vientre, sus pechos y sus muslos.

Cuando el placer refluyó, Sakura se dio cuenta de que estaba nuevamente tumbada de espaldas. Mientras inhalaba y expiraba con aspereza para recobrar el aliento, cobró conciencia de otra cosa: no habían acabado, ni mucho menos, y Itachi —su magnífico vikingo—, tenía aún el miembro duro como una roca y colocado al borde de su hendidura. No había alcanzado satisfacción... todavía.

—¿Estás lista? —Sus ojos marrones, empañados por la pasión, parecían dorados. Tenía los labios entreabiertos y jadeaba. Las aletas de su nariz temblaban mientras intentaba controlar su clímax que, sin duda, estaba muy cerca.

«¿Tienes que preguntarlo?»

—No, no estoy lista. Quiero decir que sí, que estoy lista, pero ¿no crees que deberíamos esperar a...?

«¡Guau!»

Itachi se hundió de nuevo en ella, y esta vez iba en serio. Nada de bromas juguetonas. Nada de juegos. Nada de sexo a medias o largos prolegómenos. Aquello era de verdad. Sakura se dio cuenta por la expresión seria de su cara y por el gruñido, extremadamente viril, que Itachi dejó escapar al comenzar a penetrarla con embestidas fuertes y rápidas, como ella quería desde un principio.

¡Dentro, fuera, dentro, fuera, dentrofueradentrofueradentrofuera, dentro, fuera, dentro, fuera, dentro, fuera, dentrofuera, dentrofueradentrofuera, DENTRO, FUERA!

—¡Ay... Dios... mío.

—¡A... Thor... bendito!

Sakura gritó. Itachi aulló.

Alcanzaron juntos un clímax tan poderoso que el cuerpo de Sakura se convulsionó y las manos de Itachi temblaron. Se estremecieron ambos, recorridos por largos espasmos, y, cuando su miembro se aflojó por fin, Itachi se desplomó pesadamente sobre ella y apoyó la cara sobre su cuello, humedecido por el sudor de ambos.

Entonces se quedaron dormidos, o se desmayaron por falta de riego sanguíneo en el cerebro. Pero, antes de dormirse, Itachi acercó la boca al oído de Sakura y susurró:

—Sabía que sería así, corazoncito.

«¿Corazoncito? Me gusta eso.»

—¿Cómo? —preguntó ella mientras le acariciaba el pelo y los hombros.

—El destino es dulce. —Fue lo único que dijo él.

Sakura no pudo llevarle la contraria.

 _ **No sólo de amor vive el hombre (aunque sea un vikingo muy viril)...**_

Itachi se despertó un rato después, totalmente revigorizado. No había nada como una buena coyunda para reponer energías.

Miró a Sakura, que dormía profundamente bajo él. ¡Pobrecilla! La había dejado exhausta. Se dio a sí mismo figuradamente una palmada en la espalda por su destreza amatoria, que, al parecer, no había disminuido por un año de abstinencia.

Él también estaba cansado, pero satisfecho. Sobre todo, tenía hambre. La verdad era que estaba hambriento. Después de todo, no había comido desde esa mañana, cuando había tomado ocho gofres, seis salchichas, cuatro huevos revueltos y dos rebanadas de pan tostado con mantequilla.

Se apartó con cuidado de Sakura, besó suavemente el lunar de encima de su labio y se levantó. Tras visitar el cuarto de baño y ponerse unos calzoncillos, se fue a la cocina. Abrió el arcón frío, se apoyó contra la puerta y estuvo mirando un rato su interior.

«¡Lo que daría por un cuerno de hidromiel!» Pero no caería esa breva. Se decidió por un cartón de zumo de naranja y bebió directamente del envase, a grandes tragos. En el arcón frío no había nada que pudiera saciar su hambre desmedida... ciertamente, no aquellas finas lonchas de queso envueltas en un material transparente. Así que llamó al Domino's por «telepongo» y pidió dos pizzas grandes con salchichas y pepperoni. Mientras esperaba la llegada del pedido, se sentó a la mesa con un cuenco de muesli —que era lo mismo que cereales con nueces, sólo que sabía a corteza de árbol— con leche y cinco cucharadas de azúcar. ¡Quién hubiera creído que él, un hombre de treinta y siete años, bebería leche azucarada! Y, sin embargo allí estaba.

Mientras masticaba, cogió una hoja de papel repleta de noticias. Todavía le costaba descifrar las palabras escritas, pero una cosa atrajo de inmediato su atención: la fecha. 30 de junio de 2003. Un duro recordatorio de lo que había logrado olvidar por espacio de unas horas.

Cerro los ojos un momento y se pasó los dedos por el pelo que se le había soltado mientras retozaba en la cama con Sakura. Cuando volvió a abrirlos, la fecha seguía allí. No podía seguir ignorando la realidad. Tenía que haber viajado en el tiempo. ¿Qué otra explicación cabía?

Echó una ojeada a las hojas de noticias. Por todas partes había pruebas evidentes de lo que debería haber comprendido mucho antes. ¡El hombre había viajado a la luna en naves espaciales, por amor de Odín! Se hacían trasplantes de corazón. Las mujeres presumían de sus implantes mamarios.

«De ese tipo de cirugía sí que me interesaría saber algo más.»

Luego estaba el sexo por ordenador.

«Eso también me interesa. Aunque no tengo ni idea de qué es un ordenador.»

Redadas antidroga. Brutalidad policial. Guerras en Oriente Medio. Clonación animal. Tiras cómicas.

«¿Quién será este tal Hagar el Terrible? Creo que me gustaría conocer a este vikingo tan zoquete. Parece un buen tipo, aunque algo atolondrado.»

Y los deportes. En aquella época, se pagaba una fortuna a hombres musculosos por correr alrededor de un campo dando puntapiés a una pelota de cuero o noqueando al contrario. Aquella idea le agradaba. Quizá se hiciera jugador de fútbol americano, si tenía que quedarse allí. Claro, que seguramente era demasiado viejo. No, viejo o no, aquel oficio no le atraía. Le gustaría mucho más ser granjero.

Movió la cabeza de un lado a otro, desconcertado. ¿De veras había viajado en el tiempo?

¿Por qué razón?

¿Se quedaría allí o volvería a viajar a través del tiempo hacía algún otro lugar? Y, si así era, ¿regresaría a su época o seguiría avanzando hacia el futuro? ¿Estaría destinado a ser un eterno viajero en el tiempo?

«¡Por la sangre de Cristo!» Eso sería un infierno.

¿Qué debía hacer a continuación?

Bueno, una cosa era segura: tenía que contárselo todo a Sakura, aunque no le apeteciera. Necesitaba armarse de valor para enfrentarse a su escepticismo. Dado que no había hidromiel, tendría que conformarse con la pizza.

Un interrogante seguía inquietándole, sin embargo: ¿cómo reaccionaría Sakura al saber que había hecho el amor con un hombre que tenía mil años?

 _ **¿Que eres que...?**_

—¿Tienes hambre, dulzura?

A través de una nube de sueño, Sakura oyó que Itachi le susurraba una pregunta al oído.

—¡Ay, no! ¡Otra vez no! De verdad, Itachi, eres un amante maravilloso, pero no hace falta que batamos ningún récord olímpico. ¿No podemos dejar algo para otro día?

Se oyó una risa profunda y masculina al tiempo que el colchón cedía al sentarse Itachi en el borde de la cama.

—No me refería a esa clase de hambre, mujer, ¡qué mal pensada eres! —Pellizcó un lado de su pecho—. Y no intentes hacerme parecer como el único insaciable de esta cama, porque quien ha sugerido lo del truco del polo has sido tú. Me dijiste que podíamos probarlo luego. Y me muero de ganas.

Sakura abrió los ojos de par en par al recordar la escandalosa sugerencia que le había hecho apenas unas horas antes, y el entusiasmo con que Itachi la había aceptado. Fue entonces cuando reparó en la caja de pizza que había sobre el colchón, entre ella y aquel granuja risueño e insufrible.

«Ah, se refería a esa clase de hambre.»

—¿Has llamado al Domino's? —Se sentó en la cama y se envolvió en la sábana. Su pudor llegaba algo tarde. O más bien muy tarde, a juzgar por el modo en que Itachi enarcó una ceja.

Sakura le sonrió. Tenía hambre y en un instante engulló tres raciones de pizza y un vaso entero de Pepsi.

—Bueno, ¿qué me dices del truco del polo? —preguntó Itachi suavemente, y quitó el vaso y la caja de la cama para deslizarse bajo la sábana, a su lado.

¿Quién iba a imaginar que Sakura Haruno podría marcar un récord olímpico?

¿Nunca acabarían las sorpresas?

Pues al parecer no... porque, poco después —mientras Itachi reposaba sentado sobre la cama y recostado contra el cabecero y una almohada y ella yacía boca abajo, con la cara apoyada : en una almohada—, Sakura recibió como un mazazo la mayor sorpresa de todas.

—Por cierto, hay algo importante que debo decirte —dijo él con voz sorprendentemente seria... y nerviosa.

—¿Ah, sí? —La voz de Sakura sonó sofocada por la almohada.

—Tengo mil años.

—¿Sí? Y yo dieciséis y soy virgen hasta... ejem, la medula. —Su voz seguía amortiguada por la almohada.

—Hablo en serio, Sakura. Nací en el año 963. Cumplí treinta y siete años hace dos meses, en el año 1000.

—Vaya, no me digas. —Sakura levantó la cabeza para mirarlo. Aunque estaba sentado, su estatura seguía siendo impresionante.

Él la miró fijamente. Parecía preocupado. Abría y cerraba las manos con nerviosismo.

Sakura se tumbó de espaldas para verlo mejor.

—Pues estás en muy buena forma para ser tan viejo.

—No te burles de mí, Sakura.

—¿Cómo quieres que no me burle de ti? Acabas de decir que he hecho el amor con un hombre lo bastante viejo como ser mi abuelo más de cincuenta veces.

—Exactamente.

—Es una broma, ¿no? Ahora vas a proponerme otro de tus fantasías eróticos, aunque no se me ocurre qué interés pueden tener los juegos amorosos de la tercera edad.

—¿Eh? —Itachi se rascó la cabeza y pareció sopesar sus palabras—. ¿Qué significa exactamente eso del sexo de la tercera edad?

—No tengo ni la menor idea.

Sakura tuvo que echarse a reír al notar su interés por lo que podía ser una perversión. Pero luego se sentó en la cama y se envolvió en la sábana como si ésta fuera un pareo. Era obvio que Itachi quería hablar de algo y que no se trataba de sexo, a pesar de que por un momento había mostrado interés por un nuevo juego erótico.

—No sé cómo decirte esto, Sakura, excepto soltándolo sin más. Ahí va: soy un viajero en el tiempo.

—¡Ja, ja, ja! Julio Verne y tú. Deja ya de bromear.

—Ojalá fuera una broma.

—Está bien, grandullón, ¿cómo has descubierto, exactamente, que eres un viajero en el tiempo?

—Lo sé desde ayer. Estaba en la bodega, con Asuma y me fijé en la fecha de las botellas del último año que produjisteis vuestro propio vino. Eran de 1997. Eso me dio la primera pista.

Ella se frotó la frente con una mano para intentar aliviar el dolor de cabeza que empezaba a palpitar tras sus párpados.

—Los viajes en el tiempo son una fantasía, Itachi.

—Eso pensaba yo... hasta ayer. Ahora todo empieza a tener sentido.

—¿Cómo va a tener sentido? Por cierto, Flash Gordon, ¿viniste en una nave espacial? ¡Ja, ja, ja!

—Vine en barco, no en una nave espacial. Y lo que quería decir con que ahora todo empieza a tener sentido es que, si uno piensa que somos de otro tiempo, es lógico que todas esas maravillas modernas nos hayan asombrado tanto a mis hijos y a mí desde nuestra llegada.

—Yo no creo en los viajes en el tiempo. Lo siento, Itachi pero esto no tiene gracia.

—Yo tampoco creo en los viajes en el tiempo, pero...

—Pero ¿qué?

—Creo en los milagros.

—Tú estás loco.

 _ **Loco todavía... a la mañana siguiente...**_

Al día siguiente, antes de mediodía, se hallaban los dos en una gran librería que había cerca de allí. Ante ellos, en una mesa, había diversos libros sobre historia de los vikingos. Sakura estaba decidida a demostrarle a Itachi que no procedía del siglo X y que, por tanto, no podía ser un viajero en el tiempo. En cierto modo, se sentía estúpida por tener que hacer aquel esfuerzo.

—Antes de que empieces tu búsqueda, déjame darte algunos datos, a ver si tus libros los corroboran. Yo, Itachi Uchiha, soy un vikingo de pura cepa. Viví en la provincia de Vestfold, en tierras de Noruega, entre los años 963 y 1000, cuando emprendí mi viaje. Mi padre, Eric Uchiha, era un _jarl,_ algo parecido a un príncipe sajón o a un noble de alto rango. Mi tío, Madara Uchiha, era rey de Noruega.

Itachi le quitó el lápiz de la mano a Sakura e hizo un rápido dibujo en un cuaderno.

—Éste es el blasón de mi familia. ¿Ves?, es igual que el que aparece en mis brazaletes y en los de Deidara. —Su tosco dibujo mostraba un par de lobos retorcidos en escorzo y entrelazados con Símbolos rúnicos que significaban

«El honor antes que el ser» le explicó a Sakura. Le dio, además, información detallada acerca de su hermano Sasuke, un famoso constructor de barcos, y le habló de los nombres de sus naves, todos los cuales incluían la palabra fiero»: _Lobo Fiero_ , Dragón Fiero, y así sucesivamente. Le dijo también que su otro hermano, Naruto, era un mercenario conocido por sus hazañas militares. Su hermana, Izumi, no era famosa, pero estaba casada con un vikingo normando de noble cuna. Había contraído matrimonio a la escandalosa edad de catorce años.

Tras pasar hora y media leyendo y tomando notas, Sakura cerró el último libro. Todo —absolutamente todo— lo que Itachi le había dicho era cierto, incluyendo el dibujo de su blasón familiar, las guerras en las que su hermano había luchado y el hecho de que su otro hermano se hubiera dedicado a la construcción de barcos. ¿Habría investigado Itachi de antemano? Si era así, ¿con qué propósito? ¿Sólo para conseguir un papel en la película? ¿Para impresionarla?

Nada de aquello tenía sentido, y menos aún su afirmación de que era un vikingo del siglo X que había sido catapultado en el tiempo y había ido a parar a Hollywood.

Sakura lo miró. Itachi estaba recostado en su silla al otro lado de la mesa, con los tobillos cruzados y apoyados en otra silla. Hojeaba las páginas de dos revistas — _Cosmopolitan_ y _Playyboy_ — que se había empeñado en comprar tras ver las fotografías y los títulos de los artículos de la portada. En una de ellas había una fotografía de una muchacha casi núbil que, según decía él, era idéntica a Girta la Grande. Sakura no se había molestado en preguntarle por qué a aquella tal Girta la llamaban «la Grande». La otra revista incluía artículos tales como «La mejor fantasía sexual del mundo», «Cómo endurecer tus glúteos en la mitad de tiempo» y «Los mejores métodos para practicar el sexo oral».

—¿El sexo oral es como el juego del polo? —preguntó Itachi, dejando a un lado las revistas.

—¡Chist! —dijo ella. No quería que nadie le oyera. Su vikingo, tan alto, tan guapo y tan fuerte, ya estaba llamando demasiado la atención. Hasta en vaqueros y con una sencilla camiseta negra estaba como un tren, y sus glúteos no necesitaban endurecerse, ni muchísimo menos. Aunque a ella, desde luego, el físico no le importaba mucho.

Él la miró moviendo las cejas.

—¿Y bien?

—Sí, es lo mismo. —Sakura sintió que le ardía la cara de vergüenza, aunque no entendía cómo era posible que aún le quedara una pizca de pudor después de las doce horas anteriores.

Itachi chasqueó la lengua y le lanzó una sonrisa maliciosa.

—Te preguntaba por la historia de los vikingos que has estado mirando en esos libros.

—Ah. —Su cara se sonrojó un poco más—. Sí, tengo que reconocer que todo lo que dices es cierto, pero eso no significa que hayas viajado en el tiempo.

—¿Qué significa, entonces?

—No lo sé, pero ya se me ocurrirá algo. —Se inclinó para recoger su bolso del suelo y reunir sus papeles. Cuando se incorporó, sorprendió a Itachi haciendo lo que más odiaban las mujeres: le estaba mirando el trasero.

—Tengo hambre —dijo él.

—Acabas de tomar cuatro hojaldres de queso, dos magdalenas de arándanos y dos cafés con leche.

—Tengo hambre —repitió él.

Sakura lo miró de nuevo, prestándole esta vez toda su atención. Itachi se lamió los labios lenta y sensualmente, sin dejar de mirarla —¡a ella y a su trasero!— con... ansia.

—Tengo hambre.

Sakura pensó en unas cuantas respuestas que podía darle, pero la única que le pareció apropiada fue:

—Yo también.

Por desgracia —o por fortuna— hicieron el amor en el asiento delantero de su BMW, bajo el parasol del cristal, a plena luz del día y en un extremo del aparcamiento de la librería. Aquello fue lo más escandaloso que Sakura había hecho en toda su vida.

¿Quién iba a imaginar que leer podía despertar tales apetitos?

 _ **De expedición vikinga, por la tele...**_

Esa tarde, Sakura tenía que ir a trabajar a su oficina, y al volver de la librería, de camino a casa, se paró a alquilar unas cintas de vídeo para que Itachi las viera en su ausencia.

Itachi estuvo más de cuatro horas tumbado en el sofá, viendo una cinta tras otra en la «tela-visión». Vio primero L _os vikingos_ , o más bien empezó a verla. Era una película muy antigua, con Kirk Douglason en el papel principal, y no tenía ni pies ni cabeza. Si Dare-all No-Land pensaba que él iba prestarse a hacer cabriolas en un barco llevando un casco adornado con un águila gigante, como aquel «actor», estaba muy equivocado. Itachi quitó la cinta cuando sólo llevaba vista media hora de película.

Luego comenzó a ver otra cinta llamada _El guerrero número trece_ , que era mala, pero no tanto como la de Kirk Douglas. En aquella historia, los vikingos aparecían retratados como sujetos feroces y extravagantes que creían en monstruos marinos y cosas por el estilo, pero el personaje más indigerible de todos era el mercader árabe interpretado por Antonio Banderas. ¿O era Antonio Banda de Eros? Lo que fuese. Aquel tipo tenía un acento muy marcado. Parecía más un italiano que un sarraceno. Además, la película perpetuaba las teorías más estrafalarias acerca de los vikingos. Primero, se afirmaba que los escandinavos eran sucios en sus hábitos cotidianos, cuando, en realidad, eran a menudo meticulosos hasta decir basta. Además, aquel árabe aseguraba que los vikingos tenían por costumbre practicar el sexo con sus sirvientas delante de todo el mundo. Irónicamente, la película estaba basada en un libro que, según se decía, recreaba acontecimientos legendarios acaecidos en el siglo X..., su propia época.

Finalmente, Itachi comenzó a ver una serie de cinco vídeos producidos por la Pe-Be-Ese y titulados _Los vikingos,_ cuyo narrador tenía un bonito nombre noruego, Itachi Uchiha. Aquellas películas eran documentales, según le había dicho Sakura, y, por tanto, más fieles a la historia. Tenían títulos como: «Martillo del Norte», «De la furia de los normandos», «Aquí murió el rey Harold», «Nagato estuvo aquí» o «Inglaterra a raya». Aquel fiel retrato de los vikingos de su tiempo mantuvo a Itachi con la vista clavada en la pantalla, y así seguía cuando Sakura regresó esa noche, no muy tarde.

—Bueno, ¿qué te ha parecido? —preguntó ella tras sentarse en la alfombra, junto al sofá, y darle un rápido beso. A Itachi le gustaba que la gente de aquel país se diera besos de bienvenida, de despedida, de felicitación, de pésame... Que se dieran besos en cada ocasión. A eso no le costaría nada acostumbrarse.

—Me parece que se han perpetuado muchos infundíos sobre los vikingos —contestó él—, pero estos últimos vídeos son interesantes. Incluso estoy aprendiendo cosas sobre mi propio pueblo.

Ella le sonrió con ternura.

El corazón de Itachi se contrajo, lleno de emoción, al mirarla. Sólo le había dicho una vez, en el Dragón Azul, que la quería, pero temía que ello fuera cierto. A pesar de su edad y de aquellas extrañas circunstancias, se estaba enamorando. Y el suyo muy bien podía ser un amor imposible..., un amor sin porvenir. Por eso no había vuelto a decirle que la quería. Claro, que tampoco se lo había dicho a él.

—¿Quieres que salgamos a cenar? —preguntó Sakura.

«¡Si supieras lo que me apetece de verdad! Sexo ardiente, pervertido, abrasador, aunque me con conformare con sexo normal de momento.»

—No. ¿No podemos cenar aquí?

—Claro, pero otra vez pizza no.

«Sólo sexo.» Él se echó a reír y pellizcó juguetonamente su barbilla.

—¿Qué te parece si hago unos filetes y unas patatas asadas con ensalada?

«Y, luego, sexo.»

—Lo que tú quieras..., aunque yo puedo pasar sin los hierbajos.

Entonces fue Sakura quien se echó a reír.

—Está bien. Voy a poner las patatas en el horno, pero no haré los filetes hasta dentro de una hora. Creo que primero voy a ducharme. —Se puso en pie, agarrándose con una mano al borde de la mesa baja.

«Eso debe de significar sexo.»

—De acuerdo —respondió él, y también se levantó.

—¿De acuerdo? —Sakura ladeó la cabeza inquisitivamente.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿No era una invitación?

Al principio, ella pareció no comprender. Luego sonrió.

—Eres insaciable.

«¡Sexo, sexo, sexo!»

—Sí, es una de las mayores virtudes de los vikingos..., aunque no aparezca en ninguno de esos documentales.

—¿El secreto mejor guardado? —Ella soltó una risilla.

A Itachi le encantaba que una mujer adulta como Sakura se riera de aquel modo. Le daba un aire infantil y menos severo.

«Además, seguro que significa sexo.»

—Sólo las mujeres especiales están al corriente —proclamó él.

—¿Y yo soy especial?

—Mi señora, tú eres más que especial... para mí.

«Y ahora, no cabe duda, vamos a hacer el amor.»

Al final resultó que no llegaron a ducharse juntos, ni a cenar filetes, ni a practicar el sexo. El «telepongo» sonó justo en ese momento. Era la abuela Tsunade y tenía malas noticias. Había un gran incendio en uno de los viñedos del Dragón Azul. Un incendio provocado.

 **Ofi Rodriguez**


	12. CAPITULO 12

**Hola los personajes le pertenecen a Kishimoto-sensei y a la autora original de esta historia Sandra Hill. Sin fines de lucro solo juego con los personajes e historia para que pasen un buen rato. GRACIAS**

Capítulo 12

 _ **Cuando la vida te da una patada en el racimo de uvas...**_

Era plena noche cuando llegaron al Dragón Azul, y Sakura estaba enferma de preocupación.

Los camiones de bomberos empezaban a marcharse y la abuela Tsunade les estaba esperando en el porche cuando detuvieron el coche. Todas las luces de la casa estaban encendidas y los campos de la parte de atrás aparecían iluminados por grandes focos.

—¿Hay alguien herido? —preguntó Itachi.

—No, gracias a Dios —dijo la abuela—. Excepto Sus. Ese canalla le dio una patada en las costillas. Creo que Sus lo siguió hasta el viñedo.

—¡Puf! Podría matar a ese tipo, sea quien sea, sólo por eso. Hacerle daño a un animal es lo más bajo. —Sakura abrazó con fuerza a su abuela. Sabía cuánto querían todos al dichoso perro—. ¿Dónde está Sus?

—Asuma le vendó las costillas y se lo llevó a dormir a su casa.

—Mañana, cuando le vea, le daré un hueso enorme y jugoso.

—Hemos perdido una décima parte de la cosecha —le dijo su abuela en cuanto Sakura dejó de abrazarla—. Podría haber sido peor, pero aun así es una ruina. —La abuela estaba fumando furiosamente otra vez, lo cual probaba el estado de nervios en el que se hallaba. Claro, que probablemente los niños estaban ya en la cama.

—No te preocupes por eso —le dijo Sakura—. Sobreviviremos a esto, como a todo lo demás.

Notó que Itachi las observaba atentamente, con la frente fruncida por el asombro. Cuando echaron a andar los tres hacia el campo quemado, él preguntó:

—¿Por qué es una ruina haber perdido un viñedo? ¿Que querías decir con eso de que habíais sobrevivido a «todo lo demás»?

—Bueno, no es la primera vez que hay incendios provocados y actos de vandalismo aquí, en el Dragón Azul. Sospechamos que puede ser alguien que quiere comprar la finca a precio de ganga, o algún competidor que intenta bajar el precio de nuestros productos. —Sakura se encogió de hombros—. Nunca hemos encontrado pruebas. Y hacía varios años que no pasaba.

—Pero cada una de esas cosas nos hundió un poco más económicamente y nunca hemos conseguido recuperamos —explicó la abuela—. Por eso es tan importante que Sakura trabaje en la ciudad. Su salario ayuda a mantener en marcha el viñedo.

—Vamos, abuela, yo sólo contribuyo con una pequeña parte. Tú trabajas mucho aquí, a tu modo. Tu contribución es inmensa.

La abuela, que carecía de falsa modestia, expelió una gran nube de humo y asintió con la cabeza.

—Espero que esto no impida que vengan Darrell y el equipo de rodaje —dijo Sakura pensando en voz alta.

—El incendio no debería ser inconveniente. Podemos dejar que utilicen los campos del sur, que están lejos de la zona que se ha quemado —dijo la abuela.

—¿Por qué...? —empezó a decir Itachi, y luego cambió de táctica—. Siempre me ha sorprendido que hubierais invitado a Dare-all y a su gente a venir aquí, cuando salta a la vista que no os agrada.

—Dinero, cariño. —Tsunade le dio una palmada en el hombro, como si hablara con un niño pequeño, cosa que Itachi no era. La abuela tuvo que estirar el brazo para darle la palmada—. Todo se reduce a dinero. Darrell nos va a pagar setecientos mil dólares por usar los viñedos del Dragón Azul como escenario para una de sus películas.

—¿Y si yo me niego a participar en esa película? —preguntó él a Sakura—. ¿Pondría eso en peligro vuestro acuerdo?

—Probablemente —contestó ella, y no pudo impedir que su voz mostrara el desaliento que sentía. El incendio y la pérdida del dinero de Darrell hundirían el viñedo definitivamente.

Itachi no volvió a decir nada durante el resto de camino. Iban todos en silencio cuando llegaron al campo, donde los trabajadores seguían mojando las vides para ahogar por completo las brasas.

—Es como la muerte de un niño —murmuró Itachi. Y era cierto.

 _ **Un vikingo al rescate...**_

Itachi se pasó la mañana tranquilizando a los niños. Les dijo que no ocurría nada y que pronto las cosas volverían a la normalidad.

Varios de sus hijos confesaron su miedo a tener que marcharse del Dragón Azul. Sobre todo, Sai, que volvía a temblar como antaño. ¿Sabían acaso que su visita era temporal? A fin de cuentas, sólo estaban allí de paso.

—Creo que deberíamos desenfundar nuestras espadas y salir en busca de los canallas que cometieron un acto tan cobarde —dijo Deidara—. Entre los dos podríamos derramar mucha sangre.

—Tal vez —contestó Itachi.

—Ni se os ocurra —dijo Sakura—. La violencia engendra violencia, y, además, así no conseguiréis nada.

—A veces es necesario llevar al culpable ante la justicia —repuso Itachi— y, si para ello hace falta una hoja afilada o hacha de guerra, que así sea.

—Si tuviera una espada, yo la usaría —dijo la abuela Tsunade, para consternación de Sakura y regocijo de Itachi y Deidara—. Creo que voy a comprarme una pistola. Una ametralladora o algo así. ¿venden ametralladoras en el Wal-Mart?

—Yo montaría guardia toda la noche, si alguien me comprara un arco y unas flechas —dijo Sasori, que acababa de entrar en la cocina, donde se hallaban todos reunidos.

La comida de mediodía había acabado hacía rato, pero a ninguno de ellos parecía apetecerle ocuparse de sus quehaceres cotidianos.

—Te sacarías un ojo —dijeron todos al mismo tiempo.

—Sakura —dijo Itachi, más serio, y la cogió de la mano. La abuela Tsunade lo notó enseguida y levantó las cejas, intrigada. Ella y Kurenai, que estaba junto al fogón, se miraron rápidamente, alborozadas—, yo averiguaré quién os ha hecho esto. Organizaré guardias y montaré medidas de seguridad para asegurarme de que no vuelva a suceder. ¿Has oído hablar de ese famoso dicho anglosajón, «Sálveme Dios de la furia de un vikingo»? Pues este vikingo está furioso. Pero hay otro problema del que debemos ocuparnos primero.

—¿Cuál? —preguntó Sakura, e intentó apartar la mano.

Itachi no entendía por qué se sonrojaba porque le cogiera la mano, después de todo lo que habían hecho.

—El dinero —dijo él—. Y tengo una solución.

—¿Ah, sí? —preguntó ella.

—Sí. —Se levantó de la mesa y subió a su cuarto. Cuando regresó, notó que todos sus hijos, menos Konan, que seguía durmiendo, se habían reunido en la cocina para ver qué estaba tramando. Llevaba una bolsita de cuero que procedió a vaciar sobre la mesa—. Yo os pagaré para que no haga falta que Dare-all y sus hombres vengan aquí... y para que dejéis de darme la lata con eso de que me haga actor. ¿Es suficiente?

Sobre la mesa había dos docenas de monedas, poco más o menos.

—Como vendí esa moneda por cincuenta mil dólares y seguramente me engañaron, imagino que con esto habrá más que suficiente..., sobre todo, si encontráis un cambista honrado.

Todos tenían la boca abierta, menos sus hijos, que sonreían ante su astucia.

—Itachi, no puedes hacer eso —dijo Sakura por fin.

—Intenta impedírmelo —declaró él—. Soy un vikingo y los vikingos somos tercos hasta la médula.

—Lo que eres —dijo la abuela Tsunade con los ojos llenos de lágrimas—, es la respuesta a las plegarias de esta vieja. Gracias.

Sakura estaba tan emocionada que no podía decir nada.

Itachi se lo tomó como una buena señal.

Quizás ella consintiera en poner en práctica aquella escandalosa fantasía de _Cosmopolitan_ para darle las gracias. Él, por su parte, tenía un par de virguerías vikingas que añadir a aquel juego.

Claro, que tal vez no.

Itachi llegó a esa conclusión cuando miró a Sakura, le guiñó un ojo y ella no le devolvió el guiño.

 _ **Llegan visitas...**_

Sakura tenía muchas cosas que decirle a Itachi. Como «Gracias».

Y «No, gracias».

Y «¿De dónde has sacados todas esas monedas antiguas?».

Y «¿Acabas de ofrecerme cerca de un millón de dólares?».

Y «¿Será posible que seas de verdad un viajero en el tiempo?».

Pero no pudo decir nada, de momento, porque llegaron visitas.

—Hola a todos. Sakura. Tía Tsunade. Kurenai. ¿y quiénes sois vosotros?

Era Carmen. Su prima —metro setenta y cinco de altura y delgada como una modelo— lucía unos vaqueros negros y una camiseta ajustada de color blanco que decía ¡hazlo ya! Debajo no llevaba sujetador, a juzgar por cómo se le marcaban los pezones. Tampoco llevaba maquillaje, y su pelo negro era liso y muy recto. Era, en resumen, preciosa.

Tras ella iba Lily, su hija de catorce años. Lily tenía el pelo corto y esa semana lo llevaba teñido de rojo brillante y más rizado que una escarola. Iba vestida con pantalones cortos de correr y un sujetador deportivo cubría sus pechos núbiles, que inmediatamente atrajeron la atención de Deidara (cuando dejó de mirar los pezones de Carmen). La camiseta de Lily decía: los tíos también tienen sentimientos.

En la espalda, el mensaje continuaba: pero ¿a quien le importa?

—Se te ven las tetas —le dijo Kiba a Carmen.

—Esas calzas vaqueras le cortan por la mitad los mofletes del culo. ¿crees que puede agacharse? —le preguntó Sasori a Kiba.

—¡Pero bueno! —exclamó Lily con aspereza al oír sus groseros comentarios acerca de su madre—. ¿De qué cueva habéis salido vosotros?

—Tienes las piernas como palillos —repuso Kiba.

—¡Patas de pollo! ¡Patas de pollo! —gritó Sasori.

Los dos pilluelos creían haber encontrado una presa fácil en Lily, pero ésta era dura de pelar y sabía defenderse... como pronto demostró al decir:

—¡Callaos, cabezas de chorlito!

—¡PO, po, po, po! —cloquearon al mismo tiempo Kiba y Sasori.

—¡Niños! —gritó Itachi, dirigiéndose a sus dos hijos—. ¿Es que queréis que os atice?

Kiba y Sasori se escabulleron de la cocina.

—¿Quién... eres... tú? —preguntó Carmen, que miraba a Itachi con los ojos como platos—. Sakura, no me digas que ahora te van los gimnastas. ¿Cómo es posible? Es tan... tan...

—¿Tan poco feminista? —concluyó la abuela dulcemente.

—Eh, que yo no soy un gimnasta. Mis músculos son naturales.

—Sí, ya. Apuesto a que te pirran los esteroides. —Carmen siguió mirándolo de arriba abajo con descaro. Su mirada parecía decir que Itachi era un hombre y que, por tanto, su opinión no contaba. De hecho, Carmen le espetó—: ¿Sabes qué dijo Dios después de crear al hombre? Dijo: «Puedo hacerlo mejor».

—¿Eh?

—Ahí lo tienes, machote.

Itachi parecía desconcertado por la vehemencia de sus palabras. Era una reacción típica entre las personas que no conocían a Carmen, ni sus puntos de vista.

—Cualquier mujer que piense que George Clooney es un tarugo, no tiene ni idea de nada —dijo la abuela.

«¡Bien dicho, abuela!»

—¡Tía Tsunade! ¿Sigues obsesionada con ese programa de la radio? Ya te dije que no tengo nada contra George Clooney. Sólo contra las mujeres que creen que el físico es más importante que el intelecto.

—¿Quién es George Clooney? —quiso saber Deidara.

—Un carcamal al que algunas viejas consideran un tío bueno. —Lily miró a Deidara de la cabeza a los pies y, por su expresión, era fácil adivinar que a él sí lo incluía en la categoría de «tío bueno». A diferencia de su madre, Lily no parecía tener nada contra los tíos buenos—. Cómo molan tus brazaletes, tío.

—¡Algunas viejas! —exclamó la abuela, indignada.

—¿George Clooney te parece un carcamal? —preguntó Sakura con incredulidad.

Carmen sonreía a su hija, a quien al parecer había inculcado sus mismas ideas feministas.

—¡Ajá! Así que ésta es tu sobrina, la que odia a los hombres. Debí imaginarlo. —Itachi se dirigía a la abuela.

Tsunade asintió con la cabeza.

¿Qué le había contado exactamente su abuela a Itachi?

—¿La que odia a los hombres? ¿Quién odia a los hombres? Una mujer se alza para defender sus derechos y todo el mundo cree que odia a los hombres. —Carmen sacudió un dedo ante la cara de Itachi... bueno, en realidad, ante su pecho, porque era muy alto—. ¿Sabes?, hay gente que cree que Dios es una mujer. Yo, por ejemplo. ¿Y tú?

Itachi se limitó a sonreír, cosa que probablemente enfureció a Carmen.

—¿Qué os parece si tomamos café y unos bizcochos recién hechos? —sugirió la abuela Tsunade con la esperanza de cambiar de tema—. Lily, tú puedes tomar leche o zumo recién exprimido.

—Prefiero café... solo —dijo Lily—. Mi madre me deja tomar café. De hecho, dice que puedo beber lo que quiera, incluso vino. Soy yo quien decide.

«Ay, Dios».

Sakura adivinó adónde conducía aquella conversación.

La cara de la abuela se puso roja de ira.

—Feminista... Una fanática, es lo que eres, Carmen. Tienes que aprender unas cuantas cosas sobre lo que significa ser una buena madre.

—¿Insinúas... insinúas... que soy una mala madre tía Tsunade?

—¡Ya basta! —bramó Itachi.

Todos se volvieron a mirar al enorme vikingo, cuya presencia empequeñecía la cocina, a pesar de que era muy amplia.

—¿Es que no ha habido ya suficiente alboroto con el incendio. Tengamos la fiesta en paz —sugirió. Le tendió una mano a Carmen y dijo—: Saludos, mi señora. Soy Itachi Uchiha. Sakura y yo somos... Quiero decir, ejem, que estoy de visita aquí en el Dragón Azul.

«¿Saludos?» pensó Carmen, gesticulando sin emitir sonido.

Pero le estrechó la mano a Itachi y dijo:

—Yo soy Carmen Haruno-Martin, la prima de Sakura.

—Eso me parecía.

—¿Y a qué te dedicas, Itachi?

—Soy granjero... y vikingo, claro.

—Claro —dijo Carmen, pero dirigió a Sakura otra pregunta en silencio. O, mejor dicho, dos: «¿Granjero?» y «¿Vikingo?». Estaba claro lo que pensaba del gusto de Sakura en cuestión de hombres—. Déjame adivinar, Itachi el Magnífico... ¿o es Conan el Bárbaro? Esa espada que hay en el paragüero de la tía Tsunade os pertenece, ¿a que sí? Es por si tienes que batirte en duelo con las vides, ¿no? Ja, ja, ja.

Itachi no le hizo caso.

—¿Y ésta quién es? —preguntó amablemente mientras miraba a Lily, a la que aún no le habían presentado.

Algunas veces su auto control resultaba admirable... en muchos sentidos. Sakura tendría que decírselo después, cuando estuviera empleando su autocontrol para otros menesteres.

—Es mi hija, Lily. Estudia en la Academia Sinclair para chicas.

—¿Lo ves, fadir? Aquí las chicas también van a la escuela, aunque tengan catorce inviernos, como yo —dijo Kirsten—. Yo quiero ir a la escuela.

—Yo también —dijo Lucy.

—Yo no —dijeron Kiba y Sasori al mismo tiempo. Sakura creía que se habían ido, pero, como no querían perderse nada, debían de haber vuelto. Justo en ese momento, Rafael entró cojeando. Llevaba en brazos a Konan, que debía de haberse despertado de su siesta. Sakura lamentó no haberse dado cuenta. A Rafael le costaba subir y bajar las escaleras. «Pobre chiquillo.»

—Guu —dijo Konan a modo de saludo a las visitas. La pequeña siempre estaba de buen humor. En cuanto Rafael la puso de pie sobre sus pies desnudos, fue a dar unos cuantos besos sonoros a Sus, que seguía vendado y había perdido su brío de siempre.

—¿Quiénes... quiénes son todos estos niños? —preguntó Carmen.

—Son mis hijos —dijo Itachi, y levantó el mentón en actitud defensiva. Probablemente sabía lo que iba a pasar..., por experiencia.

Carmen estaba contando en silencio.

—¿Los nueve? ¿Tienes nueve hijos?

«Oh, oh. Aquí viene el comentario sobre el «cerdo machista".»

—En realidad tengo once vivos... y dos que murieron. ¿Te molesta?

—Cerdo machista —masculló Carmen en voz baja.

—Carmen... —la advirtió la abuela.

Carmen se mordió literalmente el labio un momento para refrenar el torrente de improperios que, sin duda, deseaba lanzar a Itachi. Por fin le preguntó con voz muy dulce:

—¿Algunas vez has oído hablar de los anticonceptivos?

—No, hasta hace poco. Créeme, mi vida habría sido distinta si los hubiera conocido antes. —Luego, dándose cuenta de cómo debía de sonar aquello, añadió—: Y no es que no quiera a todos y cada uno de mis preciosos hijos.

—¡Pfff! —bufó Kiba tras él.

—Sí, ya, preciosos, pero a mí nadie me compra un arco y flechas —añadió Sasori.

Sin mirarlos siquiera, Itachi los cogió por el cogote y los condujo a la puerta de atrás.

—Chicos —dijo dirigiéndose a Deidara, Shikamaru, Rafael y Sai— tenemos trabajo en las viñas.

Rafael se agachó para coger a Konan, que estaba jugando con los flecos de una alfombra de estameña, y dejó a la niña en brazos de la abuela antes de salir de la casa tras sus hermanos y su padre.

—Niñas, ¿por qué no le enseñáis a Lily los dibujos que habéis hecho? —sugirió la abuela—. Les compré unas pinturas hace unos días, en el centro comercial, y tienen mucho talento —le dijo a Carmen.

Las tres niñas subieron encantadas, charlando ya como unas amigas. A Lily se la oyó decir algo acerca de un chico superguapo que acababa de mudarse a la casa de al lado y que se pasaba la vida dándose el lote con la cretina de su novia. Kirsten y Lucy parecían impresionadas por aquella novedosa forma de hablar.

—Enseguida vuelvo —dijo Sakura, y salió de la casa—. Itachi, espera un minuto.

Él se dio la vuelta y regresó. Sakura se quedó en lo alto de los escalones y él abajo, de modo que parecían casi de la misma altura.

—No te ofendas por lo que ha dicho Carmen. Es así con todo el mundo.

—No me he ofendido, dulzura. Me preocupaba más que esos pillos de mis hijos la ofendieran a ella. —Sonrió suavemente y levantó una mano para acariciarle la cara—. Intenta descansar esta tarde. Estuviste toda la noche despierta, conduciendo, y luego te has pasado la mañana con los inspectores de incendios. Debes de estar agotada.

—Tú también estuviste en pie toda la noche —repuso ella.

—¿Me estás invitando a dormir la siesta contigo? —preguntó él moviendo las cejas. Se había pasado la mañana arrancando las vides dañadas del campo quemado y llevaba puestos unos vaqueros sucios y una camisa vaquera tiznada. Su cabello castaño claro, que parecía dorado a la luz del sol, estaba atado en una coleta y más desaliñado que de costumbre. Tenía un tiznón en el cuello.

Sakura sintió que le daba un vuelco el corazón al mirar a aquel hombre, que se había vuelto tan importante para ella en tan poco tiempo.

—Ojalá —dijo en voz baja, y se inclinó para besarlo ligeramente en los labios—. Pero entre Carmen y Lily, tus hijos, mi abuela y Kurenai, sospecho que pasará mucho tiempo antes de que podamos estar solos otra vez.

Él asintió con la cabeza.

—Gracias, Itachi, por toda tu ayuda. No sé qué habría hecho sin ti.

—No hay de qué. —Se empinó y la besó... no tan ligeramente.

—Y sobre ese dinero... tenemos que hablar.

—No, no hay nada que hablar. Puedes considerado un regalo o un pago por haber estropeado tu acuerdo con Dare-all. O, mejor aún, puedes considerarlo... —Se echó a reír y dejó que su voz se desvaneciera.

—¿Sí?

—...la respuesta a tus plegarias.

 _ **Más problemas...**_

Itachi llevaba toda la tarde trabajando con los chicos, con Asuma y con los empleados del Dragón Azul para podar las vides quemadas. Asuma parecía creer que la mayoría de los rizomas podrían salvarse para el año siguiente, lo cual era buena noticia.

Fatigado y ansioso por dormir la siesta de la que le había hablado a Sakura, pero consciente de que había demasiado trabajo por hacer como para permitirse descansar, se apoyó en el rastrillo y miró colina abajo.

El coche de Carmen seguía allí; debía de haber pasado el día de visita. ¡Pobre Sakura! ¡Y pobre abuela, también! En su opinión, cualquiera tenía que acabar harto de Carmen. Aquella mujer le recordaba a Ilse, la hija mediana del rey Madara. Allá donde fuera de visita, Ilse pasaba como un vendaval que arrastraba consigo chismorreos, criticas y discordias. Lo que necesitaban las mujeres como Carmen o Ilse era un hombre enérgico que las agotara en la cama y unas manos fuertes que las mantuvieran en su sitio cuando no estuvieran practicando la actividad para la que estaban hechas las mujeres: el sexo. Quizá le hablara de aquella idea a Sakura más tarde... si primero encontraba un escudo, pensó, y se echó a reír con estruendo.

Notó entonces que se acercaba otro automóvil. A pesar de la distancia, vio que un hombre se bajaba de él y se acercaba a la puerta de la casa.

Un mal presentimiento se apoderó de él y el vello de todo su cuerpo se erizó. Sus, el perro, aguzó las orejas alarmado, comenzó a ladrar ferozmente y echó a correr colina abajo, a pesar de que cojeaba.

Itachi fue tras él... no porque quisiera impedir que el animal causara algún daño al recién llegado, sino porque temía que este supusiera algún peligro para Sakura.

Al llegar a la casa encontró a todos reunidos en el vestíbulo. Kurenai intentaba sujetar a Sus por el collar, pero el perro estaba como loco. Las ásperas palabras que intercambiaban los presentes apenas se oían por encima del estrépito de sus ladridos.

Itachi cogió al perro, lo llevó a rastras a la despensa y lo encerró allí. Siguieron oyéndose sus ladridos, pero no tan fuerte.

Itachi regresó al vestíbulo, donde la abuela Tsunade, Sakura y Carmen seguían hablando con un hombre vestido con un atuendo de color gris y corte impecable que en aquel país llamaban «traje».

No tenía descolocado ni un solo pelo de la cabellera rubia y canosa, ni del bigote. Hasta sus uñas estaban perfectamente recortadas y limpias.

—¿Se puede saber qué le pasa a ese maldito perro? Habría que sacrificarlo, si es peligroso para las personas —se quejó el hombre.

—El que toque a ese perro descubrirá lo que es el peligro —dijo Itachi, acercándose.

El hombre, que era de estatura media, inclinó el cuello hacia atrás para mirar a Itachi. Y tragó saliva.

Itachi imaginaba la impresión que, con la ropa de trabajo sucia, debía de causarle a aquel hombre tan bien vestido, pero ello le traía sin cuidado.

—¿Y a usted qué le importa?

—¿Qué le importa a usted lo que me importe a mí? —replicó Itachi.

—¿Eh?

—Ya me ha oído. Diga lo que tenga que decir y lárguese. No permitiré que amenace a ninguno de los que se hallan bajo la protección de mi escudo.

Oyó que Carmen le susurraba a Sakura:

—Puede que este bruto no esté tan mal, después de todo.

—Itachi, éste es Danzo Morgan.

En lugar de tenderle la mano, Danzo dijo con un bufido desdeñoso:

—¿Qué escudo?

—El que va con esta espada —dijo Itachi, y sacó su arma del jarrón de cerámica que había en un rincón.

—Necesito un cigarrillo. Urgentemente —dijo la abuela Tsunade y se escabulló a la cocina.

—Lo necesito yo y no fumo —añadió Carmen, y siguió a la abuela Tsunade.

En el vestíbulo solamente quedaron Itachi, Sakura y el desconocido.

—Podría hacerle detener por amenazas —dijo Danzo, sacando pecho con aire desafiante.

—Lo veo difícil, teniendo en cuenta que esto es un allanamiento de morada, ¿no cree? —replicó Itachi con actitud igualmente amenazante mientras pasaba el dedo por la hoja afilada de su espada.

Sakura se interpuso entre ellos.

—Basta ya, los dos —dijo—. Danzo es un vecino. Se ha enterado de lo del incendio y... y...

—¿Y qué? —Itachi dirigió su pregunta a Danzo.

—Para que se entere, he hecho una oferta para comprar el Dragón Azul. No es la primera, y, francamente, es una estupidez que estas dos mujeres se aferren a estas tierras. Todo el mundo sabe que esta finca es una ruina y que el incendio de anoche es la gota que colma el vaso.

Vaciló al darse cuenta de que Itachi y Sakura lo miraban con hostilidad.

—¡Qué oportuno, y qué ofensivo, que haga otra oferta el día después del incendio! —dijo Sakura con desprecio.

—Sólo intentaba ser de ayuda.

—Si quiere ser de ayuda, lárguese de aquí —replico Itachi—. Sakura no necesita su dinero. —Si hubiera estado seguro de que aquel hombre era el responsable del incendio de la víspera, le habría dado su merecido con sus propias manos. Pero necesitaba pruebas... pruebas que conseguiría con el tiempo. De momento ordenó—: Márchese o le echaré a patadas.

—¿Quién demonios es usted? ¿El capataz nuevo?

—No, soy...

Vio reflejado en los ojos de Sakura su miedo a que revelara que eran amantes. Tendría que meditar sobre aquella sutil afrenta más tarde.

—Soy el... el nuevo inversor.

 _ **Un mundo de mujeres...**_

Esa noche, Sakura se halló en una situación sumamente incómoda. Les estaba enseñando medidas higiénicas a las chicas.

Itachi estaba en el viñedo, con los niños y algunos guardias de seguridad que había contratado. Iban a organizar patrullas para vigilar la finca veinticuatro horas al día. La abuela estaba meciendo a Konan para que se durmiera en el antiguo cuarto de costura, que servía improvisadamente como dormitorio de los más pequeños. Y ella estaba en su dormitorio, aleccionando a Lucy y Kirsten acerca de la diferencia entre tampones y compresas. Las niñas eran muy jóvenes, pero incluso Lucy, que tenía doce años, había tenido ya su primera regla. Debía de haber sido duro para ellas no tener una madre en aquel momento tan importante de sus vidas.

—Qué fáciles son de usar —dijo Lucy al salir del cuarto de baño contiguo—. ¿Y dices que podemos tirar las manchadas a la papelera, envueltas en papel higiénico?

Sakura asintió con la cabeza.

Kirsten le daba vueltas a un tampón como si intentara averiguar cómo se correspondía aquel objeto con las instrucciones que venían en la caja.

—Quizá deberías dejar los tampones para cuando seas un poco más mayor —le aconsejó Sakura—. Utiliza las compresas.

Kirsten pareció alegrarse de no tener que usar un producto tan invasivo.

Las chicas eran realmente adorables, con sus trenzas rubias y sus grandes ojos azules. Hasta en vaqueros y camiseta, eran nórdicas de la cabeza a los pies.

—¿Qué usabais antes, chicas, si no teníais compresas?

—Trapos... y había que lavarlos una y otra vez. Y también hojas, si no había trapos. O vellón de oveja, pero eso es más raro, y se desperdicia mucha lana. —Kirsten dijo todo esto muy seria y Sakura comprendió que decía la verdad.

Aquellos procedimientos eran tan primitivos que sólo podían haberlos practicados mujeres de...

«En fin, pongamos del siglo X». Con el corazón acelerado, preguntó a las chicas:

—¿Sabéis en qué año nacisteis?

—En el 986 —dijo Kirsten.

—En el 988 —contestó Lucy.

Sakura entornó los ojos. Acababa de ocurrírsele una idea... una idea increíble.

—¿En qué curso del colegio estás, Kirsten?

—¿Del colegio? Yo nunca he ido al colegio. Los únicos que van al colegio, que yo sepa, son los monjes y los sanadores... y no todos.

—¿Qué? ¿Y tú, Lucy?

La otra niña negó con la cabeza.

—Pero eso es imposible.

—En nuestro país es así. No es nada raro —repuso Kirsten—. Además, el padre Patrick, el cura de nuestra abuela, a veces nos enseñaba a leer y a escribir. Y nos han enseñado a llevar una casa de trescientas personas. Los chicos saben cultivar la tierra o guerrear, o construir barcos, como el tío Sasuke.

Sakura cerró la boca.

—Nuestro padre nos dijo que no habláramos de esto con nadie —dijo Kirsten, apresuradamente.

Sakura contuvo la respiración, no porque le sorprendiera que Itachi hubiera advertido a sus hijos que no hablaran con nadie de su pasado, sino porque las fechas y lo que las chicas le habían contado acerca del colegio corroboraban la rocambolesca teoría de su padre acerca del viaje en el tiempo. Lucy y Kirsten parecieron malinterpretar su expresión, porque se apresuraron a salir en defensa de su padre.

—Nuestro padre no lo dice con mala intención. Nos dijo que no habláramos de estas cosas para protegernos. —Lucy se enjugó una lágrima al hablar.

—Oh, cariño, no quería...

—Es el mejor padre del mundo —añadió Kirsten—. Sé, por lo que hemos visto en la «tela-visión» y por lo que nos ha dicho Lily, que aquí los hombres como nuestro padre no están bien vistos. Se les considera incultos y groseros.

—Nuestro padre refunfuña mucho y se queja de los problemas que le damos, pero siempre nos protege —agregó Lucy.

—Puede que no lo sepas, y a nuestro padre no le gustaría que te lo dijera, pero es probable que la mitad de nosotros ni siquiera seamos hijos suyos. La gente (sobre todo, las mujeres) se aprovechan de él dejando a su puerta un niño tras otro. Él se resiste y se queja, pero al final no rechaza a ninguno. Así es él. —Kirsten levantó la barbilla como si retara a Sakura a llevarle la contraria.

Pero ¿cómo iba a hacer eso Sakura?

Itachi era un adulto y podía mentirle, pero aquellas niñas eran demasiado jóvenes e inocentes como para inventar semejante historia. Estaban diciendo la verdad.

—No diré nada —dijo con toda la calma de que fue capaz para no alarmar a las niñas, pero su corazón se aceleró un poco más.

«Ay, Dios. Ay, Dios. ¡Ay, Dios!»

A pesar de que todo en su vida parecía incierto, una cosa se le hizo de pronto clara como el agua: tenía que aclarar ciertos asuntos con Itachi. Pero, primero, debía aclararlos consigo misma... y con su corazón.

Un rato después, cuando las niñas se fueron al cuarto de estar a ver una película y ella estaba a punto de bajar, pasó por delante del «cuarto del bebé». No era la abuela quien estaba acunando a Konan para que se durmiera, sino Itachi, que le cantaba en voz baja una nana en una lengua que Sakura no reconoció. Probablemente, en nórdico antiguo. Mientras su padre cantaba, Konan le tiraba de las trenzas y decía «Pa-pa» con su lengua de trapo. Aquélla era la adquisición más reciente de su vocabulario, aparte de «Guu». Itachi cantaba y, de cuando en cuando, se inclinaba y depositaba un beso suave sobre el pelo fino de la pequeña.

La visión de aquel hombretón y de la niña pequeña tocó algo muy hondo en el alma de Sakura. En ese momento aceptó lo que, en el fondo, sabía desde hacía algún tiempo.

«Le quiero.»

 **Ofi Rodriguez**


	13. CAPITULO 13

**Hola los personajes le pertenecen a Kishimoto-sensei y a la autora original de esta historia Sandra Hill. Sin fines de lucro solo juego con los personajes e historia para que pasen un buen rato. GRACIAS**

Capítulo 13

 _ **Las chicas sólo quieren pasarlo bien...**_

Había transcurrido otra semana sin que hubiera nuevos percances en el Dragón Azul, ¡loados fueran los dioses!

A pesar de la calma relativa que reinaba en el viñedo, todos estaban inquietos y entristecidos por lo que parecía un confinamiento forzoso, aunque a Itachi le asombraba que alguien pudiera sentirse encerrado en una finca tan grande. Sus hijos, no había duda, se estaban malacostumbrando por culpa de las comodidades de aquel país. Parecían olvidar que, hacía muy poco tiempo, se contentaban con una letrina y una comida cocinada al fuego del hogar.

Las chicas, sobre todo, parecían querer cada vez más cosas, especialmente tras las visitas de Lily, que se habían repetido durante los días anteriores. Si Itachi oía hablar una sola vez más del centro comercial, se pondría a gritar. O de chicos. O de maquillaje. O de afeitarse las piernas, cosa que les había prohibido a sus hijas hasta que Sakura le convenció de lo contrario. Por suerte, Sakura no sugirió que también se las afeitara él.

Itachi, por otro lado, estaba inquieto y entristecido con motivo. Desde su regreso al Dragón Azul, no había vuelto a hacer el amor con Sakura, y lo echaba terriblemente de menos.

Acababan de terminar un magnífico festín preparado por la abuela Tsunade y Kurenai. Salió al césped con Konan a jugar al pilla pilla —y al vuelve a pillar, si la pequeña se salía con la suya—, con la esperanza de cansarla antes de que llegara la hora de irse a la cama. Aunque, normalmente, era él quien se cansaba primero. Sus viejas rodillas no estaban acostumbradas a aquellos trotes.

En cualquier caso, no le extrañó que Kirsten y Lucy salieran a presentarle sus nuevas quejas.

—No es justo —empezó a decir Kirsten.

—Cuando una mujer dice que tal o cual cosa no es justa, conviene sentarse y pedir un cuerno de hidromiel, si es posible, porque a uno le espera una buena regañina. —Itachi se dejó caer en la hierba teatralmente y se tumbó de espaldas, tapándose los ojos con el brazo.

—¡Paadre! —dijo Lucy con un tono de sufrimiento que acababa de estrenar.

Konan se rio, creyendo que era un juego, y se lanzó sobre él.

—¡Pa, pa, pa, pa, pa, pa! —gritaba mientras le aporreaba el pecho.

Sakura se acercó a ellos.

—Toma, Itachi —dijo—. Te he comprado un regalo.

«¡Si supieras lo que estoy pensando, muchacha!»

Él tenía aún el brazo sobre la cara.

—Espero que sea lo que creo que es —dijo con voz quejumbrosa copiada de la de Lucy

—No es eso, tonto —repuso Sakura—. Te lo he comprado hoy, cuando fui a hacer la compra.

Él apartó el brazo y la miró. Sakura le tendía una botella de cristal color ámbar recubierta de escarcha. Itachi levantó una ceja.

—Es cerveza.

«Yo estaba pensando en su miel y ella me ofrece hidromiel ¡En fin, qué se le va a hacer!»

Se sentó y aceptó su regalo.

—¿Me has comprado un cuerno de cerveza? Bueno, una botella. ¿Es que me has leído el pensamiento? Debes de ser una valquiria. Sólo hay una cosa mejor que podrías haber hecho por mí.

Le quitó la botella abierta y bebió un largo trago de cerveza fría: Estaba deliciosa.

—¡Aah! ¡El néctar de los dioses!

—¿Qué es mejor que la cerveza? —preguntó Lucy.

«¿Cómo he podido olvidar que las niñas estaban delante? Sobre todo, teniendo en cuenta que siempre estoy rodeado de niños.»

—Eso no es asunto tuyo, curiosilla. —Pellizcó a Lucy bajo la barbilla.

—Yo sé qué es. Es eso en lo que están pensando siempre los chicos. —Kirsten arrugó la nariz con desagrado.

Sakura y él la miraron, extrañados.

—Los besos —añadió Kirsten.

«¡Fiu!»

Sakura y Itachi se sonrieron mutuamente. Como si obedeciera a una señal, Konan se acercó y le dio a Kirsten un montón de besos.

—¡Ay! Sabes a hierba. ¿Has estado comiendo hierba, Konan?

Konan se limitó a sonreír a su hermana, dejando al descubierto sus dos dientecillos delanteros, y dijo:

—¡Guu!

—¿No quieres saber qué es lo que considero injusto? —le preguntó Kirsten a su padre.

«No especialmente.»

—Claro que sí, dulzura.

Ella lo miró de reojo, con un ceño que parecía decir:

«No te pongas condescendiente conmigo, padre».

—Las chicas de mi edad deberían ir al colegio.

—Estoy de acuerdo —dijo Lucy.

—Lo lógico es que contrates enseguida a un preceptor para que nos dé clases y que luego, en otoño, nos apuntes a la escuela —prosiguió Kirsten—. Y, si vamos a ir al colegio todos los días, necesitamos un vestuario como es debido.

—¡Todos los días! No hay tantas cosas que aprender como para ir al colegio todos los días.

«Además, ¿quién sabe dónde estaremos en septiembre? Sólo estamos en julio.»

—Además, creo que mi hora de irme a la cama debería ser las once, como Shikamaru. No es justo que yo tenga que acostarme a las diez sólo por ser chica.

—Pues yo quiero unas zapatillas de deporte. Kiba dice que me estoy poniendo gorda. Tengo que empezar a correr —balbució Lucy, y se ruborizó.

—Tú no estás gorda, Lucy —le dijo Itachi—. ¿Y desde cuando haces caso de las opiniones de una persona que cree que es atractivo dejar que los mocos le cuelguen hasta la barbilla?

—Yo te diré lo que de verdad es injusto —continuó Kirsten.

«¡Thor bendito! Se está volviendo como Madrene. Sólo sabe parlotear y parlotear.»

—Deidara puede ir a conciertos... bueno, a un concierto, pero estoy segura de que habrá más. Y Lily puede ir al centro comercial cuando le apetece, y se tiñe el pelo, y tiene novio, y yo quiero ir a su casa a dormir, pero tú sólo dices que no, que no y que no. Además, creo que, si no me hago un tatuaje en la cadera, aunque sea pequeñito, me moriré.

—¿Eso es todo? —preguntó Itachi con toda la sorna de que fue capaz. Lucy y Kirsten tenían lágrimas en los ojos—. ¿A alguien le interesa saber qué es lo que yo considero injusto? —gruñó.

Todas lo miraron y ninguna preguntó: «¿Qué?».

—Bien, os lo diré. Hay algo que añoro terriblemente desde que abandonamos Noruega, pero ¿acaso alguien me ha preguntado qué es lo que quiero? Siempre estáis «dame esto» y «dame aquello», «esto es justo» y «lo otro es injusto».

Sakura puso una mano sobre la suya.

—¿Qué es lo quieres, Itachi? —preguntó.

Él la cogió de la mano, entrelazó sus dedos, la miró fijamente a los ojos y dijo con el corazón en la mano:

—Una vaca.

 _ **La razón por la que se inventaron los chistes sobre hombres con poca sesera...**_

Itachi alcanzó a Sakura justo antes de que llegara a la casa:

—Sakura, cariñito, ¿por qué te has ido hecha una furia?

«Nunca entenderé a las mujeres. Nunca, nunca, nunca.»

Sakura se paró tan bruscamente que Itachi estuvo a punto de chocar con ella:

—No me vengas con «cariñito», pedazo de cretino.

«Soy un pedazo de cretino. Pero ¿por qué será ahora?

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué he hecho?

—¿Una vaca? ¿Tu mayor deseo es tener una vaca? Santo Dios.

«Sí que suena un poquito estúpido».

—¿No te gustan las vacas?

Sakura le dijo sin rodeos lo que podía hacer con sus vacas. Él intuía que debía de estar enfadada por algo... pero no alcanzaba a entender por qué. Empezaba a comprender por qué las mujeres de aquel país contaban chistes sobre hombres con pocas luces. Aun así, y por muy tonto que fuera, decidió darle una explicación.

—Yo soy granjero, Sakura. Aquí, en el Dragón Azul, se está muy bien, pero echo de menos cuidar de mis vacas lecheras, la satisfacción de ver cómo dan fruto mis huertos, la regeneración de la tierra año tras año, la siembra en primavera, la cosecha en otoño, el olor del heno recién segado...

—¡Y una mierda de vaca! —exclamó ella.

—Bueno, eso también.

—¡Eres insoportable! —Sakura hizo un gesto de fastidio, dio media vuelta y subió corriendo los escalones del porche. Él la agarró del brazo y la detuvo antes de que entrara.

—Dime qué te pasa, mujer.

—Tenía la esperanza de que dijeras que tu mayor deseo era pasar el resto de tu vida conmigo, pero no soy tan ilusa. Creía que ibas a decir que tu mayor deseo era pasar la noche conmigo.

«Ah, ahora empiezo a comprender. Pero, demonios, ¿de dónde sale toda esta hostilidad? Debe de estar en "esa" época del mes.»

Pero no era tan tonto como para decir aquello en voz alta. Se limitó a responder:

—Y lo es.

—No lo es —contestó ella, imitando su forma de hablar... cosa muy desconsiderada por su parte.

—Cálmate, Sakura —empezó a decir él, y al instante se dio cuenta de su error.

«Nunca, nunca, nunca le digas a una mujer que se calme.»

A ella empezaron a hinchársele las fosas nasales.

«Hora de soltar amarras. Sólo hay un modo de calmar a una mujer cuando está de uñas.»

Cogió a Sakura en vilo por la cintura, la abrazó con fuerza y procedió a besarla apasionadamente... tanto, que confiaba en que se le estuvieran derritiendo los huesos, porque a él, ciertamente, se le derretían. Con sus labios firmemente pegados a los de ella y los pies de Sakura colgando todavía sobre el suelo del porche, dio la vuelta y se apoyó contra la pared. Su miembro, que había pasado toda la semana a media asta, se desplegó por entero, apretándose contra la tripa de Sakura. ¿Cómo podía dudar ella de cuánto la deseaba?

Sin duda todos sus hijos, así como la abuela Tsunade y Kurenai, que probablemente estaban contemplando el espectáculo, debían de notar cuánto la deseaba.

Cuando finalmente interrumpió el beso, murmuró:

—¿Cómo puedes dudar de mi deseo? —«Si te deseo un poco más, estallaré en llamas.»

—Que se te ponga dura no significa que me tengas verdadero afecto, y eso es lo que yo quiero.

«¿Que se me ponga dura? ¿Que se me ponga dura? Vaya eso sí que es franqueza.»

Itachi no necesitó un traductor para saber qué significaba aquella expresión tan burda. Mientras miraba el semblante de Sakura, enturbiado por la pasión, musitó

—Mi mayor deseo es estar contigo... con sexo o sin él todo el tiempo que me sea posible. —Bueno, quizás aquello fuera un poco exagerado—. ¿Me crees?

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

Itachi seguía queriendo una vaca.

Pero estaba aprendiendo cuándo podía hablarle de sus pensamientos y cuándo debía mantener la bocaza cerrada.

 _ **Somos una familia...**_

Sakura consideraba a Itachi y a sus hijos como parte de la familia, así que al día siguiente decidió llevarlos de excursión familiar.

Todavía estaba enfadada con Itachi por preferir una vaca a ella, pero, obviamente, no demasiado, porque escogió como destino de su excursión la feria regional de ganado que precedía a la feria estatal de otoño. Seguramente el muy zoquete podría ver allí una o dos vacas.

Juan, el amigo de Deidara fue con ellos. Con tal propósito pidió prestada una furgoneta. Darrell Nolan había exigido, furioso la devolución de la furgoneta de los estudios Universal hacía días, cuando se enteró de que su preciado vikingo no iba a ser su preciado vikingo. Había amenazado con demandarles por ruptura de contrato, pero Sakura no creía que aquello llegara a ninguna parte.

También les acompañaba Lily que ya se había proclamado enamorada de Deidara. Kirsten, por su parte, miraba con ojos tiernos a Juan, quien, a sus dieciocho años, era mucho mayor que ella.

La abuela dijo que prefería quedarse en casa y descansar... lo cual significaba probablemente que se pasaría el tiempo fumando en cadena. Itachi había organizado a los guardias de seguridad contratados y a los trabajadores del Dragón Azul para que patrullaran los campos en su ausencia. Sus hijos mayores y él se ocuparían del turno de noche.

Al llegar al recinto donde se celebraba la feria, los catorce fueron saliendo de los dos vehículos.

Tras sentar a la adorable Konan, con su sombrerito de Winie the Poh y su peto a juego, en un carrito plegable, y después de que Sakura insistiera en que todos se pusieran protector solar y llevaran gorras de béisbol o viseras, se dirigieron hacia la entrada.

—Llevo treinta y tantos años navegando por alta mar y trabajando en los campos sin sufrir una insolación o una de esas enfermedades de la piel de las que hablas —rezongó Itachi al empezar a empujar el carro de Konan. Una de las cosas que más asombraban a Sakura era que Itachi asumiera ciertas tareas sin rechistar, aunque no fueran muy masculinas. Estaba muy seguro de su viriKonand... y con toda razón.

—Deja de quejarte. Me he dado cuenta de que te gustaba que te extendiera la crema por la cara y los brazos.

—Es cierto —reconoció él lanzándole una amplia sonrisa—, aunque hay otras partes de mi cuerpo a las que tampoco les vendría mal un poco de... fricción.

Itachi estaba esa mañana tan adorable como Konan, salvo que él llevaba una suave camisa de manga corta a cuadros, vaqueros azules con las pinzas bien planchadas (¡bendita fuera Kurenai!), zapatillas de deporte y una gorra de béisbol de los Dodgers sobre el pelo recogido. Curiosamente, su atuendo no parecía desentonar con los brazaletes de plata labrada que lucía en la parte superior de los brazos y que no parecía quitarse nunca. Deidara tampoco se quitaba los suyos, y más de una adolescente lo miraba con interés. A ello contribuía el hecho de que llevara una camiseta negra sin mangas y unos pantalones cortados que dejaban al descubierto su musculatura. No era, sin embargo, tan alto y fornido como su padre. Sakura volvió a comparar, como había hecho otras veces, a Itachi con un árbol.

Él se dio cuenta de que estaba mirándole y sonrió. La miró de la cabeza a los pies y su sonrisa se hizo más amplia cuando llegó a los finos tirantes de su vestido azul de verano, que dejaba al aire sus hombros y brazos. Como las otras chicas, Sakura llevaba una visera para protegerse del sol, en su caso, una de plástico de color azul claro, por detrás de la cual colgaba su coleta. Iba calzada con unas sandalias que dejaban al descubierto sus uñas, pintadas de rosa fuerte..., algo que parecía deleitar particularmente a Itachi.

Él se inclinó hacia ella y susurró:

—Creo que tengo la fantasía perfecta para después. Incluye lenguas y dedos de los pies.

—¡Pero bueno! —exclamó ella, y le dio en broma una torta en el brazo, aunque estaba pensando: «¡Ay, Dios!». Hacía siete largos días con sus noches que no hacían el amor y echaba muchísimo de menos a Itachi.

—¿Queréis que me ocupe de Konan? —preguntó Deidara—. Por cómo os miráis, sospecho que vais a poneros a buscar el granero más cercano.

—¡Deidara, te estás pasando de la raya! —le dijo Itachi—. Ésa no es forma de hablar a tu padre. Puede que aprendas modales si decido mandarte a la misma escuela a la que Kirsten y Lucy tienen tantas ganas de ir.

—¡Ni lo sueñes!

—No me pongas a prueba, hijo, o puede que lo haga.

—Solamente he preguntado si queréis que os ayude con Konan.

—No has preguntado sólo eso y lo sabes perfectamente. Pero puedes echarme una mano. —Le dio a Deidara varios billetes—. Dejo a tu cargo a los más pequeños, sobre todo a Kiba y Sasori. No dejes que se metan en líos.

—¡Fadir! Sabes muy bien que eso es imposible. Kiba y Sasori no pueden ni respirar sin meterse en un lío. ¡Por amor de Frigg! ¿Ves eso? —Deidara se alejó hacia la zona de las casetas de juegos, donde Sasori y Kiba estaban a punto de ponerse a arrojar dardos a unos globos.

—¿Qué pasa con los dardos? —preguntó ella.

—Que se los clavarán, se atravesarán con ellos alguna parte esencial del cuerpo o darán al hombre que hay detrás del mostrador, bajo la tienda, o a alguien que pase por allí. Puedes estar segura.

—Puede que estés protegiéndoles demasiado.

—¿Quieres que hagamos una apuesta?

—¿Una apuesta?

—Sí. Bastaría con una que incluya unos dedos de los pies con las uñas pintadas de rosa.

«¿De dónde se saca esas cosas tan increíbles? ¿Y por qué me parecen tan irresistibles?»

—¿Y qué consigo yo, si gano? No pienso aceptar más monedas de oro.

—Una lengua.

«Sí. Asombroso e irresistible.»

Justo en ese momento se oyó gritar a alguien: «¡Eh!». Por suerte, el hombre de la caseta de los dardos había agachado la cabeza a tiempo, pero al parecer Kiba había estado a punto de acertarle con un dardo en la cabeza. Deidara se acercó corriendo, agarró a los dos niños y se disculpó profusamente con el dueño de la caseta.

—¡Aún no he conseguido un premio! —le chilló Sasori a Deidara, que los había cogido a ambos por los brazos y se los llevaba a rastras.

—Yo sí que te voy a dar un premio... en el trasero —dijo Deidara.

Kirsten y Lucy estaban algo más lejos, muy coloradas, y fingían no conocer a sus hermanos. Ese día estaban especialmente guapas con sus conjuntos de pantalón corto y camiseta de tirantes de distintos colores. En lugar de sus trenzas de costumbre, se habían dejado suelto el pelo largo y rubio, que les llegaba casi hasta la cintura. Lily ya había comentado alguna vez lo bonito que era su color de pelo, y decía que eran como Ricitos de Oro, rubias naturales, y no como ésas cuyo rubio era de bote.

Juan miraba a Kirsten con mucho interés, como muchos otros chicos que pasaban por allí. A Sakura no le preocupaba Juan. Era un chico que respetaría el tabú invisible de la edad. Además, tenía novia. Otra cosa sería cuando Kirsten cumpliera dieciocho años y él tuviera veintidós.

Durante las horas siguientes pasearon por la feria, admirando los productos que se exhibían. Los había de todo tipo, desde arreglos de flores secas a fruta, pasando por conservas vegetales y bordados. Konan se quedó dormida enseguida en el cochecito. Cuando Sakura se interesó por unas delicadas colchas hechas a mano, Itachi decidió comprarle una decorada con una cenefa de estrellas y corazones.

—Es un regalo demasiado caro —dijo ella mientras él pagaba la colcha y la dependienta la envolvía en papel de seda.

—A nosotros, los vikingos, lo que más nos gusta del mundo es hacer regalos... bueno, casi lo que más. —Le dio un pellizco en el trasero para demostrarle a qué se refería... como si ella no tuviera ni idea... como si cualquier mujer de más de doce años pudiera malinterpretar la mirada ardiente de sus ojos—. Algunos dicen que a veces somos generosos en exceso, pero yo creo que, en la vida, uno recibe lo que da. Y, aunque no sea así, en el simple hecho de dar hay alegría.

—Entonces, lo que quieres decir es que cierre el pico y acepte el regalo.

—Algo así —contestó él con una risa—. O bien: «Aprieta los dientes y dame las gracias con un beso».

Sakura hizo justamente eso, de muy buen grado.

—Qué vergüenza, padre —susurró Kirsten avergonzada. Se había acercado a ellos por detrás con Lucy y Lily, que se reían a carcajadas—. A los hombres de tu edad no deberían interesarles los besos... y esas cosas.

—¿A los hombres de mi edad?

—A los hombres mayores —dijo ella con desagrado.

—¿Mayores? Yo no soy mayor. Además, los hombres y las mujeres nunca son demasiado viejos para besarse... y esas cosas. —Levantó a su hija por la cintura, giró con ella dos veces y la besó sonoramente en la boca.

Kirsten se limitó a soltar una risilla y luego abrazó a su padre con cariño.

—¿Me das unas vueltas a mí también? —preguntó Lucy.

—Faltaría más —dijo Itachi, e hizo otro tanto con la muchacha más joven.

«¡Qué buen padre! —pensó Sakura, y al instante añadió—: ¡y qué hombre!»

Después de eso comieron, comieron y comieron. Bocadillos de salchichas y albóndigas. Perritos calientes. Patatas fritas y aros de cebolla. Limonada recién exprimida. Tartas de masa frita. Palomitas.

Konan, que ya estaba despierta, se entusiasmó con el algodón de azúcar y el refresco de cerezas confitadas, aunque sólo le dieron a probar un poquito de cada cosa.

Shikamaru encontró a un carpintero que le enseñó a usar escalpelos afilados como cuchillas para crear diferentes efectos en la talla de paneles de madera de cerezo. Su padre prometió comprarle un juego de aquellos instrumentos.

Deidara ganó al juego del yunque y la campana hasta que tuvo seis peluches y el dueño de la atracción le suplicó que se fuera.

Itachi estuvo a punto de sufrir un ataque al corazón cuando Sasori y Kiba se acercaron y se bajaron discretamente los pantalones cortos para enseñarles los tatuajes de sus traseros. Por suerte, no eran permanentes. Los niños se alejaron brincando, entre risas, cuando su padre alargó el brazo para darles una colleja. Eran dos auténticos diablillos.

Los demás habían ido a montar en las atracciones. Una pequeña noria, que Itachi declaró «sólo apta para chiflados».

Un tiovivo. Unas sillas voladoras. Una montaña rusa. Y coches de choque.

Itachi y Sakura fueron a ver la muestra de productos frescos. Sakura no lograba entender cómo podía interesarse un hombre por nabos, zanahorias y judías verdes, pero eran esas cosas las que más atraían la atención de Itachi. Sakura sacó del cochecito a Konan, que estaba inquieta, le cambió el pañal y la dejó corretear mientras Itachi iba parándose en todos los puestos para hablar con los agricultores que exponían allí sus mercancías.

—¿Cómo consigue alubias de este tamaño?

—¿Utiliza fertilizante fresco? ¿Qué prefiere, el estiércol de vaca, el de caballo o la mierda de cerdo?

—¿Les da las sobras de la cocina a los cerdos o las echa en la tierra? ¿Compost? ¿Qué es eso?

—¿Cuál es la mejor época para plantar cebolletas? ¿Y trigo otoñal?

—¿Qué efecto tienen las altas temperaturas sobre sus cosechas? ¿Llueve lo suficiente?

—¿Puede uno ganarse la vida como granjero?

—¿Subvenciones agrícolas? ¿Qué es eso? ¿Qué? ¿Qué el gobierno les paga para que no cultiven ciertos productos? Eso es una locura, ya lo creo que sí.

Itachi no paraba de hacer preguntas a los granjeros, a los que les entusiasmaba hablar de su trabajo y sus mercancías. Sakura notó que Itachi se hallaba allí como pez en el agua. Sus preguntas eran inteligentes. Su interés, sincero.

Después entraron en los establos del ganado. Y Sakura pensó que Itachi parecía haber entrado en el cielo... o en el Valhalla de los vikingos.

Tocó a todas las vacas y las examinó de cerca, llamándolas por su nombre. Tanto los nombres de los animales como los de sus propietarios figuraban en placas de madera sobre las caseta. Besy la Traviesa. Madona. Surfera. La Pequeña Guernsey. Hannah Holstein. Suertuda. Sylvia.

En un establo tenía lugar una exhibición de ordeño de vacas, tanto con máquinas modernas como a la antigua usanza. Itachi se quedó perplejo al ver las máquinas de ordeñar y quiso conocer con detalle sus tipos y las cantidades de leche que producía cada raza bovina.

Luego estaban los toros... que tenían cara de pocos amigos: Brutus. Elmer III. Séptimo Hijo. Castaño. Belleza Negra, Fresco. Sansón. Ojo de buey. Fred.

Junto a las casetas de los animales había guirnaldas de diversos colores, según hubieran sido juzgados en los diversos eventos de la feria. Muchos habían sido criados por chicos participantes en proyectos de formación educativa.

Mientras Itachi admiraba las vacas y hablaba con los propietarios de los animales de producción de leche, de terneros y precios, Sakura estaba muy atareada intentando impedir que Konan pisara las boñigas de las vacas. Al fondo de uno de los establos, un niño de unos ocho años lloraba por un ternero y su padre intentaba consolado. Al parecer, el ternero —que había nacido en la feria— estaba enfermo y tendría que ser sacrificado.

Itachi se acercó y preguntó qué ocurría.

El padre lo miró con recelo, pero contestó de todos modos.

—El ternero se está muriendo de hambre. No quiere mamar, ni se come el pienso especial que le hemos preparado. —Se encogió de hombros y el mensaje quedó claro: aquel ternero estaba sentenciado.

Itachi se arrodilló entre la paja, junto al animal tumbado y dijo:

—Déjeme echar un vistazo.

Mientras él separaba los párpados del animal, le abría la boca, le examinaba la lengua y hasta le olía el aliento, el padre del niño preguntó a Sakura:

—¿Es veterinario?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—No, sólo granjero. Un buen granjero.

El hombre se arrodilló junto a Itachi y hablaron los dos muy serios mientras Itachi seguía examinando minuciosamente al animal enfermo.

—El ternero tiene hongos en el estómago. Seguramente, se los habrá transmitido la madre. La enfermedad no afecta a la vaca adulta, pero la cría no tiene fuerzas para luchar contra ella —dijo finalmente Itachi—. Hay que hacer unas gachas calientes y darle un poco cada hora, hasta que empiece a alimentarse por sí sola. Oblíguela a tragar, si es necesario. —Le explicó entonces con detalle qué ingredientes debía poner en el emplasto.

El dueño del ternero parecía indeciso.

—¿Qué tiene que perder? —dijo Itachi.

Se estrecharon las manos. El niño también le tendió la mano a Itachi y murmuró, lloroso:

—Gracias.

Después fueron a ver a los cerdos. El favorito de Sakura era uno enorme que se llamaba Semental del Lodo. Su «novia», la cerda de la caseta siguiente, se llamaba Mary la Sucia. Según decía Itachi, los vikingos comían mucho cerdo y aprovechaban todas las partes del animal, incluido el rabo y los huesos, y hasta las pezuñas y el hocico. Lo mismo podía decirse de las vacas. ¡Puaj!

Fueron luego a hacer una visita a las ovejas, las cabras, los pollos y los patos.

En el recinto llamado «Nueva era» vieron también avestruces, búfalos, truchas, serpientes y caimanes, que para algunos eran también animales de granja. Itachi apenas creía lo que veían sus ojos. Se reía, encantado. Hablaba animadamente. Estrechaba manos e intercambiaba anécdotas.

Aquél era un nuevo Itachi, un Itachi desconocido para Sakura. Allí estaba en su elemento. Allí no vacilaba. Allí se comportaba con orgullo y autoridad. Allí actuaba como si la agricultura fuera un oficio noble... y lo era, por supuesto.

Si Sakura no lo sabía antes, ahora estaba segura.

Itachi, el hombre al que amaba, era un granjero... lisa y llanamente.

 _ **Un hombre con muchos talentos...**_

—¿Te gustaría verme arar?

Sakura se quitó la espuma de jabón de los ojos y lo miró a través del cristal esmerilado de la ducha.

—¡Itachi! ¡Es medianoche, por el amor de Dios, ¿Que haces aquí?

—Todos esos granjeros de la feria me han recordado cuales son mis verdaderos talentos. He venido a enseñarte mi técnica con el... arado.

—¿Y vas a enseñármela desnudo?

—Es la mejor manera —repuso él, y se metió en la ducha. Y cerró la mampara.

Ella miró su cuerpo lentamente, de la cabeza a los pies. Y volvió a levantar la vista hacia la parte que más le gustaba de su anatomía, parte que presentaba un aspecto impresionante, en opinión de Itachi.

—Magnífico arado —dijo ella, y retrocedió ligeramente.

—Espera a ver los surcos tan rectos que hago. —Itachi se acercó, acorralándola contra la pared de azulejos.

—Esperemos que la tierra no sea demasiado fértil.

Sakura se pasó los dedos de las manos por el pelo mojado para quitarse la espuma del champú. Aquel movimiento hizo que sus pechos subieran y bajaran con un ritmo muy tentador. En realidad, el ritmo con que se peinaba el pelo marcaba también el compás que seguía la parte inferior del cuerpo de Itachi.

«Pero las cosas que dice son como echar agua fría en un tizón ardiente. Ten cuidado, mi señora, o puede que sufra un gatillazo.»

—Tienes razón. Lo que menos necesito son más... ejem, boniatos.

—¡Boniatos! Bueno, supongo que es una forma de llamarlos tan buena como otra cualquiera. ¿Dónde están tus... boniatos, por cierto?

—Algunos están dormidos... espero. Los demás están en el viñedo, de guardia.

—¿Y cómo te has escapado tú?

—Le dije a Deidara que tenía que ir al baño.

—Entiendo.

—No era mentira, en realidad. —Lo cierto era que Deidara había preguntado por qué no hacía pis contra un árbol, y él le había dicho que tenía «asuntos más serios» de los que ocuparse, cosa que tampoco era mentira. Hacer el amor a una mujer era, en efecto, un asunto muy serio.

—Ha dicho usted algo acerca de arar, señor granjero.

Itachi se echó a reír y la levantó en vilo. Sus pieles desnudas se rozaron bajo el chorro caliente de la ducha.

—¡Oh, oh! —le dijo Itachi al oído.

—¿Qué?

—Parece que la tierra está dura. Habrá que ablandarla un poco antes de meter el arado. No querrás que se rompa la punta, ¿verdad?

—¿La punta?

—La punta del arado... ya sabes, ese pedazo de hierro que... bueno, ya sabes lo que quiero decir.

—¿Y cómo piensas ablandar la tierra, labrador mío?

—Es curioso que me lo preguntes. Da la casualidad de que tengo dos palas a mano —dijo él, al tiempo que le mostraba sus grandes manos abiertas. La agarró de las muñecas y le hizo levantar los brazos para que se agarrara a la alcachofa de la ducha. Luego se llenó las manos con gel y comenzó a frotar con él su «tierra endurecida». Colinas y valles recibieron el mismo tratamiento. Los guijarros rosados. Las peñas. Las ramas. Hasta las zonas «herbosas».

Entre tanto, Sakura hacía aquel ruidito gutural, parecido a un gemido infantil, que Itachi adoraba. Cuanto más la frotaba, más gemía ella. Y cuando deslizó sus manos resbaladizas hasta la humedad de su sexo, ella se estremeció tan violentamente que casi dio un brinco. Bajó los brazos, empujó el pecho de Itachi y dijo con una voz baja y ronca que estuvo a punto de derretir el... arado de Itachi:

—Ahora me toca a mí, cariño. La granjera también tiene cosas que hacer.

Él no pudo llevarle la contraria.

Levantó los brazos hasta rodear la alcachofa de la ducha y Sakura comenzó a enjabonarlo. Fue él entonces quien gimió de placer. Con una destreza que las mujeres poseían desde tiempos ancestrales, Sakura le frotó los hombros y el cuello, el pecho musculoso, las piernas y los brazos, en los que se destacaban sus tendones, el vientre plano y duro, las curvas recias de los glúteos y hasta la hendidura que se abría entre ellos. Dejo la cosa más importante para el final. Lentamente, con determinación, se puso más jabón en las manos, rodeó su verga y empezó a «ordeñarlo» como una verdadera granjera. Parecía haber prestado más atención en la feria de lo que Itachi creía. Pero Itachi era un hombre sencillo y no podía aguantar tanto.

—¡Ya basta! —bramó y, apoyando a Sakura de espaldas contra la pared de la ducha, la levantó en vilo, arqueó las caderas y la penetró. Se sentía como si todos los huesos de su cuerpo estuvieran rígidos y al rojo vivo. Como si su sangre se hubiese fundido. Como si cada pelo de su cuerpo se hubiera erizado. Y todo a causa de la intensidad de su excitación.

Entonces, miró a Sakura, que lo observaba con los ojos como platos. ¡Y con razón! Allá abajo, sus músculos internos comenzaban a contraerse alrededor del miembro de Itachi con los primeros espasmos del «orgasmo», como decían en aquel país.

Itachi no pudo refrenarse. Ansiaba esperar un poco más pero había pasado mucho tiempo —¡una semana, por Thor bendito!— y ella lo había excitado demasiado jugando a la granjera. Comenzó a acometerla con fuerza, apretándola contra los azulejos con un ritmo delicioso e irresistible.

Los espasmos de Sakura no cesaron mientras se hundía en ella una y otra vez, sin cesar. Ella clavó las uñas en sus hombros. Le ciñó las caderas con las piernas. Y las ondulaciones de placer de las paredes interiores de su sexo atormentaron a Itachi. abriéndose y cerrándose, hasta que se hundió con fuerza en ella y, presa del éxtasis, dejó escapar un grito.

Permanecieron largo rato jadeando el uno en el cuello del otro, sin notar que el agua seguía cayendo sobre ellos, ya fría.

Por fin, Itachi se inclinó para darle las gracias con un beso suave, y la neblina de pasión que aún cubría el rostro de Sakura lo llenó de alegría. No podía expresar con palabras lo mucho que la reacción de Sakura a sus caricias le conmovía. Así que se limitó a besarla con ternura.

—¿No tienes nada que decir, cariñito? —preguntó él cuando su silencio comenzó a alarmarle. Quizás hubiera mal interpretado su mutismo. Tal vez estuviera enfadada porque todo hubiera sido tan rápido.

Ella se quedó mirándolo un momento y dijo:

—Eres un granjero de primera clase, Itachi.

Él sintió una oleada de alivio al oír su respuesta juguetona, señal segura de que había gozado. Aun así, tuvo que preguntar:

—¿He hecho los surcos bien derechos, entonces?

—Y muy profundos. —Sakura se rió.

Pero no por mucho tiempo.

Itachi estiró los brazos hacia atrás, cerró los grifos y soltó a Sakura, que apoyó débilmente los pies en el suelo. Luego volvió a cogerla en brazos.

—Ahora que ya conoces al granjero, creo que necesitas algunas nociones acerca de los animales de granja. —La llevó al dormitorio que comunicaba con el cuarto de baño. Estaban mojados y tenían el pelo empapado, pero ninguno lo notó.

—¿Los animales de granja? Eso suena un poco aberrante.

—Lo es —repuso él sin inmutarse.

«¿Qué querrá decir "aberrante"?»

La depositó sobre la cama y se tumbó sobre ella. Sakura tendría que explicarle a su abuela al día siguiente por qué estaba mojada la colcha, pero en ese momento Itachi no podía preocuparse por esas cosas. Estaba demasiado atento a la maravillosa mujer que yacía desnuda bajo él.

—Bueno, ¿de qué animales hablamos? —preguntó ella burlonamente mientras ponía el pelo de Itachi tras sus grandes orejas. Él hizo lo mismo con el de ella.

—Del semental y la yegua —contestó él sin vacilar.

En lugar de estremecerse de repulsión, Sakura le sorprendió de nuevo con su risueña respuesta:

—¡Yupi!

 **Ofi Rodriguez**


	14. CAPITULO 14

**Hola los personajes le pertenecen a Kishimoto-sensei y a la autora original de esta historia Sandra Hill. Sin fines de lucro solo juego con los personajes e historia para que pasen un buen rato. GRACIAS**

 **LO SIENTO SI NO HE ACTUALIZADO LOS FIC´S MAS RAPIDO PERO ULTIMAMENTE E ESTADO SUPER ADICTIA CON EL GRUPO COREANO BTS Y NO E PARADO DE ESCUCHAR SU MUSICA E INVESTIGAR MAS DE ELLOS** **PERO ME ASEGURARE DE ACTUALIZAR MAS PRONTO**

Capítulo 14

 _ **Cosas de familia...**_

En la cultura vikinga, las cuestiones de gran importancia se decidían en una asamblea llamada _thing_ o _althing_. Todo el mundo tenía voto en aquellas asambleas, aunque la opinión del jefe solía pesar más que la de los demás.

Itachi decidió al día siguiente que era hora de convocar una thing familiar para debatir con sus hijos la cuestión de su viaje en el tiempo. Quería que Sakura también estuviera presente.

Esa tarde se reunieron en el cenador Deidara, Kirsten, Lucy, Shikamaru, Kiba, Rafael y Sakura. Itachi pensó que los otros niños eran demasiado pequeños para comprender aquel asunto o guardar el secreto. De hecho, Sasori se lo pasaría en grande proclamando a los cuatro vientos que «molaba mucho ser un viajero en el tiempo» y que sería mejor que consiguiera cuanto antes un arco y unas flechas.

—¿Todos estamos de acuerdo al menos en que hemos viajado en el tiempo hasta otro país, a mil años de distancia en el futuro? —preguntó Itachi.

Nadie contestó de inmediato, cosa que no le sorprendió. Una idea tan extravagante resultaba difícil de aceptar.

Al cabo de unos minutos, sin embargo, todos asintieron de mala gana, excepto Sakura.

—¿Qué otra explicación puede haber? —le preguntó Itachi.

—No sé, pero vivo en una sociedad que busca explicaciones científicas para todo... y, normalmente, hay una razón lógica y satisfactoria para los sucesos más inusuales. Pero esto... —Se encogió de hombros.

—Creo que sé lo que ocurrió. —Era Kirsten la que había hablado, y todos la miraron boquiabiertos de asombro—. Mi abuela, lady Mikoto, era cristiana. Siempre decía que no podía aceptar todas las leyendas nórdicas y sus ideas místicas, como la existencia de dragones, troles y cosas así, pero que creía en los milagros. Decía que su Dios único podía hacer cualquier cosa. Eso es lo que creo que nos ocurrió.

—¿Un milagro? —bufó Deidara—. ¿Con qué propósito?

Kirsten se encogió de hombros.

—A esa pregunta no soy yo quien debe responder.

—¿Qué le importan los vikingos al dios de los cristianos? —quiso saber Kiba.

No era una pregunta tan absurda.

—Sospecho que Dios no diferencia entre culturas y pueblos, como hacemos nosotros —dijo Sakura—. Y debo deciros que mi abuela lleva algún tiempo rezando novenas para pedir un milagro... para que una especie de caballero de radiante armadura viniera a salvar el Dragón Azul.

—¿Y tu abuela cree que yo soy ese caballero? —Itachi estaba horrorizado y complacido al mismo tiempo.

—Por desgracia, sí.

—¿Por qué por desgracia? —Itachi puso los brazos en jarras, algo ofendido por sus palabras. No quería ser un caballero de radiante armadura, exactamente, pero no le gustaba que alguien creyera que no podía serlo, si se lo proponía.

—No te pongas así —dijo ella, riendo—. Sólo quería decir que, si fueras de verdad el milagro por el que rezaba mi abuela no has tenido elección.

Él asintió, apaciguado.

«Ya te daré yo a ti caballero, mi señora, siempre tan escéptica. Espera y verás. Puedo ser muy caballeroso... sobre todo, por las noches. Se me debe de estar derritiendo el cerebro.»

—Puede que tengas razón, puede que viajáramos en el tiempo porque la abuela Tsunade nos convocó con su rosario cristiano pero me parece que también podría haber otra razón. —Deidara se frotaba la barbilla, pensativo, mientras hablaba— me he estado preguntando si quizás el tío Sasuke y el tío Naruto no viajaron también en el tiempo y si por esa misma razón no estaríamos destinados a reunimos con ellos en esta tierra.

Su teoría —que no era del todo inverosímil— dejo abiertas de asombro media docena de bocas. En realidad, al abandonar Escandinavia, Itachi tenía intención de buscar a sus hermanos, pero por el camino había olvidado aquel propósito, o se había dejado distraer por otros acontecimientos. Nunca se le había pasado por la cabeza, sin embargo, que su búsqueda pudiera implicar un viaje a través de tiempo.

—Yo tengo otra idea —dijo Rafael, sacando la barbilla con aire desafiante. Era tan extraño que el muchacho se mostrara tan enérgico que todos le prestaron atención—. ¿Se ha parado alguien, aunque sólo sea uno de vosotros, a pensar que, en este nuevo país, con todas sus invenciones modernas, puede que haya un modo de arreglar mi cojera?

Era una pregunta tan sencilla y formulada de modo tan ferviente que Itachi se sintió de inmediato culpable por no haber sacado a relucir aquella cuestión. Puso una mano sobre el hombro de Rafael.

—Nos dejas a todos en mal lugar, Rafael... y con motivo. Todos hemos estado tan pendientes de nosotros mismos y de nuestras preocupaciones que no nos hemos parado a pensar en una necesidad mucho más importante. —Itachi miró a Sakura como si le suplicara en silencio que le echara una mano.

—No puedo prometerte nada, Rafael, pero, en cuanto vuelva a casa, concertaré una cita con un cirujano ortopédico. Encontraremos el mejor médico que haya. No debería decir esto sin consultar primero a un especialista, pero no puedo creer que no haya una operación para ayudarte. —Ladeó la cabeza inquisitivamente, mirando a Itachi—. ¿Nunca has consultado a un doctor acerca de esa... eh, deficiencia?

—Claro que sí. Pero eran sanadores del siglo X. Hice lo que pude, pero eso era entonces. Y esto es ahora.

—Está bien, dando por sentado que crea toda esta historia del viaje en el tiempo o del milagro, y no estoy segura de creerla, ¿qué vamos a hacer ahora? ¿Vais a volver todos al pasado un buen día, sin avisar? ¿Vais a intentar volver? ¿O vais a quedaros aquí? ¿Tenéis elección, en todo caso?

—Ésa es la cuestión —dijo Itachi, y notó por la expresión sombría de sus hijos que todos estaban de acuerdo. Sakura tenía también buenas razones para formular aquella pregunta, porque mantenía una relación amorosa con un hombre que podía desaparecer de su vida en cualquier momento.

—Yo no quiero volver —dijo Kirsten con vehemencia—. Me gusta esto.

—Sería difícil encajar aquí... al principio —dijo Deidara—, pero creo que podría adaptarme. Tal vez algún día quiera volver, pero ahora mismo voto por quedarnos... si es que nuestro voto importa.

—Yo también. Yo también. Yo también —dijeron los demás hermanos.

Itachi miró a Sakura fijamente y dijo con toda la convicción de que fue capaz:

—Yo también.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer aquí, padre? ¿A qué te dedicarás? ¿Dónde vamos a vivir? —Era Shikamaru, siempre tan racional, quien hablaba.

—A eso puedo contestar yo —dijo Sakura, para sorpresa de Itachi—. Ya que vuestro padre ha invertido casi un millón de dólares en el Dragón Azul, estáis todos invitados a quedaros aquí indefinidamente..., al menos, hasta que se aclare qué está pasando y sepáis qué queréis hacer. Hay algunas cosas urgentes que podemos hacer, como buscar profesores particulares para vosotros, matricularos en la escuela en otoño, que tú, Itachi, y Deidara os saquéis el permiso de conducir... y otras muchas cosas.

Él le lanzó una sonrisa agradecida. Una cosa menos de la que tenía que preocuparse: dónde se quedarían y qué harían en el futuro inmediato. El futuro lejano, en cambio, seguía siendo un misterio.

—Pero os aconsejo a todos que mantengáis en secreto esa teoría del viaje en el tiempo —añadió Sakura—. Si se hiciera pública la noticia, se presentarían en nuestra puerta toda clase de científicos y charlatanes dispuestos a diseccionaros física, emocional e intelectualmente. No os dejarían llevar una vida normal.

Ninguno se mostró en desacuerdo con aquel consejo tras reflexionar acerca de cómo los vería aquella sociedad moderna. Y Itachi estaba seguro de que no los verían bajo una luz favorable, sino más bien como un fenómeno de feria

—He estado pensando sobre todo lo que se ha dicho hoy y he llegado a una conclusión —dijo—. Mis hermanos son la clave de nuestro futuro.

—¿Y eso? —preguntó Sakura.

—Si consigo localizarlos en este nuevo país, seguramente sabrán, después de tanto tiempo, si es posible quedarse aquí o no. Eso significaría que los viajeros en el tiempo pueden, si ése es su deseo, establecerse para siempre en el lugar donde Dios, o un milagro, los ha enviado.

Sakura se concentró solamente en una pequeña parte de lo que había dicho.

—¿Si ése es su deseo?

Itachi quería decir que él prefería quedarse allí pero no podía hacerlo aún. No, hasta que tuviera una idea más clara de lo que les deparaba el porvenir.

Sakura, sin embargo, pareció sacar una conclusión equivocada de su silencio, pues sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y, dando media vuelta, salió del cenador.

 _ **Si no tienes éxito, vuelve a la carga...**_

—Sakura, señora Haruno, sean razonables —les suplicó Danzo Morgan.

Danzo estaba sentado con Sakura y su abuela en el cuarto de estar, a la mañana siguiente. Tras pedirles disculpas por su comportamiento de la semana anterior, comenzó su campaña de costumbre para comprar el Dragón Azul. No era una simple coincidencia que hubiera elegido para regresar un momento en que Itachi y los chicos estaban ocupados en unos de los viñedos más alejados, acompañados por Asuma.

—¿Por qué es tan importante para usted? —preguntó la abuela—. Tiene una finca mucho más grande que la nuestra. ¿Por qué no se da por satisfecho con lo que tiene? —Como Konan estaba en la cocina con Kurenai, sentada en su trona, y las chicas habían ido al centro comercial con Lily, Tsunade encendió un cigarrillo e inhaló con satisfacción. Su expresión de placer casi dio ganas a Sakura de adoptar aquel hábito tan poco saludable. Casi.

—Tengo cuatro hijos, señora Haruno. Sí, mi finca es grande, pero no tanto como para satisfacerlos a todos y a sus familias. Además, estamos creciendo y el mercado está en expansión, pero la cantidad de tierra sigue siendo la misma.

—Mire hacia el otro lado de sus tierras, entonces —le aconsejó Sakura.

—Ya lo he hecho. —Danzo suspiró—. Mis vecinos están en la misma situación que yo. Todos tienen dinastías familiares que quieren establecerse y pocas tierras.

—No permitiré que me presione para vender, Danzo. No lo permitiré —dijo la abuela con firmeza—. Mientras me quede aliento, el Dragón Azul seguirá en manos de los Haruno.

—Pero Sakura ni siquiera está casada —replicó él—. Puede que nunca tenga hijos que continúen su linaje.

—El que yo me case o no me case, tenga hijos o no, no es asunto suyo. —Sakura tenía ganas de borrar de una bofetada la falsa piedad que reflejaba la cara de aquel hombre, pero cerró los puños. «Jamás pierdas la calma», era desde hacía años su lema en los negocios, y de momento siempre le había dado resultado.

—¡Santo dios, pero si ya ni siquiera producen vino!

—Estamos pensando en empezar de nuevo —mintió Sakura.

—¿Ah, sí? —preguntó Danzo, visiblemente asombrado.

—¿Ah, sí? —dijo la abuela, y se apresuró a disimular diciendo—: Quiero decir que sí..., muy pronto.

Danzo recuperó la compostura.

—Sean razonables, señoras. El incendio del otro día tiene que haberles causado graves daños. Eso, sumado a sus problemas financieros... En fin, no hace falta ser un genio de la ciencia para saber que están en mala situación.

—Sabe usted mucho acerca de lo que pasa en el Dragón Azul, ¿no, Danzo? —inquirió Sakura con los ojos entornados.

—Sólo lo que todo el mundo en el valle ha oído contar. —Su cara, colorada como un tomate, desmentía sus palabras.

—La respuesta es no, Danzo —dijo la abuela—, y es definitiva.

Danzo se levantó y recogió su sombrero de paja de la butaca en la que se había sentado.

—Todo esto es culpa de ese gigante vikingo, ¿no? las ha convencido para que sigan aquí, ¿verdad? Ese simio atiborrado de esteroides... Seguro que no distingue un buen vino de un vómito de cerdo. Se cree que puede dirigir un viñedo con ese viejo excéntrico, ese tal Asuma. ¡Ja! Nunca conseguirán que el Dragón Azul vuelva a ser un lugar próspero. ¡Nunca!

Sakura se levantó y se acercó a él.

—¿Quién es usted para despreciar a Itachi? Es mejor persona que usted se mire por donde se mire. Es honrado, trabajador y un buen padre. No se atreva a insultarlo. No se atreva.

La abuela la miraba de manera extraña.

—¡Muy bien dicho, hija mía!

—Le diré una cosa —dijo Danzo antes de calarse el sombrero y salir—. Alguien debería advertirle al Increíble Hulk que se ande con cuidado.

 _ **Nunca hagas enfadar a un vikingo...**_

—Itachi, ¿por qué estás enfadado conmigo?

Itachi estaba tan furioso con Sakura que, en respuesta a su absurda pregunta, se limitó a lanzarle una mirada ceñuda. Ella le había deshonrado gravemente al negarse a pedirle ayuda y exponerse al peligro.

Sakura llevaba diez minutos sentada a la gran mesa de la cocina, junto con Itachi y sus hijos, y él apenas le había dirigido la palabra. El silencio que pendía en el aire, entre ellos dos, hacía que todos se sintieran incómodos. La abuela Tsunade y Kurenai se miraban con preocupación y de vez en cuando ponían los ojos en blanco. Los niños permanecían sentados con los ojos bajos mientras se comían un plato muy sabroso, llamado «paella de marisco», que Kurenai les había servido con una barra de pan crujiente y una apetitosa ensalada de rúcula, tomate, cebolla y mozzarella. Tsunade llenaba de tanto en tanto sus vasos de té con hielo. El perro estaba debajo de la mesa, con la cabeza apoyada sobre las patas delanteras, esperando a que Konan dejara caer algún bocado. Hasta Konan estaba extrañamente callada mientras hundía su cuchara de bebé en el arroz y bebía leche de su vasito.

—Voy a decirte por qué estoy enfadado contigo, Sakura. No me llamaste cuando llegó Danzo, aunque ya habíamos hablado de la amenaza que supone para el Dragón Azul y sus gentes. ¿No te ordené que me llamaras inmediatamente si aparecía por aquí?

Notó que Sakura daba un respingo al oír el verbo «ordenar».

Había notado que, en aquel país —y aquel tiempo— a las mujeres les desagradaba la idea de que los hombres tuvieran el poder. Aquellas mujeres se parecían demasiado a las que odiaban a los hombres, como Carmen. ¿Acaso no veían que había veces en que sólo bastaban el poder y la autoridad de un hombre?

Konan debía de estar convirtiéndose en una mujer moderna, porque emitió un pequeño gruñido y le tiró a la cara una cucharada de arroz acompañada por un «¡Guu!» que sonó casi alborozado.

—Pero te hablé de la visita de Danzo justo después de que se fuera —insistió Sakura.

Él levantó las manos tras limpiarse el pegote de arroz de la cara con una servilleta.

—¿Y para qué sirvió? No había nadie para defenderos. Ese hombre podría haberte hecho daño a ti, o a la abuela Tsunade.

Sakura tuvo la desfachatez de llevarle la contraria.

—Danzo no haría eso. Sus métodos son más retorcidos.

—¿Es que nunca haces lo que te dicen?

—A veces sí —repuso ella, y se apartó el pelo de los hombros con aire desafiante. La muy bruja le estaba recordando en que ocasiones había hecho lo que le había ordenado. Como esa noche.

«Te imagino echándote el pelo hacia atrás, corazoncito, como hacías mientras, prácticamente, relinchabas de placer. Pero no creo que deba recordártelo ahora mismo. Quizá después.»

Itachi respiró hondo y dijo más calmado:

—Me has ofendido gravemente al permitir que Danzo lanzara amenazas contra mí y acudiendo luego en mi defensa.

—¿Y qué querías que hiciera? ¿No decir nada? ¿Permitir que te insultara?

«Eres, sin duda, la mujer más terca que hay sobre la faz de la tierra, Sakura Haruno. Da tu brazo a torcer por una vez. Sólo por una vez.»

—Yo no necesito esconderme tras las faldas de una mujer.

—Vamos, Itachi, dame un respiro. Quizá debí llamarte cuando apareció Danzo, pero...

Justo en ese momento, el teléfono móvil que Itachi llevaba sujeto al cinturón comenzó a sonar. Itachi notó que Sakura se sorprendía de que llevara consigo un aparato tan moderno. Él podía tener mil años, pero eso no significaba que no pudiera adaptarse. Había comprado el teléfono esa misma tarde y todavía no se había acostumbrando a usarlo. Lo cogió con mucha precaución y habló al micrófono.

—Saludos.

—Padre, soy Deidara. Hemos seguido a Danzo hasta su casa. Juan está escondido en la parte delantera y yo en la trasera. Danzo acaba de hablar con unos tipos con muy mala pinta. No creo que sean empleados. Me parece que llevan armas.

—Seguid vigilando. Los hombres que contratamos hoy se harán cargo de todo. He quedado en encontrarme con ellos dentro de una hora.

—¿Cómo llegarás allí?

—Asuma me llevará en coche.

—Está bien. Juan y yo seguiremos vigilando a Danzo hasta que tengamos noticias tuyas.

—No lo perdáis de vista. Y Deidara...

—¿Sí?

—Ten cuidado, hijo.

Itachi colgó y volvió a prenderse el teléfono del cinturón. Todos lo miraban, expectantes.

—¿Deidara? ¿Era Deidara? ¿Dónde está? —preguntó Sakura, alarmada.

Se levantó bruscamente y su servilleta cayó al suelo.

—Ha ido a hacer un recado que le encomendé. —Itachi siguió comiendo como si nada le preocupara. Estaba, en realidad, muy preocupado... y excitado. No había nada como una buena batalla para hacer fluir los jugos de un hombre. Y se había cansado de estar a la defensiva con aquellos canallas que atacaban el Dragón Azul. Odiaba quedarse de brazos cruzados, esperando a que ocurriera algo, como un cobarde en un rincón. Era hora de tomar la iniciativa.

—¿Ese recado tiene algo que ver con Danzo? —preguntó la abuela Tsunade, tan alarmada como Sakura. Sin duda, pronto se escabulliría para fumar uno de aquellos palitos de tabaco que le calmaban los nervios. Kurenai, que estaba tras ella, se retorcía las manos y el delantal mientras Tsunade hablaba.

—No tienes derecho... Deberías haberme consultado... Quiero decir... —balbució Sakura, enfadada—. ¿Qué has hecho, Itachi?

«Es mejor que no lo sepas. De veras.»

—Nada... aún. —Siguió comiendo. Se comió hasta el plato de verduras, a las que estaba empezando a cogerles gusto, sobre todo cuando las cubría con cucharadas y cucharadas de aderezo cremoso para disimular el amargor de las malas hierbas. El hecho de que se pusiera a comer enfadó aún más a Sakura. Itachi se sirvió otra ración de cada cosa—. Dado que tú actúas por tu cuenta y me excluyes de tu conversación con Danzo, yo también he hecho algunas cosas por mi cuenta.

—Yo... la abuela y yo... somos las dueñas del Dragón Azul.

—Y yo tengo intereses aquí.

—¿Te refieres al dinero?

—No, no me refiero al dinero. —«Me refiero a ti.»

Sakura se sonrojó.

—Dime qué estás tramando.

—No.

—¿No? ¿Cómo que no?

«¡Las mujeres y sus incesantes preguntas! Con todos los inventos que tienen en este nuevo país, bien podrían haber inventado una cremallera para cerrarles la boca a las mujeres charlatanas.»

—No puedo desvelar nuestro plan secreto. ¿Y si Danzo regresa y decides volver a reunirte con él a solas y te tortura para hacerte hablar?

—No seas ridículo.

«¿Ahora soy ridículo? Lo de la cremallera para la boca cada vez me parece mejor idea.»

—Bueno, yo ya he acabado de comer. —Se levantó y se acercó a Asuma—. ¿Estás listo para llevarme al pueblo, mi buen amigo?

Asuma asintió con la cabeza y recogió su sombrero de la encimera. Kurenai parecía a punto de sufrir un ataque de ansiedad.

—Por cierto, Sakura, ya lo he arreglado todo para empezar a dar clases de conducir el lunes. Deidara también va a venir.

Ella se quedó boquiabierta.

«Por fin he encontrado un modo de hacerla callar.»

Itachi se acercó y dio a Konan un beso en la mejilla, intentando esquivar la salsa del arroz.

—Guu —dijo la pequeña. Y luego—: Pa, pa.

—Así me gusta. Una mujer de pocas palabras.

Le pareció que Sakura rechinaba los dientes tras él.

 _ **Harry el Sucio se encuentra con Itachi el Poderoso...**_

Itachi llevaba dos semanas trabajando con una agencia de detectives privados y un equipo de seguridad privada. El jefe de la tropa y propietario de la agencia era Harry Win-Slow, nombre que a Itachi le sonaba raro tratándose de un investigador. Claro que, a veces, como mejor se vencía era sin prisas.

Harry era un militar retirado, duro como el pedernal, con el pelo tan corto que se le veía el cráneo. Itachi estuvo pensando en cortarse así el pelo hasta que le comentó su idea a Sakura.

—Si te cortas el pelo a cepillo, más vale que desaparezcas de mi vista, grandullón —había dicho ella. Itachi estaba seguro de que lo decía en serio. Pero daba igual. Tenía otros planes para Sakura en cuanto se resolviera aquel asunto, y ninguno de ellos dependía de lo que llevara encima de la cabeza.

Aquel comentario acerca del corte de pelo había sido una de las escasas ocasiones en que habían hablado durante las semanas anteriores. Ella todavía estaba enfadada porque no le hubiera contado sus planes para capturar al «Pajarraco». Ése era el nombre en clave que Harry había dado al sujeto que amenazaba el Dragón Azul. Cuando Itachi le preguntó por qué necesitaban un nombre en clave, por qué no se referían a él sencillamente como a ese _nithing_ de Danzo, Harry respondió que aún no tenían pruebas de que Danzo fuera el culpable... o el único culpable.

En realidad, Sakura se había dignado hablar con él en otra ocasión: cuando llevaron a Rafael a la consulta de un cirujano ortopédico, que sacó fotografías del interior del pie y la pierna del chico. La operación estaba prevista para dos semanas después. A Itachi no le gustaba la idea de poner a su hijo bajo el cuchillo del cirujano, pero Sakura era muy optimista respecto al resultado de la operación, y Rafael estaba loco de contento. En resumen, Itachi tenía las de perder desde el principio.

Si Sakura se había mostrado bastante tacaña con sus palabras durante las dos semanas anteriores, aún más tacaña se había mostrado con su cuerpo.

—¡Ni hablar de sexo! ¡Ni lo sueñes! —proclamó cuando él sacó a relucir el tema.

Y luego puso los ojos en blanco cuando él refunfuñó:

—Hay quien dice que los órganos sin uso pueden atrofiarse.

«Espera a que oiga lo que tienes que decirle ahora.»

Sakura estaba en el huerto de la abuela Tsunade cuando Itachi se acercó a ella. Él se sentó en un banco, junto a los rodrigones de judías, respiró hondo y disfrutó del olor de la tierra mojada, del sol y de las plantas en crecimiento.

—Sakura, ven aquí, por favor. Tengo que hablarte de una cosa.

Ella levantó la mirada de la cesta en la que acababa de poner varios tomates rojos.

—Lárgate.

«Vaya, eso sí que ha sido dulce... y breve.»

—Necesito que hagas algo por mí.

—Sigue soñando, amigo mío. No vas a acercarte a mi cama hasta que sepa qué estás tramando. Y puede que ni siquiera entonces seas bienvenido.

Él chasqueó la lengua.

—No estaba hablando de sexo. —«Estaba pensando en ello, pero no he dicho nada. Qué demonios, siempre estoy pensando en eso cuando estoy contigo, con todo mi corazón.»—. Necesito que reúnas a la abuela Tsunade y a todos los niños, menos a Deidara, y que os vayáis a pasar unos días a tu apartamento de la ciudad.

Aquello consiguió captar la atención de Sakura.

Ella dejó la cesta en el suelo, se sacudió el polvo de las manos, puso los brazos en jarras («Y qué caderas tan bonitas, por cierto, con esas calzas vaqueras ceñidas, que se amoldan a su trasero, a sus piernas delgadas y a su sexo... y no es que a mí eso me importe nada») y dijo con un bufido:

—¿Tú estás loco?

—Loco por ti.

«A veces me sorprendo a mí mismo. Qué labia tengo, hasta en este idioma moderno.»

—¡Ja! A mí no intentes engatusarme. Sé lo que estás pensando.

—¿Ah, sí? —«Me ha pillado. ¡Ah, en fin, qué se le va a hacer!»

Bajó la mirada hacia su entrepierna, donde se hallaba la única cosa de él que en ese momento tenía el ánimo en alto.

—¡No me refería a eso, bobo!

—Ah. —«Está perdiendo su sentido del humor... y a pasos agigantados.»

—Crees que, si me das jabón, te daré la razón en todo.

—Bueno, darte jabón funcionó en la ducha cuando...

—¡Oh! Eres tan bruto que tenías que sacar eso a relucir.

«Un hombre es capaz de intentar cualquier cosa. Te lo digo yo, dulzura.»

—Sakura, ¿podemos empezar de nuevo? Quiero que hablemos de algo muy serio. Las cosas se están complicando y temo que dentro de poco ocurra una catástrofe aquí, en el Dragón Azul. No quiero que ni tú, ni la abuela Tsunade, ni mis hijos, corráis peligro.

Sakura se acercó y se dejó caer en el banco, a su lado.

—¿Por qué no empiezas por contarme qué está pasando?

—Hemos estado siguiéndole la pista al Pajarraco y tenemos preparada una trampa.

—¿Eh? ¿Quién ha estado siguiendo la pista al Pajarraco?

—Harry el Sucio y yo.

Sakura se llevó una mano a la frente y se puso a contar en voz alta. Cuando llegó a diez, dijo:

—¿Quién es Harry el Sucio? Y, por favor, no me digas que es Clint Eastwod.

—¿Flint quién?

—Flint no, Clint. ¡Aargh! ¿Intentas confundirme adrede?

—No, adrede, no. —«Bueno, puede que un poco.»

Ella le lanzó una mirada furiosa con el ceño fruncido y, cuando Itachi intentó pasarle un brazo por los hombros, le apartó de un manotazo.

«Está visto que hoy no es mi día. Aunque la verdad es que últimamente nunca es mi día. Puede que tenga que afinar un poco más mis habilidades.»

—Harry el Sucio es el nombre en clave de Harry Win-Slow el detective privado que contraté para que me ayudara a atrapar al Pajarraco, que es el nombre en clave de Danzo o de quien haya estado amenazando el Dragón Azul.

—¿Has contratado a un detective privado? ¿Sin consultarme?

—Sí. Y hoy me he sacado el permiso de conducir. ¿Lo sabías? Tuve que examinarme dos veces, claro. La primera vez casi me estrello contra un poste. El examinador se mordió la lengua y se hizo sangre, y dijo una palabrota muy fea. Mi permiso es para extranjeros que viven en este país, como aún no puedo hacer el examen escrito en vuestro inglés...

«Esta mujer tiene que aprender que los hombres son hombres y las mujeres, mujeres. El que marca el rumbo soy yo y ella la que me sigue. Es ley de vida.»

Sakura lo miraba fijamente, como si le hubiera salido de pronto otra nariz... O le hubieran crecido aún más las orejas, cosa que sería desastrosa, desde luego (ya las tenía bastante grandes, muchísimas gracias). O quizá le hubiera leído el pensamiento y no estuviera de acuerdo con su filosofía de la vida.

—Harry es un tipo muy simpático. De hecho, cuando acabe esta investigación, va a llevarme a tomar una cerveza a un bar de striptease de por aquí cerca. No quise preguntárselo, pero ¿qué es un bar de striptease, Sakura?

Sabía lo que era, naturalmente, porque se lo había preguntado a Harry, pero intentaba provocar a Sakura. Por desgracia, ella se limitaba a mirarlo con cara de malas pulgas.

—Harry dice que las señoras que hay en esos bares llevan borlas en las domingas. ¿Qué son las domingas?

—¡Eres un mostrenco! —gritó ella, enfurecida. Luego respiró hondo y exhaló, como hacían las mujeres cuando se enfadaban con sus hombres—. Itachi, ¿cómo has conseguido el permiso de conducir si ni siquiera tienes partida de nacimiento?

—Conocer a las personas adecuadas ayuda bastante. Por lo menos, eso es lo que dice Harry. Consiguió esos pergaminos para mí y para todos mis hijos. Y también tarjetas de la seguridad social, sean lo que sean. ¿Por qué en este país se necesitan permisos especiales para que la gente esté segura en su vida social? Ah, Y también vidas laborales... Harry me ha conseguido una. En ella dice que fui un boina verde. Y que estuve en el Programa de Protección de Testigos. —Le sonrió, radiante, convencido de que ella se alegraría de sus progresos.

Ella no le devolvió la sonrisa. De hecho, murmuró:

—El Programa de Protección de Cretinos, querrás decir. —Quizá no se alegrara del todo—. Vamos a empezar por el principio. ¿A quién has contratado y qué ha descubierto? —preguntó ella.

«A veces es muy exigente.»

—Contraté a un detective privado y él, a su vez, contrató a unos matones profesionales...

—¡¿A unos matones profesionales?! —le gritó ella al oído.

Itachi se dio unos golpes en un lado de la cabeza como si quisiera destaparse los oídos.

—Sólo era una broma, Sakura.

—Esto no es cosa de broma.

«Sí, decididamente, está perdiendo su sentido del humor, y el mejor sitio para recuperarlo es el lecho de pieles. Pero, por desgracia, en este momento no lograría llevarla a mi cama ni aunque tuviera la mayor labia del mundo.»

—Harry contrató a unos guardias de seguridad privados y a otros investigadores. El día que vino Danzo me di cuenta de que necesitaba ayuda... de que tú necesitabas ayuda. En Noruega serví muchas veces como soldado a mi rey, pero allí se lucha cuerpo a cuerpo. Cortas cabezas o le rebanas el pescuezo al enemigo con la espada. O él te lo rebana a ti. Nosotros no usamos ninguna de esas tácticas retorcidas de ataque y retirada. Bueno, la verdad es que sí las usamos un poco cuando salimos de expedición, pero eso ahora no viene a cuento. —«Tengo que dejar de parlotear. Estoy empezando a aburrirme a mi mismo.»

—¿Cuánto va a costar todo eso?

«¡Dinero, dinero, dinero! Estoy harto de hablar de dinero»

—No tienes que preocuparte por eso, dulzura.

—No me llames «dulzura». Lo que siento por ti ahora mismo no es nada dulce. Y no puedes seguir gastando dinero por mi culpa.

«¿Ah, no? Intenta impedírmelo.»

—Eso podemos discutirlo en otro momento. Lo que Harry y sus hombres han descubierto hasta ahora es alarmante. No sólo es muy probable que Danzo prendiera fuego a vuestro viñedo, sino que os ha difamado ante los banqueros de la región. Si hubierais acudido a ellos para pedir un préstamo con el que recobraros de vuestras pérdidas, os lo habrían negado.

—¡Oh, no!

—Además, fue él quien convenció a vuestro enólogo para que se fuera. Le encontró trabajo en tierras de los francos. Fue él quien conspiró para subir el precio de las botellas de cristal que usabais para vuestros vinos. Fue él quien manipuló los frenos de ese camión que se salió de la carretera el año pasado, cuando perdisteis ese cargamento de uva.

—¿De veras es tan malvado Danzo?

—Creo que sí —contestó Itachi, y la cogió de la mano—. Los hombres de Harry tienen mucha experiencia reuniendo pruebas de todo tipo, desde huellas dactilares a marcas de neumáticos y rastros documentales, sea lo que sea eso. Pero Harry me ha advertido que Danzo se está desesperando. Hasta ahora ha sido moderado en sus métodos porque creía que podía permitirse esperar, hasta que os cansarais. Estaba convencido de que, como erais dos mujeres indefensas, al final os rendiríais. Pero ahora...

—¿Ahora qué? —preguntó ella.

—Ahora se da cuenta de que mi presencia ha cambiado muchas cosas. No está seguro de quién soy, ni de cuál es nuestra relación, pero cree que he venido a salvar el Dragón Azul y no puede permitirlo.

Sakura sopesó en silencio todo lo que le había dicho. Itachi advirtió el momento preciso en que comprendía lo que intentaba decirle.

—Danzo va a intentar matarte. Por eso quieres que nos vayamos todos a Los Ángeles. Ese cerdo piensa matarte. ¡Ja! ¡Por encima de mi cadáver!

«Me parece que estoy haciendo progresos. Por lo menos le importa si vivo o muero.»

Sonrió sombríamente ante su vehemencia.

—No, sobre tu cadáver, no... porque tu dulce cuerpo va a estar muy lejos del Dragón Azul.

 _ **Nada se acaba hasta que se acaba...**_

Sakura pasó dos días dando vueltas como una autómata por el apartamento de Los Ángeles.

Fue a su oficina por las mañanas, consiguió enseñar media docena de casas y hasta vendió una de la que sacó una sustanciosa comisión. El resto del día lo pasó con la abuela y los niños. Todos intentaban combatir el malestar de vivir encerrados, pero ninguno de ellos quería salir por si acaso llamaba Itachi, cosa que hacía una vez al día.

Cuando ella le preguntaba qué tal iba el «plan», Itachi se mostraba insoportablemente esquivo en sus respuestas.

«Tenemos controlado al objetivo.» «Estamos ganando tiempo.» «No te preocupes.»

A ella le daban ganas de gritarle por el teléfono y lo habría hecho, de no estar tan preocupada por él.

Para colmo de males, Darrell Nolan no dejaba de darle la lata, ahora que sabía que estaba en la ciudad. No renunciaba a la idea de que Itachi firmara un contrato con él para convertirse en su nueva gran estrella. Al parecer, Itachi le había colgado el teléfono en las ocasiones en que había logrado contactar con él. Pero ni siquiera aquella falta de educación desanimaba al persistente productor.

—¿Por qué no vamos al centro comercial? —propuso Sakura la tarde del segundo día. Si tenía que seguir aguantando la MTV, los videojuegos, el cua cua del patito de juguete que arrastraba Konan, las sesiones de maquillaje de Lucy y Kirsten en el cuarto de baño y el guirigay general, empezaría a tirarse de los pelos. Adoraba a los hijos de Itachi (a todos y cada uno de ellos, hasta a los pilluelos de Kiba y Sasori), pero todos juntos en una casa tan pequeña... en fin, habrían agotado la paciencia de un santo—. Podemos cenar en el Chi-Chi o en el Red Lobster. O incluso en el MacDonald's...

—Cua, cua, cua. —Era Konan, que seguía su recorrido habitual, del cuarto de estar al cuarto de baño.

—¿Y si yo me quedo aquí y echo una siestecita mientras vosotros vais al centro comercial? —sugirió la abuela. Seguramente, se moría por fumar un cigarrillo. Pero, más que cualquier otra cosa, Sakura temía que su abuela se marchara a escondidas al Dragón Azul, de donde no se ausentaba por tanto tiempo desde hacía más de cinco años.

—Cua, cua, cua.

Konan pasó por allí en su trayecto de regreso.

—Si voy al centro comercial, tú también vienes, abuela —dijo Sakura—. A no ser que pueda dejar a Konan y al pato aquí.

—Cua, cua, cua. —Konan volvió a pasar.

—Voy al centro comercial—dijo la abuela.

—¿Puedo hacerme agujeros en las orejas? —preguntó Lucy.

—Bueno, no veo por qué no... siempre y cuando sea uno solo por oreja. —Muchas chicas de su edad llevaban las orejas perforadas, así que posiblemente Itachi no pondría inconveniente. Qué demonios, mucha gente hasta agujereaba las orejas a los bebés.

Kirsten se sentó más derecha y apartó los ojos del vídeo de Britney Spears que estaban pasando por la tele.

—Yo prefiero hacerme un agujero en...

—¡No!

—Ni siquiera me has dejado acabar —protestó Kirsten.

—No importa. Nada de agujeros sin consentimiento escrito de tu padre, excepto en las orejas.

—Fadir dijo que podía comprarme un arco y flechas —dijo el pequeño y astuto Sasori. Era una mentira tan descarada que Sakura tuvo que reírse.

—Bien. Enséñame su permiso escrito.

—Mi padre no escribe muy bien. Me lo dijo de palabra.

—¿Alguien presenció esa conversación?

—No, estábamos solos.

El muy pillo sonreía. Creía que Sakura se había tragado su historia.

—Buen intento, Sasori, pero la respuesta es no.

—Estoy pensando que deberíamos comprar patines para todos —propuso Kiba—. Vi a unos chicos con patines cuando llegamos en coche a la ciudad. Parecen muy divertidos.

Patinar parecía bastante inofensivo, pero luego Sakura se imaginó claramente a todos aquellos niños patinando por su apartamento y por los pasillos del edificio.

—Quizá más adelante... cuando volvamos al Dragón Azul.

—¡Qué rollo! —comentó Sai, que solía estar callado.

Por suerte, el sonido del teléfono salvó a Sakura de oír más peticiones. Se estaba riendo cuando lo cogió.

—¿Itachi?

—No, señorita Sakura, soy yo, Asuma.

El vello de la nuca se le puso de punta.

—Asuma, ¿qué ocurre? ¡Dios mío! ¿Eso que oigo de fondo son sirenas?

—Sí, pero no se preocupe. El señor Itachi me dijo que la llamara y le dijera que ya ha acabado todo. Danzo ha sido detenido y la policía se lo ha llevado a comisaría.

Ella exhaló audiblemente, sin darse cuenta siquiera de que había estado conteniendo el aliento.

—Han venido seis coches de policía. Mi Kurenai está haciendo café y bollos para los hombres. ¡Ay, ay, ay! ¡Qué jaleo se ha armado! Pero ya ha pasado todo. ¿Vendrán esta noche o mañana? Kurenai quiere saberlo.

—Esta noche —contestó ella sin vacilar—. ¿Dónde está Itachi? ¿Puedo hablar con él?

—Éeese es el problema. —Asuma arrastró las palabras sombríamente—. No puede ponerse al teléfono.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque se lo han llevado al hospital.

 **Ofi Rodriguez**


	15. CAPITULO 15

**Hola los personajes le pertenecen a Kishimoto-sensei y a la autora original de esta historia Sandra Hill. Sin fines de lucro solo juego con los personajes e historia para que pasen un buen rato. GRACIAS**

Capítulo 15

 _ **Enamorada de un héroe caído...**_

—A la una de la madrugada, Sakura había dejado ya a la abuela y a los niños en casa e iba de camino al hospital.

Sabía por las muchas veces que había hablado con Asuma y Deidara por el teléfono móvil durante el viaje de regreso, que Itachi tenía una herida de bala en el hombro. Aunque no era una herida grave, podría haber sido mortal si la bala hubiera penetrado sólo unos centímetros más abajo.

Sabía también por sus conversaciones telefónicas que los médicos seguían reteniendo a Itachi en la sala de urgencias del hospital, en el que se resistía a ser ingresado aunque fuera solamente para pasar una noche en observación. Deidara decía que habían tenido que ponerle un tranquilizante para que se calmara y les permitiera examinarlo.

Cuando atravesó las puertas hidráulicas que conducían a la sala de urgencias, Deidara la estaba esperando junto a la entrada.

A su lado había un hombre maduro y de aspecto atlético, con el pelo cortado a cepillo. Sakura supuso que se trataba de Harry Winslow.

—Alabado sea Odín, por fin has llegado —dijo Deidara tras darle un rápido abrazo—. Mi padre se está portando como un oso en la trampa de un cazador.

—Señorita Haruno, encantado de conocerla. Soy Harry Winslow —dijo el otro hombre, tendiéndole la mano.

Ella quería conocer los detalles de lo ocurrido, pero primero de todo necesitaba ver a Itachi.

—No van a clavarme otra aguja —Oyó que bramaba de pronto una voz masculina.

«Itachi.» Siguió aquella voz y lo encontró en un habitáculo protegido por cortinas, discutiendo con una fornida enfermera que parecía muy capaz de vérselas con él.

—Mire —decía Itachi—, he hecho pis en una taza, les he dejado que me sacaran grandes cantidades de sangre para analizarla y que me cosieran la herida aunque no era más que un rasguño. No pienso dejar que me saquen más sangre, se lo advierto.

—Un pinchazo más, amigo. Eso es todo. O se da la vuelta y me enseña su bonito trasero o lo ato a la cama.

—¡Sakura! —Itachi había levantado los ojos y la había visto parada en la puerta. Le abrió los brazos de par en par para que se acercara a él—. Será mejor que se comporte, sanadora. Mi señora está aquí y ella me protegerá de las de su calaña.

«Gracias a Dios, está bien. No puede estar muy malherido si ruge así.»

Sakura se sentó al borde de la cama, del lado bueno de Itachi, y lo abrazó suavemente. De pronto, comenzó a llorar con sonoros sollozos, y comprendió hasta qué punto había estado conteniendo sus emociones.

—¡Sakura! ¿Qué sucede? ¿Hay alguien herido?

«¿Habla en serio?»

—Tú estás herido, tonto, cabezota —gimió ella—. Por eso lloro.

—Ah —dijo él, y enseguida añadió—: Sácame de aquí, Sakura.

Ella miró a la enfermera, que tenía la vista fija en la jeringuilla que sostenía en alto.

—Un pinchazo más —le dijo Sakura a Itachi—. Luego iré a ver si te dan el alta.

—Está bien —dijo él, y se tumbó boca abajo—. Pero luego me marcho, aunque tenga que salir de aquí con esta bata y con el culo al aire.

El camisón del hospital dejaba, en efecto, su trasero al aire. Y era un trasero precioso. Hasta la antipática enfermera parecía pensarlo. Sakura se dio cuenta porque la mujer le guiñó un ojo pícaramente después de echar un vistazo a sus glúteos. Luego clavo la aguja en la carne prieta y dura.

Mientras se vestía con ayuda de Sakura, Itachi habló con Harry y Deidara.

—Has hecho un buen trabajo, Harry. No habríamos podido atrapar a Danzo sin tu ayuda.

—Gracias. Sólo cumplo con mi deber. Pero tú eres quien se ofreció de cebo. No sabes cuánto admiro tu coraje, amigo mío.

—¿De cebo? —repitió Sakura.

—Sí, le tendimos una trampa a Danzo. Itachi se ha dejado ver mucho estos últimos días en el Dragón Azul y por el pueblo. Le dijimos que fanfarroneara en los bares y en las tiendas, que le contara a todo el mundo cómo iban a mejorar las cosas en el Dragón Azul ahora que él estaba allí. A pesar de todas las pruebas que habíamos reunido, necesitábamos cazar al culpable con las manos en la masa...y eso hemos hecho.

Sakura miró con enfado a Itachi, que le devolvió una mirada de absoluta inocencia.

«Cálmate, Sakura —pensó ella—. No puedes abofetear a un herido.»

Respiró hondo para darse fuerzas y dijo:

—Me encanta el Dragón Azul pero nunca he querido que pusieras tu vida en peligro.

—A veces un hombre ha de ser un hombre.

Ella puso los ojos en blanco.

«¿Es posible que exista un machista adorable?»

—Hablaremos de eso luego... puedes estar seguro —dijo. Itachi se había vestido y parecía un poco pálido y débil, a pesar de su bravuconería—. Pero, de momento, vámonos a casa, cariño. Tienes que meterte en la cama.

—¿Te meterás tú también conmigo? —preguntó él poniendo vocecilla de niño.

—No. —Ella se echó a reír—. Nunca te das por vencido, ¿eh?

—Nunca. —Itachi también rio, pero aquel leve movimiento hizo que le doliera el hombro, y torció el gesto—. Ésa es la tercera mejor cosa de un vikingo.

Ella no estaba dispuesta a preguntarle cuáles eran la primera y la segunda. Estaba casi segura de que ya lo sabía.

 _ **¡Insomne en Sonoma, no!**_

Los problemas en el Dragón Azul habían acabado. Solamente quedaba poner las cosas en orden... tanto física como legalmente.

Pero, primero, Sakura, que estaba muy cansada por lo sucedido esa noche, durmió hasta las doce de la mañana del día siguiente. Itachi estaba aún peor... o mejor. Durmió intermitentemente durante veinticuatro horas seguidas. Cada vez que lo oía levantarse, ya fuera para ir al cuarto de baño, para cepillarse los dientes o para darse una ducha rápida, Sakura lo esperaba en su cuarto con un vaso de zumo y más píldoras. El médico había dicho que, en aquel momento, lo mejor que podía hacer para restablecerse era dormir.

Era la una de la madrugada del día siguiente y Sakura estaba sentada a la mesa de la cocina con una copa de vino, revisando los libros de cuentas del Dragón Azul. Oyó a lo lejos un ruido fuerte, como si alguien hubiera tropezado con algo y, a continuación, escuchó lo que era probablemente una sarta de maldiciones en nórdico antiguo. Debía de ser Itachi.

Puso en una bandeja unos sándwiches de ensalada de palie y pepinillos, la famosa ensalada de patata de Kurenai y una jarra de limonada. Itachi estaría muerto de hambre cuando por fin se despertara del todo.

Pero, cuando llegó a la habitación con la bandeja, él había vuelto a dormirse. La sábana le cubría sólo hasta la cintura y a la luz de la luna era visible el vendaje blanco que envolvía su hombro y pasaba por debajo de su axila. A Sakura se le encogía el corazón cada vez que veía aquel recordatorio de su herida... una herida que muy bien podía haberle costado la vida.

Los finos visillos ondulaban, empujados por una brisa que auguraba lluvia. En realidad, se veían ya en el cielo relámpagos cuyo fugaz resplandor llenaba la habitación.

Como hacía algo de fresco, Sakura intentó taparle el pecho desnudo con la sábana. No quería que cogiera un resfriado. Inclinada sobre la cama, consiguió subir la sábana sin despertar a Itachi... o eso creía.

De pronto, una mano la cogió por la cintura y la hizo caer sobre la cama, junto al cuerpo tendido de Itachi. Por suerte, cayó sobre su lado bueno.

Él levantó la sábana, rodeó a Sakura con un brazo (él la había apoyado la cara sobre su pecho) y los tapó a ambos. Ella llevaba únicamente un camisón que le llegaba a los muslos. Él, el vendaje del hombro y nada más. Toda aquella piel tersa tocando piel desnuda y fresca le estaba dando ideas tórridas a Sakura... Ideas que estaban fuera de lugar, teniendo en cuenta el estado de Itachi.

—Creía que todavía estabas dormido —dijo, acurrucándose a su lado—. Te he traído algo de comer.

—Luego. —Él le besó la coronilla.

—Podrías haber muerto, Itachi.

—Sí, podría haber muerto. Pero también podría haber tropezado con un rastrillo, haberme dado un golpe en la cabeza, haber muerto en el acto... como le pasó a Hord _el Peludo_. No le des mucha importancia a este incidente. La muerte forma parte de la vida.

—Aun así, cuando te encuentres mejor, hay algunas cosas que quiero decirte... cosas que me hubiera horrorizado no haberte dicho nunca si hubieras... en fin, si hubieras muerto.

—Secretos, ¿eh? —Él se rio suavemente e hizo una mueca cuando aquel movimiento le causó algún dolor—. La verdad es que hay algunas cosas que yo tampoco te he dicho.

El corazón de Sakura se hinchó de repente.

—Es sobre mis hijos.

El corazón de Sakura se desinfló con la misma prontitud.

—Cuando estaba en el hospital mientras esa hechicera me clavaba agujas, me di cuenta de que había descuidado a mis hijos. No hice planes para su futuro. Si me hubiera pasado algo ¿te habrías hecho cargo tú de ellos?

—Por supuesto. —El hecho de responder así, sin vacilación, maravilló a Sakura. Itachi no era su marido; aquellos niños no eran hijos suyos. Pero la respuesta a aquella pregunta parecía evidente—. Son como mi familia.

Él asintió con la cabeza.

—Eso me parecía, pero creo que lo mejor será que llamemos a un hacedor de leyes para que todo sea legal.

—¿Piensas morirte pronto? ¿Me estás ocultando algo? —Sakura sólo bromeaba a medias.

—¡No, qué va! Estoy mucho mejor, aunque tengo un dolor sordo en el hombro. Pero hay que ser precavido.

—¿Sabes, Itachi?, puede que éste no sea el momento más adecuado para mencionarlo, pero ya que hablas de abogados... bueno... no sé muy bien cómo decirte esto...

—Suéltalo de una vez, dulzura.

—Alguien me ha sugerido que quizá no todos tus hijos sean de tu sangre. ¿Sabías que pueden hacerse análisis de ADN para demostrar sin duda alguna si son realmente hijos tuyos o no? Y lo único que hace falta es un poco de saliva.

—¿En serio? Es asombroso. Pero ¿de qué me serviría? Son mis hijos, dijeran lo que dijesen esos análisis.

—Tienes razón. A fin de cuentas, no estás en el siglo X y no puedes devolvérselos a sus madres o a otros parientes.

Él sacudió la cabeza.

—Pensaría lo mismo aunque fuera así. Cuando tomé a esos niños bajo mi protección, se convirtieron en mis hijos. Y no hay vuelta atrás. Jamás.

El corazón de Sakura se hinchó de orgullo porque Itachi pensara así. En una época en la que la ausencia de padres era a menudo la norma, aquel hombre conocía el verdadero significado de la paternidad.

—Bueno, ¿qué querías decirme?

Ella levantó la cabeza para poder mirarlo. Tuvo que hacer acopio de todo su valor, pero tenía que decirlo.

—Te quiero, Itachi.

Él se incorporó un poco y la besó ligeramente en los labios.

—Lo sé, corazoncito.

—¿Lo sabes? —preguntó ella, suavemente al principio, y luego añadió con voz más chillona—: ¿Lo sabes? ¿Eso es lo único que se te ocurre decir? —Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas e hizo amago de levantarse de la cama.

Itachi la sujetó por los hombros y no la dejó moverse.

—¿Se puede saber qué mosca te ha picado ahora?

—No tendrás la mollera tan dura como para no saber qué se espera de ti cuando una mujer te dice que te quiere.

Él se quedó pensando un momento. —Pero yo ya te lo había dicho antes.

—¡Una vez! Una vez, me lo dijiste, y fue mientras estamos haciendo el amor... o casi... y eso no cuenta.

—¿Ah, no?

—No, ni de lejos.

—Aah, Sakura, ¿de veras necesitas que te lo diga? Pensaba que era evidente cuánto te quiero en todo lo que hago.

Ella quería enfadarse con él, pero no podía. El placer que le producían sus palabras, dichas de corazón, se lo impedía.

—Pienso en ti cada momento del día... cuando estoy cavando en el huerto de la abuela Tsunade... cuando riego las viñas... cuando juego con mis hijos... cuando te veo comer o beber, o caminar, o dormir. Te has convertido en la persona más importante del mundo para mí.

—Una mujer necesita que se lo digan, Itachi.

—Te quiero, Sakura.

Ella se llevó la mano a la boca para sofocar un sollozo.

—¿Por qué lloras? Te entrego mi corazón y te pones a llorar. La verdad, nunca entenderé a las mujeres.

—Lloro porque soy feliz. Son lágrimas de alegría.

—Ah, ya —dijo él, no muy convencido—. Pero, si las mujeres necesitan palabras, los hombres necesitan actos. Queremos que nos demuestren amor.

Ella tardó unos segundos en comprender.

—No podemos hacer el amor. Estás herido.

—Esa parte no está herida. Me duele, pero sólo porque te desea.

—Itachi, no estás en condiciones de hacerme el amor.

—Cierto, pero estoy en perfectas condiciones para que me haga el amor una mujer que dice amarme. Naturalmente esa mujer tendría que hacerlo muy suavemente. Mm... suave. Me gusta cómo suena. Tú y yo hemos practicado sexo sin sexo, jugueteos de alcoba, amor del duro y todo lo que haya entre medias. Es hora de hacer el amor suavemente ¿No crees?

—No, Itachi.

Él deslizó la mano más abajo y comenzó a subir su camisón centímetro a centímetro, hasta que quedaron expuestas no sólo sus piernas, sino también otras partes de su cuerpo.

«Oh, Itachi.»

—Vamos, Sakura —insistió él. Rozó su cara con la boca y se la levantó para poder besarla. Entre besos siguió murmurando—: Por favor... por favor... por favor...

«No me tientes así. No debo. No debo, de verdad.»

—Me da miedo hacerte daño —dijo ella con voz ronca.

Itachi le mordisqueaba la oreja, le metía la lengua dentro y luego soplaba suavemente.

—A mí me da miedo que me hagas daño si no lo haces. Quitate ya ese jubón, dulzura. Me estás dando calor.

—No es por eso por lo que tienes calor —dijo ella, riendo, mientras miraba la entrepierna de Itachi. Se sentó y se sacó el camisón por la cabeza.

—Lo sé. —Él puso la mano sobre su nuca, la hizo inclinarse y la besó. Sakura estaba tumbada sobre el lado izquierdo y tenía la mano derecha apoyada sobre un lado de su cara. Sus pechos descansaban sobre el torso de Itachi, cuya mano seguía presionando su nuca. Pero, aparte de eso, no se tocaban con ninguna otra parte del cuerpo. El otro brazo de Itachi yacía sobre el colchón, inutilizado... al menos para el amor. Cuando movía ese brazo, le dolía el hombro.

—Te quiero... te quiero... te quiero —decía él contra la boca de Sakura, entre besos.

—Te quiero... te quiero... te quiero —respondió ella, y asumió el agresivo papel que Itachi parecía haberle asignado. Abrió la boca sobre la de él, le lamió los labios y se movió de un lado a otro hasta que él le franqueó la entrada. Luego usó la lengua para saborear su boca y hundirse en ella una y otra vez, con los movimientos que él solía emplear para simular el acto sexual.

A Itachi parecía gustarle lo que hacía porque gimió... y volvió a gemir.

—Arriba —dijo con voz ronca—. Túmbate encima de mí, Sakura.

«¡Ay, Dios! Llevar la voz cantante es mucho más difícil de lo que yo creía.» Siguió sus indicaciones y se colocó cuidadosamente sobre él. Entonces no pudo resistirse. Movió los pechos de un lado a otro sobre el vello de su torso, demostrando de ese modo que «llevar la voz cantante» tenía ciertas ventajas. Aquella abrasión sensual bastó para levantar oleadas de placer que recorrieron su piel una tras otra. «Sí, ventajas clarísimas» Cerro los ojos un momento, ansiosa por saborear todas aquellas sensaciones deliciosas.

—Sigue... sigue —la apremió Itachi con voz ronca.

—Lo que quieras, cielo. Lo que quieras.

Una risa escapó entre los dientes apretados de Itachi.

—Jamás le digas eso a un hombre. Nunca se sabe lo que te puede pedir.

Bueno, ella no sabía si tenía razón en cuanto a eso, pero estaba más que dispuesta a complacer su sencilla petición. Se meció de modo que sus pechos y su pubis rozaran rítmicamente el torso y la tripa de Itachi. Sentía entre los muslos su pene endurecido, que parecía de pronto más duro y más largo. Una humedad ardiente afloraba en sus sitios más recónditos.

—Siéntate —pidió él. Cuando ella obedeció, añadió—. Más arriba. —y le indicó que se deslizara de modo que sus nalgas reposaran sobre la tripa de él. Luego le dijo exactamente lo que quería—. Dame tus pechos, Sakura. Cógelos con la mano y metemelos en la boca.

Ella vaciló. Era un acto tan íntimo...

—Hazlo, cariñito.

Ella apoyó un codo sobre la almohada, junto a su cabeza. Luego puso la otra mano bajo uno de sus pechos y lo levantó para que el pezón sobresaliera, turgente y airoso. Se inclinó y le ofreció su pecho, que él comenzó a chupar de inmediato.

Ella gimió, arrastrada por el intenso placer que Itachi le daba allí con labios, lengua y dientes. Entre tanto, él jugueteaba con su otro pecho, lo pellizcaba ligeramente y lo excitaba, produciéndole una mezcla de placer y dolor. Sakura estaba tan excitada que no podía estarse quieta. Como estaba sentada a horcajadas sobre el ancho cuerpo de Itachi, sus piernas se hallaban abiertas del todo. Así, rotando las caderas en círculo, logro frotar contra su pecho la suave humedad de sus pliegues hinchados y el botoncillo que sobresalía entre ellos. «¿Esto es masturbarse o hacer el amor?» Decidió que no importaba, si ello hacía gozar al hombre al que amaba, y no había duda de que Itachi estaba gozando.

—Acércate más —dijo él con voz estrangulada.

Al principio, Sakura pensó que no le había oído bien. Levantó la vista y vio que sus labios estaban aflojados por el deseo y sus ojos vidriosos por la pasión. Él movió los dedos para indicarle que quería que se deslizara hacia arriba.

Ella supo instintivamente lo que quería y, a pesar de lo mucho que lo amaba, no estaba segura de poder obedecerle. Pero luego una vocecilla interior comenzó a incordiarla. «¿Qué mayor prueba de amor puede darle una mujer a un hombre que su total confianza... o su total rendición?»

Con la cara sofocada, se colocó de modo que Itachi pudiera darle placer con los dedos de una mano... y con la boca... sin siquiera levantar los hombros. Aquello fue lo más embarazoso... y lo más maravilloso que había hecho nunca. Cuando alcanzó el orgasmo, se sintió como si le hubiera hecho un gran regalo a Itachi... y también a sí misma.

—Eres tan hermosa... —dijo él mientras contemplaba atentamente su cara y ella llegaba al orgasmo.

Sakura se sentía hermosa. Al día siguiente, seguramente se sentiría avergonzada. Pero en ese momento se sentía bella.

—Cabálgame ahora, dulzura —dijo él con la voz enronquecida por la emoción.

—¿No quieres que... te corresponda? —preguntó ella mientras volvía a deslizar sus caderas hacia abajo.

—Ahora no. Puede que luego. Ahora lo que quiero es estar dentro de ti.

Itachi era un hombre grande, y «allí» lo era aún más, de modo que a Sakura le costó algún esfuerzo colocarse sobre él. No tenía que preocuparse por su aspecto, sin embargo, porque Itachi tenía los ojos cerrados con fuerza y jadeaba trabajosamente. Sakura estaba segura de haberle excitado hasta la locura. Ella estaba también fuera de sí.

—Ayúdame un poco, Itachi —dijo, riendo.

Él abrió los ojos y se rió también, sobre todo cuando arqueó las caderas hacia arriba, sobre el colchón, y a ella estuvieron a punto de salírsele los ojos de las órbitas. Luego, ayudándose de la mano buena y el otro brazo, él le mostró como quería que se moviera.

Justo antes de que estallaran y se hicieran felices el uno al otro, él le susurró al oído:

—Te quiero, Sakura, más que a la vida misma. No se que traerá el mañana, pero hoy sólo sé que te quiero.

Sakura pensó que aquello era más de lo que cualquier mujer podía desear.

Luego fue incapaz de seguir pensando.

 _ **El verano, y la vida...**_

El mes de agosto en el país del vino era como un pedacito de cielo.

Allá donde el ojo mirara había un verdor exuberante. El aire olía a cosas que crecían: verduras, flores, hierba... y, sí, sobre todo, uvas. El ciclo de la vida, tan visible en el campo, hacía aflorar a la superficie fuertes emociones incluso en un hombre hecho y derecho como Itachi.

La abuela Tsunade adoraba también aquella época del año. Sobre todo porque sus muchos y querido rosales estaban en flor. Cultivaba casi cien variedades de rosas, de todos los tamaños y colores, cosa que a Itachi no dejaba de asombrarle... primero porque alguien dedicara tanto tiempo y dinero a cultivar una flor, la cual sólo ofrecía belleza; y, segundo, porque existiesen tantas variedades de rosas. No había suficientes vacas en toda Noruega para producir la cantidad de mantillo que usaba la abuela Tsunade con sus plantas.

Ahora que su hombro estaba casi curado, Itachi trabajaba diariamente en los viñedos, y lo hacía por amor. La gente de aquel nuevo país —California— estaba tan acostumbrada al buen tiempo que no le daba importancia, mientras que en la fría Escandinavia aquel clima se habría considerado un regalo de los dioses. El buen tiempo era fundamental para cualquier cultivo, y de momento, en el Dragón Azul, las uvas iban creciendo. Si en primavera helaba, las uvas no llegaban a alcanzar la madurez. Si el sol calentaba demasiado, las vides se aletargaban para defenderse del calor. Demasiada lluvia, y el sabor de las uvas se diluía.

En la vida de todo granjero, ya se dedicara al cultivo del cereal o de las vides, había cierto elemento de juego de azar. Y Itachi estaba nervioso. Quedaban sólo unas semanas para la cosecha y todo podía salir mal.

Los vinateros que ese año iban a comprar las uvas del Dragón Azul se pasaban por allí casi a diario, deseosos de asegurarse de que el fruto estaba en perfectas condiciones. El que había ido esa mañana se había paseado por los pasillos del viñedo con Itachi y Asuma y había ido eligiendo vides al azar para ver si estaban infectadas de filoxera, pues al parecer un viñedo situado al norte de allí había sufrido una plaga. La filoxera era un parásito parecido a un piojo que mataba las vides con su saliva al comerse las raíces. Contra aquella enfermedad no podía hacerse nada, excepto arrancar las vides. Por suerte, el Dragón Azul estaba a salvo... de momento.

A principios de septiembre llegarían los jornaleros, conocidos como «emigrantes», para ayudar con la vendimia. Sakura le había dicho que contratarían al menos a una docena por un periodo de tres semanas para completar su mano de obra habitual.

Hablando de Sakura... mejor dicho, pensando en Sakura... allí estaba ahora. Itachi dejó las tenacillas que había usado para aligerar los racimos de uvas y echó a andar hacia ella por entre las vides. Ese día estaba especialmente guapa, con unas calzas blancas y sedosas, sandalias de piel y una camiseta negra sin mangas. Pero quizá le parecía que estaba tan guapa porque ella había estado trabajando en la ciudad y hacía cinco días que no la veía.

Sakura se dejó abrazar y le dio un largo beso de bienvenida.

Regresaron luego a la casa cogidos del brazo. La cena se serviría una hora después, poco más o menos.

—¿Te has pasado a ver a Rafael? —preguntó él.

—Sí, y ha mejorado mucho, Itachi. Cuesta creer que le operaran hace solamente una semana. Va a necesitar mucha rehabilitación y, naturalmente, no sabremos hasta qué punto ha tenido éxito la operación mientras no le quiten la escayola... pero, aun así, los médicos están sorprendidos por su mejoría.

—Es un milagro —concluyó él.

Ella rio y apoyó la cabeza sobre su hombro

—Bueno, un milagro de la medicina —dijo.

—Yo fui a verlo anoche y volveré esta tarde. El sanador dijo que quizá pueda volver a casa mañana.

—Lo sé, y está encantado. La abuela le ha preparado una cama en el salón para que no tenga que subir y bajar las escaleras con las muletas. Ya está pensando en hacer rabiar a sus hermanos diciéndoles que va a tener una tele en su habitación.

Al acercarse a la casa vieron a Matt Delaney, el joven de la Universidad de California-Los Ángeles que desde hacía dos semanas daba clases a los hijos de Itachi. En ese momento tenia Sai, Sasori, Kiba y Shikamaru, y hasta a Deidara, sentados antes largas mesas, escribiendo sobre unos pergaminos. Sasori y Kiba miraron a su padre con ojos implorantes y Sasori gesticuló con los labios en silencio, formando la palabra «tortura» mientras Kiba pedía socorro del mismo modo. Lucy y Kirsten, como eran las alumnas más aventajadas, había acabado ya, sin duda sus lecciones de ese día.

—Hola, señor Uchiha —dijo Matt, que se había levantado para estrechar su mano.

—Saludos, Matt. ¿Qué tal van mis hijos?

Matt hizo girar los ojos.

—La verdad es que bastante bien, dadas las circunstancias.

—¿Dadas las circunstancias?

—Sai preferiría estar viendo Barrio Sésamo.

Sai miró a su padre, y a Itachi no le pareció que estuviera muy contento.

—Deidara preferiría estar trabajando en el viñedo, con usted pero le motiva el saber que, si entra en el instituto en otoño podrá conocer a un montón de chicas bonitas.

Deidara miró a Matt con fastidio, pero seguramente era verdad.

—Shikamaru es muy buen estudiante, ahora que comprende lo importante que son las medidas para trabajar la madera.

Shikamaru ni siquiera levantó la mirada de su pergamino, donde estaba dibujando líneas con una regla y un lápiz.

—Sasori y Kiba son harina de otro costal —prosiguió Matt, y exhaló un profundo suspiro.

Itachi entendía perfectamente aquel suspiro. Matt no tenía que decir nada más.

—Esos dos preferirían hacer cualquier cosa, y digo cualquier cosa, antes que leer o escribir.

—O hacer números —refunfuñó Kiba.

—A mí me parece que lo peor es leer —añadió Sasori—, aunque me gustaría saber qué le va a pasar ahora a ese tal Harry Potter.

—Dispongo de una hora libre al día, señor Uchiha. Comentó usted que no le importaría recibir clases particulares —dijo Matt.

Itachi sintió que se sonrojaba y cambió el peso del cuerpo de un pie a otro mientras sus hijos daban palmas, gritaban y reían.

—Uno nunca es demasiado viejo para aprender, pero debo esperar hasta que pase la época de vendimia. Comenzaré después.

—Yo para entonces habré vuelto a la universidad, pero mi novia, Marcy, da clases por aquí cerca. Quizá le interese darle clases a usted.

—Me parece buena idea —contestó Itachi.

Sakura dijo:

—No sé, no sé.

Deidara dijo:

—¡Eh! ¿Cómo que nuestro padre va a tener una profesora? No te ofendas, Matt, pero no eres muy «guapa».

Sai dijo:

—Necesito una siesta.

Sasori dijo:

—Si mañana hago bien todas las cuentas, ¿me compraréis un arco y unas flechas?

Shikamaru dijo:

—Estoy pensando en construir un barco vikingo.

Y Itachi escapó a la cocina con Sakura. Los olores que emanaban del fogón y de la mesa eran deliciosos. La abuela Tsunade estaba haciendo confituras de melocotón y fresas.

Sakura se acercó y dio a su abuela un beso en la mejilla. Al parecer, había ido directamente a ver a Itachi al llegar a casa, después de cinco días de ausencia.

—Cielito, no sabía que habías vuelto. Enseguida acabo con esto. Kurenai está fuera, en el huerto, recogiendo unas berenjenas para la cena. —La abuela Tsunade miró entonces a Itachi y chasqueó la lengua al notar que estaba sacando unas galletas de un tarro—. Vas a cenar, Itachi.

—¡Eso siempre! —contestó él con una risotada. La abuela Tsunade también rio.

—Por cierto, ha llamado un tal doctor Neville. Ha dicho que te vería en el hospital.

Él asintió con la cabeza y se encaminó hacia las escaleras.

—¿Me da tiempo a ducharme antes de cenar?

—De sobra —dijo la abuela Tsunade.

Sakura le alcanzó en el pasillo.

—¿Quién es el doctor Neville? No recuerdo que ninguno de los médicos de Rafael se llame así.

—Es un médico al que conocí un día mientras tú estabas fuera. Yo también estoy pensando en hacerme una pequeña poda. ¿Te apetece ducharte conmigo, dulzura? Te he echado terriblemente de menos... y lo digo en serio, terriblemente.

—No, no voy a ducharme contigo a plena luz del día y con la abuela y todos los niños por la casa. ¿Qué clase de poda?

Ella había recogido una pequeña bolsa de viaje de cuero del pie de las escaleras para llevarla a su dormitorio.

—Una vasectomía.

Sakura se paró en seco, dejó caer la bolsa y ni siquiera miro hacia atrás cuando ésta cayó rodando por las escaleras.

—¿Tú? ¿Tú vas a hacerte una vasectomía?

—Admito que cuesta imaginar que un hombre como yo considere la posibilidad de que le hagan un corte ahí. Harry me ha asegurado que es indoloro y muy eficaz. Pero aun no he tomado una decisión definitiva. ¿Qué... qué te preocupa, Sakura?

Ella lo miraba como si la hubiera apuñalado.

—Ibas a tomar una decisión tan importante sin consultarme.

Él estuvo a punto de decirle que no era ni su madre ni su esposa, pero por suerte se mordió la lengua. Sakura tenía ciertos derechos. A fin de cuentas, compartía su cuerpo y su hogar con él. Era la mujer a la que amaba y que le amaba.

—Sakura —comenzó a decir con más paciencia—, he tenido once hijos. Es más que suficiente para cualquiera. Adoro a todos mis hijos, Sí, pero no quiero tener más.

—¿Ni siquiera conmigo? —Su voz se quebró en un sollozo.

—¡Ay, Dios! ¡Estás embarazada! —dedujo él, y le puso una mano sobre el hombro—. Creía que habías dicho que tomabas esas píldoras anticonceptivas. Aunque, claro, no funcionan perfectamente. Eso es lo que Juan le dijo a Deidara. ¡Ay, Dios!

Ella le apartó la mano y subió las escaleras por delante de él.

Cuando Itachi entró tras ella en su dormitorio, Sakura le dijo con frialdad:

—No, no estoy embarazada. ¡Por suerte para ti!

«¡Fiu!»

—Sakura, ¿se puede saber qué te pasa?

—Yo te diré qué me pasa —contestó ella, pero luego pareció incapaz de hablar. Cuando Itachi empezó a acercarse a ella, levantó una mano para detenerle. Finalmente, se serenó y dijo—: Dado que no tengo padre, permíteme que sea yo quien te lo pregunte. ¿Cuáles son tus intenciones hacia mí?

—¿Eh? —«Oh, oh, ya sé adónde lleva esta conversación.»

—¿Has pensado, aunque sea remotamente, en el matrimonio?

«Remotamente.»

—Claro que sí, pero primero hay que hacer muchas otras cosas.

—¿Una vasectomía, por ejemplo?

—¿Por qué sigues con eso? No me la haré si tú no quieres. La verdad es que no tiene importancia.

«Carmen tenía razón. Eres un asno.»

—Sí. Sí que tiene importancia, Itachi.

Una insidiosa sospecha comenzó a penetrar en el denso cerebro de Itachi, pero esperó a que Sakura lo dijera por sí misma.

—Yo quiero tener un hijo. Sólo uno. Quiero tener la experiencia del parto. Quiero dar de mamar a mi propio hijo, quiero tener un hijo contigo.

«¡Ah, no! ¡No, no, no y no! Pídeme oro. Pídeme joyas. Pideme que te haga el amor hasta volverte loca. Pídeme que entregue mi vida por ti. Pero no me pidas que tenga otro hijo»

Sabía que sus pensamientos serían dolorosos para ella, así que se los guardó para sí. Pero no se le ocurrió nada que pudiera apaciguarla.

Al parecer, su silencio resultó revelador para ella. Sakura hundió los hombros y las lágrimas velaron sus ojos.

—No me importaría casarme contigo, pero no quiero más hijos —dijo Itachi lo más suavemente que pudo.

—No te importaría... —balbució ella y luego dio media vuelta y entró a toda prisa en su cuarto de baño, cuya puerta cerró con llave, no sin antes decirle a Itachi que hiciera algo con su cuerpo que él estaba seguro era anatómicamente imposible... aunque Balki _el Fanfarrón_ había asegurado una vez que podía hacerlo. Claro, que Balki también aseguraba que podía hacerse un nudo en el miembro viril y aun así practicar el coito.

En cualquier caso, no era así como Itachi había pensado celebrar el regreso de Sakura.

 **Ofi Rodriguez**


	16. CAPITULO 16

**Hola los personajes le pertenecen a Kishimoto-sensei y a la autora original de esta historia Sandra Hill. Sin fines de lucro solo juego con los personajes e historia para que pasen un buen rato. GRACIAS**

 **SOLO QUEDAN DOS CAPITULOS MAS Y SE ACABA ESTA HISTORIA**

Capítulo 16

 _ **Donde esté un buen chiste sobre hombres idiotas...**_

Sakura no durmió mucho esa noche. A las cinco de la madrugada bajó a la cocina y enchufó la cafetera. Había decidido regresar a la ciudad unos días para dar un respiro a Itachi y tener ocasión de decidir si quería continuar con aquella relación. Además, en la oficina se le amontonaba el trabajo y su jefe empezaba a quejarse del desorden de sus horarios.

Itachi la había herido profundamente con sus comentarios de la víspera. Era tan necio que no se daba cuenta de su falta de tacto, pero, al menos, era sincero hasta la médula. Y lo que le había dicho era lo que sentía de corazón. La quería, pero no deseaba tener más hijos. Además, probablemente prefería no volver a casarse, después de sus malas experiencias anteriores.

—¡Sakura! —exclamó Itachi, que acababa de entrar en la cocina con su ropa de trabajo: unos vaqueros descoloridos y una camiseta. A ella no debería haberla sorprendido verlo levantado tan temprano. Le gustaba empezar el día al amanecer—. ¿Qué haces levantada? —En ese momento reparó en su equipaje, junto a la puerta—. ¡Oh, no! ¿No irás a irte otra vez? Por favor, vamos a hablarlo.

Ella sacudió la cabeza.

—Ahora no. Dame un par de días para que pueda controlar lo que siento. Cuando sea capaz de pensar con claridad, podremos hablar.

—¿Quieres que me vaya del Dragón Azul?

—¡No! —contestó ella prácticamente gritando. Luego dijo con más suavidad—: No, no quiero que te vayas de aquí. Por favor, quédate. Yo volveré.

Itachi se sentó, desanimado, en el banco que había junto a ella.

—No quiero perderte.

—Sólo voy a Los Ángeles. Volveré el sábado. Carmen nos ha invitados a todos al Festival de Culturas de su universidad. Dura dos días y hay representadas todas clase de culturas, su historia, su arte y su artesanía, su comida, su música...

—En otras palabras, un tostón. Si Carmen está de por medio, será además «políticamente correcto». Se dice así, ¿no? Por el sagrado Thor, ya lo estoy viendo. Vikingos que usan sus espadas para cortar leña. Indios que no comen carne roja. Soldados sarracenos que recitan poesía. Sajones que aborrecen la lucha. Guerreros bizantinos que descubren su lado femenino.

—Le prometí a Carmen que iríamos... o, al menos, que iría yo con alguno de los niños. —Le miró con una ceja levantada preguntándole si pensaba acompañarles.

—Carmen me odia —gruñó él.

—No te odia.

—Entonces, ¿por qué está siempre haciendo chistes sobre hombres idiotas delante de mí? «¿Por qué el esperma de los hombres es blanco y su pis amarillo? Para que sepan si se van o les viene.» —Contó el chiste imitando a la perfección el tono condescendiente de Carmen.

Sakura tuvo que sonreír, a pesar de su estado de ánimo.

A Carmen le gustaba hacer rabiar a Itachi, y él siempre mordía el anzuelo... que era lo que ella pretendía, desde luego.

—No vayas, Sakura —le suplicó Itachi, y estiró el brazo por encima de la mesa para cogerla de la mano.

—¿Al festival cultural?

Él negó con la cabeza.

—No vuelvas a la ciudad hoy. A veces soy un tonto. Digo tonterías. Dame una oportunidad para que te compense.

—Itachi, no dijiste nada que no sintieras. Tal vez encuentres un modo de endulzar tus palabras, pero los hechos siguen siendo los mismos. Tu y yo deseamos cosas distintas en la vida.

—Yo te deseo a ti.

—Lo sé. —Sakura se levantó de la mesa y se acercó a la puerta. Había pensado esperar a que se levantara su abuela para marcharse, pero tenía los nervios tan tensos que parecían a punto de romperse. Si pasaba un rato más en compañía de Itachi, empezaría a llorar. Y no quería que ni Itachi ni su abuela la vieran así.

Había recogido su bolsa y estaba abriendo la puerta cuando Itachi dijo:

—Pero yo te quiero.

Antes de irse, Sakura se volvió ligeramente y contestó:

—Hay muchas cosas de las que no estoy segura ahora mismo, pero hay una de la que estoy convencida. El amor no es suficiente.

 _ **Conquistando de nuevo el favor de mi dama...**_

Una semana después, Itachi aceptó a regañadientes asistir a aquel ridículo festival cultural en la universidad donde trabajaba Carmen, pero no tenía ni pizca de ganas de ir. Al final, no le había quedado más remedio. O acompañaba a Sakura y a los niños, o se quedaba en casa rumiando su mal humor.

Y decidió ir y seguir rumiando su mal humor.

Carmen empezó a pincharle enseguida. En cuanto salieron de los coches y comenzaron a subir la escalinata del gran edificio de ladrillo, lo miró de arriba abajo con aire insultante y preguntó:

—¿Sabes por qué se casan los hombres?

Él miró rápidamente a Sakura, sorprendido. ¿Había estado hablando ella de sus problemas personales con su prima? Sakura se encogió de hombros, como si ignorara de qué estaba hablando Carmen.

—Alguien debería decirle a Carmen que esa sonrisita de satisfacción no le favorece nada. Estoy pensando en presentarle a Harry. Es el hombre perfecto para ponerla en su sitio —le dijo Itachi a Sakura en voz baja.

—Ni... se... te... ocurra —contestó ella.

—Para no tener que seguir metiendo tripa —dijo Carmen en respuesta a su propia pregunta.

Itachi exhaló, aliviado porque Sakura no le hubiera traicionado al discutir su vida íntima con otras personas. Pero un momento después se miró el estómago plano. ¿Acaso insinuaba Carmen que estaba engordando?

Carmen dejó escapar una risotada por haber vuelto a pillarle.

Él movió la cabeza de un lado a otro.

—Carmen, eres una mujer muy guapa, aunque muy flaca y con demasiado cerebro. Te vendría muy bien, como dicen en la «tela-visión», entontecerte un poco, aunque ya lo estás haciendo al mostrar esos pezones como puntas de flecha, que parece que vas a ensartar a tu próxima víctima. —Bueno, aquello callaría un rato a aquella moza tan fastidiosa.

Lucy, Kirsten y Lily se taparon la boca con la mano para contener la risa. Deidara se reía a mandíbula batiente. Los otros niños esperaban alegremente lo que sucedería después. Seguramente, confiaban en que Carmen le diera en la cabeza con la riñonera que llevaba atada alrededor de la cintura.

Efectivamente, Carmen se quedó callada un momento. Miró su camiseta blanca, en la que ponía soy mujer. soy invencible. estoy cansada. Y que debería haber tenido una línea más: y tengo los pezones grandes. Era cierto que, sin sujetador sus pezones sobresalían visiblemente. Cuando recuperó el habla, dijo con gran vehemencia:

—Mira que eres burro. ¿Por qué será que todos los hombres se fijan sólo en la apariencia física?

—Has empezado tú. Fuiste tú quien mencionó mi tripa.

Ella ignoró sus palabras y prosiguió:

—Las mujeres nunca serán iguales a los hombres hasta que puedan andar por la calle luciendo la cabeza calva y una barriga cervecera, y aun así pensar que están como un tren.

—Ya estás otra vez insinuando que tengo barriga.

—No todas las conversaciones del mundo giran en torno a ti..., granjero. ¿Sabes por qué los granjeros riegan su huerto con whisky? Para que les salgan los tomates ya cocidos.

—¿Ahora te metes con los granjeros?

—No, cariño, sólo con los granjeros tontos.

Él dijo la única cosa que se le ocurrió, y que era realmente tonta:

—Pezones.

Pero, al parecer, era la réplica adecuada si quería enfurecerla aún más. La cara de Carmen se puso más roja que... en fin, que un tomate cocido... y sus uñas pintadas se curvaron como garras.

Itachi se apartó ligeramente. No quería correr riesgos con aquellas armas letales.

—Carmen... Itachi... vamos a firmar una tregua. Va a ser un día muy largo si empezáis a regañar desde el principio. —Era Sakura quien intentaba poner paz.

Itachi notó que todos sus hijos observaban la conversación con gran interés, excepto Konan, que seguía recitando la nueva palabra que había aprendido.

—La, la, la, la, la...

Aquél era el diminutivo de Sakura. Itachi notaba que a Sakura le hacía mucha ilusión que Konan canturreara amorosamente su nombre, sobre todo cuando, entre balbuceo y balbuceo, le daba besos húmedos en las mejillas. ¿Por qué sería que, a lo largo de los siglos, las mujeres siempre se enternecían con los besos? A Itachi le apetecía darle unos cuantos a Sakura, a ver si se enternecía con él.

—De acuerdo —dijo Carmen—, pero te diré una última cosa, Sakura. Tú eres vinatera, así que reconocerás que los hombres son como el vino. Empiezan siendo uvas, pero hace falta que los pisotee una mujer para que maduren y se conviertan en algo que supere, aunque sea remotamente, el nivel de una babosa.

—Entonces, ¿tú recomiendas pisotearlos? —preguntó Sakura.

—A mí puedes pisotearme cuanto quieras, dulzura —le dijo Itachi a Sakura.

«¿Ves?», él también podía mostrarse apaciguador.

—¡Santo cielo! Miras a Sakura como si fuera un caramelo. Debe de ser verdad lo que dicen. Algunos hombres beben de la fuente de la sabiduría, pero la mayoría sólo hacen gárgaras.

—Pezones, pezones, pezones —replicó él.

—Tonto, tonto, tonto —contestó ella.

Itachi dejó escapar un gruñido bajo y gutural y tuvo que cerrar los puños para no estrangular a aquella bruja. Sakura notó lo enfadado que estaba y le dio a Konan, seguramente pensando que, con la niña en brazos, no cometería ningún acto violento.

—¿Crees haber dicho la última palabra, Carmen? Puede que así sea, pero permíteme acabar nuestra discusión con esta idea: si las mujeres supieran lo que piensan realmente los hombres, jamás pararían de abofetearnos. Y lo que ahora mismo estoy pensando de ti merecería unos buenos azotes, y no lo digo en sentido sexual a pesar de que vayas por ahí enseñando los pezones como una libertina.

Carmen le enseñó los dientes y, sin duda, le habría dado una bofetada si Sakura no hubiera cogido a Itachi por el brazo y se lo hubiera llevado dentro del edificio.

—Tienes que aprender a no hacerle caso a Carmen —le dijo.

—Si no me molesta tanto —fanfarroneó él ahora que le había dado la espalda a aquel fastidioso mosquito.

Debió imaginar que Carmen no le dejaría escapar tan fácilmente.

—Eh, Itachi —le llamó—. ¿Sabes por qué los médicos dan un azote en el culo a los bebés nada más nacer?

Él vaciló, pero siguió andando.

—No te des la vuelta. Sigue caminando —le dijo Sakura. Y chasqueó la lengua dirigiéndose a Carmen.

—Para que a los listos se les caiga el pene.

—¿Puedo cortarle la cabeza, por favor? —le pregunto a Sakura—. ¿O la lengua, por lo menos?

—¡No! —Sakura sacudió la cabeza, riendo.

Itachi no estaba seguro de si se reía del chiste de Carmen o de él, pero no importaba. Se estaba riendo. Últimamente, aceptaba con alivio su buen humor, fuera cual fuese su causa.

Así que le dijo a Sakura:

 _ **Una impresión de muerte...**_

—Como quieras, cariñito. —Y a Carmen le dijo—: ¡Lo que tú digas!

Sakura estaba sorprendida por lo bien que se lo estaban pasando esa tarde. Por alguna razón, la amargura y la ira que sentía hacia Itachi se habían disipado —probablemente porque le había echado mucho de menos la semana anterior— y una alegría sincera había ocupado su lugar por el simple hecho de estar en su compañía y en la de sus hijos.

La feria cultural no había reunido a simples grupos de aficionados. Estaban, desde luego, los de la Sociedad para el Anacronismo Creativo, pero hasta ésos conocían bien lo que se traían entre manos. Muchos de los puestos estaban patrocinados por joyeros, fabricantes de jabones, pintores y talladores de madera, pero eso no disminuía en modo alguno la caKonand de los productos que exhibían.

Itachi compró un precioso colgante mexicano de turquesa para Sakura y unos collares de cuentas, también de turquesa, para Lucy, Kirsten y Lily, y hasta un broche de turquesa con montura de plata de ley para Carmen, que, aunque no quería deberle nada a Itachi, lo aceptó a regañadientes.

Sasori y Kiba recibieron como regalo sendos tocados de plumas indios, pero no estaban del todo contentos porque su padre se negó a comprarles hachas para completar el disfraz. Konan llevaba ya puestos los suaves mocasines de piel que Itachi había comprado en la caseta de aquella misma tribu india. A Deidara le compró un chaleco de piel hecho a mano por los esquimales. Shikamaru entró prácticamente en éxtasis con el ánade real tallado y pintado por un grupo que decía representar a los pioneros mohicanos. Sai se frotaba sin cesar contra la cara una suave manta de cuadros escoceses. Rafael, que se había quedado en el Dragón Azul recuperándose todavía de su operación, estaría encantado cuando viera su regalo: una esfera china de cristal para adornar el jardín.

Sakura también había hecho algunas compras. Entre ellas, una falda escocesa para Itachi. Cuando él le preguntó si eso significaba que le dejaría hacer un pase de modelos para ella, Sakura contestó sinceramente:

—No lo sé.

Carmen se reunió con ellos justo cuando iban a salir por la puerta de atrás. Les dijo que fuera había montones de puestos donde se exhibían, sobre todo, productos de mayor tamaño en los que los artesanos trabajaban ante el público. Además, la Sociedad para el Anacronismo Creativo presentaba algunos eventos, entre ellos un concurso de lanzamiento de troncos al estilo highlander, una exhibición de caballos Lippizaner, demostraciones de kung fu y hasta una batalla simulada entre vikingos y sajones. A Sakura le hacía ilusión ver cómo reaccionaban Itachi y sus hijos ante aquellas recreaciones modernas de los vikingos. Los niños salieron corriendo delante de ellos, pero a Itachi y a ella les retrasó Konan, que quiso bajarse del cochecito e ir andando.

Deidara volvió de pronto y dijo tartamudeando:

—Fadir. —Tenía la cara blanca y las manos le temblaban—, Fadir... —repitió.

—¿Qué ocurre? ¿Qué ha pasado?

Deidara, que parecía estar sin habla, agitó una mano en el aire para indicarle que todo iba bien.

—No vas a creértelo. He encontrado un puesto de lo más extraño... un puesto de construcción de barcos... de barcos vikingos.

Itachi apartó a su hijo y miró hacia delante, hacia el lugar donde un hombre muy alto, vestido con atuendo vikingo lo miraba fijamente con la boca abierta por la impresión. Aquel hombre llevaba en las manos una azuela y un cincel que dejo caer al suelo antes de gritar:

—¡Itachi!

Y Itachi, a su vez, vociferó:

—¡Sasuke! —Luego los dos vikingos corrieron el uno hacia el otro y se abrazaron con vehemencia.

Los dos tenían el cabello largo y castaño claro y los ojos de color whisky. Su parecido era asombroso. Aquél debía de ser Sasuke, el hermano de Itachi desaparecido hacía mucho tiempo.

Todos se llevaron una impresión tremenda. Sobre todo Sakura, a la que ya le costaba aceptar la existencia de los viajes en el tiempo y que de pronto tenía ante sí a dos viajeros en el tiempo que habían ido a encontrarse en el futuro por puro azar.

¿O no era por azar?

 _ **Dos hombres milenarios con muchas cosas que contarse...**_

Después de que se recobraran todos de la impresión inicial se hicieron las presentaciones. Itachi rodeaba los hombros de su hermano con el brazo como si temiera que volviera a marcharse.

—Ya conoces a mis hijos, Sasuke. Deidara, Kirsten, Shikamaru, Lucy, Kiba, Sasori y Sai. —A medida que cada uno se adelantaba, Sasuke iba estrechándoles las manos conforme a la costumbre moderna, o abrazándolos cariñosamente.

—¿Y la pequeña?

—Ah, ésta es Konan. Llegó después de que te marcharas.

Sasuke levantó una ceja, pero por suerte no hizo ningún chiste a costa de su hermano, como tenía por costumbre.

—Sakura, ven aquí, cariñito. Quiero que conozcas a mi hermano pequeño, Sasuke, del que tantas cosas te he contado.

—¿Pe... pe... queño? —tartamudeó Sasuke. Itachi era ligeramente más alto que Sasuke, y algo más corpulento, pero Sasuke era el hermano menor y a Itachi le divertía llamarlo así.

Sasuke fijó entonces su atención en Sakura, y sus ojos se agrandaron, llenos de admiración.

—Ésta es Sakura Haruno, mi... eh... amiga.

Vio que Sakura daba un respingo al oír que la llamaba «su amiga». ¿Qué quería que dijera? ¿Amante? Itachi tenía la impresión de que no.

—Sakura y su abuela nos han acogido a los niños y a mi con gran hospitalidad durante muchas semanas en el Dragón Azul, el viñedo de su familia.

—¿Vives en un viñedo, aquí, en California? Pero... pero como llegaste hasta aquí? Quiero decir que, ¿viniste desde Noruega directamente a California?

—¡Ja! Ojalá fuera así. No, llegamos por Vinland y Hollywood.

—¿Has estado en Hollywood? ¿Tú? No puedo creerlo.

—¿Por qué? ¿Crees que, porque seas más guapo que yo, no sirvo para Hollywood? Al contrario. Me invitaron a actuar en una película, pero me negué.

Sasuke estaba boquiabierto de estupor.

—Pero eso ya te lo contaré otro día —añadió Itachi—. Habrás notado que Madrene y Obito no están con nosotros. Se quedaron en Vestfold. Madrene se casó hace poco. Su marido y ella llevan mi granja. Obito ha ocupado mi puesto en la corte de nuestro padre.

Sasuke asintió con la cabeza, pero estaba visiblemente desconcertado.

—¿Sabes que nuestros padres murieron el año pasado?

Sasuke asintió de nuevo con la cabeza, solemnemente.

—¿Quiénes son todas esas personas tan risueñas que hay detrás de ti? —preguntó Itachi.

—¡Santo cielo! ¿Cómo he podido olvidado? —Sasuke extendió un brazo y una mujer alta con el pelo color caoba y bellos ojos verdes se acercó a él. Tanto Sasuke como aquella mujer y los trabajadores que había en la espaciosa caseta iban vestidos con atuendo vikingo—. Ésta es mi esposa, la «profezorra» Karin Uchiha. Enseña en la universidad.

—¿Tu esposa? Por fin te has casado, ¿eh? ¿Tuviste que viajar en el tiempo para encontrar a una mujer que no hubiera oído hablar de tu reputación? —bromeó Itachi, y le dio un fuerte abrazo a Karin.

—Me alegro mucho de conocerte, Itachi. Sasuke habla constantemente. Es verdad que tienes... Bueno, eso podemos dejarlo para otra ocasión. —Ella le devolvió el abrazo con sincero afecto.

—Y este pequeñuelo es mi hijo Foster —dijo Sasuke con mucho orgullo al tiempo que levantaba en el aire a un niño de unos cinco años—. Y esa chiquitina que corre detrás de tu Konan es nuestra Rose. Tiene casi tres años.

Rose y Konan estaban, en efecto, pasándoselo en grande correteando en círculos. A Itachi le pareció que su Konan, a pesar de ser más pequeña, era mucho más rápida; claro, llevaba puestos sus ligeros mocasines, lo cual probablemente le daba ventaja, mientras que Rose llevaba un vestido largo con un delantal abierto a los lados, al estilo vikingo.

La gente empezaba a congregarse a su alrededor y contemplaba con interés el rencuentro de los dos hermanos. Quizá no fuera buena idea llamar tanto la atención. Sasuke y él fueron hasta la parte de atrás de la exposición, donde se había erigido el rudimentario cascarón de un barco vikingo. Sakura y Karinlos siguieron, con Konan y Rose cogidas de la mano. Iban charlando en voz baja.

—¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Vives en California? —preguntó Itachi.

Sasuke sacudió la cabeza.

—No, vivo al otro lado del país, en Maine. Dirijo una aldea vikinga llamada Rosestead, donde la gente hace todo lo que hacíamos en Vestfold... y a la antigua usanza, además, lo cual es ridículo. Yo preferiría usar un taladro y una lijadora eléctrica, pero a la gente le gusta verme derrochar energía haciéndolo todo a mano. —Sasuke puso los ojos en blanco, como dando a entender que la antigua usanza no era tan antigua para ellos—. Criamos nuestro propio ganado, tejemos nuestra ropa, hacemos jabón, diseñamos joyas, hasta construimos barcos. Rosestead está abierto a los turistas seis meses al año. Por eso estoy aquí, en este festival cultural. Así hacemos publicidad y atraemos a más turistas.

—¿Y ganáis dinero con eso?

—Sí. La mayor parte de la financiación para montar la aldea salió de la venta de mis brazaletes. —Miró con intención los brazaletes de Itachi y Deidara—. ¿Tienes idea de cuánto valen aquí? Más de setenta y cinco mil dólares.

—¿En serio? —dijo Itachi sin mucho interés—. ¿Sabes tú cuánto vale una sola moneda de nuestra época? Casi esa cantidad. Esta gente está loca, la verdad. Dicen que mis monedas son antigüedades.

Sasuke lo miró entornando los ojos.

—¿Cuántas monedas de oro tienes?

Itachi se limitó a sonreír.

Su hermano se rió.

—Siempre fuiste el más previsor, Itachi. Siempre ahorrando para los malos tiempos.

—Lo que tú digas —contestó Itachi, que no quería dar importancia a las pullas de su hermano.

Sasuke se rio aún más al oír cómo usaba aquella expresión.

—Menuda pareja hacemos, ¿eh? —dijo Itachi, abrazándolo de nuevo—. Dos hombres de mil años que se encuentran por casualidad en medio del campo, tan lejos de casa. —Luego se le ocurrió otra cosa y se apartó, alarmado—. Sasuke, no puedo creer que no te lo haya preguntado antes, pero ¿y Naruto? Partió en tu busca, ¿sabes?, y nunca regresó.

—Lo sé.

—¿Lo sabes?

—Sí. Naruto vive en Texas con su esposa, Hinata, sus dos hijas adoptivas y su hijo Erie. De hecho, iba a venir este fin de semana, pero Hinata está embarazada... y muy gorda. Pero muy, muy gorda. Esperan gemelos.

Itachi sabía lo mucho que había sufrido Naruto al perder a sus hijas gemelas por culpa de la hambruna, varios años atrás y le alegró saber que lo había superado.

—¿Naruto también dirige una aldea vikinga en «Tasas», como tú en Maine?

Sasuke sacudió la cabeza y sus ojos centellearon alegremente.

—No, él enseña a gente con problemas mentales a perder kilos y a ganar músculos.

Aquello era lo más inverosímil que Itachi había oído en todo el día. Naruto era —había sido— un guerrero de fama. ¿Y ahora trabajaba con gente con problemas mentales?. Sasuke y él se miraron y compartieron una sonrisa.

—Iremos los dos con nuestras familias a Texas a darle una sorpresa a Naruto —propuso Sasuke—. Estará encantado.

—Itachi —dijo Sakura, acercándose a él—, ¿por qué no invitas a tu hermano y a su familia a quedarse esta noche con nosotros en el Dragón Azul? Tienen previsto seguir con la exhibición mañana. Así podréis seguir hablando. Yo puedo llamar antes a la abuela. Ya sabes que le encanta tener invitados.

—Sí, es una buena idea, dulzura. —Itachi miró a Sasuke y su hermano asintió con la cabeza. Luego besó a Sakura en la coronilla y dijo—: Gracias. —Ella se alejó para llamar a su abuela.

Cuando Itachi se dio la vuelta, Sasuke estaba mirándolo con visible regocijo.

—¿Y quién es Sakura exactamente?

—La razón de que yo esté aquí —contestó Itachi con convencimiento. Y era cuanto podía decir de momento.

 _ **Un viaje en avión...**_

Sakura había ido al aeropuerto a despedir a Itachi y a sus hijos y a Sasuke y a su familia. Iban todos a San Antonio, donde pensaban dar una sorpresa al tercer hermano, Naruto, y a su esposa, que estaba a punto de tener gemelos.

—Todavía no entiendo por qué no vienes con nosotros —le dijo Itachi.

—Es tu familia —contestó ella por enésima vez desde el día anterior, cuando Itachi se había reunido con Sasuke.

—Tú también eres mi familia —insistió él.

Ella sacudió la cabeza.

—No, no lo soy, pero, por favor, no hablemos de eso ahora, Itachi. Quiero que vayas y te diviertas. —No podía explicarle lo difícil que era para ella estar allí, con su familia, sin saber cómo encajaba... o no encajaba en todo aquello. Estaba demasiado chapada a la antigua para conformarse con el papel de amante. Además, dado que ella ansiaba tener un hijo y Itachi se negaba de tajantemente a tener más, temía romper a llorar si Hinata, la mujer de Naruto, daba a luz mientras estuvieran allí. Tenía demasiadas emociones contenidas.

—¿Estarás aquí cuando vuelva? —preguntó Itachi.

—Claro que sí. —«Quizá.»

—Regresaré dentro de una semana... a tiempo para la vendimia —le aseguró él, pero ella se preguntó si no intentaba también tranquilizar su conciencia.

—No te preocupes por los viñedos, ni por la vendimia. Todo está bajo control, ahora que Danzo está entre rejas —Además, se las habían apañado sin él antes, y volverían a hacerlo. Sería mucho más duro, por supuesto, pero sobrevivirían. No les quedaría más remedio, porque no podían seguir dependiendo de Itachi ahora que él había encontrado a su familia y tenía otras alternativas. ¿Se mudaría a Maine o a Texas, o decidiría quedarse allí, en California? Sakura no lo sabía, francamente y eso la asustaba.

—Siento un gran espacio vacío que crece entre nosotros. No quiero marcharme si, cuando vuelva, las cosas han cambiado.

—Las cosas seguirán igual. —«Las cosas nunca serán las mismas. Nunca.»

Sakura lo empujó hacia la cola de embarque. Ya se había despedido de todos los demás. También de Konan, que la había abrazado llorando y que seguía diciendo:

—Adiós, Lala, adiós, Lala.

Itachi le dio un último beso y ella lo abrazó con fuerza... probablemente con más fuerza de la que debía. Pero aquélla podía ser la última vez. No, no podía pensar eso. Tenía que dominarse hasta que Itachi estuviera en el avión. Sólo un poco más.

—Te quiero, Sakura.

—Yo también te quiero, Itachi. Siempre.

Notaba que Itachi estaba indeciso. La ilusión de su primer viaje en avión y de volver a ver a su otro hermano pugnaba con su inquietud por dejarla. Lo menos que Sakura podía hacer por él era fingir que se alegraba de que se fuera. Agitó la mano alegremente y le lanzó un beso antes de que entrara por el pasadizo que llevaba al avión. Un rato después, vió despegar el aparato.

Cruzó el aeropuerto como una zombi. Se decía que debía ser valiente. Sólo cuando estuvo en su coche, en el aparcamiento se derrumbó. Hubo sollozos y lágrimas. Lloró por las semanas maravillosas que había compartido con Itachi y lloró por el futuro que ya no concebía sin él.

Itachi no lo sabía aún, pero las cosas habían cambiado. La semana anterior no le había mentido, pero ahora estaba ya del todo segura.

Iba a tener un hijo.

 **Ofi Rodriguez**


	17. CAPITULO 17

**Hola los personajes le pertenecen a Kishimoto-sensei y a la autora original de esta historia Sandra Hill. Sin fines de lucro solo juego con los personajes e historia para que pasen un buen rato. GRACIAS**

Capítulo 17

 _ **El tipo más solitario entre la multitud...**_

En la casa de Naruto, en San Antonio, «Tasas», reinaba un caos completo, con seis adultos, un semiadulto —o sea, Deidara— y trece niños, todos ellos bajo el mismo techo.

Había gente por todas partes, no sólo la inmensa familia de Itachi, sino también las de Sasuke y Naruto. Además, las personas con problemas mentales a las que Naruto daba clases en su gimnasio aparecían en los momentos más inoportunos. Entre esas personas había una mujer que creía ser un pollo —y no cualquier pollo, sino un pollo del Kentucky Fried Chicken— y un tipo de 130 kilos, ataviado con un traje centelleante, que decía ser un cantante muerto hacía mucho tiempo y llamado Elvis. Dado que Elvis era un nombre nórdico que significaba «sabio», Itachi intentaba no ser muy duro con él, pero lo cierto era que nadie hubiera podido volver a dormirse en el sofá del cuarto de estar, después de que aquel individuo le chillara al oído «No eres más que un perro de presa».

Luego estaba el hecho de que Hinata, la mujer de Naruto, se había puesto de parto la noche que llegaron... probablemente a causa de la impresión que le produjo su aparición inesperada. Diez horas después dio a luz a sus gemelos, Itachi y Mikkel a los que llamaban Ita y Mike, lo cual era completamente ridículo, aunque él se sintiera honrado, desde luego.

Había sido muy divertido sorprender a Naruto, y más divertido aún pasar toda la semana recordando anécdotas con sus hermanos, pero, en medio de todo aquello, Itachi se sentía muy desgraciado. Echaba terriblemente de menos a Sakura, y añoraba el viñedo y el arduo trabajo que conllevaba. Quizás el viñedo no fuera como una granja, pero él había llegado a disfrutar del trabajo entre las viñas. Hasta echaba de menos las uvas. Pero, sobre todo, sentía nostalgia de Sakura. Cada vez que llamaba al Dragón Azul, tenía la sensación de que ella se le escapaba un poco más. Y lo peor de todo era que ni ese día ni el anterior se había puesto al teléfono. La abuela Tsunade no le había dado una respuesta clara al preguntarle él dónde estaba su nieta.

Sospechaba que Sakura le estaba evitando, y no entendía por qué. Bueno, eso no era del todo cierto. Conocía la razón. En realidad, no habían resuelto sus problemas desde la noche en que le dijo que no quería tener más hijos, ni siquiera con ella. De eso hacía ya dos largas semanas. Una eternidad.

Eran pasadas las doce de la noche y todos los niños estaban en la cama, incluidos los recién nacidos. Itachi estaba sentado en una tumbona, junto a la piscina del jardín de Naruto. Sabía que esa noche tampoco podría conciliar el sueño. Especialmente, si aparecía Elvis. Si así era, tal vez pudiera pedirle que le enseñara a tocar la guitarra. Además, Elvis había cogido la costumbre de prepararle sándwiches de mantequilla de cacahuete y plátano, y Itachi se estaba aficionando a ellos.

En ese momento, sus dos hermanos se acercaron y se sentaron en sendas sillas, junto a él. Ambos llevaban unas botellas de cerveza en las manos y le dieron una.

«Oh, oh. Esto me huele a conspiración.»

—¿Cuál es el problema, Itachi? —preguntó Sasuke.

—Todo el mundo se da cuenta de lo triste que estás —añadió Naruto.

—Claro que estoy triste. Me duele la cabeza de estar aquí encerrado estos dos últimos días por culpa de la lluvia, con mis nueve hijos, por no hablar de los vuestros, y dos recién nacidos que no paran de llorar.

—Tú adoras a tus hijos —repuso Sasuke.

—«Adorar» es una palabra muy fuerte. ¿Sabéis que Konan ha dicho una frase entera hoy? Ha dicho: _«Te quiero, papá»._ Y me estaba hablando a mí.

—Lo sabemos, lo sabemos —dijo Naruto con una sonrisa—. Nos lo has contado cien veces.

—¿Qué hacéis aquí a estas horas, dándome la lata? Deberíais estar en la cama, durmiendo, o haciendo felices a vuestras esposas. ¿Necesitáis algún consejo al respecto? Sobre lo último, quiero decir.

Sus hermanos se limitaron a sonreírle.

—Me parece que debería irme a casa mañana —dijo él de repente. Y, por alguna razón, al decirlo, sintió que se quitaba un gran peso de encima.

—¿Y dónde está tu casa, Itachi? —preguntó Naruto, que siempre era el más serio—. ¿En Vestfold?

—No, en California, en el Dragón Azul.

—¿Con Sakura? —preguntó Sasuke.

Ése era el quid de la cuestión. Su hogar estaba allí donde estuviera Sakura, pensó de pronto Itachi. Era un tonto con la mollera muy dura por no haberse dado cuenta antes. Asintió lentamente en respuesta a la pregunta de Sasuke y dijo:

—¿Creéis de veras que podemos elegir entre irnos y quedarnos?

Sus hermanos y él habían discutido aquel asunto una y otra vez durante los días anteriores. Ellos estaban convencidos de que tenían elección y de que, una vez escogían, no había vuelta atrás.

—Repito mi primera pregunta: ¿cuál es el problema, Itachi? —insistió Sasuke.

—No sé si tengo futuro aquí.

—¿Y por qué demonios no vas a tenerlo? ¿La quieres? —Naruto siempre iba al grano.

—Sí —dijo él sin vacilar.

—¿Quieres quedarte aquí para siempre? —Sasuke lo miraba haciendo girar los ojos, como si Itachi se obstinara adrede en no ver la respuesta a su pregunta.

—Creo que sí. Sí. Sí, quiero quedarme. A veces me preocupan Obito y Madrene, y los echaría muchísimo de menos, hasta a esa pesada de Madrene, pero son muy capaces de cuidar de sí mismos.

—Entonces, ¿cuál es el problema? —Sasuke fingió tirarse del pelo.

—El problema, hermano mío, es que tengo nueve hijos aquí, en América, nueve hijos que llevo detrás, que van pegados a mí como lapas, que se cuelgan de mi cuello. Y dos más en Noruega. No quiero tener más hijos.

—Aah —dijo Naruto—. Y Sakura sí.

Él asintió con la cabeza.

—SÍ, ella sí quiere. Por lo menos, uno. Pero, conociéndola, seguro que no sería el único. Yo soy muy viril, y ella muy voraz. Le dije que no me importaría casarme con ella, pero que no quiero tener más hijos. Y ella me contestó con una obscenidad. —Levantó las manos en un gesto de impotencia—. Ése es el problema.

Naruto miró a Sasuke y Sasuke miró a Naruto, y los dos rompieron a reír.

—Vo... voraz... Tiene una mujer voraz, ¡Y se queja! ¡Por el sagrado Thor, eso es lo más gracioso que oigo desde hace siglos! —Era Naruto quien hablaba. ¡El muy mendrugo!

—¿Le dijiste que no te importaría casarte con ella? Ay, ojalá hubiera estado allí. A mí, Karinme habría abofeteado hasta dejarme tonto si le hubiera dicho eso. —Sasuke seguía riendo—. ¿Y cuál fue exactamente la obscenidad que te dijo? —Sasuke era todavía más mendrugo que su otro hermano.

Naruto dejó de reírse por fin, se limpió las lágrimas y de pronto se puso más serio.

—Itachi, tú siempre has hecho una montaña de un grano de arena. ¿Sakura está dispuesta a hacer de madre de tus hijos?

Él se encogió de hombros.

—Ya lo hace.

—Entonces, ¿tanto te molesta darle un hijo más? —La voz de Naruto sonaba enternecida por la compasión.

—La gente se reirá de mí... más de lo que ya lo hacen. Su prima Carmen, tú la conociste, Sasuke, es esa «profezorra», ya hace chistes conmigo.

—¿Y desde cuándo la risa ofende a un hombre tan grande como tú? —bufó Sasuke.

—Bueno, esos chistes de hombres necios no me molestan tanto como finjo. De hecho, me gusta mucho hacer rabiar a Carmen haciendo chistes sobre sus pezones, así que estamos en paz... casi siempre.

Naruto y Sasuke lo miraron boquiabiertos. Sin duda les impresionaba su gran sutileza a la hora de tratar con mujeres molestas.

—La verdad es que he estado pensando sobre ese problema del bebé, y cuanto más lo pienso...

—¿Sí? —preguntaron sus dos hermanos.

—Me apetece mucho tener un hijo con Sakura.

Sus hermanos dejaron escapar un suspiro de alivio, como si ya supieran que acabaría llegando a esa conclusión.

—Pero solamente uno —se apresuró a añadir Itachi.

—Es una alegría que hayamos podidos reunimos los tres en este nuevo país —dijo Naruto entonces.

—Sí, lo es. —Sasuke asintió con la cabeza, ensimismado—. En cierto momento, tras decidir quedarme aquí, en el nuevo mundo, me convencí de que era el último vikingo de la historia, pero ahora parece que habrá tres últimos vikingos.

—Y todavía vendrán muchos más —añadió Naruto con un brillo en los ojos. Antes a Naruto nunca le brillaban los ojos. Debía de ser Hinata quien había puesto aquel destello en su mirada.

Pero a Itachi no le importaba si era el primer o el último vikingo, o si había otros por llegar. Lo único que pensaba era: «Me voy a casa».

 _ **El hogar está donde está el corazón... o eso esperaba...**_

Sakura estaba en el viñedo, con Asuma, comprobando la maduración de algunas variedades de uva. Era una experiencia maravillosamente satisfactoria saber que el esfuerzo de muchos meses de trabajo estaba a punto de rendir fruto. Pronto acabaría todo y el ciclo volvería a dar comienzo.

Sabía, por los muchos años que había hecho aquello mismo con su abuelo, cómo distinguir por el tacto, el sabor, el olor y la textura cuántas semanas faltaban aún para la vendimia. Tanto Asuma como ella opinaban que aún quedaba al menos una semana más. Asuma empezaría a contratar trabajadores emigrantes esa misma tarde.

Sakura necesitaba algo que hacer con las manos para disipar su nerviosismo, que estaba fuera de control.

Itachi y los niños volvían ese día. Él había dejado un mensaje en el contestador automático para decirle cuándo llegaba su vuelo y pedirle que fuera a recogerlos. Sakura había enviado a Juan y a la abuela en su lugar con dos coches. No soportaba la idea de reencontrarse con Itachi en un lugar público.

—¡Mire! ¡Ya están aquí! —dijo Asuma alegremente mientras señalaba colina abajo, hacia la casa y el camino, por el que acababan de aparecer los coches.

El corazón de Sakura comenzó a latir frenéticamente. Se metió las manos en los bolsillos de su peto vaquero y echó andar despacio por el pasillo de vides.

—Tengo que avisar a Kurenai —dijo Asuma, y echó a correr delante de ella hacia la puerta de la cocina—. Querrá tener comida y bebida preparadas.

Sakura sonrió, a pesar de su humor sombrío. Comprendía el entusiasmo de Asuma. Todos echaban de menos a Itachi y a los niños. El Dragón Azul parecía muy silencioso sin ellos.

Pero tendrían que acostumbrarse a aquella quietud si las cosas salían como ella esperaba.

Vio que Itachi dejaba a Konan en brazos de Kurenai, que había salido de la casa para darles la bienvenida. Vio también que extendía los brazos para detener a sus otros hijos y que señalaba hacia la casa como si les ordenara que entraran. «Oh, oh.» Sabía qué significaba aquello. Itachi quería hablar con ella a solas.

Aquella sospecha resultó ser cierta cuando Itachi, hecho una furia, dobló una esquina de la casa y se encaminó hacia los viñedos. Sakura se encontró con él a medio camino.

Itachi estaba tan enfadado con ella que apenas podía respirar, y se alegraba tanto de verla que apenas tenía aliento.

Ese día, Sakura le pareció preciosa, con su cabello negro recogido en lo que la gente moderna llamaba una «coleta». Tenia la cara tostada por el sol y no llevaba maquillaje, ni carmín. Solo el lunar, que él adoraba, se destacaba sobre su boca.

«¿Se alegra de verme? ¿Por qué está tan seria?»

—No has venido a recibirme al aeropuerto —dijo enseguida en tono de reproche. Aquélla era, ciertamente, una forma muy astuta de saludarla. ¿Por qué no enfurecerla desde el principio? Entre tanto, sus ojos prácticamente la devoraban. Ella parecía hacer lo mismo, o quizá le estuviera examinando con desdén. Itachi estaba tan preocupado que seguramente no notaba la diferencia entre el deseo y la repugnancia.

—No he podido.

—¿Por qué no? —«Por favor, Sakura, háblame. Me estoy muriendo por dentro.»

—Tengo las emociones a flor de piel. No sabía cómo iba reaccionar, y tenía miedo.

«¿Las emociones a flor de piel? Eso suena bien. ¿No?»

—Me enfadé mucho. Me pareció un insulto.

—¿Todavía estás enfadado?

—Sí... y no.

Ella levantó las cejas inquisitivamente.

—Sí, estoy enfadado, pero no importa porque soy muy feliz por volver a verte. Te echaba terriblemente de menos.

Los ojos de Sakura se nublaron, y parpadeó para contener las lágrimas.

—No te atrevas a llorar hasta que haya dicho todo lo que tengo que decir. Bastante me cuesta ya desnudar mi alma con esas lágrimas tuyas, que me parten el corazón.

Ella parpadeó un poco más.

—Sakura, sácate las manos de los bolsillos —ordenó con un sonoro suspiro.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque pienso besarte hasta la locura y necesitarás algo con que agarrarte. Con un poco de suerte.

Antes de que ella pudiera parpadear otra vez o decir que no, Itachi la levantó en brazos y la besó con pasión, después con ternura, luego con ansia, más tarde con suave persuasión y finalmente con frenesí. Ella gimió bajo sus labios, pero Itachi no puso fin al beso por miedo a que dijera que quería romper su relación. Sus manos se deslizaban por las nalgas, la espalda y los hombros de Sakura. Quería tocar cada palmo de su cuerpo, hacerla suya por la fuerza, si era necesario.

Por entre la neblina de la emoción, se dio cuenta finalmente de que Sakura lo estaba abrazando. Había pasado un brazo alrededor de sus hombros y con la otra mano le acariciaba la espalda.

Cuando se apartó, poniendo fin al beso, lo miró maravillada.

—Tienes lágrimas en los ojos. ¡Dios mío! Tienes lágrimas en los ojos. ¿Por qué?

—Porque me da miedo perderte —contestó Itachi.

Un suave sollozo escapó de los labios de Sakura.

Él actuó rápidamente, antes de que ella pudiera decir nada más. Recorrió con ella el resto del pasillo de vides y la hizo sentarse en un banco. Clavó una rodilla en tierra y cogió sus manos, como Sasuke y Naruto le habían dicho que era tradición en aquel país.

—Sakura Haruno, ¿quieres ser mi esposa?

—Dijiste... dijiste sólo que no te importaría casarte, Itachi. Yo no quiero un marido en esos términos.

—Soy un tonto. ¿Qué puedo decir? Las palabras no fluyen de mi boca con la suavidad de un refinado caballero enamorado.

Ella esbozó una sonrisa, cosa que él se tomó como una buena señal.

—Yo nunca he querido un refinado caballero.

«Buena señal sí.»

—Lo único que sé es que quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo. Te quiero, Sakura. Eso ya lo sabes y, si el matrimonio te mantiene a mi lado, entonces eso es lo que quiero... con todo mi corazón.

Ella le apretó las manos, con las que él sujetaba aún las suyas.

—Pero eso no es todo.

«Aquí viene, el quid de la cuestión. Por favor, Dios... o dioses... permitidme hacerlo bien.»

—Sakura, es cierto que tengo demasiados hijos. Eso tienes que admitirlo. Pero, mientras estaba de viaje, me he dado cuenta de algo importante. No hay nada en este mundo que pueda darme más placer que tener un hijo tuyo. Adoraría a ese hijo y te adoraría a ti. Hasta soportaría los chistes de Carmen que, sin duda, aumentarán cuando se nos conceda esa bendición. Si estás dispuesta a ser la madre de mis hijos, lo menos que puedo hacer por ti es ser el padre de tu, de nuestro, hijo.

—Sí. —Las lágrimas corrían ya por la cara de Sakura.

—¿Sí qué? —«Oh, Dios, si vas a ponerte de mi lado, éste sería un buen momento.»

—Sí, quiero casarme contigo. Sí, te quiero. Sí a todo.

—¡Gracias a Dios! ¿Puedo levantarme ya? Mi vieja rodilla está a punto de romperse. —«Sabía que podía contar contigo, Dios mío. Gracias, de todos modos.»

Sakura se rio entre lágrimas y Itachi la levantó de nuevo en vilo y dio vueltas con ella en brazos. Mientras la abrazaba y la besaba, no se sabía si la humedad de sus caras procedía de las lágrimas de Sakura o de las suyas.

—¿Ha dicho que sí? —preguntó Deidara.

Había salido corriendo de la casa con toda la tropa tras él, incluidas la abuela Tsunade, que llevaba su rosario en la mano, y Kurenai, que se enjugaba las lágrimas con el delantal. Asuma se limpiaba los ojos con un pañuelo y Konan, que subía por el camino a todo correr, con los brazos estirados, decía:

—¡Lala, Lala!

Cuando Sakura cogió en brazos a la pequeña, Sasori dijo:

—Ya sé qué regalarte para la boda.

—Un arco y unas flechas —contestaron todos al unísono.

Kirsten preguntó:

—¿Podemos celebrar un gran banquete de bodas? Por favor... por favor...

—Yo quiero llevar flores en el pelo —dijo Lucy.

—Pues yo no pienso ponerme traje y no hay más que hablar —declaró Kiba.

—Tal vez yo podría tallar la estatuilla de los novios para el pastel de bodas —se ofreció Shikamaru.

—Bueno, será mejor que esperéis un par de semanas. Así podré bailar en la boda —dijo Rafael, que todavía llevaba muletas.

Sai, siempre tan delicado, dijo finalmente:

—Yo podría llevar los anillos.

—¿Quieres que sea tu padrino, padre? —preguntó Deidara ilusionado—. Así es como llaman al testigo principal en este nuevo mundo.

—Por favor, cielito, dime que os casaréis nada más acabar la vendimia... mientras mis rosas estén aún en flor —dijo la abuela Tsunade.

—¡Ay, ay, ay! ¡Los preparativos que habrá que hacer! El cura, la comida, los vinos, la música... —Kurenai se dirigía a la abuela Tsunade, y las dos se sonreían, ilusionadas al pensar en los quehaceres que las aguardaban.

Mientras todos se reunían a su alrededor para darles la enhorabuena y hablaban a la vez, Itachi rodeó con el brazo los hombros de Sakura y la apretó contra sí. Un intenso bienestar se apoderó de él. Una sensación de dicha por haber encontrado su lugar en aquel nuevo mundo.

—¿Sabes, corazoncito?, Sasuke me dijo que una vez se consideró el último vikingo y que esa perspectiva le causó al mismo tiempo placer y dolor. Pero yo creo que sólo hay una cosa que quiera ser.

—¿Y cuál es? —preguntó ella, y se puso de puntillas para darle un ligero beso en los labios.

—Sólo quiero ser tu vikingo... el vikingo de Sakura.

 **Ofi Rodriguez**


	18. EPILOGO

**Hola los personajes le pertenecen a Kishimoto-sensei y a la autora original de esta historia Sandra Hill. Sin fines de lucro solo juego con los personajes e historia para que pasen un buen rato. GRACIAS**

Epílogo

 _ **Los vikingos sí que sabían dar una fiesta...**_

Itachi Uchiha y Sakura Haruno se casaron en la pradera de césped del Dragón Azul el 27 de septiembre de 2003. El padre Sylvester ofició la ceremonia cristiana, pero se dice que los dioses nórdicos también sonrieron a los novios aquel día.

Ella lució el vestido de novia de su abuela, de encaje italiano, y se adornó el pelo con rosas blancas. Itachi llevaba un esmoquin negro con camisa blanca como la nieve. Todos sus hijos varones llevaban también esmoquin ¡y estaban que rabiaban! Kirsten, Lucy y Konan estaban guapísimas ataviadas de rosa, con sus vestidos de organza y sus rosas en el pelo, igual que Sakura.

Sasuke y Naruto intentaron convencer a Itachi para que celebrara una boda tradicional vikinga, con atuendo, comida y rituales nórdicos, pero Itachi se resistió. Decía que era un vikingo moderno y que quería dejar a un lado las cosas antiguas. Sasuke intentó tentarle ofreciéndose a llevar varios cerdos cebados con bellotas de Rosested para el banquete, pero Itachi declinó el ofrecimiento y permitió que fueran sus hijos quienes decidieran el menú, de modo que a nadie sorprendió que escogieran pizzas y una tarta con varias capas de chocolate. Diseminadas por los pesados tableros había jarras de cerveza y refrescos, además, claro está, de los excelentes vinos del Dragón Azul.

La orquesta tocó música de Britania la de la Lanza y _Arrow-smith_ , entre otras melodías. Todos bailaron, hasta Itachi, que decía ser demasiado grande y torpón, y cuyos movimientos, sin embargo, resultaron ser muy sutiles y sensuales. Sus hijos estaban, naturalmente, avergonzados.

Konan y Sai llevaron las flores. Deidara, Sasuke y Naruto sirvieron de testigos de Itachi... aunque aseguraban que más bien estaban allí para sostenerlo en pie, pues hasta ese punto le temblaban las piernas. Los tres discutieron acerca de quién era el padrino y finalmente acordaron serlo los tres.

Carmen hizo solamente un chiste sobre hombres idiotas: «¿Por qué sólo el diez por ciento de los hombres llegan al cielo?».

Ese día, Itachi rehusó morder el anzuelo y se enorgulleció de su silencio.

Así que, cuando ella contestó a su propio chiste diciendo: «Porque, si fueran todos, sería el infierno. Ja! ja! ja», él se limitó a sonreírle y, sin emitir sonido, pronunció la palabra «pezones».

Como regalo de bodas, Carmen les dio una enorme caja de condones.

Itachi se lo agradeció presentándole a Harry Winslmy, quien echó un vistazo a sus grandes pezones y se declaró enamorado. Carmen, que se había separado recientemente de su marido, sorprendió a todos al sonrojarse.

Cuando el banquete de bodas había empezado hacía ya largo rato, Sakura cogió a Itachi de la mano y lo condujo hacia el viejo cobertizo donde antaño se fabricaba el vino.

—Tengo un regalo de bodas para ti —dijo con un brillo decidido en la mirada.

Para inmensa sorpresa de Itachi, lo que oyó cuando abrió la puerta fue este saludo:

—¡Muu!

Miró dentro y luego volvió a mirar.

—¿Me has comprado una vaca como regalo de bodas?

—¡Si, Sí, Sí! —dijo ella, prácticamente saltando de alegría—. ¿Te gusta?

—Me encanta —dijo él y la abrazó inquisitivamente—. Es el mejor regalo de bodas que me han hecho nunca.

—Bueno, también tengo otro —repuso ella con nerviosismo.

Él ladeó la cabeza inquisitivamente.

Sakura se llevó la mano a la tripa.

—Voy... voy a tener un bebé.

—Pero ¿y las píldoras?

—No siempre funcionan, Itachi. Por favor, no creas que te mentí sobre lo de estar embarazada cuando me lo preguntaste aquella vez. Estaba equivocada.

—Bueno, yo también estaba equivocado con la vaca.

—¿Eh?

—Este bebé es el mejor regalo de bodas que me han hecho nunca. ¡Ah, dulzura, no me mires así! ¿Creías que no iba a ser feliz al saber que llevas un hijo mío en tu vientre... aunque antes estuviera ciego y fuera un cabezota?

Se abrazaron otra vez. Luego Itachi anunció:

—Se me olvidaba. Yo también tengo un regalo de bodas para ti. —La cogió de la mano y corrió con ella hacia la casa. Sakura tuvo que levantarse el bajo del vestido para aguantar su ritmo. Cuando entraron en la casa, Itachi comenzó a llevarla escaleras arriba.

—Esa sorpresa no —dijo ella— con toda esa gente aquí.

Él se rio y la pellizcó debajo de la barbilla.

—Ni siquiera yo sería tan bruto. —La levantó en brazos y la llevó así el resto del camino hasta la segunda planta, donde estaba su dormitorio. En una mesa baja había un paquete chapuceramente envuelto en papel de flores.

Ella abrió el paquete con indecisión. Dentro había seis botellas vacías de vino, cada una de ellas con la etiqueta del Dragón Azul. Pinot noir. Chardonay. Cabernet sauvignon. Sauvignon blanc. Zinfandel. Sangiovese. Pero lo más asombroso de todo para Sakura era la fecha que figuraba en las etiquetas: 2004. Era el año siguiente.

—Itachi...

—Mi regalo para ti es que vamos a volver a producir vino en el Dragón Azul.

—Pero eso es imposible. Te agradezco mucho tu gesto, es muy generoso, pero haría falta una fortuna para empezar otra vez.

—Bueno, ésa es mi segunda sorpresa, dulzura. —abrió la puerta del armario, donde había apilados cuatro cofres antiguos. Abrió uno y sacó docenas y docenas de viejas monedas de oro. Hizo lo mismo con el segundo cofre. Y con el tercero. El cuarto era distinto. Estaba cargado de bellísimas joyas de oro y plata (cadenas, brazaletes, collares, broches), muchas de ellas con gemas de ámbar, amatistas o crisolitas engastadas, y unas cuantas con rubíes y esmeraldas.

—¿Tenías todo esto y lo has guardado en secreto?

—Bueno, no era precisamente un secreto.

Ella puso los brazos en jarras y dio unos golpecitos con el pie en el suelo.

—No era un secreto. Era una sorpresa —añadió Itachi.

—¡Esto vale una fortuna!

—Sí. Más que suficiente para volver a abrir la bodega, supongo.

—¡Oh, Itachi! Muchísimas gracias.

—Ahórratelas, niña, porque tengo una tercera sorpresa para ti.

—Estás lleno de sorpresas, ¿eh?

Él asintió con la cabeza.

—Mentí en la escalera cuando dije que no era tan bruto. —Hizo su confesión con total falta de contrición—. En realidad, soy muy bruto. Es una de mis mayores virtudes. De hecho —añadió y, cogiéndola en brazos, la arrojó sobre la cama, le bajó el vestido hasta la cintura y se colocó sobre ella—, he dejado el mejor regalo para el final. Es una cosa que quiero enseñarte.

—¿Y qué es? —Por suerte, ella se reía.

—El famoso punto «S» vikingo.

 **Ofi Rodriguez**


End file.
